Unto The Breach Part 1: First Contact
by Monty Cristo
Summary: When a massive metal monster attacks the Kanto region and obliterates Pallet Town, newly appointed Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum and company embark on an adventure unlike anything they could ever imagine. Rated M for war violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

So, a friend of mine and I came up with the idea to write an absolutely absurd FanFiction, containing as many fandoms as possible, and tell it all in an intense and completely serious format. I don't know if I will ever finish it, but I have started it and am enjoying what it's becoming. Please review and enjoy the ensuing Kojima levels of insanity we have planned.

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate were returning to Pallet Town from a long journey in the Kalos Region. Ash had now conquered the Elite Four in all regions, and was the Pokemon Master, just as he had aspired to be his whole seventeen years of life. Misty, after reuniting with her longtime friends, traveled with them through the region, experiencing everything as they did. Brock took the opportunity to help his oldest friends, and also hit on women. It is said that he successfully date Officer Jenny, but no evidence was ever found, except for a corrupt video tape, but that is beside the point.

The trio of friends were discussing their many adventures together, reminiscing over their humble beginnings in Kanto, but now their journeys were coming to a close.

"Gee, it sure feels like it's been a long time since we've been back here.", Ash said.

"Ash, you say that every time we come back here.", Misty retorted.

"What? Do I?"

Brock then chimed in. "Yeah. You do.", he said. "And you always bring up your mom's food."

"Well, I get hungry easily. And my mom's got the best cooking. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!", the yellow mouse that was sitting on Ash's shoulder cheerfully said.

"Let's just get going. I'm getting hungry myself.", said Misty.

The three friends continued down the road to the Ketchum residence. Ash and Brock did not notice, but Misty was quite lost in thought. She only returned to herself when her Togechic chirped at her.

"What? Oh, sorry Togechic. I was thinking about some stuff."

Togechic chirped again, as if it knew what she was thinking.

"Misty!", Ash called. "You're lagging behind. I'm getting hungrier by the second. Come on!"

"Hold your horses, Ash.", she replied.

When the trio finally arrived at the Ketchum residence, they could smell the sweet aroma of Delia Ketchum's cooking. The company walked up to the door and was greeted by the family's Mister Mime. Mister Mime showed them in and set the table for dinner. It then walked to the other room to get Mrs. Ketchum.

"I can't wait to get some food.", Ash said, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm starving.", said Brock in turn.

Misty was sitting quietly next to Ash, who noticed her stoic expression.

"What's up, Misty?", he asked.

"Oh...uh...I was just wondering. What are you guys gonna do after this? Ash has conquered all the Elite Four's in every region. I mean, what's left?"

"Mist, I can't think about that kind of stuff 'till I've had some food.", Ash said.

"I'm with him.", Brock said enthusiastically. "If I don't get some food soon, I'll just cook some of my own. for us."

"You won't have to worry about that, dear.", said a voice coming in to the room.

"Mom!", Ash exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat to greet her.

"Ash, dearest. How are you?", she asked, with a big smile.

"I'm awesome! I'm now officially a Pokemon Master! Not only that, but I'll finally have something to rub in Gary's face."

"Well, that's amazing, honey!", Delia said. "Now, I've made some food for you all, and I don't want it to go to waste, so everybody, dig in!"

Ash, Misty and Brock ate the entire cornucopia of foods they had been provided, and were quickly satisfied. They then decided to unpack their things before going to see Professor Oak. While they were unpacking, Misty maintained the same troubled expression she had for the better part of the day. Ash noticed this, and once again inquired as to why.

"Hey, Misty.", he said. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Normally, you're really bubbly and fun. Just tell me what's going on."

"Ash, can you meet me in the field. I'd rather talk about this in private.", she said, almost inaudibly. Ash looked surprised at this, but agreed. Misty finished unpacking her things and left the house.

"Where's she off to?", Brock asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out.", Ash said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

Ash walked out into the field by his house to search for his friend. It was perfectly warm with a nice breeze. White clouds slowly moved across the blue sky; it truly was a lovely day. Ash saw Misty's auburn hair in the middle of a flower patch across the red field. She wasn't wearing it up as she usually did, allowing it flow in its full length. Ash had told no one but his loyal Pikachu that he had harboring a very important secret about himself. Since their younger days, he had been hopelessly attracted to this girl, who had grown into a fine young woman. He never was able to do anything with these feelings, as there was always another region to explore, and another goal to be met. But with this last journey with her, he had felt himself fall back into his emotions towards her, which was why he was so anxious about the conversation he was about to take part in.

"This seems like a lot of trouble for a conversation.", he said as he approached her.

"I love this field. Reminds me of when we came here as kids. I especially love the flowers, and how they dance in the wind. Everything's so peaceful here. I find it really...calming.", Misty said, looking wistfully into the distance.

"Yeah. It really is beautiful.", Ash said as he sat down beside her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ash,-", she said. "-we've known each other for so long, that I want you to know that you are really one of the most important people to me in my whole life."

Ash was really being touched by her words. He thought she looked so lovely in the afternoon sun, amidst the petals of the flowers in the field.

"You know, I really think of you in the same way.", he said, never breaking eye contact.

"But there's more to it than that.", Misty said, becoming visibly emotional. "I think of you as for more than just a friend. Even a best friend."

Ash's mind and heart were racing at these words. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Ash, I want to say that... I-"

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and Misty was cut off by a sound that was like the loudest variant of thunder they had ever heard. When the two young people looked up, they were struck in horror by the sight of something they could never imagine. Coming from the sky, was a massive, insect like machine that towered over the tallest building in Castelia City. It let out a loud, droning noise as it touched down. It was still miles away, but it was easy that it was at least forty stories high.

"What in god's name is that!?", Ash shouted.

Just then, a massive red laser emitted from its appendage, and Ash and Misty could see the explosion from where they were sitting.

"What's going on? What is that?", Misty said, terrified.

"I don't know, but we gotta move. We should go find Professor Oak."

"What's he gonna be able to do about that?"

"Beats just sitting here. Let's move!", Ash yelled, as another laser was shot from the titanic, metallic beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash and Misty sprinted out to the street towards Professor Oak's lab. The loud, droning noise coming from the giant "thing" repeated itself as another red laser was shot from it, causing another explosion in the nearby city. When they reached the road, Ash and Misty were stopped by Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Pikachu.

"Guys, wait!", Brock shouted as he ran toward them. "Are you two seeing this?" Brock pointed to the giant beast in the distance as it let out another one of its loud sounds.

"Are you two okay?", asked Mrs. Ketchum worriedly.

"We're okay.", said Misty. "How about you two? Did you get the Pokemon out with you before you left?"

"Yeah.", said Brock. "We got them in their Pokeballs before heading out to find you. Where are you two going?"

Ash looked at them with a stern expression, reminiscent of when he's getting ready for one of his battles.

"We're going to Professor Oak's.", he said. "We're gonna see if he's got anything on whatever's going on here."

"Let's not waste time.", said Mrs. Ketchum.

"C'mon.", Misty then said. "That thing's getting closer."

Nevertheless, the metal behemoth was starting to move in their direction, toward Veridion City. Ash and crew ran down the road towards Professor Oak's lab, hearing the call of the titanic alien every couple minutes, always followed by another explosion.

They finally got to the lab after what felt like hours of explosions in the distance, and ran up to the door. Ash got to it first and it automatically slid open.

"Professor Oak!", Ash shouted into the entry way.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu called, following the example of his master.

The others got in behind Ash and began to head down the stairs to the main lab. Misty looked behind before a moment to catch another glimpse of the purple thing that was tearing apart the city. She stared at it as it shot another beam at the city, followed by a stack of smoke from where it had hit its mark. As she continued to stare, lost in the chaos of what was happening, she felt someone grab her arm, and looked to see Ash.

"Misty, come on!", he said as he yanked her towards the stairwell. "Professor Oak's got something."

The two of them ran down the stairs to meet the Professor and their friends, and first saw them crowding around a TV screen. The TV showed a news broadcast coming from Veridion City. There was shaky footage of people and Pokemon alike running in horror from the giant monster. The beast continued to shoot it's red lasers, destroying buildings and disintegrating anyone unlucky enough to get caught in the beam. The only sound that could drown out the panicked screams of the people and Pokemon was the droning call of the thing that was attacking the city. The news camera turned towards the beast to get a better shot, but only saw the vibrant red, then the screen went dark in an instant.

"My god.", Professor Oak said. "How can something like that even exist?"

"Professor.", Ash said in a near angry tone. "You said you might have something. Now might be a good time to tell us."

Mrs. Ketchum was visibly getting more and more worried, and walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Misty went over to her as the Professor walked the boys over to his research terminal on the far side of the room.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Ketchum?", Misty asked, attempting to maintain a clam tone.

"Yes, dear. I'm fine. I just needed to sit down.", she said, looking back at the screen, which now showed some obviously scared newscasters trying to make sense of what was going on.

Misty looked out the window and could see the tip of the attacker above the trees. Smoke from Veridion City had darkened the skies, and flying Pokemon of all kinds could be seen fleeing the area.

"It doesn't even look real.", Misty said.

"No, it does not.", said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ladies, come quick! You will want to hear this.", Professor Oak called from his terminal.

Misty took Mrs. Ketchum's hand as she got up, and they walked to the others.

"What've you got?", Misty asked.

"Not much. Just a hypothesis really.", the Professor said as he typed something into the terminal. "However, this hypothesis might be of use."

"Well, a hypothesis is more than we had a minute ago.", Brock said. "What is it?"

"It's hard to believe, is what it is. But, it may still help us understand what's going on.", said Professor Oak, as another explosion was heard. But this explosion was even closer.

Professor Oak typed some characters into his terminal, and brought up some research data for the group to see. The news on the TV was still frantic with footage of people running from the attacking monster, and newscasters trying to keep it together in the midst of what was going on.

"Here, I'll put it on screen so everyone can see.", said Professor Oak. He then typed a command into the terminal and the image was sent to the TV. "Over the past few months,", he began, as the group walked to the screen, "a few other Pokemon professors and I have been studying some strange energy fluctuations across the regions. These fluctuations have respective readings unlike anything we have seen."

"What does that mean?", Ash asked.

"These readings are not like anything we have ever seen from humans or Pokemon. My colleagues and I have a few hypotheses, but we all believe that they are truly not of this Earth."

"So, are they, like, some sort of alien thing?", Brock asked.

"Possibly, but we have seen many traces of dark energy in these anomalies, leading us to believe that it is something different."

This time, Mrs. Ketchum had to ask a question. "What's dark energy?"

Misty spoke up. "It's energy often found in black holes and worm holes. It is believed to be part of the space time continuum."

Ash, Brock and Oak's jaws dropped at this sudden explanation.

"Why, Miss Waterflower,", Professor Oak said, "I was not aware you were a quantum astro-physicist."

"I'm really not. I just find this kinda stuff interesting."

"This sounds kinda like when we found Dialga and Palkia.", Ash said.

"Yeah.", Brock added. "It was a ton of inter-dimensional stuff. I still don't fully understand it.

"Exactly.", said Oak. "Right before that thing touched down, my equipment picked up a massive energy spike near that location. I believe we may just be witnessing an inter-dimensional anomaly."

As he finished his speech, another explosion sounded outside, and it was extremely close. The entire laboratory shook as another droning noise from the monster could e heard, now only a few miles away.

"We must act quickly. That thing is getting closer!", Oak shouted. "Ash, get the Pokeballs and put them in your backpack."

"Right!", he replied, running to the rack of shrunk Pokeballs and frantically put them in his backpack.

"I'm going to get my data, while you four get to the bunker.", Oak commanded.

"Wait, what bunker?", Misty said.

"The emergency bunker I had built in case of, well, emergencies." Oak ran to another terminal and typed in a command. The lab was rocked again as another explosion was heard, now even closer. Just then, the wall at the back of the lab slid open, revealing a lit staircase down further.

"I got the Pokeballs!", Ash shouted.

"Pika! Pi", Pikachu called, as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards the door they had come in.

"Uh, Pikachu!", Ash yelled, as he began to run after the Pokemon.

"Ash! Come back!", Misty shouted, and she ran after him too.

"Ugh! Guys! Get back here!", yelled Brock.

"Where the devil are they going?", Oak said in an angry tone.

"I'll go get them!", Mrs. Ketchum said.

"No!", argued Oak. "Misty can get him back, but I need both of you to help me with some of this data."

"They'll be find, ma'am", Brock said.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had run out of the lab and was now on the front lawn. Ash was close behind, and made it out only moments after his Pokemon partner.

"Oh my god.", he said, as he looked up to the sky.

Just then, Misty made it out.

"Ash, what were you-oh my god!", she said.

They were both looking at the massive, almost bug like thing that was nearly over head. It was obviously made of some sort of metal, and slowly lumbered along on its multiple appendages.

"It doesn't even look real.", Misty said.

Ash, finally having gained his senses, ran to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Come on, buddy!", he shouted trying to get above the noises of the metal monster's steps and the panicked screams of the town's people.

Ash began running back to the lab with his friend in arm, but Pikachu began yelling constantly. "What is it, Pikachu?", he asked. He then heard the same, terrifying noise the giant thing gave off right before it shot it's beam. Ash turned around to look at the titanic beast, and saw a red orb charging up on one of the thing's appendages, and knew what was about to happen.

"Move!", Ash shouted to Misty. The two teens sprinted as fast as they could while the beam was charging up. The sound was deafening, but they kept running. Then they heard the shot. Ash glanced back, and saw a massive, red beam shoot from the giant. Ash tackeled Misty as he dove into the lab's entrance. The beam was so close; he could feel the oppressive heat. Ash slowly got up, and saw his friend on the ground. She was visibly, but mildly burned, and was losing contiousness.

"Misty!", he said, becoming overcome with worry and rage. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here." He gingerly pulled her off the ground and held her in his arms, ready to carry her to the bunker. She yelled in pain, as her burned was being aggravated. "It's ok.", Ash said, trying to keep a calming tone. "You're gonna be fine."

Ash heard the sound of the beast charging its laser again, and say that it was pointed at the residential area of Pallet, and it fired. An enormous explosion emanated from the town, and Ash had never felt more powerless in his life. With Misty, still reeling and whimpering in pain in its arms, Ash was about to run for the bunker, but then heard a different noise. It sounded like some sort of jet engine. He looked at the attacker, and saw that it had turned around, and was now occupied with something else. Then he saw it. A star ship. Ash could barely make out the writing on its hull, but he could see it said "Normandy". Then, the new ship emitted a massive blue beam from its front, which shot right through the monster. Misty's whimpering and squirming was now all out reeling in pain in his arms, so Ash ran to the bunker, still hearing the battle going on behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, had never felt so helpless in his brief life. The short run to the bunker felt like years with his friend in his arms, crying out in pain as her back continued to singe. He gingerly held her so as to not further aggravate her wound until he made it down the stairs. Ash's companions still stared at the television as more news broadcasts continued to cover the titanic battle as it proceeded just outside until the trainer ran in, panting heavily while Misty had become unsettlingly quiet. With delicate tension, Ash laid her fragile form chest down on a sofa, further exposing her seared back. He quickly turned around and just as quickly found himself on the floor, pain suddenly swelling in his cheek and Brock standing over him, glowering intensely.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brock shouted. "You could've gotten Pikachu, yourself, and Misty killed!" Ash pulled himself off the floor and looked his friend dead in the eyes with a piercing, cold glare.

"If I hadn't gone after Pikachu, we'd definitely had been killed! Now are you gonna help me with Misty or not?" Oak then forced himself in between the two arguing teens before it came to more blows.

"That's enough out of both of you," he said, arms outstretched to further separate the two. "Ash, your actions were indeed reckless, but that is beside the point right now. We must end to the girl first and foremost." Delia knelt beside the redhead and inspected her back. The skin was bright red and inflamed, blotches of discoloration covered most of her back.

Sorrowfully, Delia said "I don't think I can do much for her, but I may be able to at least dull the pain. Samuel, do you have any first-aid supplies down here?"

"I do. I'll get them immediately." Oak rushed to an adjacent room, leaving the other three to look on at the news feed and their friend. Ash found himself transfixed on Misty's nearly lifeless face. She almost looked at peace, which only made him more concerned. He barely noticed the silence outside until Brock brought it up.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"No," answered Ash.

"Exactly. The fighting's stopped." The news broadcast confirmed it, as they saw a newswoman reporting on the aftermath, with Veridion City burning in the background along with the behemoth. Misty stirred again as Professor Oak reentered the room carrying an assortment of first aid supplies. Delia immediately got out a bottle of burn relief and started rubbing it into the girls back.

"Will she be okay, Mom?"

"I don't know, Ash." Her voice made the boy feel uneasy.

"Everyone," Oak called, "come look at this. Out of thew window, the ship that had just saved possibly the entire world landed just up the road from Oak's lab, away from the main part of town. The roar of its engines gradually died until it lay still in a clearing not a mile from the lab. Professor Oak immediately made for the door.

"Professor," Brock said, "you're just leaving us here and going off on your own?"

"Yes, young Mr. Slate, I am. I must go see our saviors with my own eyes." Ash then spoke up.

"But what if they're hostile too? And what about Misty and my mom?"

"It's alright, Ash," Delia said to her son. "Misty's stable now. You can go with Samuel if you want. She'll be fine for a while." Ash looked pensive before answering.

"Fine," he said. "Let's get going."

"Good," said Oak. "Delia, do be careful."

"I would ask the same of you." Oak smiled at the woman, and the three men left the bunker.

As they sauntered onto the road leading towards the city, large pillars of smoke emanated from the small town of Pallet to the south and Veridion City in the north.

"Dear god," said Brock, "the whole town is burning."

"So is the city," Oak added. "Both of you, stay close to me. We must be extra careful when dealing with these visitors." Oak looked back at Ash, taking notice of his uncharacteristic silence. The teen was constantly turning his gaze back to the lab. "Ash," he asked. "are you sure you should come with us. If you feel you should stay with the ladies, then-"

"No," Ash cut him off, "I'm coming." Ash took a brief, deep breath before continuing. "I'll be fine, Professor. We should pick up the pace."

"Alright, Ash. Just keep focused." They continued on their walk in almost complete silence, until the came on the knoll where the ship had landed. The green grass of the valley was largely scorched and dark brown. The large engines emanated a blue light much like the sky, and hummed with a low droning noise. Sure enough, the word "NORMANDY" was emblazoned on the side, with a blue and white strip going on across the hull underneath. A mysterious blue emblem that resembled an arrow head could be seen near the engines.

"How are we gonna get their attention?" Ash asked.

"I doubt they have a doorbell," added Brock.

"Well, they do have an English word on their ship," Oak said, "they must have some way of communicating with us." The Professor walked up behind the hull. "Seems to be some kind of bay. Maybe we can get their attention from here." Oak cleared his throat. "Greetings!" he shouted at the ship. "We welcome you to our world and thank you for saving us. Will you exchange pleasantries with us?" Ash and Brock looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the Professor's exuberance, when a metallic noise came from the vessel. A ramp then descended from the hull in front of the men. "My god," Oak said. He then stepped back towards the boys as the ramp continued to descend. The tip of the metal ramp touched the burnt Earth and settled. The three men's eyes grew wide as two figures clad in highly advanced armor like suits walked down the ramp. The one on the left was only slightly taller than Oak, and the one on the right was about as tall as Ash, and walked with a slight limp. The two figures stopped in front of the men without speaking. "Um, greetings," Oak said uneasily. "Can you speak with us?" The two looked at each other, and pressed a button on the backs of their helmets. What Ash, Brock, and Oak saw next shocked them. Standing in front of them were two humans, one was bald and had strange looking scars on his face, and the other had a beard and a friendly demeanor.

"Uh," said the bearded one, "we come in peace?" he said while holding up his hand.

"Really, Joker?" said the other with a smirk.

"Come on, Shepard, how many times do even we get to say that?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Oak shouted in anger. Joker and Shepard stifled a laugh, as did Ash and Brock.

"I suppose your in need of an explanation," Shepard said awkwardly.

"Yes, I do believe we should get an explanation. What is this ship? Where are you from? Are from some kind of secret government project or something of the sort?"

"Not quite, sir."

"Well, then who are you?" Shepard smiled lightly despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm Admiral Shepard of the Alliance, and this is my pilot, Jeff Moreu."

"Good to meet ya," said Joker with a jovial grin. "Friends call me Joker."

"What's the Alliance?" asked Ash.

"What do you mean 'what's the Alliance', kid? Haven't you been anywhere in your life?" Joker asked.

"Joker."

"What?"

"Let me handle this."

"Fine."

"Ahem," Oak cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Right. Well, sir-"

"Professor."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's professor, actually, Admiral."

"Apologies, _Professor._ Anyway, I would love to explain who we are and where we came from, but first I'd like you to tell us where we are."

"What right have you to demand that you, an otherworldly visitor, be told anything about our world?"

"The fact that protocol dictates that I can't tell you anything until I know you're not hostile, and I've been detecting some hostility from you, Professor." Oak looked abashed at the Admiral's delivery.

"Maybe we should just start again," Oak said.

"I agree, Professor-wait, what is that?" Shepard pointed at the yellow creature that appeared behind Ash, he was especially surprised by the fact that the thing was glaring at them.

"Oh," began Ash," this is Pikachu, a pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Shepard asked.

"Must be an indigenous life-form," Joker said.

"As a matter of fact," said Oak, "that's exactly what it is. Our world is filled with these amazing creatures called Pokemon."

"Hey," Joker said, "he's kind of cute." Joker walked up to Pikachu and motioned to pet him. "It's kinda nice to run in some actually fun aliens instead the one's that just attack us on - GYAAA!" he shouted as he was shocked by electricity. Joker fell to the ground with a thud. "What the hell was that?" he shouted in anger, the hair on his bed and of his beard wildly frizzing out.

"A very small thunder attack," Ash said with a smirk. "Pikachu's not very fond of most people petting him."

"I noticed." Shepard stifled a laugh, as did Oak and Brock.

"That's pretty neat, kid," Shepard said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Delia nervously looked at the clock. The boys had been gone for awhile, and she was growing more uneasy. Misty still lay on the bed face down, her burns still red and hot. Luckily, she didn't seem to be in much pain. Delia lightly rubbed her orange hair, which was parted so it wouldn't touch her back, and she stirred slightly, but didn't awake. "Ash may be a bit of a fool," she said quietly to Misty's unconscious body, "but at least he did save you." She had known Misty for nigh on eight years, and had long since thought of her as family. She was as smart as she was strong, which is no small statement. Her personality was as fiery as her hair, and she had a drive that was only rivaled by her own son. However, there was no denying that Misty was a kind and caring young woman, which was just the kind of woman Ash needed. She was both happy and proud of both of them.

* * *

"So, that is really all you can tell us?" Oak asked disappointed.

"For now, yes, Professor." Oak looked downcast. Brock and Ash still stood behind Samuel, but Ash's gaze was no longer on Shepard, but rather fixed on the path they had just walked. "Something up, kid?" he asked him. Ash's gaze shot to Shepard as if he had just been woken up from a dream.

"Well, you see," he stammered, "one of our friends got caught in the attack, and she got injured as I saved her. I'm just worried about her." He was trying to sound tougher than he felt.

"Wait, you saved her?"

"Well, actually, Pikachu ran out, probably got excited by the lightning, and I ran after him. She ran after me, and we barely got inside as another beam shot. She took a pretty bad hit to the back. Can you guys do something?" Shepard and Joker looked at each other, then back to the young man.

"I think we can." Shepard brought his right arm up to his chest, and an orange, holographic gauntlet appeared on his forearm. "Liara," he said into it, "we've got a serious injury. we need you to check it out."

"On my way," said a feminine voice.

"What was that?" asked Brock.

"It's called an Omni-tool," said Shepard. "It's made to do about anything we need. You can talk, scan and repair hardware, even use it in combat."

"Whoa." A moment later, footsteps were heard from the shuttle bay, and there stood a ravishing, blue woman with tentacle like appendages instead of hair. Her cerulean eyes were an even deeper blue than that of Misty's, and the local men found themselves speechless when they gazed upon this exotic being.

"Shepard," she said as she ran down the ramp, her voice sounded refined, almost regal, "where's the injured one?" The Admiral was about to respond when Liara found her hand in that of Brock's, his face as red as the fires that had permeated the city.

"Oh, wow!" he gushed. "For all my life, I have sought out beauty in women around the world, but now, I see that truly the most radiant of all was to be found only in the stars! My name is Brock Slate, and I would very much like to-" he was cut off when Liara quickly raised her hand and suddenly Brock was down the road lying on his back. Blue energy emanated from her arm and a disgusted look lay on her face.

"Sorry, Miss," said Ash amidst the awkwardness, "he gets, well, excited."

"I am aware," Liara said with annoyance. "Now, Shepard, you told me someone had been injured."

"One of my friends," Ash quickly butted in. "She looked awful when we left, my mom is with her right now, but we don't have any medicine for what ever the hell attacked us today."

"Radiation burns from the Reaper's energy blast," explained Shepard.

"I see," said Liara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Shepard, I think it may be better if we check out the girl immediately so we can assess the damage, and you can meet us there with the Doctor.", said Liara.

"If you say so. Go on ahead. Dr. Chakwas and I will meet you there soon."

"Thank you. Everyone, show me to the girl." Without a word, Ash began running off toward Professor Oak's lab. Everyone followed in tow, struggling to keep up. Ash had become far too worried to show courtesy to the extra-terrestrial visitor, and just expected the group to follow him. Pikachu couldn't even catch up with his master. He gained such a head start, that he reached the lab with minutes to spare.

When he reached the lab, Ash set down his backpack carrying the Pokeballs, and dashed down the stairs to the bunker where Misty was being kept. He quickly walked to the sofa where she was lying face down, exposing her burnt back and t-shirt. The tee had holes in it where her burned marks were, and the marks themselves were far more red then they had been when he had left. Ash gently placed his hand on one of the patches, and felt that they were hot to the touch, but what really had him worried, was that Misty didn't even respond to what he suspected would have been a painful touch.

"Misty?", he asked timidly. The young woman still lay as still and quiet as the grave. Ash nearly went into a panic at this realization. "Somebody? Somebody help!", he called back into the lab.

"We're coming, honey!", he heard his mom answer. Multiple footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and the first person Ash saw was Liara. Ash wasn't quite used to the sight of a blue woman with tentacles for hair, but he had more pressing problems to think about.

"Ash, may I have a look at her?", asked Liara, trying to keep her voice calm. It was a few moments before Ash would respond. He looked at Liara, then back at Misty. His face read worry and fear, then he gave a quick answer of "Yeah." and stepped back, giving Liara room, who then made the orange hologram that had been seen on her arm reappear, and waved it over the limp young woman.

"What are you doing?", Ash asked.

"Scanning her wound. Definitely a radiation burn from the Reaper's dark energy beam. It's bad, but treatable. If I give her a dose of medi-gel, it should help colorize the burn."

"Will it bring her around?"

"Possibly. Dr. Chakwas can bring her back to health completely. She was originally a field doctor. And with all we've been through, she's become well acquainted with these kinds of injuries."

"Where are they anyway?", Ash said with impatience in his voice.

"Ash, they'll get here.", said Delia. "Just let Liana do her work."

"Thank you, but it's Liara.", said the alien.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Liara continued to fiddle with her orange glove thing until she held a tiny ball in her hands. It was grey and seemed to have a liquid like sheen to it.

"What's that?", asked Ash.

"Medi-gel. It will absorb into your friend's skin and help heal the wound." Liara then placed the orb in the middle of Misty's back, and it then dissolved into her skin. Almost immediately, Misty began to stir and groan. Ash darted to her side, nearly knocking Liara over. Professor Oak, Delia, and Brock got behind them, until Liara told them to give Misty some space.

After a few moments, Misty's eyes slowly opened. She looked around in a daze, and the first thing she saw was Ash's face. Ash nearly felt tears well up in his eyes, and managed to speak to his friend.

"Hi.", he said softly.

"Hi.", Misty whispered, a minuscule smile appearing on her face. Ash could only barely hear her, but it didn't matter to him. The fact that she was conscious and could speak gave him massive relief. Liara couldn't help but smile as well. The two young people looked so connected, it was heartwarming. Oak, Delia, Brock, and Pikachu couldn't help but feel the same way.

While the group was relishing the moment, Admiral Shepard and Dr. Chakwas made it to the lab and walked down to the bunker. They saw the group huddled around the girl, and both stopped for a moment, until Shepard spoke up.

"Liara, we're here." The group turned around to see the two people seeing them, and the non-Normandy crew members were slightly surprised to see that Dr. Chakwas was a human woman. She appeared elderly but healthy, had silver hair and vibrant eyes, and seemed to have a motherly look about her. She walked toward the sofa that Misty was on and everyone at once got out of her way.

"Is this the young survivor?", she asked in a light, sweet tone, improved by an unmistakable British accent.

"Yes, Doctor.", said Liara. "It is, in fact, a radiation burn from the Reaper's blast. I gave her some medi-gel and-"

"Oh, hush with all the technical talk Liara.", the doctor interjected. "Have you no bedside manner? Let me look at her." Dr. Chakwas knelt beside the red haired young woman, who looked inquisitively at her visitor, and gave her a warm smile. "Good afternoon, dear. I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas, and I'm going to make you feel just like new."

"Her name's Misty, Doctor.", said Ash.

"Misty?", she turned and smiled at her patient. "What a lovely name you have."

"I...", Misty tried to speak.

"No, no. You needn't talk. Just let me have a look so I can see what all the fuss is about." Dr. Chakwas took a look at Misty's back, and could see that the medi-gel was working. "Well, the redness has gone down, which is a very good sign. Luckily, the burn doesn't seem to be too bad, which is a nigh on a miracle. The medical supplies I have on the Normandy should be able to give her a full recovery."

"Wait.", said Ash. "You're gonna take her on your ship?"

"Yes.", said the Doctor. "In our med-bay, we can give her any medical attention she needs. We also have supplies to spare, which means we can help with any relief efforts needed for the town while we're here." Dr. Chakwas's arm lit up with the same orange hologram Liara had used. "EDI, I'm going to need a stretcher. And have any and all medical supplied ready for distribution.", she said as she spoke into the hologram.

"The stretcher will be there momentarily, Doctor. And our medi-gel and rations will all be prepared for relief efforts soon.", said the same feminine voice that had spoken to Liara earlier.

"Excuse me,", interjected Oak, "but I must ask, what is that thing you people have been using."

"They're Omni-tools.", Shepard answered. "They use holographic tech, nano-computer processors, and Element Zero to create, essentially, a portable super computer."

"Fascinating. I will have to study it if I get the chance." While they were talking, another set of footsteps were heard from the lab. Everyone looked up to see a floating stretcher come down the stairs, escorted by two more beings who were obviously aliens. The first one was tall with almost bird-like features. He stood at nearly seven feet, had mandibles at his mouth, small dark eyes, and only three fingers on his arm. He was wearing high tech looking armor. The second was feminine and had a suit on that covered her entire body. Her faceplate was purple and eyes could barely be made out in it. Her suit had many parts to it that had an almost Arabian aesthetic to it, including a hood with strange patterns to it. Her form was largely humanoid, with the exception of her considerably wide hips supporting her slender frame.

"Shepard, we're here.", said the bird-like one.

"Garrus, Tali. You two made it here fast.", said Shepard.

"Well, we were just kinda sitting around the crew deck until you called.", said the one referred to as Tali, speaking with a vice that sounded like it was going through some sort of modulator. "This finally gave us something to do."

"Tali, help Liara get the girl on to the stretcher.", said Dr. Chakwas. "And do be careful. The medi-gel's working but she's still badly injured."

"Right away.", Tali responded, and then walked over to Liara, and they both very carefully picked up Misty and set her on the floating stretcher.

"Alright, bring her to the med-bay.", said the Doctor. Liara and Tali quickly left the bunker followed by Dr. Chakwas, and Tali could be heard commenting on the strangeness of the current situation. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Shepard spoke up.

"Um, everyone, this is Garrus. He's been my combat partner for nearly four years.", he said. Everyone responded with a simple "hello".

"Hi.", said Garrus. "I'm Garrus Vakarian, and I am what is referred to as a Turian. I save the Admiral's ass and calibrate the really big guns." Everyone chuckled at this remark, except for Ash, who then spoke up.

"Excuse me, but can we, like, go see how they're doing, or are we not allowed on the ship?" Shepard and Garrus looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.

"EDI did tell you that we would be providing relief efforts, right?", Shepard asked the Turian.

"Yeah, she did. And everything's about ready for distribution. I mean, they might as well see how things are going."

"Alright." Shepard turned to face the group. "You can come with us and check on your friend. Then we'll start giving out supplies to help the town's people."

"Wait," said the Professor. "We actually get to see your ship?"

"Yes.", said Shepard. "And I think we'd better get moving. It's gonna be a long day."

Shepard led the way out of the bunker and into the street, followed closely by his new comrades. The Reaper corpse could be easily seen laying in a field about a mile away from them. The corpse still emanated enormous smoke stacks that could be smelled from where they were. The town down the road let up the same smoke. Shepard appeared calm about the situation, but he was really trying to repress the flashbacks he was having, the ones where Earth was under attack by hundreds of the monsters, the ones where he watched countless men, women, and children die as he escaped with barely a scratch. Despite his rugged, at times cold exterior, he really did feel pain like anyone else. And just as any soldier, the pain of war never really goes away. Shepard was lost in thought about this until he was stopped by someone down the road shouting.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!", called the panicked man. "Please, you've gotta help us, Professor!" As the man ran up to the group, they all got a good look at him. He was fairly short with little hair, and appeared to be about thirty years of age.

"What is it, Mr. Kyoya?", asked Oak.

"The town's in shambles, Professor. Tons of the homes have been destroyed, people are on the street fighting over any supplies that are available, and tons of people have been injured and are dying. You've got to help us, Oak. It's getting insane down there!" Professor Oak looked back at the group, trying to gauge their feelings on the matter. He could see that Ash was still very impatient, and Delia and Brock didn't appear happy either.

"Admiral, how long until we can begin distributing supplies?", Oak asked.

"Within the hour."

"There, Mr. Kyoya, is your answer.", he said rather sarcastically.

"What? But Professor, who are these guys? What are you talking about?"

"You will know within the hour." And on that note, the group continued to move toward the ship, and Mr. Kyoya ran back to town in a fit.

The group walked down the road towards the star ship, and it still astounded the locals at how large it was. They thought it looked like something out of a science fiction story. When they reached the ship, Shepard stopped them.

"Now, are you all ready to see our ship?", he asked the locals.

"What should we be ready to see?", asked Delia. Shepard then looked as if he was about to answer her, then stopped and looked perplexed. "Is something wrong?", she then asked.

"Nothing.", said Shepard. "I've just never had to think about that up until this point. Where Garrus and I come from, aliens and advanced tech are common knowledge."

"Basically,", Garrus interjected. "just try not to stare. And keep an open mind."

"We're wasting time.", Ash blurted out. "Just let us in." Everyone looked back at him with surprised looks, except for Delia, who was silently scolding him.

"He's right.", said Shepard. "The quicker we get in there, the quicker we can help these people." Shepard then put two fingers to his right ear. "EDI, open the shuttle bay. We're coming back." At that, the hangar bay opened, and revealed the shuttle bay they had seen earlier. As they walked in, the Kantoans were astounded at what they were seeing. The shuttle bay was very large. Armor lockers lined the far wall. An elevator was at the back, behind a command console that appeared far more advanced than anything their world had. As the group walked in, they felt anticipation grow for what was beyond the elevator.

"Uum...impressive.", said Oak, still taking in everything in the hangar.

"Oh, just you wait, Professor.", Garrus said as he and Shepard walked toward the elevator. When they reached it, an orange hologram like they had seen on the omni-tool came up where they would usually see the designated numbers for the different floors. Shepard inputted a command into the hologram and the door opened. The interior wasn't too different from anything they had seen before, unlike about everything else. The group then walked in to the elevator as Shepard put in another command. Then, after a few moments of awkward silence and anticipation, the door opened.

"Lady and gentlemen,", Shepard said as he walked out of the elevator, "welcome to the Combat Information Center, and welcome aboard the Normandy." Men and women of different alien races busily raced around the floor of the Center, which was astounding in its own right. A large holographic image of the Milky Way galaxy was in front of them, with a ramp approaching it, as if it were where the captain of the vessel would give out his orders. Pits with different computer interfaces lined the walls and were manned by men and women of different species. The bridge extended about eighty feet forward to what appeared to be the helm of the ship. Needless to say, Ash and company were astounded at what they were seeing.

"Spectacular.", said Oak.

"Unbelievable.", added Brock.

"Incredible.", said Delia. Ash, although still impatient regarding Misty, was still awestruck at this futuristic marvel. If you had described anything like this to him earlier, he would have dismissed it as science fiction. But with the day he was happening, he was willing to believe anything at this point.

"Whoa.", was all Ash could muster as he walked out of the elevator. Oak was about to ask Shepard several thousand questions regarding the ship and galactic civilization, when Shepard was stopped by a red headed woman seemingly of her mid-twenties.

"Admiral,", she began. Her voice was sweet and gentle, making her appear as a very kind person with only an introductory word. "Dr. Chakwas wanted me to inform you that out relief supplies will be ready for distribution shortly, and that the medical procedure for the young woman has gone exceptionally well. She would like to see you down in med-bay as soon as possible."

Thanks, Kelly.", Shepard said. "We'll head down there in a minute." He was about to speak to the locals when Kelly interjected.

"Oh my! Are you all from the town?", she asked enthusiastically.

"Uum, yes.",answered Oak.

"Wow! This is so exciting! My name is Kelly Chambers. I'm Admiral Shepard's Yeoman. It's a pleasure to meet you all.", she then shook everyone's hand. Everyone appeared apprehensive at first, but they couldn't say no to someone so friendly.

"If there anything else, Kelly?", Shepard asked.

"Well, your squadmates would like to get out and see the sights, but aside from that, nothing more, sir."

"Ok." Shepard then turned to address the group. "Everyone, follow me. We're gonna head down to the med-bay and check on your friend." He then turned towards the elevator they had come up in, and punched some more commands into the console, and the elevator door opened. The group then followed Shepard in and the elevator began to descend, until they came out into a hallway going to the left and right.

"Shepard,", Garrus began, "I'm going to check on the Main Battery. Just give me a shout if you need anything."

"Alright, Garrus. See you in a while." And with that Garrus walked off.

"Your crew seems to respect you highly.", said Oak.

"We've been through a lot with each other. More than you can imagine. We've earned each other's respect and trust." Shepard's voice was slightly but noticeably darker when saying this. "Now, let's check on your friend." He then lead them out of the hallway and into a common crew area. A few crewmen seemed to be on break, eating food and chatting in low voices. They all stood up and saluted the Admiral when he walked in. "At ease.", was his response, and they all resumed their break. Shepard then lead the way to the right and a door opened into the med-bay.

The med-bay was fairly small, with only a few tables for patients. As they walked in, they saw Dr. Chakwas standing over one of the tables, and she then turned to address her visitors.

"Admiral, I'm glad you came.", she said.

How's your patient, Doctor?"

"It's a good thing we got to her when we did. With the medi-gel I gave her, among a couple other procedures, she'll make a full recovery soon."

"Good work, Doctor.", said Shepard. As they finished conversating, Ash rushed by them and knelt at Misty's bedside. Her red hair was tousled, and she was wearing some sort of hospital wear. Scars lined her face, but she seemed stable, as she was fast asleep.

"Young sir,", Dr. Chakwas said to Ash, "I gave her some pain medication, which is why she's asleep. She's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Doc.", Ash said without turning from his friend.

"That being said, I would like her to get some rest while the medication does its work." Ash was reluctant, but accepted without a word. He simply stood up and nodded. The group then left Dr. Chakwas to her patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Admiral John Shepard hadn't planned on a day like this; or the last few months, for that matter. After the Reaper War, he had planned on finally settling down, putting down his gun and never picking it up again. He was normally a stern, sometimes ruthless operative, the scars on his face and around his eyes were testament to that, but even he had grown tired in the final lengths of the War. John had seen more than anyone, human or alien, could imagine. He was thankful for it, of course. After all, these events allowed him to go on the most important adventure in the history of galactic civilization, but he knew in his bones that he was tired. Tired of missions, tired of firefights, tired of constant danger. He used to find a thrill in all of it, but the novelty had worn off. What John really wanted was to settle down with her. Her being Miranda Lawson.

This woman was many things to John. She was the second in command onboard the Normandy, she helped him fight off the Collectors (hell, he knew he wouldn't have gotten his friends or himself out of that suicide mission if it weren't for her), she was a combat partner, and a good friend. But more than anything, Lawson was the one he loved. Shepard had never met anyone like her, nor has he met anyone like her since. Her unwavering determination, near unmatched intellect, and charismatic personality was enough to attract any man. But beneath her cold, renegade like exterior, lived a caring and strong woman, marred by a dark past but still stood a cut above the rest and never let anything get her down. And her looks were radiant, as well; tall, with long black hair, dark eyes, soft facial features, and a full figure. She was the complete package. Sometimes, Shepard wondered how he ever landed her. He was lost in thought of all these things until he was stopped while walking out of the med-bay with his little group. The person who stopped him was the same woman we have just described.

"Admiral," she began in her unmistakable British accent, "good to see you back. Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me who all these people are?" Miranda was wearing a grey tee shirt black under a black jacket with an Alliance emblem on the chest, with dark pants to finish the look. The clothes were tight fitting, and accentuated her "features", shall we say. But regardless, the group of locals following Shepard immediately felt a strong, commanding presence about her; a talent she had been fine tuning since she was young.

"They're locals, Miranda. Their friend was injured in the Reaper attack, so I brought them aboard to check on her."

"Ah,", she said, then looked to address the group, "the girl is with you?" Ash then spoke up.

"She's a good friend, miss. We were all worried." Miranda looked unconvinced. Shepard then gestured to introduce his comrade.

"Everyone, this is Miranda Lawson. She's my first mate."

"How do you do.", she said dismissingly. "Shepard, are you sure this was a good idea?", seemingly ignoring the teen.

"Miranda, we're on Earth. They're humans. What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well, we're not exactly 'home'."

"I know, I know. We'll get it figured it out. We're going to be offering relief supplies to the towns people in under an hour, so I want you to make sure that everyone, including yourself, is ready to help."

"Of course, Admiral.", she said, a hint of suspicion still pervading in her voice. The Professor then spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I believe my friends and I have been more than polite on this little excursion, and your ship is far beyond account, but I believe we have a right to know exactly who you people are and how you came to be here, and just what in god's name was that thing that attacked us?" Shepard and Miranda glanced at each other.

"Shepard", Miranda said, "I wouldn't advise it. At least not now."

"Hey, what's the big idea, lady?", Ash interjected, visibly growing angry at the lack of cooperation.

"Ash", Brock then said, "don't pester her. Who knows what's actually going on?"

"You just want to hit on her, man." Brock made a series of unconvincing scoffing noises as he tried to get out of this revealing of his plan he'd been hatching since Miranda had been introduced.

"Well, I've never.", Brock said, trying to make himself sound more prominent.

"Boys, please.", Delia said to shut them up before they embarrassed them further.

"Anyway", Shepard began, "we'll give you a full explanation after we've gotten the supplies distributed."

"How long will that take, exactly?", said the Professor.

"Dunno.", said Shepard, more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You can stay with your friend in the mean time, but we could use some help distributing supplies." The group looked impatient, but agreed. "Great." Shepard turned toward Miranda. "Miranda, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, sir.", she said. The two then walked off toward the office at the end of the hall and shut the door behind them.

"I don't like this.", Ash said.

"Neither do I.", said Oak.

"Let's just check on Misty.", said Delia. They agreed and walked back to the med-bay while Brock began rambling about Miranda.

Meanwhile, Shepard and Miranda were having a heated discussion in Miranda's office.

"John, I don't think you should've brought them aboard."

"Miri, what was I gonna do? We don't know the first thing about getting out of here, and one of them is a scientist. I figured he might be able to help. And the girl was badly injured and getting worse."

"Still, I don't like it. I just want to get out of here, as does the crew. And giving out supplies is going to put us very behind."

"You want to just leave them as is?"

"No, I just...", her voice then trailed off.

"Just what? Miri, is something wrong?" Miranda then sat on her bed and looked at her feet.

"John, I just thought we were done. With missions, politics, conflict, all of it." Shepard recognized the weakness in her voice, something he had only heard a handful of times in the nearly three years they had known each other. He then sat beside her on the bed. "When you charged the Citadel with the fleets, and it looked like you would be overwhelmed when the Crucible was destroyed, I had never felt so scared in my life. But when you came back, having defeated the Reapers with not but the might of our forces, I had never felt so happy."

"Miranda, just tell me what's bothering you.", John said, trying to maintain a calming tone. Miranda then took a deep breath, and continued.

"John, I love you. I truly do. And I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, but not while holding a gun or manning a military vessel. Just in a house. Somewhere quiet. Maybe in the country, with a child or two." As she said this, she layed her head against her lover's chest.

"You never told me you wanted kids.", Shepard said, putting in arm around Miranda.

"There was never time to talk about this. With all the work that had to be done to rebuild an entire galaxy, and you pulling me into this mission."

"Yeah, uh. Heh heh.", Shepard mumbled sheepishly.

"Relax, John. And besides, with everything my father did to Oriana and I, I feel like raising a child right would be a sort of redemption."

"You can't just say you want to be a mother, can you?"

"Did you expect anything less?", she said. Shepard chuckled.

"No. I didn't." The couple stayed silent for a little bit enjoying the first quiet moment they'd had in a long time. "Ya know, it's interesting that you'd bring up children."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really?" Shepard then held Miranda's face gently in his hand.

"Miranda, I can't think of anyone who would be a better mother than you." He then lightly kissed her.

"Good.", she said after the kiss broke. "And I can't think of anyone who would be a better father."

* * *

As Admiral Shepard and Miranda walked off, Ash quickly went back into the med-bay through the automatic door to see Misty. He immediately saw her sitting upright on her hospital bed, still looking drowsy. Likely from the meds. Dr. Chakwas was combing over some sort of computer and didn't notice Ash walk in. Ash walked up to his friend without saying a word and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked behind her to see the raven haired teen's big eyes and smile. Misty managed a soft smile, despite still being very uncomfortable.

"Hi.", said Ash.

"Hey.", Misty said, still very quiet. Dr. Chakwas then turned her chair around to address her visitor.

"Ash, I understand you must be very worried about your friend, but I just finished giving her another dose of medication, and I would like her to get some rest." Ash looked a bit disheartened at this, but then turned to leave with out a word, until Misty spoke up.

"Doctor," she said "can't he stay for a little bit? I really am feeling a little better."

"My dear, I know. And that's very good that your starting to get better, but you're far from recovered. I'll only need you to stay like this, likely, until tomorrow. Then you can go back with your friends. But until then, you are to stay in bed without visitors. I am sorry, but that's just what will be needed for today." Misty's face then gave off an almost pouting expression.

"C'mon, Doctor.", she said. "Please? Just for a few moments." Dr. Chakwas looked her patient over for a moment, and then sighed.

"Alright. Just a few minutes. I have to make sure the medical supplies are ready to go, anyway. But only until I get back, Mr. Ketchum.", she said, addressing the young man, who perked up at the sound of his name after seemingly being lost in thought.

"Alright, I understand.", he said.

"Now, please excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Chakwas then took her leave out the door. Ash and Misty looked back at each other, and stayed that way for a moment. Misty then gingerly hugged Ash, who put his arms around her neck, so as not to aggravate the burns on her back. The two teens felt the utmost relief in this. Safety and security, as they were feeling here, had felt so distant from them that day. The two then broke off the hug, and Misty gave a stronger smile to her old friend, who did the same in turn.

"Thanks for coming by, Ash.", Misty said.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be honest, Mist, you had me pretty scared for awhile. And the others, just as much." He was really lying with the last part. None of the others were anywhere near as afraid as he had been.

"Oh. Well, I'm feeling better now. I still don't feel great, or good for that matter, but at least I'm conscious." The both of them laughed lightly at Misty's joke. "Whatever that "medi-gel" thing was that Dr. Chakwas gave me, it's a miracle worker." Misty then turned around on her bed to let Ash see her bare back. The hospital gown that she was wearing had it completely exposed, so Ash could see the various shades and shapes of red and pink that scarred her. they still looked bad, but nowhere near what she had when he narrowly saved both their lives. "Ash, I wanted to thank you, actually.", Misty said as she turned back around to face him. "If it hadn't been for you, I would without a doubt be dead."

"Don't say things like that.", Ash said as his tone became slightly stern. "And besides, you were only in that position because I ran after Pikachu. I really should be apologizing to you."

"Well, why don't we just blame it on Pikachu and not beat ourselves up about it?", Misty said with a smile. "The important thing is that we're both alive. but you really did save me, so thank you. I know it doesn't mean much, but thank you."

"If you think you owe me anything, you don't. I couldn't just let one of my best friends die." Misty then remembered the conversation they had been having earlier that day. How Ash was in the middle of saying something obviously important. She could already guess what it was, which made her have to ask about it even more.

"Ash, this may be an awkward time, but I need to ask you something."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Earlier today, we were talking in the meadow, and you had something to say. Though you didn't get to say it on account of an alien invasion. Which is completely understandable in my book. But, I wanted to ask what you were going to say, exactly." Ash really had to take a moment to answer that question. The last few hours were more of a blur in his mind than anything. First, he came home from a long journey with his best friends, then he started a heart to heart with Misty, then an alien invasion, and now he was on a star ship. Definitely a crazy day, but he knew that she had a right to know. He took a deep breath to relax himself, then decided to jump head first into the fire.

"Misty, how long have we known each other? About seven years?"

"Yeah. We were ten when we met, and now we're seventeen, so yes."

"Well, back in the meadow this morning, I was trying to say...uh...well..." His mind was beginning to come up blank as Misty gave him an impatient look.

"Well, what?" Ash took another breath and just wanted to get this over with.

"I was trying to say that, since you and I met, even though we've both done very different things over the years, my opinion of you hasn't changed at all. You're still one of my best friends, but more than that."

"I think we were at this point when the Reaper thing attacked."

"Yeah. We were. So, what I was gonna say was that..." (Here goes nothing., he thought to himself.) "...I like you. Like, really like you." Misty wasn't surprised at all by this, but still found it hard to come up with proper words for a moment. She simply straightened up on her bed. "Everyday since you and I went our own ways, I've thought about you. It's practically driven me crazy. So earlier today, I was going to ask you if, since I'm done with my Pokémon journey, you would like to become something more than friends."

Surprise was not was Misty was feeling, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. Her face went blank for a moment as she did a mental check of her faculties. She then snapped herself out of her little spell in order to give her best friend an answer.

"Ash, if we're both being honest, I wasn't exactly myself when we split up, but I was ecstatic when we went on our adventure together. And, well, I'm just going to come out with it. I feel the same way."

It took Ash a moment to process this. He just confessed his feelings for Misty, and she responded with accepting them. He was more than a bit surprised, but after regaining full awareness, was really just happy. To the point that he had a hard time coming up with a response.

"That's, uh...that's great.", he said. "So...what do we do now?"

"We wait for me to get fully healed?"

"Uuh, right." Just as they finished their chat, Dr. Chakwas walked in.

"Alright, everything's ready. Meaning that you, Mr. Ketchum, have to go. I'm sorry, but you do want to see your friend get a full recovery, don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand." Ash looked back at Misty and smiled at her. She responded with a bright smile in turn. "I'll see you later, Mist."

"See you then." Ash then walked out of the med-bay to meet up with his friends. A wide smile stayed on his face the whole walk out. When he got back to the group, they all took notice.

"You seem very happy.", said Brock. "Something up?"

"I'll tell you later.", Ash said, still smiling like a fool.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once Ash left the med-bay and was reunited with his group, they were quickly ushered out of the Normandy and back onto the street. When they left, they got their first good look at what remained of Pallet Town. They saw crowds of people fighting in the streets over scraps of food, some cursing each other for not sharing with the children or the elderly. Others because they just wanted a bite to eat. It had only been hours since the Reaper and already mass hysteria reigned. They could see corpses, human and Pokémon alike, piled up at an intersection. Many were smoldered by the Reaper, but what really got their attention was hos many of them weren't burned at all. Some of them appeared to have been brought down by bullets, no doubt by their fellow man. The sight was unsettling to say the least.

A few minutes later, the Normandy crew disembarked their vessel and met with the surviving people. The fact that these were people who killed the alien and came from the sky was enough to stop the fighting. Shepard managed to explain his situation and get everyone to believe him, mostly by showing off his hyper-advanced technology and his non-human crew members. Immediately, the Normandy crew began giving out supplies, including food, strange futuristic clothing that was surprisingly comfortable to wear, among other services such as setting up a medicinal clinic and getting the power back on for the town. Such a thing would normally take weeks, maybe months for the most skilled people and Pokémon, but through the use of the Normandy's tech, it was back on within hours. To their surprise, the townspeople actually started helping one another, for the most part. And over the next few days, things were going fairly smoothly. Even for our main group.

Misty was now fully recovered from an injury that should've been permanently damaging, and the group even began making friends with the crew. Brock took a specific liking to Armsmaster James Vega, a Latino soldier and self-proclaimed cassanova. Professor Oak struck up a friendship with many of the Normandy's science team. Misty and Delia became fast friends with the likes of Kelly Chambers, Liara, Tali, and even Miranda. Ash wasn't quite as social, but still did try to be nice. He found a kindred spirit in the likes of Commander Kaidan Alenko, a human "Biotic" from Vancouver, Canada. "Biotic" meaning he can manipulate dark matter to perform all kinds of abilities. Apparently, multiple members of the Normandy had this ability. However, Ash did start spending a lot more time with Misty.

The first week of relief efforts consisted of handing out supplies night and day, healing the injured, among other courtesies. Soon after the first day, news crews came in droves to find out what had happened, and Shepard was forced to explain the situation and who they were to every single one of them. The Normandy crew became noticeably perturbed as the news crews just would not leave them alone. It was understandable, but none the less annoying. Soon a week had passed, and the Normandy crew had fallen into a routine of helping townspeople and refugees from Veridion City, along with answering many of the same questions from interviewers. Ash and company also kept usy with heloing them out where they could, and they all learned quite a lot, but that night, Ash didn't get a sound sleep as he usually did after a long day of work.

Ash walked into his room and fell face first onto his bed. Pikachu trudged in behind him and jumped onto his back, equally as tired as his master from a particularly long day of work. They had spent nearly twelve hours handing out supplies and care packages to refugees. They didn't think it was bad, but it was extremely tiring. Ash looked at his digital clock next to his bed, which read 11:38 p.m. Ash could feel his eyes closing as his body began to shut down. He rolled over on his bed, forcing Pikachu off his back, who then just climbed onto his belly.

"I think we did good today, buddy.", Ash said to his long time partner, who just groaned in response, indicating that Pikachu was already on the apex of sleep. "Get some rest while you can. We've got the early shift tomorrow." Ash was not looking forward to it, but Shepard and crew needed some extra hands, and he couldn't exactly say no.

Although he was extremely tired, he wasn't unhappy with the way the week had gone. Despite the work, it was good to make some new friends. And finding out the greatest girl he knew actually liked him was just icing on the cake. He was running through all the details in his bed until he fell asleep moments later. That night, Ash had a dream.

Ash was in the field near the Normandy, hanging out with the crew and his friends. Vega was making jokes with the foul mouthed mercenary, old Zaeed Massani, a real piece of work, but kind of fun to be around in the cool old guy kind of way. Everyone was just hanging out, but he couldn't make out what everyone was saying, as if they were talking at the bottom of a pool, but he did notice that Misty wasn't there. Ash looked around for his friend, and could tell something felt off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was not right.

"Where's Misty?", he asked the group, but they didn't respond to him. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? Where is she?" This time, the group just turned and looked at them, their faces all looked not quite real, and their eyes appeared almost dead. Everything was "almost" real, and it made Ash feel extremely uneasy. He the turned around only to see her. Smiling at him.

"Mist?", he said. She looked more real and comforting than the rest of the group, with her hair down framing her smiling face. "What's going on?", Ash asked. Misty then only pointed behind him, back towards the merry band. When he turned to see what she was pointing at, he saw a very different sight then he had before.

A city. Obviously not Pallet, it was far too advanced. Buildings towered overhead, nearly reaching the clouds, and ships zoomed past them high in the sky. It took ash a moment to realize exactly what he was looking at. This only had once been a city, now it was a battlefield. The skyscrapers were burning, some even collapsing on themselves. The ships were engaged in explosive dogfights and were being destroyed left and right. In the distance, he saw what appeared to be colossal command ships with smaller fighters flying around them. Ash then heard an explosion coming from down one of the nearest streets, followed by panicked screams and a barrage of gunfire, except with lasers instead of bullets. Soldiers poured into the street in front of him, firing at the lasers coming from them, then families followed them. Mothers and fathers carried their young ones as they ran. Young and old screaming in fear and shouting a multitude of curses into the air. They all ran past Ash, who looked behind himself expecting to see Misty, but she was gone.

"Misty!", he yelled. "Misty! Where are you?" No reply. Ash heard what sounded like a jet engine not too far off, and turned around to see a fighter come into the fray. It dove towards the soldiers that were defending the families, and fired it's laser canons, blowing them to bloody, burned bits. The fighter then took off directly over Ash's head, and headed towards the families that had narrowly escaped this apocalypse. "Oh god.", Ash said, realizing what was about to happed. Ash saw a mother, holding a crying little girl tightly in her arms, turn around to see the fighter coming towards them. She let out a terrified "RUN!" to signal the others, but it was too late. The fighter dove toward hem just like with the soldiers, and let out a massive amount of laser fire. The families screamed in unimaginable fear, only to be utterly destroyed just like the poor soldiers. The men, the women, the children. Every last one reduced to blood soaked ashes in a matter of seconds.

"NO!", Ash yelled. "What is all this? What the hell is going on!?"

"This is what you will face.", said a dark and deep voice behind Ash, who turned to see who had said it. Ash then saw tall and built man in dark robes, staring out into the hell that had once been a great city. "This will happen, Ash."

"And who the hell are you?" The man's face showed no visible emotion, as if he was completely unaffected by this brutal war. Another explosion was heard from the street behind them. Loud and close. Ash turned to see what had caused it, breathing frantically, and saw a group of soldiers get gunned down by more laser fire. Blood poured out from their bodies with every shot that hit its mark.

"Wake up, Ash.", said the mysterious man. Another group of soldiers, clad in dark armor, walked out of the alley after finishing off the last of their opponents. Ash was frozen in place out of complete and absolute fear. The dark soldiers then saw him, and lined up their sights on the terrified young man. But Ash was then brought back to his senses by a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned around and saw the mysterious man's face. It was stern and expressed a certain darkness about it, as if this man had seen many wars like this. His eyes were also dark, and looked like Ash's own. In fact, this man reminded Ash a lot of himself through his looks. Ash's mind was racing at a million miles per hour now, until he felt something hot pierce his abdomen. His legs immediately gave out on him, and the mysterious man lowered him so that Ash's head now lay in his hands. Ash's whole felt body felt as if it was burning from the inside, but he couldn't find the strength to scream in pain. It was as if his mind and tongue were no longer connected. The mysterious man looked into Ash's eyes with a certain concern that Ash couldn't quite place, but it only barely distracted him from the horrified screams of others in the city and his own searing pain. Then, the man surprised Ash by putting his hand on is forehead, and Ash suddenly felt...almost calm. He couldn't quite comprehend it.

"Wake up!"

"Aaaugh!", Ash yelled into the darkness of his bedroom. Pikachu jumped off the bed with a very surprised call. Ash was breathing quickly and heavily. He clasped his hands on his abs where his wound had been, and found to his relief that he was fine. He was still regaining his senses when he heard someone open his door. Ash couldn't be more relieved when he saw it was Misty.

"Ash?", she said with an obviously huge amount of concern. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I, uh...I'm...", was all he could get out. Misty the rushed to his bed and put her arms around his head, and he then let himself rest against her shoulder. Ash then whimpering, and the began to quietly cry into the young woman's shoulder, who responded by embracing him tighter and muttering "shh" and "It's alright. "You're alright." multiple times to get him to calm down. After a couple minutes of this, Ash sat up on his bed and looked into Misty's eyes after whipping the remaining tears from his. He was finally coming back around from such a traumatic dream.

"Did you have a nightmare?", Misty asked.

"I think so. But it was so real, I don't even know."

"What happened?" Ash looked down at his feet and his expression darkened.

"I saw a war in a burning city. It was horrible. So many people died..." His voice then trailed off. Misty put an arm around on him and lightly kissed his still hot cheek.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"It's all kind of fuzzy. To be honest, Mist, I don't really feel like explaining it right now."

"Alright. I understand." Misty then took Ash's bed covers in her hands and pulled them over their legs.

"What are you doing?", Ash asked although he already knew the answer.

"Getting some sleep.", Misty said as she laid down on the pillow next to the one Ash had been using. "You need it too. We've got a long day today." Ash didn't say a word, but simply laid down next to Misty, who then rolled over to nuzzle up to him. He then put his arm around to signal his compliance. Her body heat was soothing to him. "It was only a dream, Ash. Don't worry.", said Misty, her eyes already closed. Ash knew full well that if he had any chance of getting any more sleep after that dreadful vision of his, it was with her. So he decided to put away his self-consciousness, and simply enjoy her company. He could worry about his dream tomorrow.

"Good night, Misty."

"Good night, Ash. Pleasant dreams."


	7. Chapter 7 - Part One

Chapter 7 - Part One

Ash awoke to crisp sunshine seeping through the blinds on his window. He immediately noticed how rested he felt, which was a strange concept to him nowadays. He was enjoying his current calmness when the memories of last night suddenly flooded back to him. His nightmare, every detail cutting into his mind like a finely tuned dagger blade, and then the memory of her. Misty. The whole reason he'd gotten any sleep at all. He turned his head to his right and saw her, still asleep, breathing slowly and rhythmically. A smile crept to Ash's face as he took in the sight of her. Her orange hair perfectly draped over her shoulders and arms, and her face appearing so peaceful as she laid her head on his chest. It was in this moment, that there was no extraterrestrials on Earth, no galactic apocalypse known as "Reaper", no turmoil in the town, just himself and a beautiful young woman at his side. Ash was completely lost in his train of thought when he felt his partner stir. Misty then softly groaned and slowly opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards Ash. Her cerulean irises pierced his very soul as she looked into his dark eyes for a moment, before giving him a soft smile.

"Morning", Misty said.

"'Morning, Ash said in response. He then slowly sat up on his bed as Misty laid her head on the pillow rather his own chest. "Damn, you're beautiful", he said with a slightly sly smile.

"Isn't it a bit early for sweet talking, Ash?", Misty said jokingly.

"I'm just speaking my mind."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining." The two young lovers continued to chat like this for a while longer, blissfully and completely unaware of anything else taking place in the world.  
Meanwhile, on the Normandy, Admiral Shepard was engaged in a far less romantic conversation with Miranda Lawson.

"John, how long do you plan on staying here? We're running out of supplies and we all want to go home."

"Miranda, I'm just as bent up about this as you and everyone else, but what do you expect we do? Simply stop giving out supplies?"

"Yes. As much as I hate it, I do suggest we close up shop. We've given out more than enough supplies for these people to survive, and I'm worried they may just be using us, at this point." Shepard couldn't help but agree with her, as he felt the same thing. They kept seeing much of the same people and "Pokémon" each day, and Garrus and Vega even got in a fight with one of the people when they found out he'd been hoarding supplies.

"We should discuss this with the crew before anything else", said Shepard.

"That, among other things.

"Yeah, I know." Shepard then tilted his head toward the ceiling to address EDI. "EDI, call the squad to the War Room immediately."

"Right away, Shepard", said the robotic feminine voice of the ships A.I. Shepard and Miranda then headed out of Shepard's cabin and to the elevator, where they went down one floor to get to the War Room, which was effectively a command station and conference hall. Shepard and Miranda only had to wait a few moments after getting there for everyone of Shepard's squad to be present.

"What in god's name is this about, Shepard?", said Zaeed, who was the last one to arrive. "I was in the middle of a well deserved nap."

"Everyone", began Shepard "I've called this meeting to address a few issues that I'm sure we're all aware of."/

"Like the fact that we're not home yet?", said Tali.

"Or that we're not even trying to find a way home?", said Vega.

"I agree with James", said Kaidan, his voice apparently raspy. "We haven't been doing anything except hand out supplies, unless the science team's been working it out behind our backs."

"I know we're all impatient to leave", said Shepard. "but I just figured we'd help while we're here. And yes, Kaidan, the science team has been working with Professor Oak on finding a way to get us out of here." Garrus was the next to speak up.

"That's all very nice, but shouldn't we address the... how do you humans say it? Rhino in the room?"

"Elephant, actually", said Joker, amidst a chuckle. "But Garrus has a point. Shepard, why did the council specifically call us all back into action for this mission? They knew we were all against going back into the military after the Reapers, so why get everyone who fought with you to come back for this one?"

"Shepard looked distraught at his words. "I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out myself. I spoke with Hacket about it before we left, and he was definitely not in favor of the Council's decision."

"He really disagreed with them?", asked Kaidan.

"Yeah. Hacket said that they held a vote on who should investigate after they found out that multiple Alliance ships were disappearing when passing through the Arghos Rho Mass Relay. The Asari, Turian, and Salarian Councilors all thought that we were the ones who should do it. Not only did they vote for us, but the Quarian Councilor did as well, meaning Hacket was the only one who opposed the idea."

"Well," Vega chimed in, "that's not suspicious at all.", he said sarcastically.

"I agree with James.", said Tali. "I have no idea why my people's Councilor would agree to such a strange proclamation."

"And here I thought we were done with the Council's bullcrap.", said Joker. The rest of the squad began to talk amongst themselves about the Council's strange decision, none of which was any positive feedback.

"Everyone," Miranda interrupted, "I'm just as distressed about this as you are, but I believe our first priority should be finding a way to get ourselves home." Everyone immediately stopped their griping and gave Miranda their full attention. Shepard was always impressed at how well she could immediately command authority in a room. She was nearly as good as him, he often thought.

"Do you have any ideas, Precious?", said Jack from the back of the room, a hard-ass biotic woman who's personality was just as strong as her abilities and as bold as her tattoos the covered her body. "'Cuz I've just about had it with these locals. And while I have the floor, what the hell gives the Council the right to pull us back in to another suicide mission? We've all done out tours of duty, haven't we?"

"Jack, please.", said Miranda, knowing full well that nothing she could say could stop one of Jack's tirades.

"Hold on a sec, Princess. I've been pissed about this ever since the Alliance brass sent me that email saying that I had to leave my new home on Earth to meet with the great Commander, oh wait, "Admiral" Shepard again in order to check out a ton of missing ships. Kinda like with Collectors." That last sentence held distinct bitterness in the was Jack said it. The whole squad looked at each other, each silently agreeing with the loud mouthed woman. Liara was the next to speak up.

"I agree with Jack.", she said, stepping forward towards the war terminal in the center of the room. Everyone was shocked and a few even gasped.

"Oh, thanks Liara.", said Jack, a sly smie appearing on her face as she glanced at Miranda. "See? She at least gets it."

"However, I do think we should focus on getting off this planet and getting back to our own dimension, and luckily, I ay have a way of doing that."

"And here I thought you were gonna have a little fun for once.", Jack said.

"Sorry to disappoint, Jaquelin." The whole crew, even Shepard, gasped at the use of Jack's real name. She found the thing abhorrent, loathed it as a label of her brutal past. It was only ever used by anyone who wanted to piss her off, most of which wouldn't survive the following fifteen seconds.

"What did you say, you blue bitch!?", Jack shouted, powering up a biotic attack.

"Enough, both of you!", Shepard yelled, getting in between them and holding his arms out, as if attempting to tame a pair of lions. But to be frank, he would've rather taken on the lions then these two woman when they're angered. "I know we're all going stir crazy here, God knows I am, so we should all try to focus on the problem at hand." John then turned to face Liara. "Liara, what've you got?"  
Liara cued up her Omni-tool and input a few commands into the holographic mainframe, then a large blue hologram in the shape of a galaxy map was projected from the console in the center of the room.

"Professor Oak allowed me to examine his data files he's compounded in order to resolve our current issue. Apparently, he's been monitoring some irregular energy activity which he and his colleagues believe to be fluctuations in dark matter. In other words, they're wormholes." Liara then punched in another command into her Omni-tool, and the map zoomed in to show the solar system they were in. "This dimensions Sol system is identical to ours, allowing the science team and I to study Professor Oak's data more thoroughly. Over the last week, we've been able to discover something rather interesting using the data."

"What's that, Liara?", Shepard asked.

"More wormholes are forming near Jupiter, and they're beginning to form patterns." Liara zoomed the map in to look at Jupiter. "Now, look at this." She punched in a time code to her Omni-tool, showing Jupiter through the last year on fast forward. And sure enough, large holes would intermittently pop up around the gas giant planet. "Oak's been monitoring these activities for about a year now, and he and I can confirm that not only are wormholes now appearing more frequently, but also in the same areas and with similar energy signatures."

"What does all this mean, exactly?", asked Shepard again.

"It means that if we can get to Jupiter when a wormhole is forming, we may be able to ride it back to our dimension." The whole crew mumbled amongst themselves and all felt apprehensive about this proposal.

"How do we know it will shoot us out at our dimension?", said Shepard.  
"Oak managed to gather data on the wormhole that spat the Reaper out here on Earth, and the energy signature is nearly identical to many that are forming around Jupiter."

"That sounds awfully coincidental.", said Major Jacob Taylor.

"Yes it does.", said Liara. "But like it or not, this our only semi-viable option of getting back home. It's risky, but I suggest we take it." The crew whispered amongst themselves for a long minute, with Shepard looking back at Miranda with a silent look of "let's do this" before speaking.

"This is definitely risky, no doubt about it.", he began. "But I'm with Liara. We have no other chance of getting home, so I'm in if everyone else is." The crew of friends looked at each other, and then Garrus spoke up.

"You've gotten us all out of suicide missions before, Shepard. What's one more? I'm in."

"I'm with you too.", said Tali.

"Don't leave me out, Admiral.", said Kaidan.

"I was done with this planet anyway.", said Zaeed. Everyone else followed suit until the whole group was in agreement.

"Hey, you guys are gonna need someone to get you there.", said Joker. "So count me in too, Shepard."

"Alright. Everyone, pack up your gear. EDI, inform the crew of our decision. We're going home."

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak took a look at the digital clock across from him on his desk. He then haphazardly rubbed his eyes at the time it was indicating.

"10:30 a.m.", he said to himself. "So, I've been working on this data for the last six and a half hours. It's not like I didn't get anything done, but still, I'm getting too old for this kind of thing." Oak chuckled to himself when he remarked about his age. He wasn't really that old, only fourty-nine, but that did mean that pulling all nighters for scientific research meant a much stronger and much longer lasting headache then it had when he was younger. He was about to turn in and get maybe an hour's worth of rest when he heard the ringtone on his vid-phone. "Now who in the blazes could that be?", he said. "Hello?", he said when he pressed the touchscreen's "answer" icon. Then, an image of a young man of about eighteen with light brown, spiked hair and fiery eyes appeared on the screen, and Oak immediately recognized the man.

"Hey, Grandpa!", said Gary Oak with a good amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh, hello Gary!", said Oak, visibly pleased at getting to speak to his grandson. "You're looking well."

"Yeah, you too. Look, I tried to call ya sooner, but all the lines seemed to be dead. I saw some pretty crazy crap on the TV last week, and I wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"Oh, how kind of you, boy. Yes, I'm doing fine. As a matter of fact, we all are doing very well."

"Who's all with ya?"

"Well, as luck would have it, Ash and his friends got back here the exact same day the Reaper attacked. Things got very dangerous, but we all pulled through."

"Wait, did you say 'Reaper'? Is that the giant bug thing that attacked Pallet?"

"Oh, I should've known. You haven't been here to see everything."

"Well, anyway, don't tell me anything about it."

"Whatever for, Gary?"

"'Cuz I'm coming back in today!"

"You're what?"

"Yeah. I'm coming back to Pallet today. When that thing attacked, I was finishing up some of my own research over here in Sinnoh, so I was gonna back soon anyway, and seeing as how the end of days just happened on your doorstep, I figured it's a pretty good time to stop in."

"Well, that's wonderful! When will you be arriving?"

"Around two."

"Alright then. I'll have your room made for you when you arrive."

"Thanks, Grandpa. See ya in a few hours."

"See you, Gary. Safe travels!" The vid-phone went black, and Samuel felt a bit of relief for the first time in what felt like a year. He then grabbed a Pokeball off of his desk, and pressed the release button. "Mr. Mime!", he said. A burst of energy emitted from the red and white ball, and a Mr. Mime Pokémon stood in front of the professor. "Mr. Mime, I need you to make up Gary's room for me. He's coming home today, and I want his room spick and span." Mr. Mime verbally agreed, and marched to the other end of the lab and up the stairs.

Professor Oak then looked around his laboratory and saw his couch in the center of the room. With a smile on his face, he walked over to it and laid down to catch about an hour's worth of rest. Oak closed his eyes, and immediately felt himself slipping into sleep, until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, for god's sake!", he yelled. Oak then trudged toward the door, and opened it to see the blue alien woman, Dr. Liara T'Soni. "Oh, Dr. T'Soni.", Oak said whilst wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning."

"Good Morning, Professor." Liara's voice was tender and smooth. She was about to continue when she noticed the sickly state Oak was in "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just been a long week, is all. So what brings you over, Miss?"

"Well, it's very important. May I come in?"

"Of course." Oak gestured for her to come in to his lab, and she sat at the couch he had just been using. Liara then brought up her Omni-tool, and combed through the display.

"About an hour ago, Shepard called for a meeting amongst the crew and I to decide on what we should do next. I offered the data you and I had compiled to be used in order to get us home." Oak looked inquisitive at the alien, who then brought up a small orange holomap of the solar system on her Omni-tool. "Using your pre-existing data, and the data I have garnered in the last week, I have been able to pinpoint the likely position of a wormhole that could get us all back to our dimension. As you suspected, it's right by Jupiter. Approximately four thousand kilometers from the large moon, Titan."

"Very impressive, Doctor.", said Oak as he looked up from the holomap. "I see you work very quickly."

"Thank you, Professor." Liara then disengaged the holomap and turned off her Omni-tool.

"I would ask if there was any way you and your crew could stay with us and help further, but I know that you all are anxious to get back where you came from, and I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you again, Professor. Believe me, we have done just about all we can to help the city. Some of our soldiers have even had to sacrifice meals to feed the children, but we do not regret any of it. And yes, we are all practically climbing the walls at this point. And on top of all this, we really must inform our government about the Reaper attack. This is something of unfathomable importance, I assure you."

"I believe you, T'Soni, and I agree with you. Take any data or supplies you may need. My lab is yours."

"You are very generous, Professor."

"Please Miss, it's Samuel."

"Alright, Samuel.", she said with a smile. "And, it's Liara."

"That's a lovely name, Liara." Oak then gave her the same smile.

"You're too kind." A beeping was heard from Liara's forearm, and she cued up her Omni-tool.

"Liara, you're needed back at the Normandy.", said the voice of EDI.

"I'm on my way." She turned off her device and turned to address Oak. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Samuel."

"You as well, Liara." And with that, the beautiful and otherworldly Liara left the lab.

John was examining some data on a holosheet amidst taking a break from moving supplies with Garrus, Vega, and the young Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate. His hands were still sore from moving the heavy crates around to prepare for their departure. It had been three hours since Liara got back with Professor Oak's data, and he was still surprised at how well their new comrades had taken the news of their imminent leaving. He recalled that he hadn't seen his crew this energetic at work for a long while, and it was rather amusing. He was lost in thought when he heard the voice of EDI over the intercom.

"Shepard, Mr. Ketchum would like to speak with you. He's waiting in the CIC."  
"Send him up.", John said to the disembodied voice. Moments later, the spiky haired young man was in his doorway.

"Holy crap. This is your room?", said Ash as he walked into Shepard's cabin.

"Yup. One of the best perks of being a galactic hero." Ash eyed the large fish-tank that took up an entire wall at the enterance, and then took a long look at the full display of model starships at the Admiral's desk. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh. You see, sir, I wanted to ask you a few things before you left. Sheer curiosity, really. But I'm sure you can understand. After all, you and your friends did drop from the sky and stopped the Apocalypse."

"Well, it isn't the first time we've done that. I'd say we've gotten pretty good at it over the years."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here. Well, ever since you guys came here, I've had a million questions for you, but I've narrowed the list down to one."

"Good thing.", said Shepard with more than a hint of sly humor. "What's this one question?"

"How did you guys fight off the Reapers?" Shepard's expression changed slightly. Although there was little outward change, internally, he felt a flood of memories poor into his mind. All of which were as clear as if they were happening at that moment.

"We fought them off as a united galaxy. For two years, I tried to warn the Galactic Council about the impending invasion after I received a vision of it from an ancient alien device, but they wouldn't listen. However, when push came to shove, the entire galaxy united under one banner to stop them. But it didn't come without a massive amount of casualties." Shepard and Ash now were sitting directly across from each other on seats. Ash was listening intently.

"Can you tell me how you defeated them?"

"I can."

 _"Go! Get out of here!", Shepard shouted at his wounded friend. His voice was nearly drowned out by the earsplitting explosions and gunfire as a whole platoon of MAKO tanks were storming the portal to the Citadel. They were in a wasteland that had once been London, England. This was it. The unthinkable. The Reapers had come to Earth in strength, and were demolishing the Alliance forces. This was no longer London. This was Hell. Hell on Earth. Big Ben was burning in the distance. Comms were saturated with screams of panicked soldiers of all races. The sky had never looked so black. "You both have to go!"_

 _"And you've got to be kidding!", said Garrus through the unbelievable pain of multiple third degree burns._

 _"Don't argue with me, Garrus! Just get out of here."_

 _"Shepard, we're not leaving you out here to march into hell on your own!"_

 _"I need to know someone made it out of this alive. And you have to get out of here so you can lead everyone who comes back."_

 _"Shepard, this is insane!"_

 _"Garrus, please!", Liara said while holding him upright and trying to get him into the Normandy's cargo hold. Her multiple bullet wounds all were searing in protest to any movement, much less holding up a two hundred fifty pound Turian. "We have to go." Garrus looked down at his possibly mortal wounds and nodded._

 _"Save me a seat at the bar.", he said._

 _"I will, if you go and find Miranda and get her the hell out of here!"_

 _"Depend on it!" About a hundred yards away from them, a red beam destroyed another MAKO tank, causing it to flip on it's top. A gigantic monstrous Reaper flew in from behind the skyline, and was preparing another attack. Shepard looked back at his friends as he heard a message come from his earpiece._

 _"Shepard, come on! We've gotta move!", Joker yelled. This was the first time Shepard had ever heard his friend panic, and the sound chilled him to the bone. "The Normandy can't stay here. Get your asses on board NOW!" He looked back at his friends, and he knew what he had to do._

 _"Take care of Tali, Garrus."_

 _"I will." Shepard then looked Liara in the eyes._

 _"Goodbye, Liara."_

 _"Goodbye, John.", she said, as tears welled in her eyes._

 _"Now go!" Liara and Garrus retreated into the cargo hold as the bay door began to close. Shepard peered in and knew that this was the last time he'd see his friends. Seeing such remorse in their eyes pained him just as much as them. He then turned around and sprinted for the beam that would take him to the Citadel. Five hundred soldiers had started this final push, and only about seventy remained. But they only needed one to make it to the beam and activate the Crucible, and end this god damn war. John was half way there when he saw it. Descending from the sky, the ultimate horror. Harbinger. The most powerful Reaper in existence._

 _John continued sprinting to the beam with the remaining soldiers, when Harbinger unleashed it's attack. Red beams of dark energy began shooting out rapid fire from the behemoth, obliterating anything it hit. John was nearing the beam. He could feel the wind rushing upwards with the energy, when the air suddenly grew hot. He looked up, and saw that Harbinger was aiming directly for him. A red beam was shot, and Shepard dove for cover before everything went black._

 _John's eyes opened to the sight of Harbinger leaving the battlefield. Something must be drawing it away. He then heard some scrambled talking on the comms channel._

 _"They're all dead! They've been wiped out! Every last one of them!"_

 _"Fall back and regroup! We'll try for another push when we - oh god! It's here! It's-" Static. Silence._

 _John forced himself to sit up, every muscle in his body feeling as if it was seared by a firebrand. He looked down and saw that his normally silver and red armor was charred and falling apart. He then stood up, which surprisingly was the most painful thing he'd endured yet. Until he started walking._

 _Shepard picked up his Carnifex hand canon with his right hand, and kept pressure on his bleeding gut with his left. All sounds were muffled to him. His vision was blurred. His entire body was scarred, burned, and in shambles, but he kept walking. Only a few yards to go. At this point, Shepard wasn't sure if the white light in front of him would lead him to the Citadel, or was the actual "white light" that was said to appear when you're dying. Either way, he didn't care anymore. He knew he just had to get to it. He passed by the burned corpses of soldiers and Reaper indoctrinated, but he barely noticed it. The whole world seemed only barely real at this time. He knew he just had to get to the white light._

 _Only a few feet left. Three. Two. One. John stepped into the beam of light, and felt himself rocket into the sky. Moments later, he was ejected from whatever was carrying him and fell onto a metal floor with a thud. After regaining his senses. John took a look around. He was surrounded by human body parts. he figured he was on the Citadel, but he wasn't sure._

 _"Hello?", said a voice over the comms that managed to somehow remain in Shepard's ear. "Does anyone copy? Did anyone make it here?"_

 _"Anderson? Is that you?"_

 _"Shepard! You made it too?"_

 _"Barely."_

 _"Are you all right?"_

 _"That might be a strong phrase for it, but I'm alive."_

 _"Yeah, I feel like shit too. Do you know where you are?" Shepard took another look at his surroundings, but didn't recognize any of it._

 _"Doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've been to."_

 _"What does it look like."_

 _"It's dark, but I can see human remains scattered everywhere."_

 _"Sounds familiar. I think we came out similar places. Do you see an exit?" Shepard could barely make out a door at the end of the corridor._

 _"Yeah, it's straight ahead."_

 _"Walk though it. We might be able to meet up."_

 _"I'll take your word for it." Shepard slowly walked towards the end of the corridor, and the automatic door opened to reveal a giant circular chasm, which seemed to house countless blue and silver data drives. "Ok. I'm out."_

 _"Great. What are you seeing?"_

 _"A chasm. It's huge. And there's a ramp directly ahead of me."_

 _"I'm seeing the same. I think we came up different ends. I'm gonna walk up the ramp. Meet me at the top."_

 _"Don't get too far ahead of me." Shepard continued to trudge toward the ramp. Every muscle in his body ached with every step, but he pressed on._

 _"Shepard. I've found a control panel. I think we can use it to get the Citadel arms op-"_

 _"Anderson? Anderson!" No response. Shepard made it to the top of the ramp and saw Anderson standing at a control panel. "Anderson? Anderson, it's me." Anderson slowly turned around to face Shepard. His movements were labored, making him feel uneasy. Anderson had a distinct look of fear on is face, which only heightened his suspicion._

 _"Shepard, he's-"_

 _"Well done, Commander. Well done.", said a shadowy and all too familiar voice from behind Shepard. He was about to turn and blow his traitorous head off, when it felt as if his muscles froze. Shepard's head began to grow foggy as the Illusive Man walked out from behind him._

 _"Illusive Man.", Shepard barely managed to say._

 _"I'm impressed Shepard. You actually made it to the Citadel." The Illusive Man's face had become deformed since the last time Shepard saw him. The skin of his neck was replaced with alien metal that crawled up to his face, covering the right side. He looked far less like a human, and far more like a monster._

 _"Looks like you've gotten too comfortable with the enemy."_

 _"Enemy? Commander, the Reapers are far from enemies. With there power under my control, humanity will be the unmitigated masters of our galaxy. They are not a beast to be cut down, but a tool to be used. By me." Shepard knew this was coming for a long time now, and he was still surprised at just how far the Man had fallen into the Reaper's control. Ever since his raid on "Sanctuary", he knew that the Illusive Man had been indoctrinated, but he didn't know it had gone this far._

 _"Listen to yourself!", Anderson said. "You're indoctrinated."_

 _"I'm afraid you're wrong, Admiral. I've never felt more myself. I haven't allowed the Reapers to take control of me. I've only been getting close to them to find how how to control them"_

 _"Sounds like you flew too close to the sun.", said Anderson. Shepard didn't like where this was going._

 _"Why waste your time with us when you can control the Reapers?"_

 _"Shepard, I know how much you doubt my methods. But would you not agree that the Reapers would be far more useful to us if we could actually gain control of their power?"_

 _"Shepard, don't listen to him!"_

 _"Shepard, think. Once humanity discovered the Mass Relays, we technologically evolved more than the past ten thousand years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again, a thousand fold! Who would you really listen to, Shepard? An old soldier, lost in his ways? Only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? Or the man who was able to bring you back from the dead for this very reason? "_

 _"I know where my loyalties lie. And I know that you've gotten to close to the Reapers. If you really have them under your control, make them stop the fighting. Call them off!"_

 _"I-I-can't do that, Commander."_

 _"Of course you can't. They won't let you. They don't belong to you. You belong to them." The Illusive Man then pulled out a pistol from it's holster, and aimed it at Anderson._

 _"Silence, both of you!" The Illusive Man then pointed his gun at Anderson's gut, and BANG! Anderson fell to the ground. Shepard knew he had to do something quick. He then got an idea. It was ridiculous, and apart of him said he shouldn't even try, but he had seen enough death in his journeys. He decided to try and save the Illusive Man._

 _"Illusive Man, listen to me. The Reapers have a hold of you, but you can break it."_

 _"What are you talking about, Shepard?"_

 _"I'm talking about saving your damn life! And all of our lives! You deserve death for everything you've done, but I'm going to give you one chance. Enough people have died today." The Illusive Man looked perplexed, but then looked as if he were in great pain._

 _"I-can't! They're too strong!" The Illusive Man put his pistol to his head, and was ready to fire._

 _"You can. They're strong, but you're stronger. Break their hold, and I promise I'll let you live." The Illusive Man closed his eyes, as if accepting his fate, and held this for a moment. Shepard could barely breath. Anderson was dying, and he might watch a broken man take his own life out of shame. Then it happened. The Illusive Man brought down his gun, and threw it to the ground. He then fell to his knees, and remained silent. Shepard felt the force that had been holding him in place fade, and he quickly walked to the Illusive Man and looked him in the eyes._

 _"Thank you, Shepard.", he said weakly. Shepard felt a flurry of emotions and thoughts build inside him. Apart of him thought he shouldn't have done it. After everything this Man had done. But he knew something that the Illusive Man didn't._

 _"Don't thank me. I spared you because death here was too good for you. If we win today, you'll be put on trial and I'll see to it that you'll either be sentenced to life in prison-or death." He then picked up the Illusive Man's gun, and looked at him. His mind told him to shoot, but something about this didn't feel right. He then had another idea. He raised his arm, and with all the strength left in his body, brought it down on the Illusive Man's head, instantly knocking him unconscious. And with that, Shepard walked past the Illusive Man and knelt at Anderson's side. He got a good look at Anderson's wound, and saw that it was fatal, but he didn't say anything. Anderson already knew._

 _"Shepard," he said. "why?"_

 _"Because we've already lost too many lives. And we're gonna lose a lot more in the next few minutes. I figured I'd save one."_

 _"But he sold humanity out to the Reapers. He told them about our attack. Why would you save that bastard?"_

 _"I didn't think I could Anderson, but I had to try." Shepard turned his gaze to the Illusive Man, who was still on his knees. "And besides, if we win this war, and he goes to prison, he's gonna wish I had killed him. Just like I just told him. Death was too good for him." Shepard looked at the control panel and pressed some buttons. The sound of some electronics was heard, and in a few moments, that arms of the Citadel were open. They had done it. They had completed their mission. Shepard suddenly felt as if his legs lost all their strength, and sat down next to his friend. They shared a moment of silence, as they stared at Earth. Hundreds of ships were engaged in combat in orbit, and they could see the orange glow of the burning cities tat were hit hardest._

 _"Wow.", said Anderson. "Quite a view." Shepard let out a light chuckle._

 _"Best seats in the house.", he said._

 _"God, it feels like forever since I just-sat down."_

 _"Well, I think you earned it."_

 _"You did good, son. You did good." These words were difficult to bring out as Anderson felt his life slipping away, but he had ne regrets. He would die an old soldier, but a hero. "I'm-proud of you."_

 _"Thank you, sir.", Shepard said. He looked over at his fallen mentor, combat partner, and friend, and saw that he had passed on. Shepard looked back at the Illusive Man, who was still out cold. He looked down at the meta floor to see his reflection, and saw many injuries and burns on his face and body. Shepard didn't feel afraid, but accepted that this was where he would die. Watching the final moments of the war._

 _"Attention, all ships!", said the voice of Admiral Steven Hackett over the com-link, "Fall back and regroup on the Crucible. The Citadel arms have been opened. Let's finish this." Shepard saw the Crucible come around the moon. A giant weapon created the Prothean blueprints that would stop the apocalypse itself? He never thought he would see the day. He thought of all his friends back on Earth. Garrus, Kaidan, Liara, Joker, EDI, Jack, James, Tali, Wrex, Javik, Jacob, Kasumi, Zaeed, Grunt, and Miranda. He also thought of the people he had lost. The cold but kind assassin, Thane Krios, the redeemed scientist, Mordin Solus, and the gung-ho true sodldier, Ashley Williams. How did it all come to this, he wondered. Shepard started out as just an orphaned kid growing up on the streets. He then enlisted with the Alliance army and became an N7 marine. Then he was voted the first human SPECTRE, and now he was a true hero of the galaxy. The Crucible was on it's way, as the entire fleet was headed to protect it. Shepard closed his eyes, embracing the inevitable. He may not see the end of the war but he didn't need to. He had done his job. He had completed his-_

 _"Mayday! Mayday! All ships, prepare for combat! Large Reaper force in bound to intercept the Crucible!" This news shook Shepard from his current state, and he looked out to see it. An army of Reapers had come from Earth to take down the Crucible. As they grew closer, Shepard could make out something at the front of the pack, and his heart skipped a beat. Harbinger was leading them. Shepard propped himself up on the control panel and used it to get to his feet. The com-link went ballistic with the sounds of crewmen panicking as the Reapers closed in. Many ships broke off from the Crucible to defend it, but were all obliterated in a torrent of lasers and fire. The Reapers were getting closer._

 _"This is the Destiny Acension!", said a voice over the com-link, "Come in Crucible! What's your status?"_

 _"This is Crucible. We're getting out asses kicked down here! They've almost made it past our defenses! Send help, god damn it!"_

 _"We're on our way!" The Destiny Ascension was the most powerful ship in the fleet. An Asari masterwork. If anything could save the Crucible now, it could._

 _Shepard looked on in horror as every ship, be it fighter or dreadnaught, was decimated by the Reapers overwhelming power, Harbinger by far had the greatest kill count, and was making a bee-line for the Crucible. It was almost within striking distance. Another wave of ships came in from behind the Reapers to possibly distract them. But in the midst of the cataclysmic chaos, Shepard saw one Reaper emerge from the fight. Harbinger was about to attack the Crucible head on. Shepard knew he had to try to warn them._

 _"This is Commander Shepard. Crucible, do you copy?"_

 _"We copy Commander.", said Hackett._

 _"Prepare for a direct assault! Harbinger's leading the attack and is about to directly attack the Crucible! Divert all available forces and take down that son of a bitch!"_

 _"We hear you, Commander. All ships, this is Hackett. Fall back and defend the Crucible with all the power you have left now!" Immediately, fighters began flying towards the Crucible to take down Harbinger, but then it happened. Harbinger tilted it's body backwards and launched a devastating blast at the Crucible's shield, severely damaging it._

 _"Shield integrity at sixty percent!", said one of the technicians. Then, Harbinger unleashed another blast. Parts of the hull of the Crucible were completely destroyed, leaving the power source vulnerable-and Harbinger was still getting closer._

 _"Shields are down! If they land another shot, the Crucible's gone!" Shepard felt like he may die where he stood. He come so close. They all had come so close, but to lose now? He couldn't just sit back and watch._

 _"If that thing makes it to the Crucible, we are dead! WE ARE ALL DEAD!", Shepard shouted into his earpiece. The ships were closing in on Harbinger, just as Harbinger was closing in on the Crucible. Three years of visions, missions, war and death had all lead up to this moment. "Everyone, fire now!" Then a barrage of blasts came from behind the moon, followed by a massive Asari cruiser. The Destiny Ascension made it, and had landed a direct hit on Harbinger. The behemoth now had plasma fire erupting from it's carapace. This was their chance. Harbinger was nearly there, so they had one shot. They had to make this count. "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Every ship in the sector began firing homing missiles at Harbinger. Hit after hit landed, but it still wouldn't stop moving towards the Crucible. All ships were still frantically firing, but then-it happened._

 _Harbinger raised it's eight arms as it closed on the galaxy's only and last hope that they would see tomorrow, and latched on to the Crucible. Shepard felt something in him break. Even they did manage to destroy Harbinger right then, the ensuing blast would destroy the Crucible anyway. They had failed. The Systems Alliance had failed. The galaxy had failed. Commander John Shepard had failed. Harbinger charged up it's dark matter beam, and fired it directly into the Crucible's power core. It exploded in a torrent of blue fire. Their only hope was now a heap of scrap in the void of space. In that moment, every ship in the sector unleashed every weapon they had on Harbinger. And in one titanic wave of colorful destruction, they reduced the most powerful Reaper of all to ashes in space alongside what remained of the Crucible._

 _Shepard wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. Right there. But he couldn't. It was nearly impossible for him to process. All is work was now for nothing. The army he had spent months assembling was falling into disarray. He couldn't believe it. He got the humans, the Turians, the Asari, the Salarians, the Krogan, the Batarians, the Volus, the Elcor. Hell, he even united the Geth and Quarians under one banner after they had been torn apart by centuries of war. He had united the whole galaxy to pull off this one assault, and it failed before his very eyes. From his command ship, Admiral Hackett was trying to relay orders and keep everything in line, but even he knew that this would be the final nail in the coffin. Shepard just stared in awe at the warfront outside of his viewing platform, and began to think about his loved ones. The friends that were fighting on Earth, now for a hopeless cause. The friends he had lost along the way, who's deaths were now in vain. And he thought of Miranda. The woman who brought him back to life in the Cerberus "Lazarus" Project. She helped him stop the Collectors. They had saved so many lives. Had so many adventures. They had even fallen in love. All of it for nothing. It had all been destroyed so easily after so much hard work. This was what hit Shepard the most. And this was the part he couldn't accept._

 _"Alliance Fleet, this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. The Crucible's been destroyed. The Reapers got to it." He didn't know if his words were reaching any ears, but he knew he had to try. "I don't know if any of you are hearing this, or even if anyone's still listening, but I ask you-no, I beg you!-don't stop fighting yet!" Shepard looked out of the observatory, and saw that the sun's light was beginning to reach the British Isles, and this gave him an idea. "The sun is rising. It's almost a new day. Everyone said that fighting the Reapers would be impossible. That uniting the galaxy to fight for one cause would be impossible, but look where you are now." Shepard didn't know this, but amidst the chaos both on ground and in space, soldiers of all races were turning on their com-links to hear the M.I.A commander's words. "The fact that we made it this far proves that it wasn't impossible. That it actually could be done. So please, don't stop fighting yet. I don't know if we can win, but join together. Fight side by side. And even if we don't win, drag as many of these bastards down to hell as you can! Shepard out!"_

 _Everywhere, across all corners of the galaxy, wherever the Reapers were begin fought, these words were heard. The Asari heard it on Thessia. The Turians heard it on Palaven. The Krogan heard it on Tuchanka. The rallying cry of a living legend that gave the whole galaxy something it needed. Courage. No one could quite explain it, but something miraculous happened then. It was as if the gods of war themselves came down and gave these mortals their power. On ground, every soldier, young and old, and experienced and new, fought ten times as hard as they thought possible. In space, it was as if the pilots had foresight. All ships were working in tangent in one another, and took down Reaper after Reaper. Shepard had never felt this happy. From his viewing platform, he saw an entire galaxy truly united, all fighting as one. In this moment, as the Reapers began to fall, there were no more species. No races. Just people fighting for their lives. It was a harrowing and humbling sight, and Shepard made it possible. He was completely lost in thought when he heard someone over the com._

 _"Hell of a speech, Commander. Probably you're best yet.", said the unmistakable voice of Helmsman Jeff "Joker" Moreu._

 _"Joker? Is that you?"_

 _"Sure is, Shepard. I'd love to chat about how you just saved the galaxy for the third time, but I think we should get you back here. Transmit your coordinates and we'll get you out."_

 _"Right. Transmitting." Shepard punched a command into his Omni-tool, and sent the Normandy the data. "Did you get that Joker?"_

 _"We got it, but we can't directly land there. Can you get to another LZ?" Shepard looked down at his wounds, and noticed that they were actually getting worse. He then looked back at the Illusive Man, who was still unconscious. He knew that he couldn't carry him anywhere in his condition._

 _"Not gonna happen."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Pretty sure.", he said indignantly._

 _"Well then, got any suggestions, Shepard?" Shepard thought hard for a moment, and got an idea._

 _"Bring the Normandy to the viewing platform, and send in someone who can make a biotic field."_

 _"That sounds great, but how are we gonna get them in?"_

 _"The Normandy's got guns-use them!"_

 _"Shepard, I don't know about this."_

 _"Just get us over there, Joker.", said a feminine voice with a British accent. "Would you rather leave the commander to die?"_

 _"Wait. Joker, is that Miranda?"_

 _"It's me, John. It's me." Shepard had never felt so relieved to hear any voice in his life. "I'm right here with everyone, and we're coming to get you. Hold tight, John. We'll be there soon. Joker, get us to the Citadel."_

 _"Since when do you give me orders?"_

 _"Just fly, damn it!"_

 _"Alright, jeez." Shepard couldn't help but laugh. "Commander, we're on our way. ETA, about ten minutes."_

 _"ETA approximately nine minutes, Shepard.", said EDI._

 _"Not the time, EDI.", Joker said._

 _Shepard spent the next dew minutes in eager anticipation. From his viewing platform, he could see his army pushing the Reapers back. Every Reaper he could see was being pelted with laser fire, and it was beautiful. He was lost in the image when he heard something come over the comms._

 _"Commander Shepard, this is Hackett. Come in, Shepard."_

 _"Shepard here. Everything all right, Admiral?"_

 _"Shepard, everything is going better than we expected. You did a hell of a job rallying the galaxy, son. Now tell us where you are so we can get you extracted."_

 _"Thanks, sir, but I got it covered. The Normandy's on its way to get me now."_

 _"Well, good luck, Shepard. Remind me to buy you a drink when you get back."_

 _"Count on it, Admiral."_

 _"Hackett out." Just as they finished, Shepard saw a very familiar ship flying out from the back of the fleet. An Alliance frigate, the Normandy SR-2._

 _"Shepard, it's Joker. We've got you on the scanner. You still might want to tell us what you plan on doing." A smile appeared on Shepard's face as he was about to put his plan into action._

 _"Joker, who all on the Normandy can create a powerful Biotic field?"_

 _"Liara's out of commission, so we've got Miranda, and Jack made it to the party too."_

 _"Ok, prepare the short range canons. And get the girls ready to jump over here."_

 _"Got it, Commander. You girls get all that?"_

 _"Hell yeah! Let's do this!", said Jack from the background._

 _"We're coming for you, John.", said Miranda. "Just hold tight. When we blow open the observatory, the vacuum of space is going to take effect. I'd recommend using your Omni-blade to anchor yourself to the floor."_

 _"Just what I was thinking. Good luck, guys."_

 _"See you in a few, Shepard.", said Jack. As the two women started walking away, Shepard heard one more remark from Jack. "John? Really?"_

 _"That's his name, Jack."_

 _"It's kinda cute, Miri."_

 _"Not now, Jack." The Normandy then pulled up to the observatory, so that the bridge was nearly touching the viewing platform. Shepard grabbed the Illusive Man's unconscious body, and activated his hard-light Omni-blade. He then stabbed it into the floor, and braced for the blast. Joker activated the close range weapons, and was about to hit fire, when he hesitated. He had done some completely insane things with Shepard before, and he had never had a second thought, but this felt different. If EDI miscalculated by barely a meter, it could blow Shepard to bits. EDI took notice of his fear, and put her synthetic hand on his._

 _"It'll be all right, Jeff.", she said. "We'll get them."_

 _"Thanks, sweethe-wait. Them?"_

 _"Yes. I'm reading an additional lifeform with Shepard. Part human, part synthetic." Joker activated his com-channel._

 _"Shepard, EDI's picked up something with you. What's going on down there?"_

 _"I'll explain when we're on the ship. Now blast open the window and we can all go home!"_

 _"Who the hell is "we"?", Joker said, getting agitated._

 _"Jeff!", shouted EDI._

 _"Alright, fine!" Joker punched some commands into the holo-board, and the weapons locked on the observatory. "Preparing to fire, Shepard. Hold on!" At that moment, Miranda and Jack activated their biotic fields, and jumped into the vacuum of space. Miranda was silently praying to whichever god was in control at that moment to keep John safe for another few moments, whereas Jack was just hoping her space suit wouldn't break. Then, the canons activated, and te Normandy fired. The missiles launched and made a direct hit on the observatory. Immediately, the dark void of space began depressurizing the room. John kept his Omni-blade dug into the ground with one hand, and was holding the Illusive Man with the other. It only took about twelve seconds for Jack and Miranda to get down there, but it felt like hours to all three._

 _Miranda was the first to get into the observatory, and rushed to get her biotic field around Shepard. Using her inherent skills as a "Sentinel" class biotic, she solidified the field of dark energy, allowing the vacuum to disperse around them. Jack made it in a few seconds later, and as Miranda was getting John on his feet, she caught site of the mystery person: the Illusive Man. The man who ruined her childhood and made her the monster she was. Jack became enraged, and morphed her field with Miranda's. Due to her specialized "Adept" class abilities, and her stats she had gained from years of brutal experimentation, the field was even stronger._

 _"What in god's name is he doing here?", Jack asked after merging the fields._

 _"I was about to ask the same question, Shepard.", said Miranda._

 _"I'll explain in a minute, but right now, just get us back to the ship."_

 _"Why should we go anywhere with this bastard?", said Jack._

 _"Just get us to the Normandy, both of you! That's an order!" Miranda and Jack looked at each other, and silently agreed to not kill the man they both hated most in the galaxy until after they were on board. In perfect unison, they forced their combined biotic fields into the air, and were sucked out into space. They then flew their field into the Normandy's open hangar, and safely landed. They then brought down their fields, and rushed over to the two injured men. Jack visibly had the intent of killing the Illusive Man, and Shepard took notice._

 _"Jack, wait!" Jack stopped mid-motion as she was charging up a biotic blast, rage burning in her eyes._

 _"Why the hell is he still alive, Shepard?"_

 _"Because he can help is stop the Reapers." Both Miranda and Jack were dumfounded at what they were hearing._

 _"And how can he possibly do that?", Miranda asked._

 _"The Reapers indoctrinated him, changed him by adding their own tech to his body. Meaning, he has remnants of the Reaper code."_

 _"But we're kicking the Reaper's asses.", said Jack. "Why do we need some code?"_

 _"The Reapers are not gonna stop fighting until every last organic in the galaxy is dead. We may be fending them off, but we're not capable of defeating them all in one solid strike. We need the code to hack into their mainframe, and destroy from the inside." Jack and Miranda looked at each other with a questioning look, then back at Shepard, who appeared adamant in trying his plan._

 _"This is why you saved him, isn't it?", said Miranda, her voice becoming a bit softer._

 _"Yeah. When I saw what the Reapers did to him, and that they were about to destroy the Crucible, I knew this would be our one viable option. We have the strength to hold off the Reapers, but not to completely defeat them. We need one more ace in the hole, and he's right here." The Illusive Man was stirring now, apparently coming to. He slowly opened his bionic eyes, and looked at his captors. A sadistic smile then appeared on his face._

 _"So, Shepard," he said. "you brought me to the Normandy just so your crew could watch me die? Is that it?"_

 _"Be careful what you say.", Miranda said. "It might just happen." Shepard grabbed the Illusive Man by the collar, and held him upright._

 _"I want nothing more then to end your pathetic life right here, right now," he began. "but I need you to do something first, and you are going to."_

 _"Why should I do anything you say? You're just going to kill me regardless."_

 _"If and when you do as I say, I might let you rot in prison. But right now, you're going to help us."_

 _"What could you possibly want me to do, Commander?" Jack walked up to the Illusive Man, and put her Carnifex to his head._

 _"You and the Reapers got mighty friendly with each other, and you've got their code in you. So, we're gonna use that code to take down your masters, and save the whole damn galaxy. I hope you're happy, you son of a bitch." The Illusive Man actually had a twinge of fear in his face. He knew better then anyone what Jack was really like. His corporation created her, after all._

 _"And how do you all plan on extracting this code?"_

 _"Bit by bit, if we must.", said a robotic female voice from the other end of the hangar. The group turned around to see the whole squad standing at the elevator. Even Liara and Garrus were up, and looking far better then they were. Shepard threw the Illusive Man to the ground, with more than a bit of enjoyment in the act._

 _"EDI," he said "take care of him."_

 _"With pleasure." EDI walked over to the Illusive Man, and stood over him for a moment. He was still on the ground, looking up at the A.I. he had commissioned the creation of. "You know, ever since you had me created," she leaned down and put a finger to the Illusive Man's neck, where a large concentration of Reaper tech was implanted, "I've wanted to see you on your knees." A sharp, blade-like data drive came out of her finger, and she stuck it to the Illusive Man's neck, who screamed in pain. EDI's eyes had different lights flashing in them, signaling that she was gathering data. And after a few moments of the Illusive Man's pained wales, she removed her finger from his neck. The Illusive Man then collapsed to the ground._

 _"I've taken the required data.", she said. "I can now upload to the Normandy's transmitter, and hack the Reaper mainframe."_

 _"Good work, EDI.", said Shepard. "Get on it. We can't lose any more time."_

 _"Right away, Shepard." The robotic avatar that was EDI's mobile platform ran to the elevator. The rest of the squad just looked at Shepard._

 _"I think I speak for all of us when I say, good to have you back, Commander.", said Joker, who then saluted. The rest of the squad followed suit, including Miranda and Jack. Shepard felt a smile creep to his face, and knew that he was now back home, and that they all had one last job to do._

 _"The welcome back's and salutes can wait. Right now, we've got to save the galaxy. Everyone, to your posts. Let's go finish this war." Everyone headed for the elevator, except Miranda, who came out from behind John and kissed him._

 _"Don't ever do anything like that again.", she said._

 _"You were worried?", Shepard said in a joking voice._

 _"Of course I was worried. We all were. We thought you were dead. Didn't you worry about me?" John's expression softened, and he lightly kissed Miranda on the forehead._

 _"Of course I was worried. I was worried every second I was out there, but that doesn't matter now. We both made it back, and we're gonna get through this. Now, come on. Let's end this so we can all go home."_

 _"Right behind you, Shepard." The two lovers then walked to the elevator, mentally preparing for the final stage of the greatest war in the history of the galaxy. This was where it would end. One way or another, it was all about to end._


	8. Chapter 7 - Part Two

Chapter 7 - Part Two

 _John would've preferred a well deserved rest with Miranda back in his cabin to what was going on, but he knew he had to continue his march for just a little longer. EDI and Joker ran to the elevator to get her to her A.I. core so she could upload the corrupted Reaper code, while the rest of the crew rushed to their respective stations. Three members of the med-team insisted that Shepard be taken to med-bay, but he refused, saying he needed to be with his crew for this final push. John, with Miranda alongside him, punched a command into the elevator for it to take him to the CIC, his arm still releasing jolts of pain as he moved it._

 _When they got to their floor, the whole crew on deck gave Shepard a worried look. The burns and cuts that covered his body looked frightful, but they didn't slow him down. The pain had largely subsided, giving way to numbness in sections of his body, but he pressed on. He was feeling a slight twinge of confidence as he approached the Galaxy Map, until his legs went weak, and he fell. Miranda caught him mid fall, and helped him back up._

 _"Are you sure you don't need to go to med-bay?" she said as she helped him back to his feet. For a brief moment, John did consider it, but he dashed the thought from his mind just as quick._

 _"We may be about to defeat the Reapers, Miranda," he said, "I'm going to see this with my own eyes. I've waited two long years for this moment, and I'm not going to miss it now."_

 _"Just don't over exert yourself, alright? We're going to need someone to host the party afterwards," she said with a forced smile._

 _"I'll be careful," said Shepard, giving her the best smile he could at the moment._

 _"Commander," said Joker's voice over the intercom, "EDI's about ready to upload the data, but she says it could mess with her systems while she's working on it. The backups should engage, but you should all brace yourselves, just in case."_

 _In EDI's A.I. core, she felt her mobile platform hold it's hand as it was about to insert the data drive into the module. Her thought processors wondered if this was what Shepard had referred to when they talked earlier before the battle of London: fear. She had told him she was unsure of what was about to happen, and that she had some confusing data running through her digital brain, and he asked her if she was afraid. At the time, she didn't quite understand it, but she did now. She wondered why the Enhanced Defensive Intelligence was afraid. According to all pre-existing parameters in her data, the concept was absurd. She was still running mental processes when she looked at Jeff, who was finishing talking with Shepard, and she understood. It - no, "she", was afraid. Afraid of being destroyed by the Reaper data. Afraid of possibly getting the Normandy destroyed along with her, thereby killing everyone on board. But more than anything, she was afraid of never seeing Jeff again. Jeff. The two certainly did not get along well when he was first assigned to the Normandy SR-2, which she had been created for, but over time, she developed something that no A.I. she had any record of had ever had. She grew attached to him. Of all people, EDI, an artificial construct of human ingenuity, had somehow fallen in love with a wisecracking ace pilot. The thought amused her, just like their jokes, and this gave her the resolve she required._

 _"You ready, EDI?" Joker asked, pulling her back to the present._

 _"Yes, Jeff. I am." Her systems registered that remark as only 72% true, but she paid them no mind._

 _"Well, c'mon girl," he said, his trademark smirk appearing on his face, "save the whole galaxy." She smiled at him, and brought forth the data drive from her finger tip, and was about to insert into her core, when she stopped a second time, now for a completely different reason. Se turned her head towards Jeff, and smiled once more._

 _"If this doesn't work, Jeff, I want you to know something."_

 _"Ah, EDI, don't talk like that, it'll work. You just need-"_

 _"Jeff," EDI said with an annoyed tone._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"If this doesn't work, I want you to know that...well..." Here goes nothing, she thought. "...I love you." Joker was stunned for a moment. He didn't know what to do, except return the gesture._

 _"I love you too, EDI," he said. "Now let's finish this and go home." EDI smiled one more time, and inserted the data drive._

 _Immediately, EDI's internal systems went haywire, as they were processing the alien data. It was amazing that such a small amount of code could be this powerful. The lights on the Normandy flickered all across the vessel, and it lurched as the data began uploading to EDI's mainframe. The whole crew was rocked by the event, and they were understandably worried._

 _"Joker!" said Shepard, "What's going on down there?"_

 _"EDI's uploading the Reaper code. It seems to be pretty rough on her."_

 _"How's she doing?" Joker looked at her mobile platform, which looked like a human having a serious seizure._

 _"Doesn't look good, Shepard." Joker walked over to her and held her body as she continuously twitched._

 _"Make sure she makes it. We're not gonna get another chance at this."_

 _"Jeff!" said EDI._

 _"I'm here, girl. You doing all right?" EDI's eyes were moving violently in her head, making Joker more worried._

 _"They're strong," she said, "I can't hold on!"_

 _"You've got to, EDI! You have to finish this!"_

 _"Jeff..."_

 _"Don't "Jeff me! Just finish the mission and we can all be through with this!" EDI looked back up at the man, and collected herself. She slowly stood up, now giving off a stoic vibe._

 _"Leave, Jeff. Now."_

 _"What? I can't leave you here!"_

 _"I'm about to use the full extent of my power to broadcast the Reaper code," she said without looking at him. "This room is going to be filled with electricity, and you will die instantaneously. Get to the bridge, and help Shepard." EDI turned to face Joker. "I'm about to end this." Joker was reluctant, but nodded in agreement._

 _"Just come back to us. Come back to me."_

 _"I will try." EDI then leaned in and kissed Joker. The lips of her mobile platform somehow felt just like that of a human. "Now go. And hurry!" Joker ran out of the A.I. core and got to the elevator. He called it to him and punched the CIC's designation. EDI turned to face her power core, and closed her eyes. She then lifted her arms to the air, and focused all her computing power into her broadcasting systems. The power of the Reaper code was beyond belief, but she fought on. Inside her processor was a massive battle between two of, and she was winning. EDI focused every bit of computing power she had, and with a triumphant shout, unleashed the now corrupted code._

 _On the bridge, the crew were all knocked over by the shockwave of the Normandy transmitting an alien signal, and from the viewports, they saw a wave of blue energy shoot out from the hull. The energy was an EMP blast carrying the Reapers' corrupted code, and it would only affect Reaper systems. The wave shot through space, and hit all the Reapers in orbit of Earth first, all of which immediately stopped firing on Alliance vessels. The wave then traveled to Earth, using the Reapers it infected as boosters to carry the code. It engulfed the whole planet as it hit more and more targets. No one, except Reapers, even felt the energy pulse, but the Reapers ground forces all fell as it touched them. The indoctrinated army immediately died from the pulse, the Reapers' "Hades" energy canons were rendered inert, and the Reapers themselves fell to the ground having been deactivated by their own code._

 _The EMP then traveled throughout the Sol system, being powered by each Reaper it hit. Moments later, the EMP made contact with the system's Mass Relay, which ignited it. EDI had actually prepared for this, using dark matter as a basis for the physical blast, which would then excite any Mass Relay it made contact with, and the Relay would rocket the blast along the Mass Relay system, affecting every stat system in the galaxy. As the blast traveled across the galaxy, it powered up, and emitted itself to destroy any Reapers in any system, thereby decimating the entire threat._

 _Meanwhile, on the Normandy, the normally bright lights had gone red as the auxiliary power grid came online. Miranda once again helped Shepard to his feet, after they had been thrown back by EDI's little trick._

 _"EDI," said Shepard "Are you all right? What just happened?" Silence. "EDI, respond! EDI!"_

 _"-Shepard, I-an EMP-we did-" Her voice was hard to make out, being cut out by static, but Shepard heard what sounded like exhaustion in her voice._

 _"EDI? Are you there? EDI!" No response._

 _"John, what happened?" asked Miranda._

 _"Something's happened to EDI. It doesn't sound good."_

 _"What did she do?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Joker then walked up to them, evading crewmen who were frantically running about the bridge._

 _"Guys, was that EDI?", he asked worriedly._

 _"Yeah," said Shepard. "Something's happened to her, but I can't tell you what."_

 _"Did she say anything? Is she ok?"_

 _"She mentioned something about an EMP, the got cut off. I'm going to head down there now."_

 _"John, you need to get to med-bay!" Miranda said._

 _"The A.I. core is in med-bay, isn't it? Dr. Chakwas can look at me after we find out what EDI did."_

 _"I'm coming too, Shepard. And don't even try to disagree with me."_

 _"Fine. Let's move." Shepard, Miranda, and Joker quickly headed down to the crew deck and to the A.I. core. When they got there, the room that housed EDI's mainframe was pouring out smoke._

 _"EDI!", shouted Joker. "We've gotta get in there, Shepard!" Gingerly, Shepard put a hand on Joker's shoulder, who looked back to see Shepard's consoling expression._

 _"We're gonna try," he said. "Just hold tight."_

 _"Yeah. All right." A group of crewmen came in, fire extinguishers in hand, and opened the door to the core. More smoke poured out of the room, but there didn't seem to be any fire. The ship automatically filtered out the smoke, allowing the group to see into the A.I. core, revealing the burned mobile platform of EDI._

 _"No, no, no, no!" Joker shouted. He knelt by the robot's side. "C'mon, girl. Don't do this to me!" Joker propped EDI's head up with his arms. It was hot, but he didn't care. "Please, don't do this," he said softly._

 _"Joker," said Shepard, trying to get his friend's attention. Joker didn't respond. He just sat there, holding the robot's hand wile the torso was propped up against him._

 _"C'mon, EDI," Joker said, "you've gotta finish this. We can't celebrate without you." Just then, the lights in the room went from red to their normal blue hue, which normally signaled that EDI was fully active. Joker, Miranda, and Shepard looked up to see EDI's mainframe light up the same way._

 _"Jeff?" said a woman's voice. Joker looked down to see that EDI's eyes were open, and she was smiling up at him._

 _"EDI!" he shouted in glee. The human and android embraced each other with the same fervor as two lovers who had been separated but were now reunited._

 _"I think I did it, Jeff," joked EDI._

 _"You did it, sweetheart," Joker said, feeling tears well in his eyes. "You really did it." Shepard and Miranda looked at each other and smiled. Miranda then carefully embraced him, and was inwardly thanking whatever god that was watching over them that they were alive. Shepard's mind was rather foggy from the day's events, but he still had never felt so happy or relieved._

 _"Normandy, do you copy?", came a voice over the comms. "Normandy, this is Hackett! Can you hear us?" Shepard broke off the hug and put a finger to his ear._

 _"We copy, Admiral. How was the light show?" Over the comms, Shepard could hear the cheers and rejoices of many a soldier, as the day was finally won._

 _"Shepard, we won. We actually won. You're crew's a bunch of crazy bastards, but you all just saved the whole damn galaxy." Hackett was trying to contain his overwhelming joy while speaking to the commander. "You and your crew should be proud."_

 _"We all are, sir. How's the rest of the galaxy holding up?"_

 _"We're getting constant reports of Reapers dying across the galaxy. It's unlike anything we could've ever imagined, son. Earth is now safe too. I'd suggest you get yourselves down there. You've all earned a good rest." Shepard stood up off of the floor, for whatever reason not feeling anymore pain, and smiled at his three friends._

 _"We'll be on our way, Hackett. See you in a while. Shepard out." Shepard then chained his com-channel to the Normandy's PA system, and mentally made a note to not jump for joy yesterday just yet. "Attention Normandy crew, he said, "the Reapers have been defeated. We've won." The whole crew erupted into applause and cheers. Even the most jaded of soldiers were jumping for joy, and embracing their comrades. "Set course for Earth. We're heading home."_

* * *

"Whoa," Ash said, trying to process everything he had just heard.

"Yeah. So, then we got back to Earth, and we were all greeted by the Alliance brass. We received awards, medals of valor and all that. We also got promotions, accolades, just about anything you can think of. The Illusive Man was taken to jail, and locked up in the highest security prison on the Citadel. The Quarians were granted an embassy on the Citadel and a seat on the Council, as representatives of both themselves and the Geth. We then spent the next year rebuilding. Hell of a story, huh kid?"

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Ash could hardly believe what he had just heard. A galactic war was nearly unthinkable to someone from his time, and he was now talking with that war's greatest hero. "Man, I could never imagine anything like that. Seeing one Reaper was nightmare fuel enough."

"I don't blame you. I had seen a lot of war before that, but I had never seen anything at all like it. And I hope to never see anything like it again."

"From what you told me, I'd be the same way." Ash looked at Shepard's clock, and realized that he had been talking with him for nearly an hour. He thought it best to politely leave. "Look, sir, it's been great talking with you, but we should probably get going, don't you think?" Shepard then looked at his clock just as Ash had, and came to the same conclusion.

"I agree. We'll be shipping off soon, so I should make sure everything's going smoothly." Shepard and Ash then walked out of the cabin and made their way outside. Shepard bid Ash good day, and walked back into the Normandy, whereas Ash then walked back toward his house.

Ash had spent the last fifteen minutes of walking completely lost in thought, mentally cycling through all that Shepard had just told him, and his dream. He was still going through everything when he saw Misty and Bock coming up to meet him on the road.

"Hey, Ash!" shouted Brock. "Wait up!" Misty and Brock the met their friend with rather mischievous looks on both their faces.

"What's all this about?"

"Well," began Misty, "we came out here to find you. You had been gone for quite a while."

"And," Brock added, "we've got some news."

"What's up, guys?"

"Gary's coming back!" said Misty. "He's looking forward to seeing you."

"Really?" asked Ash in disbelief. "I thought he was still doing his research stuff in Sinoh."

"Turns out, with everything that's been going on," Brock said, "he got the chance to come home. His plane just landed, so he's at the Professor's lab right now." Ash was genuinely excited to see his old rival. They hadn't seen each other much for the past couple years, and he was itching for a good Pokémon battle.

"Can't wait to see him," Ash said with excitement. "Let's get going!"

The trio then walked the short way to Professor Oak's house and stepped inside. The first thing they saw was two people peering over a computer. One of them being the Professor himself, the one beside him was a spiky brown haired young man of about Ash's age. The young man turned around, revealing the face of Gary Oak.

"Hey, Ash!" he said. "Long time, no see, huh?" The two friends then walked up to each other and gave a firm handshake, a symbol of their rivalry and respect for one another.

"You can say that again Gary," said Ash. "What's it been? Two years since we saw each other in person?"

"Has to be around there. It's good to see you, buddy. How have you all been? I heard you're now a god's honest Pokémon Master."

"Damn straight, I am," proclaimed Ash, obviously trying to rub it in a bit. "Looks I beat you to it, dude."

"You didn't beat me at anything. I just went off to do my own thing." Ash and Gary's faces both showed the same competitiveness they had had since they were kids. Both Brock and Misty thought it rather endearing that their heated rivalry had persisted through the years. "And besides, I think the more important thing here is-what was it called again Grandpa? A Reaper?"

"Why yes, Gary. At least, that's what the aliens told me." Gary's face went blank at that last statement.

"A-a-aliens?", he stammered.

"Did you say aliens?" came a voice from the staircase. Everyone turned to see who's voice it was, and they saw a beanie wearing, blue haired young woman walking down the stairs.

"Dawn?", said Ash, Misty, and Brock in unison.

"Hey, honey," said Gary. "You done unpacking?"

"Honey?" came a similar response from the three.

"Oh, he didn't tell you guys?" said Dawn. "Gary and I are in a relationship now. And yes, sweetie, I just finished." She had an immensely sweet smile on her face as she addressed her boyfriend.

"When did this all happen?" asked Ash. Gary let out a bellowing laugh.

"You see, buddy," he began, "she's been working under the good Professor Rowan over in Sinnoh for a while now, and he sent her on a little expedition in that region that I happened to be working on." Dawn walked to his side and Gary put an arm on her shoulder.

"And the rest is history," she finished. The teens still looked surprised at this, but then relaxed.

"Well," began Misty, breaking the silence, "we're all happy for both of you."

"Oh, speaking of Professor Rowan," Dawn interjected, "I got a call from him after we got here. He and some of the other Pokémon professors are coming in today to see what all the hub-ub has been about." This time, it was Oak that looked surprised.

"Well, that's very exciting," he said. "Very exciting indeed. So, my dear, did they saw at what time they would be arriving?" Dawn looked at the clock on the console, which read 2:36 p.m.

"About two hours, Professor." Oak then went into a fit, scrambling about his lab, throwing papers everywhere, and shouting about how "They can't see me like this!" The teens got a good laugh out of the sight, and only then decided to help him calm down.

* * *

The following two hours consisted of the adolescents catching up on the events since they parted, the Reaper attack being a major part of the conversation. The Normandy crew worked busily to get their ship in flying shape, while the townspeople continued to help rebuild Pallet, just like any other day of the last couple weeks. Oak was hard at work trying to make his lab look presentable when there was a ring of his doorbell.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed. "They're here. Is it really that time already?" He then looked at the time and saw that it had been almost exactly two hours since Dawn's sudden news. Another ring came from the doorbell. "I'm coming!" shouted Oak. "I swear, I can't get any privacy nowadays," he said under his breath. Professor Oak opened the door to his lab, and saw three studious looking individuals in his doorway. The one on the left was a bespectacled and rather awkward looking young fellow who Oak immediately recognized as Professor Elm of the Johto region, the woman in the middle was the prestigious and always chipper Professor Juniper of Unova, and the older man on the right was the respected Professor Rowan of Sinnoh, a bearded and proper looking old chap.

"Good afternoon, Oak," said Juniper. "It's good to see you."

"Indeed, sir," Elm said. "Quite swell."

"Both of you, please, you mustn't be so proper," Rowan chastised, grabbing the attention of the younger scientists. He then turned his to gaze to Oak. "Samuel, how have you been, old friend?" Rowan and Oak exchanged a firm handshake.

"Quite fine, all things considered, Rowan. However, I must ask, why have you all come by, exactly."

"You see, sir," Elm began.

"Please, Elm, it's Oak, or Samuel."

"Right, sorry Oak. You see, we came on account of there being an extra-terrestrial event here, and we would all like to partake in a groundbreaking scientific-"

"What the good Professor means," Juniper interjected, "is that actual aliens came down here and we want to see them. Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell us where to find the wreckage?" Oak looked anxious for a moment, then a smile crept to his face.

"Oh, my dear Juniper, I can show you far more than that. Follow me, my friends" The professors looked at each other in confusion for a moment, and then followed Oak. They walked down the road towards the Normandy, and when they got there, the new professors jaws dropped, and they could only stare.

"Uh..." said Elm in awe. He adjusted his glasses, thinking they might be playing tricks on him.

"Oh my," said Rowan.

"Wow," came Juniper. They were all three dumbfounded by the sight of the vessel, just as Oak had been not long ago.

"Quite extraordinary, yes?" he said, a hunt of condescension in his voice.

"Oh, more than that!" exclaimed Juniper. "This is unbelievable!"

"But Samuel, who piloted this craft?" asked Rowan.

"Why, Rowan, old boy, they are far beyond anything you can possibly imagine."

"Professor Oak?" came a voice form behind them. The three scientists turned around quickly, and saw Liara, Tali, and James getting a few crates ready for loading. It was Liara that had called after them. "Oh, do you have company?" she asked.

"Uh..." repeated Elm.

"Oh my," repeated Rowan.

"Wow," Juniper said. The three professors somehow found this sight to be even more incredible than the ship itself. They were actually in the presence of aliens.

"Colleagues," Oak began, "allow me to introduce you to some very special guests of ours." Excited introductions were made, and recaps of the last two weeks were told, and all was said and done, the professors all thought this was the greatest day of their lives, making the news that the Normandy bunch were about to leave all the more disheartening, but they did understand why.

About an hour passes, and it was now time for the Normandy to leave. Everyone in town was present to see their saviors off, and all were sad to see them go. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Delia, and the professors were in front as Shepard was about to address the town. Any minute now, he'd come to the loading platform of the Normandy's cargo hold and give a farewell. Ash was anxious about his new friends leaving, as were all of his friends. Even Gary, Dawn, and the professors had made some friends that day. Ash was still awaiting Shepard when he heard something from the crowd.

"Ash." Ash turned around to see who had called his name, but saw no one who seemed to be that person.

"Hey, Mist," he said, turning to face his friend, "did you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name."

"Maybe you're just hearing things."

"Yeah, maybe." Ash was still unconvinced, but looked back to the Normandy in wait. A minute passed, and he heard it again.

"Ash, come here." Ash wheeled around to find the source of the voice, but still was unable. He was about to go looking for the person when the crowd started applauding.

"Hey, Ash." said Misty, bringing him back to the world. "Look, here comes Shepard." Sure enough, Shepard was walking up the platform, followed closely by his friends and crew. Miranda was walking beside him, and whispered something in his ear. Shepard nodded, and looked out towards the crowd.

"People of Pallet," he began, "I am well aware of the strangeness of this current situation, as we all are, and I will be brief. Thank you for allowing us to help you, and for letting us stay here as long as we have. We are in your debt just as much as you are in ours."

"Ash, listen." There it was again. The voice. Ash was growing tired of this, but he wasn't sure what to do. Shepard was finishing his short speech when Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and could barely believe his eyes. There, right in front of him, was a man with long dark hair, stern and strong facial features, and dark eyes. This was the man Ash had seen in his dream. The man put a finger to his lips, indicating for Ash to keep quiet. Ash complied, despite his disbelief. The man then turned his gaze to Shepard, who was saying his goodbye.

"Admiral!" the man called out. Everyone in the crowd and all members of the Normandy crew looked to him. He was very easy to make out in the crowd. "You cannot leave just yet."

"Oh, fantastic," Miranda said quietly. The other Normandy members all had the same thoughts.

"And why is that?" Shepard asked, not trying to hide his impatience.

"I must speak with you all before you set off." He spoke with a powerful voice that was full of raw authority. "Trust me Admiral, this is absolutely important." Shepard was surprised at how this man spoke. He was against staying any longer, but something about this man kept him in place. Everyone was too enthralled by this revelation to notice Delia's extremely different reaction. She pushed through the crowd as fast as she could to get to the mystery man. He took notice of this, and looked to address the commotion that was being caused. Delia then stood before him, and looked up to him in awe.

"Mom," Ash said, "what are you doing?" Delia pulled her gaze from the man's eyes, and looked at Ash in a way that said "It's alright." She then looked back up to the man, her face appearing as someone who has been reunited with a long lost lover, and they embraced each other. Everyone, including the Normandy crew, was shocked at this. When the hug was broken off, Delia looked to her son, tears of pure joy welling in her eyes.

"Ash," she said, "come here." Ash stood still for a moment. His mind was effectively imploding at all this. He looked back to his friends, all sharing similar expressions. He then looked back to his mother, and saw that both she and the mystery man were looking at him with beckoning expression. Ash complied and walked over to his mother, and stood beside her.

"Ash," she said, "I want you to meet your father."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Ash," she said, "I want you to meet your father." The whole group of long time friends let out a gasp in unison, except for Ash. He simply held the expression of one who's world had just been completely rocked, which it had. Ash held this for what seemed like years to him, and then finally worked up the strength to speak.

"What do you mean, "father"?" he asked, emotion permeating his voice. "Who is this guy, mom?"

"Ash, like I said, he is your father." Ash still looked unconvinced, but the man who Delia claimed her son's father held an inscrutable look on his face. Delia then turned to the man. "Help me out with this," she said.

"What's going on here?" Ash yelled in anger. He then raised his finger to the man's face. "Who are you?" The man stared at Ash's pointing finger, and let out a light laugh before pushing it away.

"Delia, I do think he deserves an explanation for this. I'd imagine it's quite jarring."

"I think so too." Delia looked Ash in the eyes. "Ash, will you come back to the house with us so we can discuss this?" Ash scowled at his mother, looking as if she had just uttered the most profane of curses against him, he also gave the man beside her the same expression.

"Why should I trust anything he says?"

"Ash, pleases don't make this difficult."

"No, Delia, he's right. He has no reason to trust me," he then locked eyes with Ash, seemingly making him fall under some kind of spell, "but I ask you to listen anyway." Ash's expression slightly softened, and he then became downcast.

"Fine," Ash said quietly, "I'll listen."

"Good. Now, will your friends be joining us? I'd imagine they're almost as curious as you are."

"Of course we're curious!" exclaimed Misty. "You just walk in here and claim to be Ash's long lost father? I think we're well within our right to be curious!" The man let out a light chuckle, and then turned to face the Normandy.

"I would also ask that the captain of this vessel would accompany me as well. This matter concerns him, also." Shepard now appeared down right angry. He was just about to finally leave this place and head home with his best friends and soon to be wife, and now this guy wants all of them to stay for something that's obviously a great secret.

"Why should I stay here just for you?" he asked. "Who are you to keep us here, anyway?" The mystery man glared at Shepard.

"That is a matter we all must discuss in private, Admiral. I promise, this is very worthy of your full attention."

"Wait," Ash interjected, "what is this about? I thought we were going to talk about the fact that you're, or at least say that, you're my father."

"Hush, Ash," he said. "That is exactly what I'm talking about." Ash was now just as angry as he was confused. "Admiral," the mystery man began, "meet me at Mrs. Ketchum's home. You as well, Ash. And you're friends are welcome as well. This concerns them just as much as it does you." With that, he turned to Delia, and the two of them walked back to town, arm in arm. Ash turned to face his friends, and they all agreed to go after them. Shepard was not as convinced.

"This is insane," he said to Miranda. "Does he really expect us to just drop everything and listen based on just his word?" Miranda had a slightly different look on her face.

"A man who would pull a stunt like that wouldn't do so unless he had a damn good reason for it. It is crazy, but you might want to hear him out."

"I guess you have a point, but I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but I must say, he has at least peaked my curiosity. And I can tell that he's gotten you interested as well." A smile found it's way onto Shepard's face.

"You're too smart for you're own good."

"Oh, I'm well aware. Now, why don't you go see what he's up to, and then we'll be off."

"Fine." Shepard then walked off the platform, and went on his way to the Ketchum household.

* * *

As Ash and company walked up to his door, his mind was still reeling from the revelation of the day. As if the last couple weeks weren't strange enough, now he finds out that he actually does have a father. Going through his memory, he found that he didn't have the slightest idea who this man was. He had absolutely no memory of him, but he did remember that his mother would never talk about him. He remembered on time in his childhood, he had heard some of the children of his neighborhood talking about their fathers and their professions, and he had asked his mom about his own father, who then simply dismissed it and changed the subject. He had long since stopped trying to figure out what this exchange meant, or asking his mother about it again. However, it now seemed that he was about to get his answers, and with that, he opened the door to his house.

Ash, Misty, and Brock, Gary, and Dawn stepped inside to see Delia and the mystery man sitting at the kitchen table with cups of tea in hand. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, until the group of young people walked in. Delia was the first to speak up.

"Oh good," she began, "you're all here." She then gestured toward the empty seats. "Please sit." The group complied without a word, and sat at the aforementioned chairs. Misty and Brock both looked inquisitive, as did Gary and Dawn, but Ash looked nervous, with a slight bit of anger pervading his expression as well. Delia and the mystery man set their cups down, and turned to address the teens.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions," Delia said, "and we will both try to answer them all. Ash, I think it would be best for you to start." Ash glared at his mother and the man who claimed to be his father, and then began his question.

"Alright, let's just get it over with," he began as he turned to face the man, "who are you?" The mystery man's face darkened a bit, and was about to begin when a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Delia said. She walked to the door and opened, revealing Shepard.

"Good evening, Ma'am," he said. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Admiral. Please," she gestured for him to enter, and he did. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Shepard then stood beside the group of teens, and after a moment, the mystery man spoke up.

"Well, now that we are all here, I guess it would be a good time to start." He then looked Ash in the eyes. "Ash, I know that this will all be very hard to believe, but I must know that you will at least try to understand before I begin." Ash maintained his scowl.

"Let's just hear it," he said.

"Right." The man cleared his throat. "My identity, aside from being Ash's father, will be one of the most difficult things to explain. You see, I'm not exactly from _around here._ I am actually from very far away. Yes, very far."

"Well, where are you from?" Ash asked.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm beating around the bush a bit. You see," he paused a moment, "I'm actually not even a human." The whole group, aside from Delia, gasped at this. Exclamations of "What?" and "You're not human? What does that mean?" rang throughout the kitchen. "Everyone, please," the man said, trying to bring them back to the subject. "Just let me explain." The group then went quiet, and the man continued. "It is true that I am not human, but it is also true that I am Delia's husband and Ash's father. Now, who am I, exactly? Well, you all may know me as Arceus." Another gasp, and the man, who now clamed to be THE Arceus, the alpha Pokémon, quickly shushed them, and continued.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I am _that_ Arceus. Now, I will tell you all how this happened. About twenty years ago, I was living in my own realm, and keeping watch over the human race. I had grown bored with my existence, and had resigned to simply watching over this world. That was, until I saw a certain young woman." He then briefly looked at Delia, and their eyes locked in a warm gaze, until he continued his explanation. "From my little perch in the ethereal realm, I saw this woman, who I thought to be the most fair of all. For a little while, I watched over her, until one day, I decided to meet her. I came down to this world in the form of the man you see before you, calling myself 'Arc', and we met. She was even more incredible in person, and after a while, we fell in love." Delia was smiling at all this, but the teens simply looked on in awe. Shepard was just trying to make sense of all this. He had heard of this "Arceus" being, and if all that he had heard was true, he was in the presence of a god and demigod. "Soon after, Delia and I were married. We spent that short time together in bliss, but I was then called back to my realm to see to some dangerous matters. Leaving Delia was the hardest thing I have ever done in my long life, and it was made even harder when, while watching over my wife, I found she was with child." Arc then looked at Ash. "Believe me Ash, I did not want to leave you and your mother, but it was out of my power. Rest assured, however, I always kept watch over the both of you, and I am very proud of the man you have become."

"As am I," Delia added. Ash's mind was blank. His world had once again been effectively rocked, and he was trying to find the words to respond. He stayed like this for a moment, until e finally found some words.

"Can you prove this?" he asked.

"I think I can," Arc said. Arc then closed his eyes, and the wind seemed to pick up. When he opened his eyes, they glowed with a blue visage, emanating raw power. Everyone's jaws dropped at this display, which Arc stopped after a moment. "I have watched over your adventures, Ash, and I need only ask you this: do you think it's simply blind luck that you have encountered nearly every legendary Pokémon that exists? Do you think it was only chance that you have been so intertwined with the fate of the world?" Ash and friends all looked at each other, and found it very hard to dispute this. "Well, I can tell you, Ash, that it was not mere chance that you're life has lead you down this path. It is your lineage. Your shared blood with me makes you an integral part of this world. That is why everything that's happened to you even happened: you are for more than you can currently imagine." Ash was amazed at this, and he felt that, the longer he thought about this, the more he was beginning to accept it. "So, do you believe me?" Ash paused a moment, all eyes on him.

"I believe you." The tension in the air seemed to relax, giving way to a feeling of acceptance. Everyone seemed to believe this man's story, as the more they thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Everyone stayed in silence, until Shepard spoke up.

"This is all very good," he said, "but I have to ask, what does this have to with me and my crew?" Arc looked Shepard directly in the eye, seemingly studying him.

"I called you here, Admiral, to address the second reason of my presence here." Arc stood out of his chair and looked the group over. "I know of the Reaper attack," he began, "and I can tell you all that this was only the beginning of something far more dire than anything we have yet seen."

"What are you talking about?" said Shepard.

"I am talking about the safety of the multi-verse, Admiral. Not only are our dimensions in danger, but also every dimension in existence. I reside outside of the physical realm, so I can see all of the dimensions as I please, and something is on the horizon - a great cataclysm is coming. And that, Admiral Shepard, is why I brought you here." The group was rooted in their seats at Arc's speech, who then walked over to Shepard to look at him face to face. "You must return to your dimension and gather your forces. You must find a way to travel between dimensions, and prepare for battle." Arc then addressed the group. "The greatest war in the history of existence is about to begin." Everyone shuddered at this. "What is he talking about?", they wondered.

"How can you be so sure?" Shepard asked worriedly.

"I have kept watch over all the dimensions since the dawn of time, and something has recently been stirring in one of the farthest universes. I cannot yet see what it is, exactly, but I know what it brings."

"How can you not see it?" interjected Ash. "You've already made it here, why can't you just go wherever you need to and stop it yourself? Or maybe get the other Legendaries to help."

"Because, Ash, something is blocking my access to anywhere near that dimension. I fear it may be some dark magic or sorcery. If I could stop it, I already would have, but because I cannot, I have been searching for a way to amass an army to oppose whatever is coming. Shepard here may be the key to that."

"We just ended the largest war in our galaxy's history," he said. "We can't just go headlong into another one!"

"That is why you must seek out new armies! Anything you can find will help. You must find a way to travel between dimensions at will and gather up any forces you possibly can. I would help you with this, but I cannot bridge universes in such a way as to bring whole armies through." Shepard looked he was about to punch Arc, but then his expression softened, and he let out a light laugh.

"Well, looks like we have to stop another apocalypse," he said. "So, where do we start?"

"Head to your ship, and inform your crew of what we have discussed. Then, get back to your universe and gain the support of your Council and find a way to travel between universes. I may be able you make your journey their, but I can do no more than that."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I ask that you bring my son and his friends with you." Everyone let out a verbal explanation akin to "WHA!?" at this request.

"And why the hell should I do that?"

"Because you will need definite proof of all this to gain the support of your galaxy, and I am sure they will believe you if you bring along a group of elite Pokémon trainers."

"Oh," Shepard said.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"He wants us to WHAT?" shouted Miranda. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"Well, if what I've heard is true, he's basically God," Shepard answered. He had just finished explaining his conversation with Arceus, and Miranda was not at all enthused by what she had heard.

"Whoever he claims to be, he has no right to order us around. Does he honestly expect us to babysit his son and his friends? And I thought I had an irresponsible father." Shepard lightly laughed at this last comment. It was the first time he had heard Miranda actually make jest at her upbringing.

"Look, I didn't agree to anything, but I did see he power he had," Shepard paused a moment, "and I don't think this is someone we would want to mess with." Miranda looked inquisitive, almost skeptical. She paced the cabin for a moment, then perked up, in the same way she always did when she got an idea.

"I want to meet this person," she said to Shepard, who raised an eyebrow at this proposition.

"You really want to meet him?"

"Well, this guy seems to think himself in a pretty high place if he just commands us to watch his son. And if what you say is true, the fact that he may be a god, I certainly would like to meet him." Shepard smiled at her coy enthusiasm.

"I don't know if he's that into visitors."

"I think he'll listen to us. Come," she motioned for Shepard to follow her, "let's round up the squad. Time to meet a _god_."

* * *

Tentatively, Ash walked downstairs to make his way towards the kitchen. He was going to grab some fruit and quickly make his way out of the house. He had made sure that he was the only one awake, and kept his footsteps light. He didn't feel like having this conversation with his _parents_ right now. Sunlight poured though the window of the kitchen, illuminating the room in a soft, yellow glow. A bundle of bananas was on the counter, and he quickly plucked one and ate it. Ash then made his way to put on his shoes, when he was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you off to?" Misty said from behind him. Ash continued to put on his shoes without looking at her.

"I'm going for a walk," he said dissmisively. "I'll be back in a little while. I thought you were asleep."

"After last night," said Misty, "I don't think any of us got much sleep." She walked over to Ash, who was now standing as he grabbed his blue jacket. "What about you? How'd you sleep?" Ash held back his answer for a long moment, his expression somber.

"I don't think I got more than three hours of sleep," he finally said. "I just can't get any of last night out of my head." Misty put a hand on his shoulder, and Ash looked at her and saw her consoling face. She needn't speak to tell him what she was saying, and they embraced. When they broke off, Ash opened the door to go outside, and he motioned for Misty to come with him, and she did. They began to walk down the road, seemingly aimlessly, in silence for a few moments, until Misty broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" she asked. Ash kept his gaze forward.

"Don't think there's anything to talk about," he said abrasively. "You were there, you know what happened."

"But I don't know what happened with you. This can't exactly be a good situation for you. I just want to help."

"I don't think you can." Ash continued walking a few steps until he realized that Misty wasn't at his side. He wheeled around and saw her standing a few paces back, arms crossed and a playful glare on her face. Ash knew exactly what this meant, and he laughed a bit. "You're not gonna give up, are you?" A smirk appeared on Misty's face, and she sauntered over to him, then put her arms around his neck. Ash responded by putting his hands on her hips.

"Not in a million years," Misty said with a light and playful tone, then the young couple kissed. Lost in their own relationship, the two did not notice the group of humans and aliens coming up the road.

Shepard walked at the front of the ensemble, just as he always did, Miranda at his right and Garrus at his left, followed closely by Tali, who was in scientific conversation with Liara. The rest of the "Normandy Gang" walked with them in a large group. Shepard saw the two young people embracing up the road, and immediately recognized Ash's red hat.

"Ash!" he called out. The couple jumped at Ash's name being called out, and looked to see their newest friends coming toward them, and then rushed to meet them.

"Hey, Shepard!" Ash said as they approached. He and Misty saw the whole group behind the Admiral and felt that this was a bit suspicious. "What's going on? What are you all doing out here?"

"We came looking for you," Shepard said. "We needed to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Shepard was about to speak when Miranda butted in.

"We need to see your father about something. It's important." Ash's previously friendly expression turned to be a bit harder, and Miranda took notice. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Ash looked at Misty with an expression no one but her could decipher, and he then looked Miranda dead in the eyes.

"He might be at the house, if you're looking for him." His response was noticeably harsh, as if the mere asking for his father was an act of disrespect. Miranda raised an eyebrow, but held back the biting retort she was thinking of.

"Would it be alright if we visited?"

"My mom's probably up by now, so I don't see anything wrong in it."

"Thank you, Ash." Miranda turned around to address the group. "Let's be off then," and they resumed their walk, Ash and Misty in tow.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet. Some of the crew made some small talk with each other and the teens, but only to fill the awkward silence. Soon, they came upon the Ketchum residence, and they immediately noticed the smell of food seeping through the open window. It was a tantalizing smell of pancakes, French toast, hot syrup, among many other fine scents.

Delia was hard at work at breakfast, when she heard the sound of a group of people outside. She was in the middle of fixing up some pancakes when she heard it, and as she moved to look out the window, she knocked over the box of pancake mix that was on the counter next to her. The box would've burst and made an awful mess, if someone hadn't caught it, but he did. Just before the box was about to hit the ground, Arc managed to catch it in mid-air. He then set the box on the counter and gave a Delia a warm smile.

"You really must be more careful," he said in a surprisingly sweet tone. "A mess like that could ruin a lovely morning like this one." Delia let out the giggle of a schoolgirl in the presence of her sweetheart. Her large eyes gleamed in the morning sunlight, giving them a radiant luster.

"How did I ever manage without you?" she asked.

"Oh please, you may be a bit clumsy at times, but you're still extremely capable." Arc then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "It's how you managed to raise our son so well." The two were lost in their own little world when the door opened, and in walked Ash and Misty.

"Mom, can I talk to yo-" Ash cut himself off when he saw the scene in front of him. His mother and the man who claimed to be his father were at each other's side cooking breakfast. It looked like something out of a cheesy old TV show. Ash felt a surge of emotions rise in him, but managed to hold them at bay. "I need to talk to you," he said. Delia grabbed a dish towel and began wiping the powder from her hands. Arc simply stood in place and watched his son.

"What is it, Ash?" Delia asked.

"I was going to ask you where he is," Ash pointed to Arc at this remark, "but since he's already here, I can just tell him."

"Ash," Misty interrupted, "be cool about this." She said it softly so only he could hear it. Ash looked at her, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Shepard and his crew are here, and they want to speak with you." Arc's eyebrow raised, and then sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll take care of it." Arc gave Delia a smile, and walked out the door. Ash looked over at the delicious breakfast his mother had just cooked, and figured a good meal may be good enough to get his mind off of things. Ash, Misty, and soon after, Brock, sat at the table, and Delia prepared the food.

Amidst their feast, the three teens and Mrs. Ketchum were rather quiet. Ash barely took his eyes off of the door, trying to hear anything he could of the conversation. Misty was still worried about her boyfriend. He had been rather distant since his nightmare the week before, and today he barely spoke to her, even on the walk. Their kiss had felt nice, but it felt a bit forced, as if he was mentally still elsewhere. Brock was feeling rather similar to Ash, meaning that he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the previous night's events. He and Ash's adventures had them see many unbelievable things, but this was different. Brock was worried about his best friend, just like Misty. He usually scarfed down his food with gusto, but right now e had barely taken a bite. Ash never spoke of his lack of a father, but it wasn't hard to see that it always bothered him, and now it was apparent that the realization of his father's identity had really gotten to him. Brock couldn't just let his friend stay like this.

"Hey, Ash," he said, "what do you think about last night." Ash immediately stopped staring at his food and looked at his friend.

"Why? Probably a lot like what you thought of it, it was pretty crazy." Ash wasn't even trying to hide the fact tha he was lying.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Yeah, well maybe we should talk about this when I sound a bit more sure about it, huh?"

"Ash," Misty said, trying to calm him down.

"What?" Ash was just getting more heated when there was a knock at the door. Eager to escape the conversation, Ash went to open it, and saw the Normandy crew standing outside. Miranda was at the front and didn't look very good.

"May we come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ash motioned for her and the Admiral to enter, alongside Arc. The three then went into the living room and sat down, followed by the teens and Delia, who were anticipating the final decision.

"First of all," Miranda began, "on behalf of the crew of the Normandy, we would like to thank you all for your understanding and hospitality in these less than ideal circumstances." The Pallet group looked at each other in slight confusion, when Delia spoke up.

"You're all very welcome. It's the least we could do considering you saved the whole town."

"Secondly," continued Miranda, "we have just finished discussing the matter at hand with Arc, and we have made our decision." Ash leaned forward in his chair, and the other three looked apprehensive. Shepard then took control of the conversation, and looked Ash dead in the eyes.

"Ash Ketchum," he began, "we would like to invite you onboard the SSV Normandy as we return to our home." A gasp sounded from the group, including Ash, but Arc simply sat in the back of the room with a neutral expression, as if this major revelation didn't affect him at all. "So, what do you say, kid? You want to travel the stars with us?" Ash looked to the floor. Everyone was eager to hear his response, and it made him feel even more uneasy. But finally, after a grueling few moments that felt like hours, he looked up at Shepard.

"I will join you - on one condition," he said. Shepard and Miranda were very surprised at this.

"What is this condition?" Shepard asked. Ash got out of his seat and turned to face his friends.

"I get to invite my friends along with me." This time, even Shepard and Miranda were taken off guard, and although no one saw it, Arc let out a pleased smirk. "Brock, Misty, I can't go on something like this on my own. So, I'm asking you to go on one more journey with me." Brock and Misty looked at each other, then back to Ash. They repeated this a few times, the Misty gave Brock a smile. Brock immediately interpreted this correctly, and sighed.

"Well," he said with a grin, "looks like we're not quite done with your adventures yet." Brock and Misty stood up to address Ash directly. "I'm right behind you, buddy."

"So am I," said Misty. "Let's go travel through space." Miranda looked at Shepard with a worried expression, and he responded with a reassuring smile. Miranda gave in after a moment, and she and Shepard stood up just like the others.

"Well," said Miranda, "it's settled then."

"It is," said Shepard. "Lady and gentlemen, welcome to the Alliance Navy."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Mr. Ketchum," the reporter said, "can you describe to us how you feel about going on such a monumental journey?" Ash and company had heard this question incessantly for the last four days. Ever since the announcement was made four days prior that he and his friends, now including Gary and Dawn, would be joining the Normandy crew as they attempt to return home, the press just wouldn't let them be, and this made everyone extremely perturbed.

"I can only say the same thing that I've told all the other news crews," Ash said into the mic that had been forced into his face, "I am both extremely nervous and extremely excited. Excuse me." Ash then pushed by the news crews to join up with his friends at the Normandy. They had all been mentally preparing for this moment for four days, but the gravity of the situation had only really begun to sink in. He was all packed, having brought everything he needed to his quarters that morning, and now he was about to leave his family, his home, and his world, possibly forever. At least, he had his best friends with him.

Ash's path to the Normandy led by his home, and he paused when he came in front of it. The house was quiet, none of the Pokemon nor his mother were visible to him. Ash knew he had to get going, but he stepped into his home one last time. Ash opened the door, and saw his mother sitting on the couch in the TV room. She looked sullen, her head hanging low.

"Mom?" Ash asked. Delia looked up, and Ash saw tears in her eyes. He cautiously walked over to her, and sat beside her.

"All mothers look forward to and dread the day their child leaves them," she said without looking at her son. "And here I thought your leaving for your first Pokémon journey was difficult."

"I know it's hard, Mom," Ash said. His voice was deep and strong, but still only barely masked his whirlwind or emotions he was feeling. "but I'm gonna be alright. I'll have Brock and Misty with me, so it's not like I'm going to be alone." Ash was really dancing around the subject that had been bothering him all day, and he decided to be out with it. He kneeled before his mother to look her in the eye, and spoke. "I'm gonna come back, Mom. All my friends and me are going to be ok, and we'll all come back. I promise." Delia wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave her son a forced but genuine smile.

"I'm just worried about the three of you, is all," she said. "But, you are growing up. You had to go out on your own at some point." The two laughed a bit, and then Delia pulled Ash into w warm hug. "Just come back, Ash," she said after the embrace broke. "Don't go trying anything that you can't do."

"I'll be careful, Mom, and I will come back. So will Misty and Brock. You'll see us all again soon." They embraced again, and Ash made his way out of the house with his mother. They both were joined by Misty and Brock, who had just finished their goodbyes, and they all walked toward the Normandy.

Arriving at the sight of the ship, Ash felt a strange feeling in his gut. His excited feeling now turned to fear as he thought about the implications of such a mission. He knew the stakes from the beginning, but it was only now settling in. Ash looked to his friends, and they all shared the same worried expression, especially Misty, which is why he slowly took her hand in his. She met his eyes and Ash gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned with no small amount of effort. The group continued walking until they were approached by Yeoman Chambers.

"Good, I caught up to you," she said. "Everything has been prepared for you all. All that remains is for you to get settled in and we'll be off." Ash still grew more uneasy. "I know this must be frightening for you all," Kelly said, apparently picking up on their apprehension, "but I can assure you, you will all be treated as our honored guests. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Thank you, miss," Delia said. "That's very kind of you."

"My pleasure, Ma'am, and please, all of you may call me Kelly," she said with a smile. The teens all felt a bit better after Kelly's friendly mannerisms, and smiled in response. They then made their way to the Normandy's hangar ramp, which was swamped by more news crews. The ramp was closed, obviously keeping the parasites from entering, but Kelly contacted EDI through her Omni-tool to tell her to let everyone on board.

"Of course, Kelly," came the robotic response. Ash and Misty were still holding hands, and Ash was lost in thought until Gary whispered into his ear.

"Here we go, buddy," he said. Ash looked at his friend and rival to see a cocky yet forced smile on his face, which he returned just as they always had. "You ready?"

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." With that, Gary raised his hand to Ash, and they clasped each other's in a show of camaraderie. Misty was quietly talking with Dawn about the same subject, and Brock joined in Gary and Ash's little pep talk.

After a few moments that felt like forever, a mechanical droning noise was heard from the cargo bay, and the ramp began lowering to the ground. Garrus and Vega were walking down it in order to maintain crowd control, as the crews then went wild.

"Probably should've brought a few extra crewmen," Vega said when he saw the crowd.

"We only need to hold then off for a few moments."

"You sound like this is some sort of combat operation, Garrus."

"It looks about as violent!" Ash and company, along with Kelly, ran into the cargo bay to avoid more news crews, and Garrus and Vega were trying their best to keep everyone at bay. When the group was on board, Kelly quickly brought up her Omni-tool.

"EDI, get the shuttle bay closed now!"

"Already on it." The ramp then began ascending, and Garrus and Vega ran as fast as they could inside. The ramp finally shut, and the teens had a look around their new home. They were a bit frightened, but above all else, their was a certain element of excitement and awe that pervaded their exploration of the ship.

"Come on, everyone," said Garrus. "Time to get you all settled in." Gars lead the teens to the elevator and pressed a button that would have them lifted to the main quarters. When they stepped out, they saw the same common area they had become very used to in the past two weeks. However, they had never actually seen the quarters, which only added to the building suspense. Garrus walked the group to one of the closed doors in the corridor behind the elevator, and pressed the holo-button, prompting the door to automatically open, revealing a large room filled with beds, almost like a futuristic dormitory. "This is where the guys will be staying," Garrus said. "You all have specified lockers where you can put your things. The girls will be staying in the next room over. Curfew's at midnight. Anyone caught in the other gender's room after that will be shot on sight." The teens looked at Garrus with frightened expressions, prompting the Turian to let out a laugh. "Relax, I'm just kidding," he said. "But seriously, anyone out after curfew will be in deep crap." The group let out a forced laugh at his joke, still being a bit rattled by how serious he had said it.

"Hey, Garrus," Ash spoke up, "just out of curiosity, when's our meals?" Ash's friends groaned in unison.

"Whenever the mess sergeant says it's ready kid." He turned to face Misty and Dawn. "C'mon girls, let's get moving." Garrus then escorted the girls out of the room.

"Well, this should be fun," Garry remarked.

"Hey, at least we're on a space ship," retorted Brock.

"Let's just get out stuff in order," said Ash as he walked to his locker. "Then we should snag some food."

"You're not gonna let this go are you, Ashy-boy?" said Gary, using his classic childhood snide that never failed to get under Ash's skin.

"Not until I've had some food, Oak." The boys then put their belongings in their respective lockers and made for the mess hall.

* * *

Admiral John Shepard peered out of the window in his personal cabin, looking down with great distaste at the paparazzi that had flocked to his ship when Ash and his friends arrived. There scrambling to get in and close the hatch before the news crews could infiltrate the Normandy was amusing in a peculiar way, but now, these people were simply being the pests they had been since day one. Shepard did not have good history with the media, specifically tabloids, and he found these crews to be no different. Credible journalists, he could handle. Tabloid writers were a different story.

"Damn press," he said in a gruff tone. Miranda, who had been sitting on the couch next to Shepard's bed as she studied the last reports on the status of the ship and crew before takeoff, lightly laughed at her fiances crass remark as she got up and walked behind him.

"Well, well," she said in a sultry manner as she put her hands on John's shoulders, beginning to lightly rub them, "the great Admiral Shepard is shook up by the presence of the paparazzi. Truly, there cameras and microphones are a force the Reapers would reckon with." Shepard smiled at her sarcasm as she continued to rub his admittedly tense shoulder muscles.

"Did your father somehow put 'unending snark' in your genetic makeup?" he playfully asked. Her dry wit was something that did annoy him from time to time, but Shepard actually did love it, just like every other part of her. It wasn't like she was sarcastic out of malice or contempt, it was just a part of her (very strong) personality. However, the strength of her personality and character was part of what he was attracted to in the first place.

"I highly doubt it," Miranda retorted. "I've read all the files and lists he made when he designed me, and none of them mentioned 'snark'. I guess it must have just been an anomaly in my creation." The couple continued to look out the window, down at the ground below. The paparazzi was finally becoming bored with the lack of attention they were getting and started to move out.

"Thank God," Shepard said. "They're leaving."

"Indeed. Must've become discouraged at the fact that we're completely ignoring them." A knock was then heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Shepard said in the door's general direction as Miranda finished her massage.

"The pizza guy," said the voice of Garrus Vakarian. Shepard laughed at the Turian's humor, and wakled over to the door, opening it with a press of the holo-button.

"Anything up, Vakarian?" he asked when the door opened.

"Just came up to tell you that the kids are getting settled and we'll be ready to launch in thirty minutes."

 _Finally,_ Shepard thought. "Thanks, Garrus. Anything else?"

"Well, there was one other thing," Garrus peered over his friend's shoulder and looked at Miranda, who gave him a head nod of polite greeting. "but it can wait. You two lovebirds seem a bit busy."

"Actually," Miranda said, walking over to the other two, "I was just leaving. I've got a few last minute things to take care of. You two can feel free to chat." She then kissed Shepard on the lips, and gave a casual "See you, Garrus." to the Turian before leaving, her sizeable hips swaying in perfect rhythm. Shepard couldn't help but feel an instinctive sense of pride as he watched her walk to the elevator. He may be a galaxy renowned hero, but he was still a man, and he was still capable of appreciating what should be appreciated.

"Um, Shepard," Garrus said, bringing the Admiral back to the real world.

"Huh, what?" Shepard stammered. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, you just zoned out." Garrus wasn't hiding the fact that he was trying not to laugh at his best friend's apparent infatuation. "Now, back to business."

"Oh great, more business," Shepard complained.

"Something wrong with that, Shepard?"

"No, no. I'm just getting tired of all this _business_ is all."

"I know what you mean, Commander. Er, I mean, _Admiral,"_ Garrus stuttered as he heard his mistake in rank.

"It's not a problem, Garrus. Trust me, I'm still not quite used to you it myself. With there being no war, I don't really have a fleet of ships at my beckoned call." Garrus looked solemn for a moment.

"Do you ever miss it, Shepard?" he asked. "Running a rag-tag group of heroes and renegades, trecking across the galaxy on tons of various misadventures? If I'm being honest, they almost seem like the good old days to me, even though I'm getting pretty old; really too old for any of this."

"Sometimes, I do miss the bravado and adventure, but in reality, I don't actually want to go back to it. I'm not a fan of the red tape and Alliance brass, much preferred the playing by our own rules, but the after all we've been through, the quiet life sounds a lot more appealing."

"Well, well," Garrus chided with a confident smirk, "the great Admiral Shepard has been housebroken. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I prefer to call it 'settled', and besides," Shepard gave Garrus a light mocking punch on the shoulder, "ever since you and Tali got together, you haven't been the same gung-ho Archangel vigilante you were a couple years ago."

"Touche, Shepard." The two let out a good laugh at their own banter.

"So, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me? We seem to have gotten a bit sidetracked." Garrus paused before speaking, seemingly in thought.

"Shepard," he began, "I respect your judgment more than anyone else's in our galaxy or another, but I just wanted to ask you one thing."

"What is it, Garrus?"

"Why did you agree to bring the kids along?" Shepard wasn't exactly looking forward to this question, but he knew it would be coming eventually. "Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against them. I can see with confidence that they're good young people, but still, what made you decide to say yes to that Arc guy?" Shepard looked downcast, and proceeded to walk over to is desk, seemingly examining the model ships that filled his display case.

"Ever since we got here, I've been racking my brain trying to figure out just how this all happened. How a Mass Relay can send someone to another dimension. When we saw the Reaper, it pretty much proved that there were other versions of our dimension where we didn't defeat them, and that terrified me. I'll admit, at first I thought Arc was full of shit when he was going on and on about immortal deities and ancient space magic, but that display of power he showed us was something to behold. I just couldn't stand by and take the chance that something as dangerous if not more than the Reapers might be out there." Garrus, with arms folded as he leaned against the wall, nodded in agreement.

"I understand, Shepard," he said. "I wasn't doubting your call, it's just that myself and some other crewmembers were a bit curious is all."

"It's no problem, Garrus. I was going to have to come clean sooner or later."

"Right. Well, Joker should be about ready to launch by now. The coordinates for Titan are already in the Galaxy Map, so you just need to give a speech or something." Shepard laughed at his insinuation. Giving a speech was almost tradition at this point.

"See you downstairs, Vakarian," he said with a smirk.

"See you, Admiral." With that, Garrus took his leave.

Shepard took a look back at his cabin. He distinctly remembered getting it when Cerberus brought back from the grave and gave the fancy new SR-2. It may have been unsettling to work for such a shady organization, but you can't deny that it came with perks. Despite the comfy bed and excellent space, Shepard was rowing tired of it all, or maybe he was just getting older. Regardless, the more he thought about settling down with Miranda, the more he wanted to do just that. The Alliance had been good to him, but it was time to move on. This was a matter he couldn't wait to sort out with the Council.

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Gary had finished getting their things unpacked, manly their Pokeballs, and were all sitting on the bunks they had been provided. Both the boys and young lades had brought their own assortment of Pokemon, each picking their personal favorites. Ash's Pikachu, however, had still refused to enter his ball and was now resting on his master's bed. The crew had been surprisingly friendly to them so far, regardless of species. Ash and Bock were bunk buddies, and Gary got the bottom bunk of one belonging to a member of a species that was apparently called "Drell", this particular member of the species calling himself Kolyat Krios. The boys were idly chatting about the day's events when the intercom spoke up.

"Attention, all crew members," said the voice of EDI, "we will be commencing launch in ten minutes. Please, report to your predetermined stations."

"What does that mean for us?" Gary asked.

"It means you all get to the CIC," said a passing Shepard. The teens hadn't noticed Shepard walking by, and were very taken by surprise.

"Oh, Admiral," Ash spoke up, "we didn't hear you walk in."

"It's not a problem, Ketchum. Just came by to make sure you were all settling well."

"We're doing fine, sir," said Brock, who was still sitting on his top bunk.

"Sir?" Shepard inquired with a grin. "Seems you're already getting used to the military way, Slate. I expect the same from all of you while you're aboard. You may be our guests, but you're still on a military vessel. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the three said in unison.

"Good. Now, report to the CIC, we fly in five. And get into uniform too." Shepard then exited the quarters. Gary and Ash both looked at Brock with annoyance.

"What?" Brock asked confused. The trio then quickly put on their new blue and gray Alliance uniforms, and walked to the elevator, where they were met by Misty and Dawn, who were both wearing similar attire.

"Hey, guys," Dawn spoke up as they approached the boys. "You three ready to go to space."

"Ready as we'll ever be," As responded.

"Well," Gary quickly interjected, "I, for one, am quite thrilled for the experience, being a scientist and all."

"I'd say the same," added Dawn as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Gotta admit," said Brock, "I'm still not quite used to this relationship."

"I agree," said Ash. He noticed that Misty wasn't speaking, an outright rarity for the redhead, and walked over to her and spoke quietly as Brock and Gary continued to jab at each other.

"Hey," he said in a near whisper, "everything ok?" Misty looked slightly sullen as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, is all."

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Will you just get in the elevator, already?" said Misty, a playful glare appearing on her face as she chastised her boyfriend.

"Yeah, alright." Ash walked into the elevator with their friends, followed closely by the redhead. "Excuse me, princess," he said under his breath.

* * *

"How are we looking, Joker?" Shepard asked his pilot, who was busily working the holo-display that controlled the ship.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly, Admiral. Ya know, it's actually pretty crazy the ship is still working. I mean, if it weren't for that new sustainable drive-core the eggheads over at Alliance R&D invented, we'd probably be stuck here forever."

"Also, our fuel supplies had not yet been depleted," EDI butted in.

"Yes, dear, that too."

"Well," Shepard interjected, "as long as we won't be stranded in space, I'll take anything. I'm more than ready to get back home."

"I'll bet you're missing that fancy apartment Anderson left you."

"That's definitely one reason." The two friends laughed lightly until they were interrupted by a voice form the comms.

"Adams to bridge. Drive-core's all heated up. We're ready when you are, Admiral."

"Thanks, Adams," Shepard said into the holo-display. "Joker, let's light this candle."

"Oh, finally!" Shepard walked down the corridor of the bridge and made his way to the galaxy map platform, until he saw the five young people coming out of the elevator.

"There you are," Shepard said to the teens. "Good timing, too. We're about ready to head out. You all ready?" Ash and company looked at each other with noticeable apprehension. "Well," Shepard said, catching on to their nervousness, "if that's the case, we could just leave you here."

"No!" the group said in unison. They then proceeded to make a garble of personal excuses in their favor as to why they look nervous, prompting Shepard to chuckle.

"Relax," he said, "you don't need to explain yourselves. It's not everyday a person goes on his first space flight. Everything'll be fine as long as you do as your told, got it."

"Yes, sir," came another unified answer.

"Good. Now, everyone, make yourselves useful however you can. If you have questions, Chambers can fill you in." Shepard then walked up the platform to the galaxy map. The hustle and bustle of the crew was very impressive to the young trainers. Every crew member worked like cogs in a well oiled machine.

"They definitely seem to have experience with this stuff," Ash whispered to his friends.

"No kidding," answered Dawn, scrutinizing the whole scene. "And I thought the research team that Gary and I worked with was good."

"You said it, hon," Gary said. Ash, Misty, and Brock all adopted the same put off expression, but quickly brushed it off. The group was still watching on in awe when Yeoman Chambers walked over.

"Excuse me," she said, grabbing their attention, "how would you five like to get to work? I'm not trying to push you around or anything, but we all do have to pull our own weight." The teens verbally agreed. "Excellent," said Chambers, a bubbly and extremely pleasant smile appearing on her face as she did so, "Mr. Oak, I understand that you are, in fact, a aspiring scientist?"

"I'm well past aspiring, ma'am," he said with an ample amount of cockiness. "I'm a certified scientist and researcher, as is my girlfriend."

"Splendid. Then, perhaps you two would like to take a look at our engineering deck or research lab?" Dawn quickly and excitedly interjected as her boyfriend attempted to answer.

"Oh, we would love to see the research lab, if we're allowed." Gary simply remained silent, knowing very well that there was no arguing with Dawn when she truly desired something.

"Of course." Chambers motioned to a hallway only a few feet from them. "Simply walk through the door and the end of the hallway, and you'll see it. Our head scientist, Dr. T'Soni, will appraise and assign you accordingly.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn nearly squealed. "We get to work with Liara?" She grabbed Gary's hands, practically hopping with excitement. "This is way better than I ever hoped."

"Only the best for you, sweetie," Gary said as he tried to get her to contain herself. At this remark, Ash looked over to Brock and Misty and made a gagging gesture. The two lightly giggled at it, regardless of its immaturity. Gary and Dawn the hurried down the hall, leaving Ash, Brock and Misty with the Yeoman.

"Now for you three," she addressed them with the same sunny smile. "Unless I am misinformed, you three are not scientists or engineers?" They shook their heads awkwardly. "Not a problem, we'll just find some handiwork for you." Chambers faced Misty first. "Ms. Waterflower, is it?"

"That's right."

"Ms. Lawson is in dire need of a new assistant, and I believe you would fit in perfectly." Misty looked skeptical yet pleased with the idea.

"What will I be doing as Miranda's assistant?"

"Whatever you're told, which will likely be basic jobs like filing and the sort." _"They're asking her to be a secretary,"_ Ash thought. He looked at Misty, who was deep in thought about the situation. After a moment, she looked Chambers in the eyes.

"I accept," she said. Ash was quite surprised at her acceptance of such a position. A secretary desk job was the last place he'd expect her to be.

"Excellent. Just go down the elevator one floor and head to the main office on the left of the mess hall. I'll notify Ms. Lawson that you're on your way." Misty turned around, giving Ash and Brock a quick smile as she took her leave. As she walked away, Ash couldn't help but feel a primal sense of pride as to the fact that he was dating that redhead. Her personality was just as fiery as her hair, which was one of the reasons he liked her so much. They offset each other well. Her strong demeanor could keep his own in check, and vise versa. It had been that way even before they had started dating. Ash then turned again to Chambers.

"Is there anything we can do, miss?" Brock asked.

"Of course. You two will be needed in the shuttle bay. Warrant officer Vega will assign you two to whatever needs to be done. Now get going, we'll be leaving any minute." The two teens took their leave and proceeded to the lowest floor. "What a nice group of kids," Kelly said as she returned to her work, smiling to herself.

Meanwhile, Shepard was overseeing Joker and EDI's final preparations at the bridge.

"All systems nominal," Joker said. "Looks we're a go, Admiral. Just give the word." Shepard couldn't help but smile as he was finally getting off this rock.

"Joker," he said after a moment, "take us home."

"Aye, aye sir!" Joker loudly said. "EDI, start - uh - you up."

"Way ahead of you, Jeff." She paused a moment before speaking again. "Did I use your figure of speech correctly?" Joker laughed at her inquiry over still rudimentary improper vocabulary.

"Yes you did, honey. Yes you did." Shepard walked back to his station at the galaxy map as the engines started to roar. It felt like so long since he had heard the mechanical symphony that was his frigate. The entire crew immediately became excited at the sound of the starting engines, including their new guests. A few tense moments pass, and then the Normandy slowly begins to ascend off the ground. Some of the crew begin cheering at the sudden movement, others then go into their respective work with full force. The teens all had different reactions.

Gary and Dawn, being the scientists that they are, were nearly overflowing with anticipation as the ship began its climb. Ash and Brock, having just been chatting with James and Zaeed about their new jobs, noticeably became nervous as the ship took off.

"Don't worry yourselves, guys," James said, trying to sound reassuring yet also maintain his cool persona. "This is the best ship in our fleet. You'll be hanging out in apartments on the Citadel before you know it."

"He's right," Zaeed continued. "Just keep your shirts on and follow orders and we won't have kick your asses." All three men looked at Zaeed with surprised expressions, which inspired to laugh his crackling laugh. "I'm only kidding. But seriously, just do your jobs and you'll be fine." Ash and Brock still were perplexed, but at least the mood had lightened a bit.

The crew deck was just as bustling with soldiers scrambling about to get to their work stations, and Misty only just finishing having her new job explained to her my Miranda when the ship lurched as is takeoff began. Inwardly, Misty was busy contemplating the new situation. At heart, she was an explorer, and had always had a fascination with what lied beyond her gym in Cerulean City. This was one of the reasons she took to the frontier with Ash. She always seemed to have a case of wanderlust, meaning that she was both understandably quite nervous about going to an entirely different dimension, and doubly excited about seeing something no one from her world had ever seen. She instinctively rubbed her fingers through her orange hair out of nervous habit as she looked through the port hole in Lawson's office.

The ship continued its ascent into the sky, making the ground and people below look increasingly smaller as the Normandy rapidly gained velocity. So far the, the ride was silky smooth, with Joker noting that he hadn't lost his touch. The Normandy climbed higher and higher until it broke through the clouds, revealing a picturesque blue sky to all who were looking out a window. The golden late-morning sun shone brightly against a canvas that nearly appeared as a suspended ocean. Still gaining speed, the vessel climbed higher into the atmosphere. The vibrant blue shy began to darken as the Normandy was nearly in the void beyond, until it breached the atmosphere, now suspended in the harsh serenity of outer space.

"Launch complete," Joker said over the intercom, "igniting drive-core and finalizing coarse for Titan. ETA: twelve minutes." The engines of the Normandy roared to life, prompting a quick acceleration that should've sheared the hull, but was barely felt by those on board.

"How did we not feel that jump?" Misty asked her new superior, still peering out the window as space zoomed by.

"All high class Alliance ships are outfitted with special hulls and technology to minimize g-force and feeling of movement," Miranda responded. "Through artificial gravity and enviro-generators, we'll have to make it to eighteen times the speed of light to even feel anything."

"That's crazy, but really cool," Misty said, eyes wide form the near sensory overload she was experiencing.

"Welcome to the future, Miss Waterflower." The two women laughed at their own banter.

Before long, ten minutes had passed and the Normandy was well en route to its destination. The gas giant, Jupiter, ten came into the helms viewport.

"Admiral," EDI said into the comms, "we are approaching Jupiter."

"Are you picking up anything, EDI?" The A.I. paused a moment before answering.

"I have a run a full scan on Jupiter's surrounding orbit, and I've found something. Please, make your way to the helm." Shepard stepped down from the galaxy may and walked to meet the robotic lady.

"What've you got?"

"Sensors indicate a tightly localized yet powerful singularity of energy on the far side of Titan. It would appear that the one called Arc was correct after all." Shepard looked concerned. "The energy mass is identical in signature to the one we passed through in the Arghos Rho relay."

"I'll be damned," Shepard said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Shepard," EDI said, prompting a skeptical look form Joker and the Admiral. "That is a joke," she said.

Another minute passes as the Normandy comes around Jupiter's far side. "Approaching Titan, Shepard," Joker said. "We'll be home in no ti - holy God!" he shouted. Right beside Titan, a large ball of energy representing a black hole could be seen. It looked like a giant mix of black, blue and purple, and still looked quite menacing.

"That's the portal?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," responded EDI, "that, in fact, is the portal.

"Joker, can you fly through that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what that is."

"We've got to try!" Shepard exclaimed, his military commanding bravado seemingly taking hold. "Arc was right about the location of the doorway, now let's hope he was right about it getting us home." Red hot determination filled the war hero's eyes. "Joker, punch it."

"Aye aye, sir," he said nervously. The Normandy gained speed as it approached the singularity. "C'mon, Joker," Joker said to himself, "you've done crazier shit than this. You'll be fine."

"Shepard," EDI interjected, "the singularity has pulled us into its gravity field. It is sucking us into it."

"Hold coarse," he said. "We're getting home today!" The Normandy approached the energy field. All crewmen looked on through the portholes as control of the ship was now stripped from them, the gravity field they were caught in doing all the work. Their speed was continuously accelerating, until they reached the mouth of the spatial beast.

"Hold on to something!" Joker shouted, as darkness enveloped the SSV Normandy SR-2.

The entirety of the Normandy went dark as the vessel was sucked into the black abyss of the wormhole. Everything felt off; everything seemed to be in a kind of ethereal state as it was even impossible to discern if the ship was moving or not. Both the inside of the ship and the outside of space were completely black. Time seemed to even slow. Ash, for whatever reason being able to see a little bit, frantically looked around the shuttle bay to see if anyone was having the same reaction, but everyone was stock still.

"Brock," he said to his friend as he turned around to face him, "what the hell just happ-" he cut himself off when he saw Brock was just as still as the others, his face locked in a concerned expression. "That's just fantastic." He started to attempt to discern a plan of action when another thought crossed his mind. "Misty," he said aloud. "Ash rushed across the shuttle bay to get to the elevator that could take him to the crew deck on the next floor, but the automatic door wouldn't budge. "Of course," he sternly said, "what was I thinking trying to open the door?"

Suddenly, a flash of light poured through the window, nearly blinding Ash. A chorus of "whoa"s filled the shuttle bay, everyone apparently being better.

"Ash," Brock called, pulling Ash away from his thoughts as he was just trying to make sense of what had just happened, "get over here." The teen walked back over to his friend, his attention still on the outside. What they were seeing was incredible. A multitude of colors were arranged in what appeared to be an almost dome like environment that now held the Normandy. The dome seemed to be revolving as the Normandy moved through it, revealing more of itself with every passing second. To the naked eye, it appeared to be an optical illusion - the spatial place moved in a way that it made it difficult to discern if the vessel itself was moving. The experience was truly remarkable and unlike anything any of the passengers could have ever imagined.

Moments passed, or maybe they were hours, or days, no one could tell, and the Normandy continued on its voyage. The thrusters were disengaged, allowing the wormhole to propel the ship on its own, until the vibrantly colored environment started to go dark. More people began to grow worried as darkness enveloped the cruiser again. Gary and Dawn were still mesmerized at the sight along with the other scientists, Ash and Brock looked on in awe, and Misty stayed in Lawson's office out of some sort of desire for safety, her claustrophobia having already been taking hold. Regardless of how frightening the situation was, the orange haired teen was still mesmerized by how unworldly it all appeared.

As more darkness closed in, the Normandy began to experience turbulence. It started as just some slight bumpiness, but quickly intensified to the strength of an earthquake, sending instruments, loose objects, and people reeling. On the bridge, Joker and EDI were desperately trying to keep control of the ship.

"Primary systems are going haywire!" Joker shouted over the sound of panicked crewmen and alarms. "I'm barely holding her!"

"Jeff!" EDI shouted. Despite being an A.I., she was more than aware that she was now completely terrified. "Get us out of here! I can't hold on!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Joker said, feigning confidence, "I'm gonna get you and everyone else home. You just gotta try and help me." Shepard ran to the helm to check on Joker and EDI, barely maintaining balance as the ship continued to girate.

"Joker, what's going on?" he shouted.

"I think we're coming out the other side! Better strap yourself in, sir!" More light poured into the ship, the radiance was nearly blinding, until a mighty explosion was heard, and the ship was once again in space, next to a large alien device known as a Mass Relay. The crew took a moment to regain composure, but started cheering, hugging and celebrating when they saw the welcome sight. Shepard, Joker, and EDI looked at each other, and simply laughed.

"Not bad, helmsman," Shepard said.

"Well," Joker said, feigning bashfulness, "it's my job sir. But I did have a little help." He looked over at his android companion, who was holding her robotic head in her hands, resembling the behavior of a sick human. "Uh, you okay, babe?" EDI held up her head and looked her beloved dead in the eyes with a stare as cold as her mobile platform.

"Let's never do that again," she said. Shepard just backed away as Joker adopted the look of a man being led to his execution. "But," she continued, "thank you for pulling us through. It got pretty rough." Joker could only smile.

"Well, I couldn't let my best girl down, could I?" As EDI and Joker checked over the ship's systems to make sure nothing was damaged, Shepard resumed his position at the Galaxy Map and talked into the intercom.

"Attention crew, this is Admiral Shepard. I am overjoyed to inform you that we have, in fact, made it home." Cheers erupted from all decks of the ship. "Even though we're all quite shaken up at this point, I'd ask you all to return to your posts until we've docked at the Citadel." Shepard paused for a moment in reflection of the miracle that they were all back home. "We are all very, very lucky," he said as he finished. "Joker, take her in," he said into the air, knowing it would be transmitted to the helm.

"With pleasure, sir," came his response. Joker looked back at his instruments, and calibrated the jump with the Arghos Rho Mass Relay. Such a thing was second nature to the helmsman, and it felt extraordinarily good to calibrate a relay jump for the first time in weeks.

All throughout the ship, crewmen were working at lightning speed to get everything in order for their return home. Miranda was watching her new assistant stare in awe at the massive alien device just outside the porthole. She remembered the first time she had ventured into space-a simple excursion to the Citadel to get some new schooling supplies when she was twelve. Even though she had read plenty of pieces of literature on the subject, she was enthralled by the great void. The mere concept of an infinite space fascinated her to this day. Infinite space meant infinite possibilities. Back then, she wanted to see it all, or at least as much as she possibly could in her two hundred twenty year life expectancy, but now that she had seen so much of it, largely due to Cerberus operations and the worst war in their respective cycle, she found herself vying only for the solid ground of Earth, along with someone to walk it beside her. Miranda saw much of herself in the fiery redhead that was now excitedly running back and forth in her office to get a better look at something she herself and everyone else on the ship had become quite accustomed to.

The aforementioned Ms. Waterflower was a surprisingly assertive and intelligent young woman, possessing an inherent curiosity for the world around her, and a passionate drive to become something truly great in life. Miranda didn't need to be told this to pick up on it. She had the entire group of "trainers" pegged the moment she saw them. Reading people had always been an inherent ability of hers that proved many times to be just as useful as her biotics. Ash Ketchum was almost the same as his girlfriend personality-wise, uncompromising drive, strong and assertive instincts, but there was something about him that always appeared different. They both were had no small amount of snark, but Ash had a very different fighting spirit, the kind of fire one can only get if their born with it, much like Shepard. Likely the reason he landed someone like Misty.

"Ms. Lawson, this is incredible!" Misty blurted out in excitement. "I could've never imagined something like this. How did you people build it?" Miranda gingerly laughed at her insinuation.

"Actually, we didn't build them. The Asari found them millenia ago."

"Oh," she said, still not looking away from the Relay as they made their approach, "well, who did build that?"

"Don't know. We've been trying to figure that out for quite some time."

"Amazing," said Misty.

* * *

Gary and Dawn had spent five minutes gaping at the machine outside the vessel, completely lost for words. The two of them had seen some rather remarkable things even before they became scientists, but this beat anything they had discovered in spades. The two teens had an excellent view of the Normandy quickly coming upon what was apparently called a "Mass Relay" from the science lab, which, according to Chief Engineer Adams, activated something called "Mass Effect" that could propel spacecraft faster than light speed. Dawn and Gary had a hard time wrapping their head around all this, and were doubly excited to be able to comb through files and study everything they could about anything they could get their hands on.

"This is extraordinary," Dawn said to no one in particular.

"I'd go with miraculous," Gary retorted, both sets of eyes fixed on the relay. "Hope I get to tell Grandpa about this."

* * *

Brock Slate was a fairly simple man. He had been rock Pokemon specialist practically since he could walk, and had a great appreciation for the way nature itself worked. This interest originally prompted him to become a Pokemon breeder, and study the social and symbiotic aspects of Pokemon and the world at large around him, always content to observe what was right in front of him. This defied everything he had come to know. Not that the presence of aliens didn't already do that, but there was something about the fact that he was seeing this device outside the window that really brought it all home for him. The Mass Relay came closer, and the engines ignited. A moment later, a prismatic display of colors surrounded the Normandy as it traveled at light speed.

"Jump successful," said Joker's voice over the intercom. "Arriving at the Citadel in twenty minutes. We are all very, very lucky."

The crew seemed to relax a bit after the jump. Everyone was leisurely doing their respective jobs and getting their personal things in order. Ash and Brock finished loading some cargo crates in the shuttle bay and settled down for a chat with Zaeed and James.

"So, kids," Zaeed said, his voice gruff and crackling, "how was your first space flight?" Ash and Brock were relaxing after a day of heavy lifting and looked rather pleased with their work when they responded.

"Incredible," said Ash.

"Really amazing, sir," said Brock.

"Sir? Slate, I ain't been a sir for twenty years, not since I got kicked out of my own merc unit. The name's Zaeed, thank you very much."

"Well, I could think of worse things to call you," retorted Brock in the same sarcastic tone.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Zaeed said as he pointed a finger at the teens face. "I've fed better men theirs for similar jokes." The group laughed it off.

Gary and Dawn were still busily studying the alien instruments in the lab after the jump, and having the time of their lives while doing so. The head scientist, a Salarian named Dr. Jarroc Korus, had taken a liking to the young humans and appreciated the help.

"You two like the Omni-tool tech?" he asked them. Gary and Dawn had just been checking out a couple of spares the doctor had let them use.

"They're remarkable, Doctor," Dawn said, her eyes never leaving the holographic device on her arm. "We don;t have anything remotely like these where we come from."

"I sure wish we did," Gary said. "It would make research and communication a hell of a lot easier."

"No doubt," said the doctor. "If you ever get some free time during your stay with us, I'd love to show you two what else we've managed to make."

"Really?" Dawn exclaimed with a large smile, nearly jumping in glee.

"Of course. I've always been about instilling a love of science and knowledge in young people; we Salarians are most passionate about these things. I have a research lab on the Citadel. You're both welcome to stop by should you ever find the time."

"We'd be honored, Doc," Gary said with a surprising amount of respect. He and Dawn then resumed combing through their new Omni-tools.

* * *

"Everything going smoothly, Kelly?" Shepard asked his yeoman.

"Yessir," Chambers said, looking up from her workstation next to the Galaxy Map. "The crew is working like a clock, including our new recruits. Everything went off without a hitch."

"Excellent." Shepard took a deep breath, letting himself relax a bit. It really had been a long day. "You ready to get home, Chambers?"

"More than ready, Admiral. Not that this hasn't been quite the adventure, but I am ready to sit in my apartment and curl up with a book or something like that."

"That sounds great at this point. If I didn't have to report to the Council immediately, I'd probably just crash in my apartment."

"I'm sure Ms. Lawson would like that as well," said Kelly with a schoolgirl-like giggle. Shepard considering responding with sarcastic chastisement, but decided to just let the redhead have her joke. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't exactly what he wanted anyhow.

* * *

Liara T'Soni stared into the holoscreen of her computer. She had just finished journaling this experience and only then realized how exhausted she was. A bright, blue light shined into the corner of her azure eyes, prompting her to acknowledge her V.I. assistant, Glyph.

"Dr. T'soni," the blue holographic ball addressed her, "are you feeling well? You look rather peekid."

"Oh, I'm fine Glyph." She got up from her chair and sat down on her bed. "I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"My sensors indicate that you are also quite stressed. Might I prepare some tea to help relieve you?" Liara smiled at her companion's jovial caretaking of her.

"I'm fine, Glyph. Besides, we'll be at the Citadel in a few minutes. Could you archive the files I just finished writing instead?"

"Certainly, Dr. T'Soni. I will get on it immediately." The holo-bot then wirelessly connected to Liara's computer while the Asari scientist peered out her window, the infiny odf space passing by in a miasma of colors. She was more than happy to be going home.

* * *

"Approaching the Citadel, Jeff," EDI said. "Coming out of lightspeed travel."

"Alright. Bring her in nice and easy." EDI and Joker both input a few commands into their control panels, and the Normandy slows to a comfortable speed instantaneously. Despite its speed dropping a few million miles per hour, the slow down was butter smooth, and there it was. A massive space station, around the size of a large moon, with five arms jutting out from its center. The purple light of the Widow star illuminated the Citadel from behind as it orbited it, giving the giant alien station an even more otherworldly aesthetic. Hundreds of ships flew around the Citadel, and anyone on the Normandy could see that the entire thing was a city. Buildings towered into the artificial atmosphere, and traffic of flying cars zoomed in between them.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Ash said to no one in particular, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" asked James Vega. "That's where you'll be staying for a while."

"I could get used to it," Brock added. "Can't wait to really check it out."

"Just make sure you two don't fall off," said Vega. Brock and Ash just laughed, now being accustomed to Vega's sarcastic sense of humor.

"Attention, all crew," came Joker's voice, "we are now docking with the Citadel. Have all personal items packed up and ready for processing in ten minutes. Thank you for flying _Air Normandy,_ we hope you enjoyed your journey. Have a great day everyone. Welcome home." Laughs, cheers, a little overjoyed crying, and good feelings abound echoed throughout the interior of the dreadnaught. It was impossible for the Pallet Town hitchhikers to not get involved. Ash, Brock, Gary and Dawn congregated on the crew deck, where they were then met by Misty. The deck was alive with celebration. Friends and lovers of all species embraced each other. Shepard found his way to Miranda, who was then picked up by her fiance in a passionate hug with her in the air. Brock and Ash shared a show of brotherhood, with Gary then joining in. The couples hugged and kissed, with Brock snagging a well meaning smooch of celebration from an Asari crewmember. On the bridge, Joker and EDI embraced each other, and the on deck crew joined in the celebration. Joker and EDI were still hugging when a voice came over the comms.

"Attention, Normandy," a man's voice shouted, irritation prevalent in his delivery, "please confirm docking code for clearance. This is your last chance." Joker quickly sat down in his pilot's chair, giving an embarrassed grin to his A.I. girlfriend, and responded to the very annoyed docking sergeant.

"Uh, yes. Transmitting clearance codes. Sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Joker said. A moment later, a green confirmation symbol appeared on the holo-display.

"You're clear to dock, Normandy. Head to priority Council Docking bay 94. Welcome back, guys."

"Good to be back, sir." Joker and EDI then pointed the vessel in the direction of the specified bay. It truly was good to be back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everyone exited the Normandy once it was docked, and the crew went their separate ways. Some headed for their homes, others for the Citadel's clubs to take a load off, while others still had business to finish. Shepard and Miranda parted ways, and he jioned the Pallet group and Liara, who was preparing her data for the hearing. They then walked down the dock and to an Avina V.I. terminal. The purple and pink Asari-like hologram immediately popped up.

"Admiral Shepard," it began, "welcome back to the Citadel. The Council has already been notified of your arrival and are expecting you in the hearing chambers."

"Cool," Gary said quietly, admiring the holographic assistant.

"Thank you," Shepard quickly said. "Log out."

"As you say, Admiral." It's voice had always been almost sickeningly sweet to Shepard, always reminding him of the idyllic denial the denizens of the super station had lived in before the Reaper War. "Have a pleasant day." The hologram disappeared into the terminal on the floor. Shepard started walking without another word.

"Are those things all over the station?" Dawn asked as they started walking to the elevator.

"Yeah," answered Shepard. "Avina's a V.I. that helps people on the Citadel, usually just with directions, and you're gonna need her. The Presidium's like a maze."

"Wow," Dawn said.

"You all have seen nothing yet," Liara said with a smirk. The seven people got in the elevator, and Shepard pushed a few buttons. The elevator immediately took off, climbing at a very fast speed. The viewing window then opened, revealing a stunning alien community with elegant architecture, and many species, some of which the teens hadn't seen yet.

"I'm guessing this is the Presidium," Brock said without looking away.

"Yup," Shepard affirmed, "that's it. You'll have plenty of time to explore when we're done with hearing. Ash was admiring the view when he felt something grab his hand. Misty was holding it, and looking at him with ample excitement, though also appearing nervous. He slightly tightened his grip on her hand to show his consoling, and she responded by leaning against his shoulder. A voice was then heard over the quiet elevator music.

"In a breaking news story," said the newscaster, a male voice that sounded exactly like the ones from the big news stations back on Earth, "Admiral John Shepard and the crew of the famous Normandy dreadnaught have returned to Council space after being set on a new mission. Details are scarce, but Alliance officials say that their mission was a success. We will continue to report on this story as it develops." The elevator continued to rise until they reached a large chamber. The lighting was a muted purple and gray and trees and small garden displays were scattered throughout the elegant yet alien room. Many politicians of many races were scattered about the chamber speaking with each other in hushed tones.

"This is the Council chamber?" Misty asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

Shepard responded, "Yeah. Now, let me do the talking until they need you to, if they even do need you to." The whole group felt uneasy as they walked through the large throne room like chamber. Aliens and humans gave them unsettling glances and quietly spoke of them as they walked by. Ash got the distinct feeling that they may not be truly welcome.

"Is this how you're usually greeted, Admiral?" he asked.

"No, and that's what worries me." They continued what felt like a death march until they reached the base of a hearing platform, when they were stopped by a security guard in steel black and red N7 armor, similar to the one Shepard had worn when they reached Pallet.

"Admiral Shepard," he said, "good to have you here." The soldier looked fairly young, couldn't be more than thirty, had short blond hair, and a wide jawline. His voice was slightly raspy, like a smokers. He then saluted, and John simply played along. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Ryker Donovan, sir. Council agent. They are expecting you."

"Thank you, lieutenant. Excuse me."

"Sorry, sir," Ryker quickly stopped him, "but I must first verify your associates."

"What for?"

"C-sec pegged them as newcomers when they arrived, and I've been ordered to verify them. Nothing serious, it's just routine, sir." Shepard got a cocky look on his face that Liara immediately recognized.

"Lieutenant, these young people are with me. Put them through the system just like everyone else. Spectre authority." Donovan looked very surprised at Shepard's sudden control of the situation, and punched a few commands into the holopad he was carrying..

"Sorry, Admiral, it's just what we do here," he said with a light laugh. "The guys in N7 weren't kidding when they saw you know how to intimidate someone. I won't take up any more of your time, sir. You're all free to go."

"Good." Shepard led the group with his head held high as they walked up to the stairs to the hearing platform. As they approached, they heard the Council already in a heated debate.

The Salarian Counsilor spoke in heated tones to his compatriots, his large eyes and lizard like face contorted in a damning scowel, "This simply cannot be ignored! This is a matter of societal security for my people."

"We understand, Counselor," said the Turian, "and we're not ignoring it, but this Counsel has other pressing matters to attend to as well." Shepard smirked as he took the hearing stage in front of the Counsel, some things just never change.

"Are we interrupting something, Counselors?" he asked with a hint of condescension. The Counsel turned to see the hero that was addressing them.

"Admiral Shepard," Hackett, the human Counselor and former Grand Admiral of the human fleets said, "welcome back."

"Good to be back, sir," Shepard responded. Hackett was a grizzled old man, a white beard grew on his face and encompassed his entire mouth and jaw. Scars and wear showed on his face form his many years in the military. His voice was soft yet strong and useful in commanding bravado and inspiring soldiers of all races. He was also one of the people Shepard most respected. The Asari counselor then spoke in a voice both eloquent and elegant.

"Admiral Shepard, it's good to have you back. We were expecting you."

"Sounds to me like you were in the middle of something big."

"Counsel matters, Shepard," said the Turian, "nothing that immediately concerns you."

"Dash you all," the Salarian Counsilor interjected.

"Counselor, please," spoke the Quarian Counselor, a female in a grand and royal looking enviro-suit similar to Tali's, "this is not the time nor place." The Salarian appeared to simply stew at his post. "Now, Admiral, there is a matter we would like to discuss with you." She paused. "What exactly happened to you when you went through the Arghos Rho mass relay?" Politicians and diplomats had begun gathering around to spectate the hero of the galaxy's return. Shepard looked thoughtful for a long moment before speaking.

"Counselors," he began, "when my crew and I passed through the relay, we weren't quite sure what we were expecting." Liara joined him on the platform. "But when we made it to the other side, we found something that...well, you all will likely be very interested in." The tension was palpable in the chamber. "I'll get right to it. We encountered a Reaper." Gasps were heard throughout the chamber. The Councilors looked at each other with worried expressions when Hackett spoke.

"That's a dire claim, Admiral," he said. "Can you prove this?"

"Liara?" The Asari scientist stepped forward and activated her Omni-tool. She then sent the on screen information to the dashboards of the Councilors. It was footage of the Destroyer class Reaper's attack of Pallet and Veridian.

"This was taken moments after we arrived. The Reaper was already in the process of destroying the city, but we managed to take it down with the Normandy's Thanix cannons." The Council watched the footage in horror.

"Where exactly was this footage taken, Dr. T'Soni?" the Asari councilor inquired pensively.

"An alternate version of Earth, Madame. A very alternate version, at that."

"How so?" asked the Quarian. Shepard looked back at the teens who had until then been enthralled by the show of galactic politics and motioned for them to join Liara and himself. They gingerly complied. The Councilors were very surprised at the group of adolescent humans taking the stage, prompting understandable questions.

"Who are these young ones, Admiral?" asked the Salarian. Ash and company only grew more nervous. Liara glanced back at them with a reassuring grin as they stood side by side. Shepard responded first.

"Councilors, these are some locals of the alternate Earth we landed on. Introduce yourselves," he said. Gary was the first to step forward, an aura of confidence seemingly emanating from him.

"I'm Gary Oak. I'm an aspiring scientist." Dawn followed suit.

"Dawn Mayberlin," she said with a polite curtsy to the Council. "I too am a scientist in training." Brock stepped up.

"Brock Slate, gym leader." Then came Misty, all visible apprehension completely gone.

"Misty Waterflower, gym leader." Ash was last, his normal confidence returning to him in full stride. He stood in the middle of all his friends, human and alien eyes watched the whole group.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm a Pokemon Master." More gasps and even some stifled laughter could be heard throughout the chamber. The Councilors just looked confused, until Hackett spoke.

"And, if I may ask, what is a Pokemon, Mister-uh-Ketchum?" Ash and friends smirked at each other, then opened their backpacks, each holding a red and white ball. Ash looked Hackett in the eye, and said "These, sir, are Pokemon." Ash's companions opened their pokeballs, and a burst of energy emitted from them, leaving strange animals in their wake. In front of Brock was a majestic fox with nine tails. Dawn had produced a penguin like creature nearly as big as herself". Its blue and steel visage made it quite the imposing beast. Gary's partner was a large black cat with yellow sigils on its back. A flying...thing with what appeared to be a crown like shape on its head now hovered above Misty, and Ash only needed to open his backpack for a large yellow mouse with red cheeks to pop out and rest on his shoulder. The chamber was alive with sounds of wonder. The Council themselves also appeared quite impressed.

"I guess these are Pokemon?" the Turian asked.

"Yes, sir," Ash replied. "And they're far from the only types. We know of somewhere around seven hundred back home."

"Fascinating," said the Quarian. Shepard was very pleased with how this meeting was going, far more so than usual.

"Councilors," he said, "there is much we still should discuss, if you have the time for it." The Asari then spoke.

"In light of these events, we most certainly will discuss your journey further. However, our meeting was just ending when you walked in, and there are other pressing matters we must see to today."

"I'm afraid," began the Turian, "we will have to meet again tomorrow, Shepard. But, in any case, well done on your mission. You and your crew should be proud." Shepard began to quietly seethe at the response he was given. Shrugged off yet again by the upper class, but that could wait.

"Thank you for your consideration, Councilors," he said politely. Hackett once again spoke.

"Shepard, before you go get some well deserved rest, I would like you to meet me in my office."

"Of course, sir." The Councilors then took their leave, leaving Shepard and his compatriots alone on the platform.

"Well," said Brock, "that went well."

"We have had worse," Liara retorted.

"Whatever the human councilor said sounded pretty important," Misty stated.

"His name's Hackett," Shepard clarified. "He was the Grand Admiral of the human fleet during the war, and then got promoted. I'm gonna see if I can get a few answers out of him."

"Good luck, Shepard," said Liara. "I'll get the kids some lodging for the night."

"Thanks, Liara. Guys, behave yourselves."

"We don't need a babysitter, Shepard," Gary said indignantly.

"Gary," Ash whispered, "don't encourage him." Shepard walked away with a smug smile.

* * *

The door opened revealing the executive office of Steven Hackett, who looked up from some documents on his desk.

"Shepard," Hackett walked over to the Admiral and shook his hand, "glad you came by." The older Admiral walked from his desk to shake the hand of the younger. "Sorry about the meeting. This whole month has been a mess."

"Care to enlighten me, sir?"

"That's why I brought you down here, Shepard." Hackett walked to the overlook at the back of his office that hung mover the Presidium. Shepard followed him and they both peered over the residential and market areas. "Lovely view, isn't it?"

"Definitely. I guess being a councilor isn't all bad."

"No, it's not all bad. In fact, it's fine most of the time. This is not that time."

"What's going on, Hackett?" The councilor turned to face the Admiral.

"Shepard, I know you're just being polite right now, but I know you want to know why yourself and your crew were sent on your assignment."

"I'm not the only one that wants to know."

"No doubt. Well, Shepard, I think you've more than earned an answer." He paused for a moment. "Ever since you took down the Reapers, the galaxy hasn't been more united, but not everyone is completely accepting of the new order."

"I haven't heard of any unrest or conflict in the last year."

"That's the point, Admiral, you weren't supposed to. What with the rebuilding of an entire galactic society, the Council thought that the many peoples of the galaxy had enough problems." Shepard's brow furrowed.

"So, there's something else going on."

"There's always something else going on, but what I'm talking about is more specific. John, for the last four months, pirate and raider activity has steadily increased in the Terminus systems. We figured initially that it was just lowly looters trying to make a quick buck while the people were venerable, but that has become far from the case." Shepard didn't like the sound of this. "Large merc and pirate groups are organizing in the Terminus, and the people out there are frightened. Their rate of expansion has been disconcerting. Both the mercs and civilians have started losing trust in the Council, and we've taken notice."

"This sounds like a military or C-Sec operation. What did this have to with my crew?"

"The Council needed to show that, even though we're thin spread trying to fully rebuild, we still have power and a presence, and they figured that sending the legendary Normandy team back out into the stars was the best coarse of action." Shepard was growing angered. His face and mannerisms showed it.

"And here I thought we had done enough to have the Council release its favorite attack dogs," he said with a glare.

"Remember, Admiral, I was against the idea, but I was outvoted. I know what you think of the Council, and now that I'm a part of it, I can say that almost all of it is entirely justified, but you and I both do need to think of the bigger picture."

"I would just like to know when we can be released. The only reason everyone came back was because it was mandated by your committee. I'll be honest, not one of them, including myself, wanted to come back, but we did it anyway, and I'm damn sure they're not done with us yet." Shepard's intense delivery left Hackett unphased.

"I'm well aware, John, believe me. And you're right, they're not done yet."

"What is it now?" Shepard said, feigning respect.

"No doubt you noticed the Salarian councilor was rather...perturbed?"

"I did."

"That's because a matter he claims is dire came up just before you came back."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Technically, no, but I'm going to do it anyway." Shepard couldn't help but crack a smile. "A group of STG scientists were working on a top secret project allegedly connected to the disappearing vessels in Arghos Rho, but contact was recently lost."

"Deja vu, much?"

"Definitely. You're very used to these sort of missions, but this one might just be different. The last transmission mentioned a large breakthrough in the project, which got the rest of the Council, including myself, interested." Hackett handed Shepard a holo-tablet with information regarding the subject on it, including the transmission. He glanced though it, but it didn't reveal too much.

"Seems rather vague, Hackett. You sure this is good info?"

"Positive. It came directly form the STG system, and it was fact checked multiple times. It's good."

"Should I tell my crew about this new assignment?"

"If you want, but it's not confirmed yet. I suggested throwing a few corsairs at the problem, really to get you out of it. They weren't very for it, but I'll try to push it one more time. I don't want to see you all back out there."

"Thanks, Steven." Shepard shook his hand.

"Don't thank me yet, John. You might yet find yourself putting on the Alliance fatigues again."

"I'll keep it in mind. Anything else, sir?"

"That'll be all, Admiral." The two men saluted each other. "Don't think your contributions have gone unnoticed, Shepard. You're still a living legend."

"That's why they won't let me go," Shepard said as he left the office, his orange scars slightly glowing.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The door to the "Cignus Complex" apartments on "Silversun Strip" opened revealing a long hall to the first floor. The teens were dumbfounded at what they were seeing.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Gary. "We get to stay here? These are freaking penthouses!" Liara smiled at the young scientist's material enthusiasm.

"Well, being galactic heroes does have its perks." She turned to the group, whose mouths were still agape at the city view. "Now, the boys will be staying in room 307, and the girls will be staying in 308. Your belongings have already been taken up. If you need to contact me, there's a comm terminal in both rooms."

"Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"I have some errands to run. Make yourselves at home, and _please_ stay out of trouble." Liara was obviously not having a pleasant time playing chaperone, and Misty decided to try and lighten her mood.

"Thank you for escorting us," she said cordially. "You've been a wonderful hostess." Liara was pleased with her politeness, being an Asari and all.

"You are welcome, and than you for the recognition. Now, please excuse me." With that, the blue woman left, and the teens rushed to their respective rooms. "I'm going to murder Shepard," Liara said under her breath as she left. She pulled out her omni-tool and saw that there was a new message from the Admiral.

"Liara," it read, "I got some info from Hackett. I need you to give it a look. Try to get some intel out of STG. This could be big."

"STG?" she said aloud. "What do the Salarians have to do with this?"

* * *

Ash walked into his bedroom on the second floor of the penthouse and immediately felt that the decision to leave his family, world, and entire dimension behind in pursuit of something rather disconcertingly unspecific was a good one. Relaxing slow jazz played over the built in sound system that ran through the entire apartment, which featured two floors, an office, three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a workout room. A king size bed was placed against the wall opposite the entrance. A closet was to the right, and a writing desk with a highly advanced looking computer was adjacent to it. The room, much like the rest of the apartment, was adorned in oak finish walls that gave it a homey aesthetic. Ash could hear Gary and Brock gushing about the apartment as they ran past his room, taking it all in.

Without words, but with a content smile on his face, he hanged his pack in the closet and fell onto his bed. It was surprisingly soft, obviously made of some sort of foam along with sporting what felt like silk sheets. Ash only then noticed how tired he was, and the bed and relaxing lighting were both inviting him to sleep, until the door opened. Gary stood in the doorway, looking pensive.

"Got a minute, man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got a minute," Ash responded as he sat up. "How are you two settling in?"

"Everything's great. Brock's trying out the kitchen. Unpacked his crap and booked it downstairs."

"And the girls? Heard from them?"

"Nah, they're probably trying out the bathrooms or something. I don't think we'll hear from them for a while." Ash lightly laughed at his remark.

"You're a real ass, Gary."

"I know, I know." Gary took a seat at the desk and turned the chair around to face his friend.

"So, why'd you come around, Gary?" Gary took a sudden interest in his feet before responding.

"Ash, do you think we made the right choice by coming here? Ya know, with Shepard and the crew?"

"I was just thinking about that. Whatever my-uh-dad was talking about seemed pretty serious.

"I know that, but still, everything happened so fast. The Reaper hits Kanto, the Normandy saved us, we find out about freakin' multi-verses, effectively challenging everything we thought we knew about science, and then your dad comes back and tells us that you were made when the actual Arceus wanted to nail a human woman."

"That's my mom you're talking about, Oak."

"I know, sorry." Gary ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Ash, I know I'm rambling, but I just wanted to get another opinion."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Gary stood up and began pacing the room.

"I don't know, man. I just thought there might be something cooking in that head of yours with you keeping so cool about this." Gary sounded quite perturbed.

"You think I'm not nervous?" Ash asked, getting up form the bed to look his friend in the eye. "I'm still trying to process the fact that my father is a god! And on top of that, my mom never told me. Hell yeah, I'm nervous, I've just learned to take things in stride in the last month. I don't know is anything's gonna surprise me anymore."

"I didn't know that whole thing with your dad shook you up so much." Ash looked away from Gary.

"Yeah, really only Misty knows. But, of course it would shake me up! I asked my mom about him a lot as a kid, but she never gave me any straight answer. Eventually, I just gave up and stopped asking, but I never stopped wondering. Then one day, space heroes descend from the sky and a guy who says he's my dad winds up on my front line and tells us the world is gonna end. So yeah, it shook me up." The two didn't notice Brock standing in the doorway until he spoke.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat to get their attention. "You guys alright? Sounded like things were getting pretty heated. I could hear you from downstairs."

"Yeah, we're good," said Gary. "How's dinner coming?"

"It'll be done in about ten minutes. The girls called on the video phone and they'll be over in a few."

"Thanks, buddy," Ash said.

"You sure you guys are okay?"

"We're fine, Brock."

"Just making sure."

It was only five minutes before a doorbell was heard. Ash, Brock and Gary opened the door to greet their two friends.

"Welcome to the pad, ladi-" Gary began before cutting himself off upon seeing Misty and Dawn. Both had changed clothes, and were now wearing attire like that which they had seen people walking around in. Dawn wore an elegant gray and muted blue dress that barely reached her knees, accentuating her features. Misty wore a dress of similar style, though slightly longer, and with a scarlett design going from her sleeves to her hips. She let her fiery hair lay over her shoulders, making her look both mature and refined. Ash found himself at a loss for words just like Gary.

"Someone got us a new wardrobe," Dawn said flirtatiously, twirling around to show off the dress. "You guys like it?"

"Oh, yeah," Gary responded. He then took her arm and led her to the kitchen to get a seat. Ash walked up to Misty and looked her in her blue eyes.

"You look gorgeous," he said with a smile.

"Thank you. I guess you can be sweet from time to time." She smirked with this remark, reminding Ash of the old Misty, something he hadn't seen in a while.

"I do have my moments," he said pleasantly, taking her by the arm to join the others. He planted a light kiss on her cheek as he did so, causing Misty to giggle, almost like a schoolgirl. They sat down at the table as Brock finished up his stir fry, flipping the ingredients in the air with a flick of the wrist.

"Any galactic alliance or whatever is that gives strange kids penthouse apartments with fully stocked kitchens and wardrobes can't be so bad, right?" he said. As he looked over the two happy couples, engaging in jovial banter, he made the cynical remark oh "I hate you all," prompting a laugh from the group.

"Ah, cheer up man," Ash said. "You just haven't the right woman yet."

Gary joined in saying, "Maybe you should pick up an Asari or something."

"Gary Oak, please!" Dawn chided, playfully hitting his shoulder, prompting only laughter from the victim.

"No, it's fine, Dawn," Brock said as he flipped the stir fry again while adding some sauce. "Besides, I doubt even you'll be able to restrain your boyfriend's sense of humor."

"I would be offended if it wasn't true," Gary said with a cocky smirk as he took a swig of his drink.

"Order up!" Brock proclaimed.

The dinner went swimmingly, with everyone seeming relaxed, even Ash. Laughter abound echoed through the apartment as the teens finished their meal. The main topic of discussion was the situation they found themselves in. Gary, as usual, was the most talkative and rambunctious (the alcohol they had been provided with helped even more).

"So, ain't it crazy," said Gary with full volume, even though his friends were right in front of him, "that we're the first people to ever explore deep space? Us, a bunch of Pokemon trainers from the boonies of Kanto. Who'da thought, right?"

"I ain't just a trainer, Oak, remember?" Ash added. "Don't sell me short."

"Oh, right. Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master. Here's to him for achieving a child's dream!" he said as he raised his glass.

"At least I beat you at _something_."

"You didn't beat me at anything, kid. I left the whole thing to actually do something to better the world."

"Boys," Misty interrupted, "boys, you're both pretty. Can we please move on."

"Damn straight, we're pretty," said Gary. "Well, at least I am."

"You wanna freakin' fight?" Ash challenged.

"Guys!" Dawn shouted before blood was shed. "Do you need to be separated? Because you're definitely acting like it."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Ash crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl, prompting Misty to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"And here I thought you had finally grown out of this little rivalry."

"We have!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Lovebirds!" Brock shouted.

Later, the party has ended, and Misty and Ash find themselves alone in his bedroom. They were laying on his bed, aimlessly chatting about the night. Misty lay beside him, staring up into the ceiling. They both had changed into lounging wear. and were at last comfortable.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you really think of being here? On the Citadel, in another dimension?"

"The whole thing makes my head spin, but it is pretty amazing." Ash got up and walked to the window. Misty rotated her body to face him as stared out at the city. "And I thought Castelia was advanced." Misty then got up and walked behind him, putting her arms around him.

"It really changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I can hardly imagine what home must be like right now."

"This'll change everything we thought we knew about the universe, or maybe I should say multi-verse."

"Sounds like science fiction."

"Not anymore, it isn't. Just look outside." Skycars zoomed by over a sea of holographic colors and signs. Humans and aliens alike roamed the streets in search of nightlife entertainment.

"Looks almost like some sort of movie," said Ash.

"But it's real, which I think is the most amazing part." Ash the turned around and held Misty's face up in his hands, and she smiled up to him.

"I don't know if I'd even be here without you."

"I do know I wouldn't." Ash began to trace his hands down to her shoulders, and then her slim waist. "If I hadn't rejoined you, I'd still be battling young trainers at my gym. Instead, I'm a deep space explorer." Ash planted a kiss on her neck, prompting Misty to moan quietly as a different kind of smile crept onto her face. "And I know I am much happier then I would've been."

"As do I," Ash said. He then sat back on his bed, and gazed at the woman standing in front of him.

"Ash," she began, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm a lot better now," he said, smiling.

"So am I."

"Hey," he said.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Misty turned around and smiled at the man with a seductive grin.

"Oh, you sound quite impatient, Ketchum."

"You sound like you're trying to maintain control, Waterflower." She walked over and leaned to look him in the eyes.

"Trying, but failing." Misty then pushed Ash on his back, and truly the night was both peaceful and alive.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The fireplace in Shepard's apartment gave off a subtle warmth and illuminated the foyer in a soft glow. Shepard stood next to it, and wordless, watched Miranda sink into the couch at the news. Her face was truly saddened and worried, expressions rarely seen on her. She ran a hand through her raven hair before speaking.

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" she asked, dejected.

"I don't think so." Shepard could barely look at her after telling her about his meeting with Hackett. Every word felt like a razor blade slipping out of his throat, and he could tell the Miri, in spite of her cold and calculating demeanor, was on the brink of tears.

"I just thought we were done, John. I thought we were finally done." Shepard's gaze fell on the flames. "I was hoping you and I would finally be free of all this. Free to actually live a life; to be normal people in a normal world. I thought for sure we had done our tour of duty for the Council, but I see that I was wrong. We were both wrong." Her voice nearly broke on the words. "We were all wrong." She softly whimpered into her hands, which Shepard then took in his as he knelt before her. He gazed into her dark eyes with a look both apologetic and sincere.

"I feel the same way, Miranda," he said, trying to sound stronger than he felt. "I wanted to be done with the Council and the Alliance forever, and so did everyone else. God knows how I'm gonna break this to them." He held her hands close to his heart, and adopted a sterner expression, "I'm not gonna just give up on this, but I don't know how much I can do. But I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot." Miranda smiled at him in spite of her tears, which she then wiped away. She laughed a little at her uncomposure.

"I'm not quite used to this," she said with a forced grin. "Breaking down under stress, and what not."

"Even with all your upgrades, you're still human, Miri. Just like me."

"But you're not crying."

"Barely, Lawson. Barely." Miranda's gaze made its way to the grand piano behind them, next to the main window. She got up without a word and sat down at it. She cracked her knuckles and tentatively placed her fingers on the keys. "You gonna play something?" Shepard asked.

"When I was younger, I would often play music when I was stressed out. It would help me think it through and process what was going on. I guess giving my brain something else to focus on would-"

"Miranda," Shepard interrupted with a smile, "go ahead." The woman smiled, and started to play a somber tune, then she started to sing.

 _"What can I do?_ _Pictures of you still make me cry._

 _Trying to live without your love is so hard to do._

 _Some nights I wake up, I look at your pillow_

 _Hoping that I'll see you there._

 _But I get up each day, not much to say._

 _I've nowhere to go._

 _Loneliness fills me up inside_

 _'Cuz I'm missing you._

 _So If you give us a chance to remember the love we had once together,_

 _Wait and see. Time is all that we really need._

 _I'm praying you won't say no. I mean to tell you_

 _Don't let it end. Baby, we could have so much more._

 _Don't let it end. Honey, please don't walk out that door._

 _I'm telling you, baby, I've made my mistakes_

 _But I'll make you this promise, to do what it takes._

 _I'll be there to protect you, and hold you tight._

 _You've got my love, baby, every single night._

 _Don't let it end. I'm begging you, don't let end this way._

 _Don't let it end. I'm begging you, don't let it end this way._

 _What will I do if you say we're through?  
_

 _I need you to stay. Honey,_

 _Don't let it end this way."_ Miranda's head fell onto Shepard's chest, and they then sat in silence, peering out into Silversun Strip's skyline. The many colors of lights illuminated the skyway as skycars passed by. Miranda felt truly at peace, until Shepard's omni-tool lit up, displaying a message notification.

"Can't we have a few minutes of privacy?" he said, very annoyed. Miranda held her head up with her hand, making a perturbed expression.

"You gonna get that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Shepard opened the message, and then looked skeptical. "It's from Liara."

"What does she want?"

"Here, look at this," he said holding the display up so Miranda could see it. It read: **SHEPARD, I'VE GOT SOMETHING. I NEED TO COME OVER NOW. THIS IS BIG. YOU WERE RIGHT.**

"Sounds important," said Miranda.

"No kidding." Shepard responded and messaged the Asari, telling her to come to his apartment.

"Well," Miranda said as she got up, "I guess our night in is over."

"Don't be like that. I'll get this sorted out, and then we'll pick up where we left off. Deal?"

" _We'll_ sort it out. Deal?"

"Deal." He kissed her lightly and walked to the bar in the living room, grabbing a beer. He popped the cap and took a swig, mentally preparing for what would likely be a long night. "Miranda?" he said.

"Yes?"

"I loved the song." Miranda smiled and turned away, trying to hide her blush.

"Shut up, Admiral."

* * *

Liara stared into the large screen as data numbers scrolled by, indicating that GLYPH was busily working to figure out the STG riddle. She had been cooped up in her apartment office for hours, and was growing tired, and stir crazy, but even so, the thought perplexed her, and yet, it did make sense. If anyone would be utilizing, and likely tampering with, experimental inter-dimensional technology, it would be the Salarians.

"Dr. T'Soni," said the floating holo-droid, "I believe I have found something of interest."

"At last," she said with a relieved sigh. "What do you have?" A bevy of visuals appeared on the screen.

"I was unable to retrieve any relevant data through conventional servers, however, I was able to find a connection between a top secret STG munitions order and an experimental science outfit on the Citadel. The orders have been placed regularly since shortly after the Battle of London."

"The STG work with experimental tech all the time. What makes this any different?"

"This science outfit was disbanded nineteen years ago." Liara's blue eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Which outfit is this?" A emblem resembling a bull appeared on the display.

"Tauros Technologies, Doctor," said GLYPH. "Their primary labs were in the Arghos Rho system."

"By the goddess," said Liara. "Why would the STG be using a dead science company to conduct research?"

"I do not know, but this information was extremely well hidden. I only recovered this much using your Shadow Broker influence, Doctor."

"This could still be enough to get the Council to talk."

"I agree. They definitely knew more at the meeting than they were letting on. I suggest that you and the Admiral see them tomorrow."

"Thank you, GLYPH," Liara said as she began to pour over the information.

"My pleasure, Dr. T'Soni." Liara copied all the info to her holo-tablet and began to read. There was a considerable amount of shipping orders, enough to make any operation look suspicious.

"This job just keeps getting worse all the time," she said to herself.

* * *

Liara walked up to Shepard's apartment, but hesitated before ringing the defacto doorbell. She felt nervous, bringing this information to him. Normally, she would be bursting at the seams to explain every little detail of a possible mission, especially one involving corporate espionage and a good mystery, but this was not one of those times. She took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

Inside, a buzzing was heard from the door, signaling to Shepard that Liara had arrived. He quietly sighed out of disappointment, truly wanting to continue his night off, but apparently, it was out of his power.

"Duty calls," he said to himself before prompting the door to open, and standing there was Liara.

"Hello, Shepard."

"Hey, Liara. Seems like you've been working hard."

"You really should be saying that to GLYPH. He scrounged up this info. May I come in?"

"Please do." He signaled with his hand for her to enter, and the first thing Liara saw was Miranda sitting in a recliner by the fireplace, pouring over a holo-tab. She slowly looked up to greet T'Soni.

"Good evening, Liara," she said, trying to not sound cold.

"Hello, Miranda. I apologize if I'm intruding."

"Not at all. Sounded like we should hear whatever you've got." Shepard awkwardly adjusted his collar.

"As a matter of fact, you both should." Liara walked into the middle of the room and held out her Omni-tool. "GLYPH took a look at the STG operation you mentioned and found something very suspicious." Shepard and Miranda looked at the display as a series of images appeared.

"What do you mean by suspicious?" Shepard asked.

"Apparently, STG has been putting out a large amount of supplies and munitions orders for whatever project they've been conducting. Their primary benefactor was Tauros Technologies."

"Tauros?" Miranda asked. "That can't possibly be right."

"What's Tauros Technologies?" asked Shepard, confused. Miranda and Liara looked disapprovingly at him. "What?"

"John," Miranda said, "don't you ever pay attention to history?"

"Honestly," added Liara, "sometimes, it feels like we have to explain everything to you." The two women high-fived, and Shepard just glared.

"What does this have to do with anything."

"Nothing," said Miranda, "we're just making a point."

"Can we get back to Liara's findings?" Shepard asked, annoyed.

"Of course," said Liara. "Since you are unaware, Tauros Technologies was a derivative of Sirta, primarily focusing on experimental technologies, where Sirta would provide more practical services. It was found that Tauros was involved in some less than credible dealings, but Sirta was able to quietly disavow and disband the firm before serious legal action was taken against them."

"That was about twenty years ago," said Miranda.

"And the Council has brought them back?" Shepard inquired.

"Looks like it. The suspicious part is that, officially, Tauros no longer exists. One has to wonder why the Council is using a dead tech firm for a secret project."

"But why would the Council make it apparent that they were using Tauros?" Miranda asked. "Not the kind of thing someone would do if they were trying to be discreet."

"Actually, they were. GLYPH only figured out that Tauros was involved by digging through the data and using my Shadow Broker detail to figure out their shipping patterns. They were exactly the same as Tauros' former patterns."

"That can't be a coincidence." Miranda and Liara gazed at the Admiral with an inquisitive look.

"Um," said Liara awkwardly, "no, it's not, Shepard." She cleared her throat before continuing. "It would seem that the Council, or at least the Salarian, has resurrected Tauros Tech in order to conduct secret research under the radar. I figured you would want to bring this to the Council tomorrow."

"You figured right. Thanks, Liara. This is just what we need."

"I thought as much. If that will be all, I have some things to prepare before the hearing tomorrow."

"Of course," Shepard said. "Good night, Liara."

"Good night to the both of you." She walked toward the door, but stopped at the entrance. "Don't stay up too late now," she said with a smirk. Shepard and Miranda slightly glared at her, and Liara then sauntered out into the hall, leaving the two alone.

A moment later, Miranda said, "Well, that was - informative."

"Yeah. At least we have something to get the Council talking."

"At least."

"Something wrong?"

"Shepard, you are well aware of what's wrong," she said curtly. "I want to get away from this and live a normal life but we can't. That's what's wrong."

"Right. Bad question."

"Indeed." She made her way to the bar and sat on a stool. Shepard then got behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of red, pouring it into a small glass. Miranda drank half of it in one swig before setting it on the bar. "I'm sorry, John," she said quietly.

"You don't have a thing to be sorry about. Believe me, I'm as angry about this as you are."

"I know. It's just that - dammit," she said. "Damn it all."

"Preaching to the choir, Lawson." Miranda let a small smile sneak to her face.

"I guess there's nothing we can really do about it, is there? We're still Alliance dogs."

"Not for long we won't be," Shepard said as Miranda finished off her wine. "If we do have to go on one more mission, I'll make sure it's just one more. Not just for you and I, but the entire crew." She motioned for another shot, and the Admiral obliged, filling the glass again.

"We've all more than earned a rest," she said as she downed the drink in one go.

"Damn straight." With a contented smile on his face, Shepard poured himself a glass and drank it before speaking again. "Ya know, just because we're still tagged and collared, doesn't mean we can't have one normal night." Miranda actually laughed.

"But weren't we, at the behest of Dr. T'Soni," she said mockingly, "supposed to get a good night's rest?"

"What'll she know? Just get an extra coffee in the morning." Miranda pleasantly smiled, and pointed at her glass.

"Well, I'll need a bit more wine before we get started with anything."

"I thought so." Shepard filled the glass for the third time. "This is a crazy life, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, John. Yes it is."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Miranda lay in bed as the morning light began to seep through the window. She felt slightly sore from the previous night, but it didn't bother her to any great extent. Feeling a lack of weight on the mattress, she realized she was in fact alone. She slowly sat up in the bed, her elegant silver nightgown draping over her, and tried to force the tired fog out of her head. She threw her feet over the side of the bed when she heard a metal clang, followed by a shout of "Dammit!". She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Shepard, clad in basic sweat wear, and picking up an omelette off the floor. Lawson smiled, realizing that he hadn't heard her walk in.

"Ahem," she fake coughed, causing Shepard to look up and see the woman. He only looked back at the stove and smiled, and then laughed slightly, and Miranda followed suit in turn.

"Morning," he said, still smiling.

"Good morning." She walked to his side, inspecting his attempt at breakfast. "It would seem you got in a bit over your head, Admiral."

"What was your first clue?"

"It's alright. We'll just make another crack at it."

"You're awfully upbeat this morning," Shepard remarked.

"I got a good night's rest, much thanks to you."

"I do my best," he said.

"I can't deny that." Miranda reached across the counter and grabbed the carton of eggs. "Shall we cook?"

"We shall," Shepard said, smiling. "This one's ending up on a plate, not the floor."

"Don't get cocky, Shepard," Miranda retorted pleasantly.

"Noted, Lawson." A few minuted passed, almost entirely in silence, as the couple found themselves actually spending a morning as a shacked-up couple. Both of them chopped peppers, cheese, and other ingredients and ended up with two French style omelettes. "Not bad, Miranda," Shepard said as he placed the omelettes on two plates.

"Not bad, yourself, John," she said, sitting herself at the table and placing two sets of silverware. "At least this batch will end up eaten."

"Ha ha," Shepard fake laughed. "Just eat," he said as he sat down, "we've got a big day ahead of us."

"No kidding." They dug into the food, remarking at how good it turned out.

"Shepard, this is actually very good."

"I was gonna say the same to you. You did most of the work."

"I guess so. I'm not a bad chef myself."

"Far from it."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Shepard?"

"Hmm?," he mumbled, mouth full of egg and ham.

"Are you sure about today?" Shepard shifted awkwardly in his seat.

After a moment, his only response was "No."

"What do you think will happen at the hearing?"

"The same damn thing that happens every time, I'd say."

"I thought so." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and adjusted her nightgown. "For what it's worth," she said softly, "I'm very pleased with yesterday and today."

"So am I. Honestly, it's been nice to see how the normal people live for once."

"That's what I was saying. You know, I've rarely ever actually had a 'normal day', per se." Shepard picked up the dishes and utensils and brought them over to the sink, and began washing them while listening. "When I was young, any time I didn't spend in school, I spent preparing for some other form of academia. Needless to say, I didn't have many friends."

"Really?" Shepard asked as he put the dishes away. "People like you normally can't get rid of others."

"Oh, I couldn't. I also couldn't find anyone who was interested in me for any reason beyond the superficial, or beyond my body."

"Oh."

"It's no problem, John. That was a long time ago." She then walked into the foyer with a look and sway that beckoned him to follow.

"Are you sure it's no problem?" he asked.

"Positive. I was genetically engineered to look like this. There's nothing I can do about it, nor was there ever anything."

"That's not exactly an answer, Miranda."

"It's the truth." She paused before continuing. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Ever since we met, I've given you speech after speech of _'_ _this, my tale of woe'_ with being made perfect and all," both laughed at her over acting on the remark, "but, I know almost nothing about you before you enlisted with the military."

"You want to know about my past?"

"Honestly, yes. Unless you should go, then I guess we can talk later." Shepard looked deep in thought for a moment, stroking the scruff on his chin.

"It's not much of a story," he said, "but I can tell you a few things."

"Alright."

"It's no story of genetic experimentation and corporate espionage, but it is a story. The first thing I remember was an orphanage in a large city. I never knew my parents, but one of the nurses who worked at the orphanage told me I was just left there by a woman. They tried to find her after she left me, but apparently they couldn't find her."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Wasn't long into my teens before I heard about the military, and figured that was a good way to get out of the city."

"This was about where the Illusive Man's file on you started."

"I thought so. You probably know most of the rest."

"You enlisted in the alliance Military when you turned eighteen and quickly rose through the ranks of the marines."

"That's about it. My XO said I was a natural for down and dirty missions."

"I read about those too," she said.

"So you know pretty much everything after that."

"I guess so." Shepard got up from the chair, and looked back at Miranda.

"It was all worth it, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, everything I've done got me here. Something must've gone right. In spite of all the beauracracy, I'm thankful for all I've got. Especially you."

Miranda smiled with a light blush. "That sounds rather out of character for you Shepard."

"I was trying to be tender for once."

"I know." She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "And it worked."

"Good. For a moment I wasn't so sure."

"Have more confidence in yourself, John. You can be tender from time to time." Shepard genuinely smiled.

"What have you done to me?" he jokingly asked.

"Brought you back down to the ground," she said. "We should get dressed. We've got a busy day today."

"On that, we can agree." The two walked back to Shepard's room, the man himself walking behind Miranda for self-evident reasons.

* * *

Misty quickly pulled a shirt over her head while Ash was in the shower. She had to admit, the aliens really knew how to treat someone. She was fully clothed after a minute when Ash walked out of the bathroom, himself clothed in basic Citadel attire, drying his already messy hair with a towel.

"Man that's a nice shower," he said. "I can understand why you took so long, Mist."

"Do you want me to look good for you or not?" she asked sarcastically, continuing his playful banter.

"I'm just kidding," Ash said with a smile. "You look great."

"I know." She resumed doing her hair. "But thank you."

"No, seriously," he said. "You look amazing."

"Ash, where is this coming from?" She turned to see his head tilted toward her; she could not tell if he as looking at her or through her. Ash's expression was all but vacant as he peered into her eyes, then kneeling before her, and looking up into her face.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice weak, almost frail. "I'm sorry for being so distant, sorry for barely talking to all of you, but especially you, Mist." His gaze fell to the floor, his damp hair falling limp in front of his head. "I'm so sorry." Misty ran her fingers tenderly through his hair, and put her hand under his chin to bring his eyes in line with hers. Her gaze pierced Ash, and it was as if she could see a storm of clouds in front of him, obstructing the perception of what he felt. His expression maintained a neutrality, until Misty spoke.

"With all we've been through," she began, "all you've been through, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. But you've shown me, just like you used to, just how strong you really are. God knows none of this is exactly normal, even by our standards," she said, sparking a laugh from both.

"Yeah, normal is the last thing I'd call it."

"So don't let it get to you," Misty said. "You've got all of us behind you, remember?"

"I remember."

"And now, you've got me too."

"And thank God for that," said Ash. "I wouldn't be here without you, Mist."

"Believe me," she said with a smile, "I know." Ash's face returned to its normal expression, cool, confident, and determined. His eyes were wider, seemingly more awake then they had been. He looked all there again. With a touch as light as the breeze in spring, Ash put his hands on the side of the young woman's face, deeply gazing into her cerulean eyes. "I love you, Misty." Her smile was small, but enticing; warm and comforting as the sun.

"I love you too, Ash."

* * *

 **Later...**

The elevator ride to the Council chamber felt particularly long to Shepard. The normally chatty Tali Zora Vas'Normandy who was accompanying him, along with Miranda, Liara, and Garrus, was uncharacteristically quiet, as were the others. The silence was growing uncomfortable.

"So," Shepard said, breaking the awkwardness, "everyone clear with how this is gonna go?"

"Same as usual," Garrus said, "stick it to the man and hope for the best, right?"

"Not quite, this time," said Liara. "We need this to go off without a hitch. I think we all deserve something going right after everything we've been through the last couple weeks." The last sentence held a particular bitterness in Liara's normally silk smooth voice.

"You sound chipper, T'Soni," said Garrus.

"I just want to get this over with, Vakarian." Tali was the next to speak, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Why don't we all just try to keep our heads cool right now, huh?" she asked. "This kind of a big deal for all our races, after all."

"Tali's right," said Miranda. "We have to stay focused if we want this to pull through. I, for one, don't feel like any surprises today."

"Someone's in a good mood today," Garrus muttered under his breath. At last, the door opened into the chamber, and the group took their first tentative steps toward the platform. Aliens and humans of many kinds had already congregated to watch the outcome of the hearing, and see what the great Admiral Shepard, hero of the galaxy, could pull out of his ass this time. The Council members were already waiting.

"Admiral," greeted the Asari as they took the stage., "welcome back. Thank you for joining us again."

"Of course, ma'am," said Shepard. "Thank you for having us."

The Turian continued in saying, "We do apologize for the manor of our meeting yesterday, Admiral. We have entered some trying times, as of late."

"I can imagine," Shepard remarked. "As a matter of fact, that's why we're here today."

"What?" the Salarian blurted out. "What are you implying, Shepard?"

"Admiral," the Quarian continued, "what do you speak of?"

"I speak of some information we managed to scrounge up in the last day," he said. The Councilors all shifted their weight nervously where they stood on the podium, and the onlookers peered ever more intently at the Normandy crew. Councilor Hackett maintained his composure without speaking. Liara then stepped forth.

"Last night, Councilors," she began, "we came across some intriguing information, dating to about eight months ago, shortly after the Reaper war was finished. We managed to find shipping records that, upon first glance, appear unimportant, but when further inspected, we found a series of shipping registries tied to various scientific branches stationed on the Citadel."

"What is this?" the Salarian near shouted. "None of what the doctor is spewing has anything in regards to Council affairs."

"Perhaps," Tali quickly said, "if you would allow her to finish, you would understand." The crowd and defendants alike grew quiet, staring with surprise at Tali's condescending outburst, in response to which, she only cleared her throat.

"As I was saying," Liara said awkwardly, "these shipping registries came from multiple science branches on the Citadel, but one of them was particularly disconcerting." She paused before continuing, pulling up a display on her omni-tool. "The Salarian STG devision that was investigating the Arghos Rho Mass Relay used a discreet shipping company to obtain some experimental technology. This company was Tauros Technologies." Murmurs were heard throughout the chamber, and the Council themselves appeared to be quaking in their boots. Shepard couldn't help but smile.

"Where did you get this information?" the Salarian asked in a low, yet livid tone. "Who is your source?"

"You're not doing a good job of hiding your guilt, Councilor," Miranda spoke up. "Why don't you just tell us what you know?"

"I need do no such thing, you tank-bread witch!" The chamber erupted in a cocauphany of booing and slander, and it was visibly affecting the Council, with Hackett being the exception. Shepard stepped forward, anger welling in his eyes.

"What sort of arbiter of a species do you think you are, calling a woman something like that?"

"You all come here and make wild accusation against you superiors, and you expected there to be on backlash. I have more than a half mind to have you all tried, court marshalled and discharged, _Admiral._ "

"Councilor, please," Hackett interjected. "We needn't lose our heads just yet."

"I apologize, Councilor," the Salarian retorted, "but I feel I must inform you that it is highly unprofessional for one to show a slant toward their own species during a tribunal."

"How dare you?" Hackett said, with three simple words emanating raw scorn.

"Councilors, please!" the Asari exclaimed, before looking back at Shepard and company. "What evidence do you all have that we were involved in all this, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Of course, Madam. The orders were placed in regular intervals since shortly after the Battle of London using discreet servers that are impossible to find through conventional means."

"You broke into confidential servers," the Turian said, "using unconventional means? What do you mean by that, Doctor?"

"I happen to have a considerable amount of influence in the information business, sir. Now, as I was saying, the server was highly secure and hidden one that was only ever used by a few past generations of the Council; generations involved in less than credible dealings. So, the reason we have come forth with this information is," she said, "we would like you to tell us just what all you have been doing with this experimental and off the market technology." The Council shifted uneasily at their posts.

"Why should we do any such thing?" the Asari asked. "This isn't even credible proof."

"Even if it isn't credible," Shepard said, "we can still release this information to the public, destroying any credibility you still have after the war."

"Are you blackmailing us, Admiral?"

"I'd call it 'offering incentive'," he said.

"Admiral, please," Hackett interjected. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"You all have already lost most of your support in Council space," said Garrus, pointing his finger at the Council, "you don't want to completely demolish everyone's trust, do you?" The crowd seemed to be behind the Normandy crew, and was quickly growing restless, even shouting insults at the Council. Shepard figured it would be a good time to end this.

"If you don't want a complete political nightmare," he began, "you can discuss this with us in private. Every moment we spend arguing about this, the support you still have dwindles. Your choice, Councilors. Come clean easily, or forcefully." The Councilors glared at the crew, but it was apparent they had no choice at all.

"You win, Shepard," said the Asari. "We will discuss this privately." The crowd cheered.

"This is bullshit!" the Salarian shouted, prompting some gasps from the crowd. "We have no reason to proceed with the demands of some gung-ho soldier bas-"

"That's enough out of you, Councilor," said the Turian. "We shall discuss your gross misconduct after we meet with the Admiral." The Salarian wordlessly conceited, hanging his head low. "Admiral," the Turian continued, "in light of this-" he paused, showing malice, "new evidence, we call you and any of your crew you see fit to attend to join us in the Council's private office to further discuss these matters."

"Thank you, Councilors," John said, slightly bowing his head. "I'll be there momentarily."

"And so," said the Asari, raising her arms, "this hearing is adjourned." The audience quickly dispersed, allowing Shepard to speak with is friends privately for a moment.

"Well," he said, "that went well. I think."

"We won't know for sure until we have the meeting," said Liara. "However, I do think we pulled it off relatively well."

"Especially the part where you blatantly blackmailed the Council, John," Miranda said. "Or, I suppose, 'offering incentive' would be the proper term." Shepard laughed lightly.

"I thought it was a nice touch."

"Shouldn't we get going?" Tali asked.

"The suspense is killing me," said Garrus. "This'll probably be quite the show."

"No doubt," said Shepard. "Let's get moving, everyone."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The door to the Council's private office stood in front of them, behind which was hopefully some answers, at long last. John stared into the opaque door, his hand hovering the holo-button. The thought of finally getting some concrete information loomed at the front of his jumbled mind, but some sort of apprehension kept him from immediately opening the door. Taking a short breath, he opened the door, and he, followed by his companions, walked inside. Shepard rounded a corner, but was stopped when something ran into him, followed by the clanging of metal hitting a metal floor.

"Oh, pardon me, sir," came a meek female voice. Shepard looked down and saw a head of dark, shoulder length hair angled down at the floor, picking up some holo-tablets.

"Sorry," he said, "I should've been more careful." He bent down to help the young woman, picking up a couple tablets and handing them to her.

"Thank you very much, sir," she said, now looking at him. Shepard silently studied her, now seeing her face. She was lovely, by any account; couldn't be more than twenty-three. Her large, deep blue eyes in the upper center of her fine and pretty, girlish face darted from himself, to his friends, and back to the tablets at random intervals. "Again, sir," she stuttered, "I am truly sorry and dreadfully embarrassed over this. Please, forgive my carelessness, Admiral." Shepard found her uber-politeness to be rather cute, while the other members of the Normandy team were almost trying not to laugh, except for Miranda, who just stood there, silently studying the girl's every move and inflection. It was a rare trait in that day to find someone so incredibly formal, even among Asari.

"It's just an accident, Miss. No harm done."

"Thank you kindly, sir. Now, please excuse me." She brushed back her black hair, and carried her tablets out of the room. Smirking, Shepard watched her quickly exit.

"Pretty timid girl, huh?" Garrus remarked.

"I'd imagine," said Tali, "she was just very embarrassed. She did nearly knock over a living legend."

"You guys flatter me too much," said Shepard.

"Must we really discuss this now?" Miranda interjected, causing her friends to stare at her. Her eyes slightly widened as a small blush colored her face at the realization of how forceful she sounded. "All I'm saying," she said quickly, "is we have things to do, and we're already keeping the Council waiting, so we really should be getting on with this."

"I agree," said Liara. "We are sort of wasting time."

"Yeah," Shepard sighed, "let's get this over with. Come on." With that, Shepard opened the door, revealing the Council standing around an office table.

"Admiral," said the Asari. "Thank you for coming."

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Ma'am," he said, momentarily breaking his professionalism.

"Yes, yes," said the Turian, "you're little stunt at the hearing was well executed, Shepard, but I think it's time we got down to brass tacks, if you do not mind."

"I don't at all, sir." Liara didn't need any sort of command from her superior and friend to pull up the Tauros tech registries on her Omni-tool, igniting the holographic dusplay with the push of a few buttons. "Councilors," Shepard began, "we would like you to explain just why you have been using a dead tech company as a front for your off the market research." Hackett remained silent, not desiring to cause any disturbance while the rest of the Council marinated on Shepard's words, before the Quarian spoke.

"Admiral," she said, "following the battle of London, and your heroic efforts to take down the Reapers, Many of the Mass Relays were greatly damaged, as you are aware."

"I am."

"As we began repairs and reconstruction, we discovered some...unsettling anomalies in some of the Relays."

"What sort of anomalies?" Liara asked.

"Primarily," said the Turian, "these anomalies were strange influxes in the Relays' Mass Effect output, and it only occurred on a few stations, that was, until we reached Arghos Rho."

"With all due respect, Councilor," said Shepard, "get to the point."

"Admiral," Hackett chastised.

"It's alright, Steven," the Asari said. "Shepard has a right to be angry. We haven't exactly been truthful with him or his crew." She turned to face the team. "While we were repairing the Arghos Rho Relay, our science teams continuously saw strange reactions occurring within the Relay's EEzO (Element Zero: Dark matter used to create Mass Effect fields), however, the team continued to work on it without much problem, until we tried to put a ship through it. The Relay activated abnormally, and the ship darted off into space, and we completely lost contact. This process would occur frequently as we continued to use it."

"You lost a ship," Miranda interjected, "to a Relay, and still allowed ships to pass through it? What the hell were you all thinking?!" The Salarian finally spoke.

"We only allowed certain, unmanned test vessels presided over by synthetics to pass through the Relay," he said.

"Synthetics?" Tali asked. "You don't mean...you didn't."

"Yes, young Admiral." He paused and looked down, as if ashamed to admit the truth. "We commissioned the Geth to pilot the exploratory craft." Tali gasped, and a aura of anger fell on the room, emanating from the team.

"How dare you!" Tali shouted, then turned to address her people's representative. "Councilor, how could you let this happen?"

"Tali, please," she responded, holding up her hands as if to coax her into calming herself.

"No, I demand answers! The Geth are our allies. We share a planet with them, for the ancestors' sakes! And you would just throw them into some sort of wormhole because you deem them expendable? Keela, what is wrong with you bas-"

"Tali, wait," Shepard interrupted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked Hackett in the eye with pure resentment. "Let them talk." He removed his hand from Tali's shoulder, never dropping his hateful glower.

"You have every right to be angry, Admiral Zora," said the Quarian, "and explanations are in order. If my fellow Councilor will allow me to expound on matters regarding our own people specifically," she said, referring to the Salarian, "I will do so."

"Do as you will," the Salarian said.

"When faced with the reality that something had happened to the Mass Relays," she began, "we obviously had to find out just what was going on. Using the Geth seemed like the logical choice, as they are both synthetics but also able to organically, per se, process and relay information." No one could really see it, but Tali's glare only became more intense under visor. "We deemed it necessary to seek their aid in the exploration of the Mass Relays in order to minimize the loss of organic life, but also hopefully gain results."

"She is right," said the Asari. "However regrettable, or perhaps, even monstrous, the decision was, we unanimously decided to go through with it."

"Unanimously?" Shepard interjected, and then turned to Hackett. "Sir, you didn't."

"I'm afraid so, Shepard," the old man responded slowly. "At the time, it was our best choice."

"I don't believe this," said Shepard. "All that work to unite the Quarians and Geth, to stop a centuries old war peacefully, and you still treat them like mindless machines and slaves."

"Try to understand, Shepard," said the Turian, "we did not make this decision lightly.

"Oh, great," Garrus spoke up. "At least you didn't _automatically_ throw the Geth into a wormhole."

"Everyone, please," the Quarian said, trying to alleviate the tension in any way she could, "let me explain. I had a private meeting with the Geth representative on Rannoch, and it accepted sending a few units to pull the weight. It deemed it the most 'logical' option, as it put it. We only went with the plan when it accepted."

"Then why was this operation off the books, if it was so morally upright?"

"There was no reason," the Turian said, "for the public to become involved in these affairs. We have enough problems with the revival slaver rings and merc gangs in the Terminus."

"Councilors," Miranda spoke up, "why don't you answer us this outright:" her eyes adopted a steely gaze that would freeze the toughest scoundrel, "if the Geth had refused your plan, would you have sent more of your respective species through the Relay to investigate in their stead?" The Council fell silent. "Would you have made that call and gone through with the missions anyway?" A long moment passed before the Asari spoke.

"Ms. Lawson," she said, "what we have done regarding these missions was in the name of galactic security. If you would accuse us of any prejudice or racism towards the Geth, you would be sorely mistaken. We only desire peace with their collective, but the discoveries we made could not go unchecked. We had no choice." Shepard held his tongue, seeing if anyone would retort. No one did.

"Councilors," he finally said, "we are grateful for your giving us this audience, but I think we got off topic. We can discuss the morality of using Geth for your excursions later, but we should still talk about the reason we came here in the first place. Councilors, what did STG find in the Relay?" All eyes fell on the Salarian.

"When the Geth lost contact," he began, "on their third voyage through the Relay, I personally suggested we send a response team of STG scientists to investigate. We hadn't dispatched them yet because we didn't know what we had and didn't want to risk too much public attention. They soon came back with promising data, lending to a startling discovery that had to be investigated further. At the same time, the crime rate in the Terminus Systems had increased exponentially, and we knew that it was because our forces had become spread too thin with relief efforts in Council Space. The citizens of the Terminus blamed us for the lack of control on their worlds, and we were faced with an evergrowingly dangerous problem. The Terminus was losing respect for us, and we needed something to show that we still are a force to be reckoned with. So, we decided that the best action to regain support in the Terminus and Council Space, would be to send the galaxy's greatest heroes on one more daring voyage. None of us wanted to risk your lives, Shepard, bu the data was optimistic. We couldn't let a chance like this go to waste. Instead of sending you all on a military operation to quell the civil unrest, which would make us look outright tyranical, we would send you on an exploratory mission to investigate the unreached corners of space. It was a longshot, but it was our best hope." The whole team glowered at the Council, who all couldn't bear to look them in the eyes, appearing like shamed schoolchildren. Hackett, however, bore an expression of true shame and guilt.

"Ya know, Admiral," said Garrus after a long moment, "that whole speel somehow sounded better coming form you."

"I'm aware, Garrus." Shepard stepped forward so he could look all the Council in the eye. "Your plan," he said, "your reasons, the way you pulled us all out of retirement, the entire damn 'op' was disgraceful. But what's even worse is that I, and everyone else here, already know that you planned on throwing us back into the fire. Hackett told me everything, and I told my crew everything. You want us to investigate the STG team that lost contact, and you want us to do it so we can keep being your poster kids. Is that right?"

"It is, Shepard," said the Asari. "You are right. As much as it pains me to say it, you are right." Shepard exhaled heavily, trying to maintain his composure.

"Well then, why don't you first tell us just what happened to the STG team?"

"As far as we know," the Turian said, sounding like he was labored on every word, "the STG scientists discovered something major in regard to the Arghos Rho Relay. We were preparing a follow-up team to see to the discovery, but we then received a frantic transmission form the base, as you are aware. All efforts to regain contact have failed, and that's where you come in, Shepard. After all, you are still a Spectre." _Well, damn it all,_ Shepard thought to himself.

"You pulling rank on me, Councilor?"

"As it stands, Admiral, yes. We need you and your team out there on this mission."

"Well, what if we don't want to be out there on this mission?"

"We have discussed this, actually," said Hackett. "With my recommendation, my fellow Councilors have agreed to relieve you and your crew of all duties through honorable discharge if you will undertake and complete this mission."

"Is this true?" Shepard asked, referring to the other Councilors.

"It is," the Asari answered. "If you can find out what happened to the STG team, all of your crew and yourself, Shepard, will be entirely relieved of duty, and by our honor as the Council, we will never call on you for any other mission so as long as any of you live, which will be entirely in comfort form our provisions." The team looked at each other pensively. "Do not think that we have any of your contributions or accomplishments. This goes for all of you, and when the time comes, those contributions will be repaid in full."

"You really will do this?"

"Yes we will, Shepard." John turned to face his friends, all of which shared the same trapped expression. They all knew there was nothing they could do, and it was apparent. Shepard had only one choice.

"What choice do we have?" he asked. "Just let me get my team ready."

"Thank you very much, Shepard," the Asari said. "And before you go," she stepped forward to stand before him, "know that I at least am beyond sorry for what we have done to you." The Councilor then bowed to the Admiral, prompting Shepard's eyes to widen slightly.

"As am I," spoke the Turian, who put a fist to his chest in a sign of respect.

"And I as well," came the Quarian, who bowed her head.

"I too am greatly sorry," said the Salarian, much to everyone's surprise.

"Goddess be with you, Shepard," said the Asari. "And, thank you." Shepard bowed in turn, primarily as a formality, and turned to his team, motioning for them to leave, which they obliged, briskly walking out the door.

"Shepard," Liara said when they were beyond earshot of the Council, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he responded curtly.

"Are you sure?" asked Garrus. "That was a hell of a meeting in there."

"I said I'm fine."

"John," Miranda said, tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder. She peered into his eyes, reading him, as she did with all people, though this time, she wasn't doing it discreetly. His eyes glowed orange form his scarring after her 'Lazarus Project' that brought him back from the abyss, implying that he was truly livid. Understandably so, of course.

"I'll be fine, Miranda," he said, trying to soften his expression, when he received a message on his Omni-tool. John opened the display on his arm, seeing a message from Hackett. **MEET ME AT THE BAR IN AN HOUR. DRINKS ARE ON ME** , it said. _Well, at least I can drown today,_ he thought to himself. "I'll be back later," he said.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"For a drink. I'll see you all later." He turned around and started walking into the Embassies. "Have the squad ready for briefing," he called back, leaving his friends. Miranda rubbed her eyes, annoyed. It had been a long day.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Another jab to the punching bag, followed by a kick, and two more punches. Sweat was pouring off of Ash's furrowed brow, and had begun to seep through his tight exercise shirt. It was fortuitous that the apartment came with a workout room, providing a punching bag, a bench-press, and a pull-up bar, but Ash had primarily used the bag for a period of time that he had forgotten to keep track of. He continued to fight the suspended bag, barely noticing just how intense he had become. Ash was channeling all his rage he had accumulated the last week into this workout, hitting and kicking the bag with more fervor. A raging determination filled his dark eyes in the same way it would in the midst of his most heated battles. Another three quick jabs, followed by a left kick and a right roundhouse. The force of the kick made the bag teeter back and forth on the chain it was suspended from, and only in this lax moment did Ash realize how tired he was, and he sat on the floor with his head between his knees, sweat drenched hair laying low over his face. A few moments of labored breathing passed before he felt a cloth come out of nowhere and cover his head. Ash pulled it off and looked to the door, seeing Misty leaning on doorway, looking concerned.

"You were sweating like a growlithe," she said. "Figured you could use a towel."

"Thanks." Ash wiped his face with the white cloth, which felt about as smooth as silk. "How long were you standing there?"

"A couple minutes. Looked like you were in your own little world."

"I guess I was." Misty walked over to Ash and sat beside him. Taking the towel out of his hand, she began to dry his disheveled, raven hair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Working out really does wonders for ya."

"I meant are you alright?" Ash's head lowered slightly as Misty laid the cloth on the ground. He leaned back on his arms and stared into the ceiling.

"I've been better," he finally said.

"No kidding." Ash got up off the floor, his whole body aching from the workout. "Ash, I can't help if you just push me out every time we try to talk."

"I get that, Mist." He pulled the clingy exercise shirt off his body and threw it to the ground, revealing his bare torso. Misty blushed slightly at his act. "I appreciate it, you know?" he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Trying to take care of me." He turned around and smiled at her. "I really do appreciate it."

"And I appreciate that you appreciate it." Ash leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by a hand on his mouth. "Not until after you shower," Misty said with a witty smile.

"Aw, c'mon, Misty. Just one kiss?"

"Make yourself presentable for your girlfriend, and I'll consider it." Ash let out a sarcastic "hmmph" and walked to the personal gym's shower room. "Don't get all huffy with me, Ash. Besides, it's good for character."

"I've got plenty of character," he called as he closed the door.

"Just because you are a character, doesn't mean you have character."

"Then why the heck are you dating me?" Deciding to leave it at that, Misty left the room to appease a couple hungry Pokemon who had congregated at the door.

The hot water was rejuvenating on Ash's tense mussels; a wave of calm fell over him in the relaxing shower. It had been more than a while since he'd felt like this. Putting a hand against the wall to balance himself, he leaned forward to let the water run down his head and back. For a few minutes, he stood there in a daze, silently contemplating what had happened in the last couple weeks. Doomsday, aliens, girlfriend, Dad, space, parallel dimensions, more aliens, penthouse. Could be worse. _Dad_. The word resonated in his head like the strike of a gong. Seventeen, almost eighteen years of passive wondering, and he finds out that his father is a god. At least it explained his uncanny luck he had had since he was a kid. Even Ash didn't think that all of his adventures could have been mere coincidence, but an answer didn't reveal itself until now. _Arceus,_ he thought to himself. _Of all the crazy things in this crazy month, who my dad is would seem the craziest to me._

Ash finished bathing, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the rack. Taking the towel to his hair, he rubbed it hard to dry it. He wrapped it around his waist to make himself decent, then looked at himself in the mirror. His face had become more gaunt and toned, making him look slightly older than he was, and giving him a stronger disposition, but his large, dark eyes were almost untouched. Ash's mussels had become more defined in the last year, and, although not reaching the tier of the soldiers he had come to know, still made him look almost intimidating. No longer did he see some dumb kid from the sticks in the mirror, but a (mostly) mature young man. _Could be worse,_ he thought.

* * *

The skycar touched the ground outside of the bustling Purgatory club, people lining up outside the door in anticipation of some drink and fun. Shepard could hear the music form outside; the bass could be felt even from the parking lot. Knowing that his status would get him in the club without a problem, he walked through the automatic door and stepped inside. He had walked this corridor many times during the Reaper War, were it just to relax with some friends, or to complete some other errand to gain more support. As Shepard entered the main floor, an Asari hostess in obviously provocative dress approached him from his right.

"Admiral Shepard," she said, "Councilor Hackett has been expecting you."

"Has he now?"

"Yes, sir. He rented out a private bar room for you both. Please, come with me."

"Thanks." She led him up a flight of stairs to their right, allowing a perfect view of her exposed lingire and rear through the cutout in her dress, only stopping at another door, which opened for them a moment later.

"Enjoy yourself, Admiral," the hostess said with a flirtatious grin and tone.

"Thank you, miss." Looking around the dimly lit lounge, he spotted an old human man sitting at the bar, taking a sip of booze as a Turian tended the counter, cleaning a glass and making idle chatter with the man; the man being Hackett. The Admiral walked over to him, and sat at the seat next to him.

"What's your story, old man?" he asked.

"Same story as any old military bastard, son," Hackett responded, "civilian life just ain't much without a couple swigs."

"I'd drink to that."

"Speaking of drinking," said the bartender, "what'll you be havin', Admiral?"

"Scotch, if you have it."

"As a matter of fact, I do." He took out a large bottle of brown liquor, and poured it in a glass. "Here you go, sir. It's on Steven, here."

Shepard looked at Hackett inquisitively. "I take it you know each other?" he asked him.

"Old Davik and I go back since before you were a marine, Shepard. We've been on first name basis for just as long."

"Believe it or not," said Davik, "I'm even older than this geezer."

"Means you're that much closer to dying, you old coot." The two shared a laugh at that.

"It's good to see you loose for once, Hackett," Shepard said.

"Nobody can truly be all business, Shepard. Not even the Hanar are that enlightened."

"So I've heard," he said, then took a large drink of the alcohol. Hackett did the same before speaking.

"John, I can't apologize enough for what happened today."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, sir."

"No, there is. There definitely is." He motioned for another shot of drink, which Davik obliged. "I may have not been as enthused over the idea of sending you and your team out into space again as the other Councilors, but I was still in favor of the decision, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"You were caught between a rock and a hard place, Hackett. There wasn't much else you could do."

"But there was still a hell of a lot more I could've done still." Hackett took another drink, and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I want you out of this mess, Shepard. I really do. I want you to settle down with Ms. Lawson, actually live your life," he took his hand away and finished his drink with it, "but we just didn't have a choice that didn't involve a civil war in the Terminus, and the people of the Alliance are nowhere near ready for that."

"I understand, sir."

"You may well understand, but I still went through with it, and you're still going through with this mission." The older man finished his drink, and stared straight ahead, away from Shepard, whose eyes were locked on Hackett. "Your dedication is more than commendable," he said, "and I thank you for it. I thank all of you for it. Be sure to tell your crew that."

"I will."

"Good." Shepard finished his drink, placing it on the bar, and looked ahead lin the same way as Hackett. "Whatever happens, John, whatever your crew, or anyone in this whole damn galaxy says about you, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Not just for going through with this mission, but for everything you've done for us." Shepard looked at the old man again, his face adopting a venerable, youthful expression in light of the moment. "You're the best of the best, Shepard," Hackett said, "and no one, not the Council, not the Alliance, not the Terminus, not even the Reapers can deny that."

"You're starting to sound like a dad, Steven," Shepard said, grinning.

"Could be the booze talkin', but it's still the truth. No wonder why you were Anderson's favorite."

"I guess not." Shepard smiled at the memory of his mentor, his friend, the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. "The man picked me up out of the dirt when I was the most stubborn and thick-headed recruit in the regiment. He said we'd need harder men in the Alliance."

"We did. Anderson also saw in you the same potential you've shown us a hundred times over."

"And that's why you're sending me back out."

"That's the long and short of it, I'm afraid. Hey, Davik," he motioned to his cup, "one for the road, will ya?"

"Comin' right up." Davik poured more liquid into Hackett's cup, who held it up in the air to signal a toast.

"To you, Shepard," he said, "to your girl, your crew, to your mission, and your life ahead." Shepard raised his glass with a genuine smile.

"Cheers, Steven, and thanks." They hit their glasses together, and finished their drinks in one go. Hackett placed the glass on the counter, and brought up his omni-tool.

Hackett punched in a command, and Davik brought up his own tool, saying, "It went through. You're all paid, Steve."

"Thanks, Davik."

"Anytime, friend." He took Hackett's glass and started cleaning it.

"Thanks for this, Hackett," Shepard said, getting up form his seat. "I really appreciate it."

"I sure hope so, Admiral. That was some damn expensive Scotch." Hackett began getting out of his chair, but stumbled and nearly fell, emitting a sound of pain.

"Hackett," Shepard said, concerned, "are you alright?" Hackett took a moment to stand upright before speaking.

"I'm fine, Admiral," he said, holding a hand over his chest and balancing himself on the chair with the other, "I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Nothing's wrong, Shepard. I'm just getting old." Hackett slowly made for the door, walking with labored movements. Shepard just stood there for a moment, watching the older man.

"Do you need help getting to your skycar?" he asked.

"Not at all, boy," Hackett said. "You just get back to your crew and tell them what happened today. I'll worry about myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Hackett, "I'm sure."

"Oh," Shepard said before Hackett opened the door, "Steven?"

"What, Shepard?"

"Next time you see the Salarian Councilor, tell him to shove that comment about Miranda being a 'tank-bread witch' up his amphibious ass." Hackett only chuckeled, and Shepard could hear Davik doing the same.

"I'd be honored to, Admiral," Hackett said, "but I think it would sound better coming from you, or maybe even herself."

"I guess you're right." The two men walked out of the lounge, and shook hands.

"Good day, John," Hackett said. "And don't worry about the Council pulling a fast one on you after the mission. If needed, I'll hold their feet to a fire if they don't keep their word."

"Thanks, Steven. For everything."

"You're more than welcome." With a content feeling, Shepard walked back to his skycar, and headed home.

* * *

"Did you guys know they have pizza out here?" Brock asked his friends as they sat in the foyer.

"You're kidding, right?" Dawn asked with a curious smile.

"I'm not. I found it on the extranet earlier. Turns out, even in the future, they've still got pizza joints."

"Well," said Gary, "then what are you waiting for, Brock? Order a couple supremes!"

"Have we got cash?" Misty asked.

"Apparently," replied Dawn, "since we're technically Admiral Shepard's guests, we get our own funding. As far as I know, it's unlimited within reason."

"Sounds good to me," said Ash. "Get on it, Brock."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll order a few," Brock said as he dialed a number into the vid-phone. Gary and Dawn were sitting on the couch adjacent to the one Ash and Misty were sitting on, with a red oak coffee table in between the two. A remote control for the TV laid on it, which Misty picked up.

"Turning on the TV?" Gary asked. "See if they've got any good movies out here."

"Admiral Shepard went to a hearing today, remember?" she said as she pressed the "ON" button. "I'm gonna see if the news has anything on it." The teens could hear Brock ordering the pizza, and hitting on the Asari worker, and actually not mucking it up, but that is unimportant. The TV screen came to life, and automatically went to the "ANN" or "Alliance News Network", where two anchors, one human man and a human woman, were making playful if forced banter about some other story.

"Even in an alternate dimension," Dawn remarked, "they can hardly make good jokes on the news." Laughing a poorly timed joke off, the man, a balding man with a long face and deep eyes, continued with the actual report.

"For our top story tonight," he said, "Admiral John Shepard, human Spectre and hero of the Citadel, was called to a hearing in the Council chamber this afternoon in order to debrief the Council on the Normandy's latest mission. According to official sources, the mission was to investigate a malfunctioning Mass Relay in the Arghos Rho system, and the Normandy SR-2's advanced space travel capabilities made it the most suitable vessel for the mission."

The woman, a blond bombshell with caked on makeup, considerably younger than the man, finally spoke up, saying with a smile, "And we all know that the Normandy doesn't go anywhere without the Admiral."

"Right you are, Carolyn," said the man. It was now when Brock walked in.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"They're talking about Shepard," replied Ash. The camera returned to the one known as "Carolyn".

"The hearing," she said, "was held privately, in accordance with long-standing practices, allowing only high ranking military officials and political dignitaries to attend. Sources, including C-Sec officers and other officials, say that the hearing was both productive and efficient. However, some onlookers would say anything but."

"What's she talking about?" Ash asked, to which Misty only replied with "Hush."

"That's right, Carolyn. A few Citadel politicians, who were present at the meeting, say that the Council conducted the hearing in a, according to one Turian ambassador, 'disgracefully unprofessional manner'."

"That's not at all what we were told initially," said Carolyn.

"Far from it. Another ambassador, one for the Quarians, said that the Council was even antagonizing the Admiral and his compatriots that were with him. Although none of these claims have been confirmed, we are receiving more similar claims from those who claim to have been present at the hearing. We'll be keeping track of what is shaping to be one of the biggest stories so far this year as it develops." The camera returned to Carolyn as a fanfare started playing.

"Later tonight, the Citadel is officially opening negotiations with the Krogan to open a dedicated Citadel embassy for the warrior race as they are now mostly recovered from the war. More on this and more tonight." A blue Alliance logo then appeared on the screen, and the fanfare faded out as the program went to commercial.

"What do you think that was about?" Gary asked.

"I don't know," said Ash, "but honestly, could they've made that any more suspicious?"

Misty said, "Doesn't take a genius to see that they were trying to hide something. But just because a city flies doesn't mean it don't got its fair share of fools." A feeling of uneasiness descended over the room.

"We should try contacting Liara," said Dawn. "She should know what they're talking about."

"I could try contacting Shepard," Ash added. "He gave me a way of getting a hold of him."

Misty responded, "He's probably got his hands full right now, Ash. I'd go with Liara."

"Whatever you want, hon," he said dismissively, returning his gaze to the screen, which was showing a commercial for some alien energy drink.

"I'll call her," Dawn said, getting out of her seat. "Back in a minute."

"Guys, what about the pizzas?" Gary asked. "Aren't we still gonna eat?"

"We'll have enough, Oak," Brock responded. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Slate. I was overwhelmed with worry," he responded with a smirk.

Ash sighed to himself, and got out of his seat. "Where are you going?" Misty asked, feeling his arm no longer being on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna wash up before dinner," he said.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well, I'll come with you," she said, getting up to stand beside the man. "I need to freshen up anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Liara'll be here soon!" came Dawn's voice from the other room.

"And, maybe one day," Misty said, taking his arm in hers, "I'll teach you how to lie better."

"Are you sure about that?" Ash asked, leading her to the stairs. "I could use a skill like that a lot."

"You'd be using skills that I taught you, meaning I'd know literally every way you'd lie."

"Touche."

* * *

Shepard's apartment was empty. Miranda's skycar wasn't even in the lot. He wondered where she could've run off to. Shepard felt rather disappointed in this, as he was looking forward to telling her about the conversation he had with Hackett, although telling everyone else would be a whole other story, regardless of how they no doubt already know from his friends. Shepard walked to the couch and sat down, picking up a holo-tab to read the news. The front page was plastered with stories about his hearing. Luckily, the details were jumbled, not clearing up anything specific, except for further making the Council look bad in the public eye. A pleased smile sneaked onto Shepard's face, when a ringing was heard from Shepard's vid-phone.

"On screen," he said to the apartment, which came with a V.I. that could do such a thing and more. Shepard's smile slipped away when he saw the face of the Slarian Councilor on the screen.

"Shepard," he said, "thank you for picking up. There's something you and I should discuss."

"What do you want now, Councilor?"

"No doubt, you are aware of the political shitstorm that the news has become," he said.

"I am," he said.

"Well, I wanted to discuss this with you." Shepard didn't like where this was going, causing his brow to furrow. "Apparently, no small amount of politicians and dignitaries found the conduct of our meeting this afternoon...unprofessional."

"I wonder why."

"Your trademarked sarcasm is not welcome, Admiral, and I would ask you to take this matter seriously."

"I've already agreed to be your poster boy and to go on this mission. What does people getting upset about your conduct have to do with me or my crew?"

"More than you are aware," the Councilor said. "Shepard, the reputation of the Council holds a great impact on the reputation of our peoples' military as whole, and this recent episode will have a dangerous ripple effect on the political spectrum, but you just might be able to avert that."

"I know what you're asking me," Shepard said, defensively, "and I'm not going to do it."

"Why, Admiral, that is where you are wrong. You see, what I value most is the structure and stability of Council space, and sometimes, that requires making hard choices. Believe me, Shepard, I did not come to this decision lightly."

"I rather doubt that."

"Do not condescend me, Shepard! I am more than aware of your stance on the Council, but I also know that you are just as dedicated to the safety of the people of the Alliance as I am, and that's why you will completely and publicly disavow any claims of unruly conduct regarding unruly conduct in today's meeting. Afterwards, you will proceed with the mission as planned, and our part of the bargain will be upheld. If you do not, consider our arrangement null and void."

 _You slimy bastard,_ he thought to himself, but bit his tongue before he actually said it. "So," said Shepard with a damning glare, "you want to me to lie to the whole galaxy, just sing your praises like a trained bird, so you can _maybe_ improve your rapidly failing image?"

"Not exactly. We want you to simply lay these claims to rest in order to allow us to continue the stabilization of the galaxy in order to prevent war with the Terminus."

"Or civil war among your own worlds."

"That is also true. I know this is difficult for you, Shepard, but you must understand, we only want what's best for the galaxy as a whole."

"Before we continue, Councilor," Shepard said, with a voice as cutting as a tempered knife, "who's we?"

"Why, the Council, of course." Shepard was far from convinced.

"You mean to tell me that the entire Council agreed to this insanity?"

"I do."

"You know, the Council may have its fair share of problems, but this is a new low."

"What are you saying, Shepard?"

"I'm saying that this is entirely out of character for the Councilors, all except for you that is."

"Choose your next words carefully, _Admiral,_ " the Salarian said with a glower. "With a snap of my fingers, I could have you court-marshalled for conduct unbecoming."

"And with the release of this call I could have you impeached for threatening and _conduct unbecoming_ , Councilor."

"What!?" the Salarian shouted, enraged. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you!?" Shepard shouted, pointed a finger at the screen. "You call me in my home and demand that I clean up your own mess, threatening to break a vow you yourself made if I don't agree. The Council and I have had our differences, but I know that they wouldn't even do this. You know what I'm going to do instead?"

"Don't you dare," the Councilor snarled.

"I'm going to send this call to the other Councilors, and call for your impeachment."

"Why, you human bastard! I will not stand for this! Do not send those messages, Shepard!"

"Too late, Councilor," he said with a smile.

"Damn you, Shepard!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Good evening, Councilor."

"Shepard, wait-" the screen went black, leaving Shepard alone.

"Messages sent," came a female robotic voice. "Is there anything else you need, Admiral?"

"Not right now. Thank you."

"Of course."

Shepard walked to his fridge, and picked out a bottle of beer. Cracking open the cap, he said "Well, that went well." A minute later, Shepard heard the door open, and then saw Miranda walk by.

"Hey, honey," he said, smiling.

Surprised at his voice, she turned to see him, and noticed that he was in a much better mood then the last time she saw him. "Shepard? When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Where were you?"

"I headed back to the Normandy to make sure everything was going alright." She walked over towards him and leaned against the island table. "Everyone's getting very anxious to hear about the meeting today, especially with the news. Have you seen it?"

"Yup." He took a drink form the bottle. "Speaking of which, I've got a ton to tell you."

"What all could've happened in the last few minutes?"

"Well, I'll tell you."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The pizza was surprisingly good, prepared in much the same way as their home, except perhaps a bit spicier. Unlike most days, the dinner was largely quiet, with the group of friends anticipating Liara's arrival, which was supposedly any minute. The main topic of conversation was the bizarre newscast they had just seen. The contrast between the Regions back home and the mentality of the Citadel was too apparent to miss. Where the people of Ash and company's home lived in relative bliss and happiness, the denizens of the Citadel always seemed to be on edge, as if the entire station and the lives these people lead were some sort of facade, like a stageplay one would find in an entertainment district of a big city, or on some "reality" show, everything just ran too smoothly. Not only Ash, but everyone took notice of the almost uncanny valley feeling that pervaded the entire station. Dinner conversation continued normally until the doorbell rang, with Dawn promptly declaring, "I'll get it." Her enthusiasm was met with questioning glances from her friends, but they didn't pay much mind to it. Dawn pressed the button to open the door, and there stood Dr. T'Soni.

"Good evening, Dawn," greeted Liara with a slight bow.

"Good evening to you too, Liara. Won't you come in?" she motioned with her arm.

"Thank you very much." Liara stepped into the apartment, though her mannerisms appeared more rigid than they had usually seen her.

"Care for some pizza?" Dawn asked her. "We saved a couple pieces for you."

"Thank you again, but I'm afraid I can't stay long. Shepard is expecting myself and the rest of the crew shortly."

Ash asked, "Something wrong?"

"Quite the same thing as why I am here now; explaining what happened earlier today." Liara walked to the island and leaned against it. Quickly, she picked up a glass of water and took a long drink from it, emptying the cup.

"Take it the hearing was stressful," Brock said.

"What was your first clue?" she asked with a smirk; once again, the group found that rather uncharacteristic of her. "It started out fine, for about the first minute. We walked up to the podium as we have before, but we immediately felt contension in that room. The Council didn't help at all; didn't take long for them to become confrontational." The group of friend leaned forward slightly in their seats, eager to hear what Liara would say next. "Last night, Shepard gave me a rather ambiguous lead to follow, said it was important. GLYPH and I looked into it, and found information regarding the Salarian councilor and some less than legal scientific projects." Liara proceeded to tell the group the rest of the story, and the whole time they couldn't pry their eyes away from as she explained the situation. Their expressions quickly soured as news of the meeting that followed reached their ears. Misty rubbed her eyes in her hands upon hearing Liara's recount, and the others had similar reactions.

Brock spoke up, saying, "So that's it then? You're forced to do one more mission, and you gain your freedom?"

"That's what we were promised, though I wouldn't put too many credits on them actually upholding there word. I'd be appalled if they didn't, but I wouldn't be completely surprised."

"You told us back home," Ash said, "that you've had problems with politics here, but I couldn't have expected this."

"After seeing your world, and doing some research out of curiosity while we were there, I wouldn't expect you to, Ash. For the most part, your world has an incredibly stable and peaceful existence, political and otherwise. It was fascinating and refreshing to study it in the brief time I could. In fact," she said, smiling, "I would love to visit it again someday. As a matter of fact, I know that I'm not the only one that would like to try out some Pokemon training." Genuine laughter was heard for the first time in what felt like hours, with the mood growing slightly more pleasant.

"Well, if that's what your lookin' for," Gary snided, "you've come to the right place. We just happen to be some of the strongest trainers in the world. Even Ashy-boy over here managed to make his way to the top of the ranks, after I pummeled him back when we were kids more times than either of us can count."

"Don't even start with this Gary," Ash remarked.

"Hey, I wasn't starting anythin'. Just informing the good Doctor here."

With a light sigh, Liara said, "I will be looking forward to your introducing me to your customs."

"Don't worry, Liara," said Dawn, "Misty and I can keep these boys civil. They may not look it, but they're actually pretty whipped."

"Hey!" Ash and Gary shouted in unison, prompting more good-natured laughter.

"Well," Liara said, smiling as she straightened herself, "thank you all for having me, but I really must be going."

"Aw," Dawn sighed, "we were just starting to have fun."

"I'm aware, and I am just as disappointed as you, Dawn, but Shepard is in need of me, more so than he likely realizes." She started to make her way towards the door, but stopped and turned to give the teens a warm grin. "Hanging out with all of you really has been fun. I hope we can do so again. See you later," she said as she waved.

"Bye," said the teens, waving back at her. The door opened for Liara, and she stepped out into the hall, leaving the rest in quiet contemplation.

"That was," Gary began, staring into his plate, "heavy. I can't believe the Council played them like that."

Brock, picking up his plate and bringing it to the sink, remarked, "Liara didn't even seem that surprised by it. I mean, they've told us about the Council before; this just seems to be the way things go here."

"That doesn't make it any better," Misty added. "The Councilors are supposed to represent the best of their species, not just resort to backhanded politics to keep their image up."

"Can you imagine," said Ash, "what kind of power they wield? Put someone in those seats whose not strong enough to resist becoming consumed by it, and you'll get someone who just wants to keep it at any cost." Ash folded his arms and sat back in his seat, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Wow, Ash," Dawn said, "that's actually pretty profound, and no small amount grown up."

"I am an adult now, Dawn. Seems a pretty good time to start growing up." _Just don't lose yourself in that pursuit,_ Misty thought to herself. This was exactly what she had grown worried of. Not that she found his new demeanor undesirable, but it was a farcry from the trainer she traveled with not long ago. Misty knew, without doubt, that the identity of Ash's father had really gotten to him, and that it was her duty, as his girlfriend, to help him through it, but she never dreamed he was capable of putting up such a wall as he had the last couple weeks. Even when she could get him to talk about it, he never seemed to be truly in the conversation, as if there was always something else he wasn't getting at.

Dinner soon ended, and the mood did lighten a bit as the night hours crawled on. The group managed to find some entertaining television programs, before realizing that it was getting very late and that it would be better for everyone if they were to get to bed. Brock headed up the stairs, Gary and Dawn kissed good night, and Ash and Misty were about to the same when Misty stopped mid-motion for a moment.

"Hey, Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sleep over tonight?" Ash tilted his head down, trying to cover his almost sheepish smile. "I'm in a good mood right now," Misty said, tilting his head back up to look in his eyes, "and I want to end this day perfectly." Ash gave her a genuine smile, the one she had fallen in love with so long ago, prompting a warm and safe feeling to rise in her chest.

"Of course you can stay," he said, "as long as I get the shower first."

"As long as I don't hear one more complaint about how long I take in the morning."

"Deal." The young couple walked back to the room, and went about their nightly routine. Not long ago, Ash might've felt at least a little awkward about Misty sleeping in his bed with him, but that time had long past. _I guess that nightmare did something good after all,_ he thought to himself, smirking slightly while he finished dressing. Ten minutes he had taken to get into the shower and dressed, and it would be a half hour of holo-pad reading before Misty walked out of the shower in her nightwear.

"What are you reading?" she asked, climbing into bed with him.

"More news about Shepard's hearing." He put an arm around her as she nuzzled up to his chest. "The articles are plastered with the thing."

"Not surprising, considering all that Liara told us."

"No kidding." He closed the display and placed the tablet on the nightstand, saying, "Well, at least we'll know more tomorrow."

"At least." Misty figured this might be a good time to do a sort of emotional check up on Ash, and she knew the exact way to get his attention, so as to deter him from falling asleep, after which, she would never be able to wake him up. With a knowing smile, Misty positioned herself on top of him, surprising Ash.

"Mist," he said, smiling awkwardly, "sorry, but I'm kind of tired for this tonight."

"Well, then just listen to me for a moment," she responded, her smile turning form flirtatious to caring as her fiery orange hair fell over, framing Ash's face. She peered into his eyes for a moment, reading his enjoying yet confused expressions like an open book, and knew that the right time was upon her. "Are you happy?" she asked. Ash was genuinely taken back, and equally perplexed. When a beautiful woman whom your involved with gets on top of you, a heart to heart is not the normal result, at least, to Ash's knowledge.

He smiled back up to her saying, "Yeah, I'm happy." He placed his right hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her blush. "I haven't been happier." Misty could tell he was being genuine, but still holding back.

"Good. It's just that sometimes it's hard to tell if you really are happy."

"I know. Believe me." Misty relaxed herself onto Ash's chest, laying her head down, allowing him to lightly rub her hair.

"You know you can talk to me anytime about anything, right?"

"I do." He leaned his head forward and ever so lightly kissed her head; it felt like the brush of wind in spring back home. "In fact, can we talk a bit now?" _Well, that was easy,_ Misty thought.

"Of course we can. Whatever you want to say."

"Well," Ash began, "we've already kinda been over the whole thing with my dad." Misty immediately noticed that he said "dad" without the normal tensity, speaking like he was talking about a normal situation.

"Yeah, we have, but it's not hard to see that it still bothers you."

"Not as much as it used to," he said. "In all honesty, being the son of a legendary like Arceus is actually kind of cool, and he did say that I can 'become greatly powerful' or something like that." His remark sparked a giggle from Misty, who then sat up and leaned against the wall, smiling.

"It's good to see that your spirits are at least a little up," she said. "We were getting pretty worried about you for a while there."

"C'mon, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Yeah, you were getting there."

"Gee, thanks."

"Not a problem," said Misty, smirking.

"You're still just as sarcastic as when we were kids."

"It's just my personality, and I prefer the word 'snarky' if you don't mind."

"How about 'smart-mouth'?

Holding up a fist, she said "How about I hit you in your 'smart mouth'?" There was no ill will in her voice, not even a glare. Just her fiery personality bursting forth again, and Ash could never seem to get enough of it...for some reason. _Maybe I'm just insane._

"Why don't we just call it a night instead," he remarked, holding his hands up in fake surrender.

"Oh, you're no fun," she fake pouted, sliding back into a laying position.

"Believe me, Mist, I can be fun when properly motivated." A creeping smile crept to his face as he said it, and his eyes squinted, making his false attempt at seduction all the more hilarious to Misty.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she said, curling up to him. "I don't need your perverted sense of comedy ruining my beauty sleep." She closed her eyes as Ash put his arm around her again.

"Good night, Misty," he said as he turned off the light.

"Good night, Ashton."

With fake anger and a gravel in his voice, Ash replied darkly, "Misty, I swear to god..."

"Oh, just get some sleep," she giggled again. She couldn't see it in the dark of the room, but Ash was still smiling as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier...**

John was getting pretty tired of these kinds of meetings; getting everyone in one room just to tell them that the Council had screwed them over again and they were being sent out on another mission. His self-satisfied grin from showing the Salarian what for, and consequently relaying the tale of his latest heroics to Miranda, had quickly turned to a hardened glare as the minutes ticked by, bringing him closer and closer to his latest explanation.

Shepard rubbed his eyes, discontented, as Miranda sat quietly in the lounge. She herself was dreading this whole event as much as he was, and was trying to keep her mind at least somewhat off of it by flipping through the channels, never spending more than a few seconds on any one program. Her back was rigid and her gaze near unblinking as she scrolled through the many channels, her mind still stuck on the next meeting, which, upon glancing at the wall clock, was any moment. Turning off the TV, Miranda got up and rejoined her man, who she noticed was also quite tense.

"I haven't seen you quite this on edge since the Battle of London, Shepard," she said, standing beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry. They'll understand. They've got to, with all we've been through." John looked in thought for a moment before speaking.

"All my career, I've thought that the mission should always come first. Any order I was given, regardless of what it was, I would do it without question. I think this might be the first time I've ever questioned my mission."

"The Council hasn't exactly been warranted of your trust, John, especially not right now." Her ability to read people never failed her before, and it pulled through again, and she could tell exactly what the Admiral was thinking. With a light kiss, she continued, "You are a lot more than just one of their dogs, John. A lot more." Her response did garner a smile from Shepard, if small.

"You know I don't like it when you read me like that, Lawson."

"Yeah, you do." Bright smiles were shared between the couple, when the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," Shepard remarked, making his way to open the door. Sure enough, his squad was right in the doorway, with Joker, EDI, and Garrus at the front.

"Hey, Shepard," Garrus said. "Gonna let us in?"

"Come right on inside," said Shepard with a beckoning motion. The group made it in and sat on the couch by the holographic fireplace, which Shepard stood in front of to address his friends. "Thank you all for coming out," he began. "No doubt you've all seen the news?"

The squad all confirmed him, with Vega saying "Pretty crazy crap you've gotten into, Loco. We were all downright eager to hear your take on it."

"I'm sure you were. Well, let me share my side of the story." With that, Shepard relayed the information, commenting on the hearing, his meetup with Hackett, and finally, his surprise call from the Salrian Councilor, which garnered mixed, yet entirely negative responses.

"Is this true?" Liara asked amidst the commotion of the squad's responses.

"How _dare_ he," said Tali.

"I always knew that guy was no good," remarked Garrus, "but this is a an entirely different low."

Joker moved uncomfortably in his seat, saying, "Where does he get off, thinking he can go behind everyone's backs like that?"

"Smart-arse Salarian bastard," Zaeed muttered. "I've half a mind to break out my old merc training on that frog!"

"Everyone, please!" Shepard had to shout, arms raised to get their attention. The steadily riling squad went quiet as Shepard took a deep breath, trying to keep his head on straight. "Trust me," he said, "I am as much, if not more angered by this then you are, but I brought you over here to make sure that we're all on the same page." All eyes were latched to him, and Shepard found himself slightly lacking in what else to say. His normal predisposition to rousing speeches was failing him; now, of all times. Taking one more breath, Shepard decided to just finish this whole thing. "I'm not gonna just repeat what I've told you before, but I will tell you all this: this misuse and abuse of our rights as soldiers will not go unanswered. Tomorrow, the Salarian councilor will answer for his crimes, and the Normandy will embark on her final voyage. I ask for only one thing from all of you," he paused, observing the more optimistic expressions on his friends faces, letting him know that this was actually working, "be professional, be the example, and show everyone of those damned beaurocrats why the Normandy is made up of legends!"

A chorus of cheers, "ya-hoo!"'s, and "Hell yeah!"'s and other exclamations filled the apartment, with Shepard adopting a self-satisfied grin. He peered over to Miranda, and she met his gaze with an approving nod. _Even if this does go south,_ Shepard thought, _at least they haven't lost their spirit._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Quiet. The whole apartment was deathly silent. Misty even noticed, her eyes blinking the sleep away as she rested on Ash's gently breathing chest, that there were hardly any skycars outside the window. Neither Gary nor Brock could be heard, not even Dawn. The apartment was unsettlingly quiet, to the point that you could practically hear a pin drop onto the carpet. Not even the pokemon were about. Misty peered over her partner's shoulder to see the time. It was 6:23. Normally, everyone would've been up by now, and the world outside would be bustling as usual, but there was something different about the stillness that lay over the apartment, almost like the world was standing still. All the fire-haired teen could hear was her own breathing, slow and low.

Suddenly, Misty felt a swath of feelings and memories pour over her like a wave from the sea she adored so much. Everything was lain out before her: her childhood, becoming a trainer, and eventually a gym leader, meeting Ash and journeying with him and Brock, going their separate ways. That incident destroyed her internally, but at eleven years old, she was still too young to really understand it. It wouldn't be until she reached her teens that she actually comprehended her own loneliness, and the impact that damnedable idiot had on her. Luckily, that was about the time he'd return from Unova. She hadn't felt herself for a while before that; battling trainers had become a slog in recent months, and it was then that the raven-haired fool himself came walking through her doors just to see her.

Ash had come by her gym in Cerulean every time he returned home to Kanto, and every time Misty noticed how much he was maturing, but the last time he did was something rather different. Instead of his normally rambunctious and flighty attitude, Ash showed a calm and cool self-assurance when she saw him walk into the reception area of her gym. Misty had barely recognized him at first, he had seemed so different, but a short greeting and conversation alter and she knew fully that this was in fact the same boy, now turning into a strong young man. It had been just before lunch, so the two of them made their way to a street cafe where they spent two hours catching up, speaking to each other as if no time had passed since their last meeting, which had been nearly a year before. The next thing she knew, Ash, Brock, and herself were on the road in Kalos, and it seemed only moments later that Ash was accepting his title of Pokemon Master. Oh, what a day that was. The after party alone would've made it unforgettable, but it was happened about two hours into the party that stuck out in Misty's mind every day in the four months since then.

The party was held on an illustrious cosmopolitan estate in the Kalos countryside, owned by the Pokemon League's regional manager, a rich and extremely charming middle aged man named Gaunter Farrow, who personally asked the committee if he would be able to host the party, as he had become a great fan and primary sponsor of Ash in their journey. The estate was sprawling; a mansion in its own right. The four story main building housed fourty-eight rooms, including a dining hall in its cobblestone walls, and sported a beautiful garden and dutifully kept hedge maze in the back, which was where the two teens found themselves. Ash was lent a high quality suit for the event, while Misty was given a flowing green dress adorned in gold lines emanating from her mid-torso and reaching behind her back, almost giving the design the look of wings. They had managed to get their hands on some red wine beforehand, and were both feeling the effects. Suddenly, Misty felt both happy and daring and darted into the maze, beckoning the young man behind her to follow. They chased each other for awhile, laughing giddily both from how fun it was and the alcohol, before finally sitting down on a white marble bench.

The sky was clear and the moon was full that night; its light and that of torch fire giving off the feel of a fairy tale as they sat and chatted about the party, but the topic soon changed to what they would do when they got home.

 _"What were you planning on doing, Ash? It's not like things are gonna be the same anymore. I mean, you're a celebrity now. You've actually accomplished the dream of many a child. Where do you think you're gonna go from here?"_

 _"You know, I'm not sure, Misty. All I know is that I'm gonna have to find a new life goal, since I've just completed my original one."_

 _"Have you ever thought about what you would do if and when you did become a Pokemon Master?"_

 _"Come to think of it, I really haven't."  
_

 _"Wait, you haven't?_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Seriously? Does that box of rocks you call a head ever think about anything else aside form Pokemon battles?"_

 _"Of course it does!"_

 _"Like?"  
_

 _"Well, like-"_ He was cut off by a blast of color in the sky, followed by the sound of an explosion. Fireworks. Big, colorful, extravagant, dazzling fireworks in Ash's honor, accompanied by a symphony. Losing her train of thought, Misty became mesmerized over them for a moment, before looking to Ash too see the same expression plastered on his face. The fireworks continued to light up the sky for a minute before Ash spoke again, this time into her ear so she could actually hear him.

 _"Like how amazing my life is, and how amazing this journey with you guys has been."_ Were it his words, feelings or alcohol, Misty could not say, but she then rested her head on Ash's shoulder as more fireworks erupted and the symphony played. And she couldn't hold back the girlish smile on her face.

Her eyes shot open, and it Misty a moment to realizing that she had fallen back asleep, and that her reminiscing had become a dream. It was only then that she noticed the light rubbing on her head. Ash was now awake, rubbing her head lightly and staring into the ceiling.

"Hey," Misty said. Ash's eyes met hers with a smile upon hearing her voice.

"'Morning," he replied, lifting a finger to move a strand of hair out of her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well. How long have you been awake?"

"Only about five minutes. Thought you could use some extra sleep."

"Well, look at you. You're learning a bit." Ash let his arm down to wrap it around Misty's shoulder. "I was dreaming about you," she said, her eyes opening and closing slowly.

"You were?" Ash asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, about us. We were back at your Master ceremony."

"Really? That was a heck of a night."

"I know." She propped her head up slightly with her arm, eyes closed and a content smile on her face. "It felt like we were really there, and it was every bit as good as it was back then."

"Just thinking about it, I can practically taste the wine," Ash said, licking his lips and smiling. "And god, those fireworks."

"Yeah. They were a real blast." Ash gazed at Misty with a disapproving glare at her pun, which only made Misty laugh.

"C'mon," she said, "you don't like puns anymore?"

"Only because it's seven in the morning. It's too early for this stuff."

Misty let out a huff, and rolled over to the other side of the bed saying, "You sound like a crotchety old man, Ash, which only makes me feel weird about sleeping with you." Ash could only bring his palm to his face.

"It's too early for this crap," he said, dejected.

"We should still be getting up soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ash rolled over to Misty and kissed her cheek, prompting her to grin girlishly.

"Hey, I didn't say you could kiss me. You didn't like my joke!"

"You never said I couldn't either."

"It was implied, Ash."

"I'm a rebel," he said, only making Misty laugh more, this time with a more prideful tone.

"Oh please," she said, turning to him, "you're about as much a rebel as you are a cosmopolitan."

"You saying I don't have class?"

"I'm saying you have quite a bit to learn about higher society, _dearest._ " Ash mulled over that last comment for a moment before planting his head in the pillow in defeat.

With a muffled voice, he said, "Just get a shower."

"Oh, I'd be overjoyed to do so," Misty said with an aristocratic tone and minor British accent as she got out of bed.

"Please stop talking like that."

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm having fun." Ash rolled over in annoyance, facing away from her, only to feel her lips on his temple a moment later. "You're just so cute when you're frustrated." A low growl and a contrasting smile was all Ash could muster.

* * *

The ANN fanfare played on the TV Shepard was watching in the embassy lounge with anticipation. Here it was, the moment he had set in motion. Whatever happened today, wherever he and his crew would end up, he was sure he had done something right. He and his squad, consisting of Garrus, Liara, Miranda, Joker, Tali, James Vega, EDI, and Kaidan held their breath as the newscasters came onto the screen.

A close-up shot of the male appeared first, with the anchor saying, "Good morning, Citadel. I'm Gary Stannis, with breaking news for the start of your day." A still image of the Salarian Councilor appeared to the left of Stannis as he continued. "In light of Admiral John Shepard's surprising new mission to the Arghos Rho system, the Salarian Councilor, who was present at the Admiral's briefing, is now facing impeachment following disgraceful reports of the Councilor attempting to blackmail the Admiral into disavowing any claims of unprofessional conduct in yesterday's meeting. Apparently, recordings of the conversation between Shepard and the Councilor were sent to the rest of the Council late last night, and a formal statement of his impeachment followed soon after. Admiral Shepard and the famous 'Normandy Squad' will be speaking on the matter shortly in the Council chamber before leaving the station for their next, and reportedly, final mission."

"What a morning already, Gary," said Carolyn, the co-anchor, but she was quickly drowned out by Vega.

"Shepard," he said, "this is about as loco as you are."

"You're not kidding," Shepard replied. "It's a good thing though. We're revealing corruption in the Council at a time where we need them united."

"Hey, I wasn't questioning your judgment, Shepard," said Vega, "just stating the obvious."

"And what's this 'we' business?" Garrus asked. "You're the one that made the inspired decision to record your little chat with the Salarian. This is all on you, Shepard, and I mean that in a good way."

"The great Admiral Shepard saves the galaxy again!" Joker proclaimed, waving his arms in the air. "Is there nothing he can't or won't do for our safety."

"You people seriously need to shut up," Shepard mumbled whilst attempting to hide a grin.

Outside their lounge, the embassies were bustling with dignitaries and press all trying to capitalize on the newest turn of events. Reporters questioned anyone who crossed their paths that looked remotely important, and politicians either used this opportunity to get their face out there, or tried to sneak by unnoticed. The scene resembled some sort of ant farm, but far less organized. C-Sec was having an obvious issue trying to keep everyone in check, and things only became more hectic as more and more denizens swarmed into the lobbies. Miranda, instead of sitting beside her friends, gazed out the two way window into the chaos, putting her in mind of the bureaucratic nightmares she endured growing up in her father's science firm, and later with her involvement with Cerberus. EDI was standing beside her, her synthetic brain taking in and analyzing every solitary detail.

"The embassies," she said, her gaze fixed on the lobby, "have not seen this sort of traffic since after the Battle of London. C-Sec seems to have become complacent in the mean time, which would explain their current sloppy operation."

"Was that a joke?" Miranda asked, bearing in mind the A.I.'s affinity for sarcasm and similar brands of humor.

"I cannot confidently say either way, Miss Lawson." Her voice was monotone, but not as much as it used to be when she was first commissioned. "Although their performance is almost laughable in comparison to previous similar circumstances, I am unable to verify if the situation is indeed humorous."

"I couldn't say either. Everyone's running around in a frenzy so much, you'd think they'd never seen a political disaster here before."

"I have a hypothesis as to why that is," EDI deadpanned.

"Oh really?" Miranda asked, eyebrow raised, lips smirking. "Pray tell, EDI."

"Following the Reaper War, the Citadel and its surrounding systems have lived in almost utopian peacetime. I would think that, in that time, the citizens of the Citadel, along with C-Sec, became complacent, simply accepting that that was the way things would be from then on. This incident with Salarian Councilor contradicts that mentality, showing everyone that the peace they had accepted as unbreakable can indeed still be broken, and brought about great fear that had until now lay dormant in their minds." Miranda couldn't hold back some light laughter at the A.I.'s in-depth response. "That was not intended to be humorous, Miss Lawson," EDI said.

"That's precisely the reason why I'm laughing, EDI. Your explanation was surprisingly detailed and rather...well...depressing in tone. The way you delivered it made it funny."

"So, objective reality explained in an objective manner, even when entirely humorless, can be perceived as funny for that very reason?"

"Exactly." EDI brought her hand to her chin, appearing in thought.

"I must save this experience for later analysis, as I believe I have stumbled upon a new brand of humor not previously known to me."

"Glad to see someone got something good out of today."

"Indeed, Miss Lawson."

"EDI," Miranda said, turning away from the window, "please call me by first name. You needn't be so formal around me."

"Of course. I apologize, Miri." Miranda gave EDI a light scowl.

"Maybe a bit more formal than that," she said.

"That was a joke, Miranda."

"Then why didn't I find it funny?"

"Because it was meant to annoy you, not to amuse you, and I found that quite funny," EDI said, a self-pleased smile coming to her face.

"Touche, EDI."

"Attention, Admiral Shepard," said a female voice over the intercom, "please report to the Council Chamber immediately. Your company will be expected as well. Thank you."

Shepard stood to his feet, stating, "Well, duty calls."

"Let's get this over with," said Liara, who had been quietly leaning against the wall.

"You not looking forward to this, Liara?" Shepard asked as the door opened and the company proceeded toward the elevator.

"In all honesty, I've just had more than my fair share of political strife in the last couple years, Shepard. I had been hoping against hope that we might've seen the end of it."

"Don't worry about it. After this last mission, we'll all be well shut of this Alliance business." The large elevator door opened, and one half of the crew, including Shepard, stepped inside, while the other half made their way to the adjacent elevator. Shepard punched a command into the console, commanding it to take them to the Council chamber.

"One moment please," came the voice of Avina.

"We're almost through this," Shepard said, though not exclusively to Liara.

The path the elevator took showed the outside through one seamless window that made a silo for the elevator rise into. The artificial morning starlight showed bright and yellow while the other arms of the giant station could be seen in the sky, each another large city. Shepard could see many citizens watching the public TV displays as the news played on every one, covering Shepard's latest story. The ride was completely silent as they rose towards the thousand foot high Council tower, until Kaidan spoke, himself trying to relieve the palpable tension.

"So," he drew out, getting everyone's attention, "a hell of a thing, isn't it? I mean, no political scandal has happened on this scale since the Krogan Rebellions. The next few minutes are going to change the entire political spectrum, and at a time when we needed it least."

"Don't go getting down on us, Alenko," Shepard said, still gazing out the window. "We'll find some way to sort this out."

"I have full confidence in that, Admiral, I'm just bringing the whole thing into perspective, I guess."

"He is right," Miranda spoke up. "You may have revealed some troubling corruption, Shepard, but there will still be a great amount of backlash following the meeting, political and otherwise. Kaidan's not being pessimistic, just realistic."

"I never said he was anything but, I just want to make sure we're all going into this with our heads on straight."

"Sounds like the best coarse of action," Garrus said, with little inflection.

A ding was heard in the elevator, followed by Avina's voice saying, "Now arriving at Council Chamber." Shepard and company stepped out, joined by the rest of his friends. The roaring crowd could be heard from where they were standing, making Shepard's confidence wane slightly.

"Here goes," he said, beginning the long walk to the podium, with his friends in tow.

* * *

"And so, we come to the moment we've all been waiting for," Gary Stannis said. "Admiral John Shepard and the Normandy Squad are about to take the podium to address the Council in regards to allegations against the Salarian Councilor." Gary had been walking by the television, still wearing a conceited grin over the previous night with Dawn, when he heard the television.

"Oh, man," he said, his grin disappearing. "Guys, get in here!" he shouted to reach the ears of all his friends. A moment later, all his friends rushed in to see the TV.

"We now go to our live feed from the Council chamber." An airborne camera shot showed Shepard and company walking up the ramp to the podium, but then panned and zoomed in on the Council itself. To their left, another podium could be seen, where the Salarian councilor was standing, hands cuffed and being watched by two Turian guards, both rigid and silent as they stared out into the angry congregation. The Salarian looked just as livid as many of the dignitaries.

"Holy crap," Gary said as he and his friends took their seats. "Shepard actually did it."

* * *

The crowd ceased their jeering as they took the stage, hundreds of eyes locked on the group of living legends as the politicians and onlookers began to cheer for their heroes. Shepard immediately noticed the segregation of the Salarian diplomats, twenty-three in all neatly congregated in a dark corner of the left viewing platform, no doubt to prevent any riotous fight. One station at the Council's podium, to the left of the sorrowful looking Asari, was empty, and its usual user was on a platform to their right, glowering at anyone who happened to make eye contact with him. A part of Shepard felt happy for the last twenty-four hours' turn of events, but that part was smaller than he had expected. True, he was still in the midst of his next act of heroism, likely one that will be told alongside his other famous escapades throughout the foreseeable future, but as Shepard peered into the crowd of humans and aliens, all shouting, insulting, arguing over the jarring subject of that day's meeting, Shepard could not help but feel as if this palpable division and tension, at a time when the galactic society needed it least, was his fault. His eyes narrowed as the Asari councilor raised her hands with a delicate grace to silence the crowd. "Here we go," he murmured as the chamber feel eerily quiet, like the crushing and silent vast vacuum of space.

"Esteemed dignitaries of the court," the Asari proclaimed, lowering her arms, "on behalf of this Council, I thank you for joining us." Shepard looked back at his friends, all of which had the same apprehensive and worried expression. He even heard Joker audibly swallow, his teeth clenching as the Asari continued. "I know that you are all well aware of the purpose of this meeting, and acknowledging that, we shall waste no time in proceeding on to business." A few cheers could be heard among more clapping before the Turian spoke.

"This Council recognizes the defendant," he said, strong and authoritative, "Councilor Krishen Jaervo of the Salarians." The cheering that had subsided only moments before was then replaced by booing and more stronger jeering from the crowd. The Quarian councilor held her head in her palm, looking distraught and embarrassed, with the Asari and Hackett adopting similar expressions. The Salarian known as Krishen Jaervo maintained his steaming glare. "Order!" the Turian shouted. "Order in the court!" The noise subsided, but now the room's already palpably tense atmosphere seemed even more so. "We do not ask," the Turian continued, "but demand that this hearing be conducted in a civil manner. Every member of the audience is liable for their own actions, and will be escorted off the premises if we deem it necessary."

"Well," EDI remarked curtly, "this is going smoothly."

"No jokes right now, sweetie," said Joker quickly. "Please."

"Right," EDI awkwardly whispered, "sorry."

The Turian councilor resumed.

"The defendant is found to have been acting outside of Council jurisdiction on private and sensitive matters of galactic security. Charges include: taking independent action on Council business, attempting to undermine private political agreements, and blackmailing of Council Spectre Admiral John Shepard in order to further his own goals. Krishen Jaervo, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Why do you ask that of me?" he responded, glaring at the Turian. "You already have incriminating evidence, what am I to comment on?"

"So," the Quarian spoke up, "you plead guilty?"

"Yes, Councilor, I plead guilty." Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the chamber. "I plead guilty of attempting to rectify the stability of galactic society!"

"Oh, fantastic," Garrus said, "he's gonna be like this." As if in response, more insulting mixed with plentiful sighs and face-palms retorted Jaervo's proclamation.

The Asari raised an annoyed eyebrow, saying, "Meaning, Krishen?"

"What do you think I mean? The Terminus is on the brink of civil war, and we need to be united as one galaxy. If Shepard here," he motioned to the Admiral, "would've just smoothed over the situation, the political structure of Council space would not be in shambles!"

"And who says it is?" Shepard butted in with a defiant glare.

"Look around you, Admiral, and see the fractured politics your actions have wrought!"

"My actions?!" Shepard shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Order!" the Turian shouted again as the audience became more riled.

"Shepard," Miranda whispered to him, her voice quick and worried, "keep your cool. This is getting heated enough as is."

Shepard nodded his head. "Right."

"Shepard," said the Turian, "I am sure you have a response."

"I do, Councilor." He stepped forward. "Krishen Jaervo," he pointed his finger at the defendant, "makes a valid point: we _are_ in volatile times, and I do not deny that he was likely acting with the safety of our peoples in mind."

"Here it comes," Kaidan whispered to his comrades.

"However, I in no way support the way in which he acted on his concerns, and suggest that Jaervo be sentenced to prison." Cheering. Jubilous cheering as Jaervo slunk slightly downward with a look of fear as the Council spoke amongst themselves for a solid minute.

The cheering had long since ceased and breaths were held again as the Asari stepped forward to address Shepard. "The Council recognizes your suggestion, Admiral, and we have decided to act upon it." Once again, the crowd grew wild. "Krishen," she said, "do you have any final statements?"

"Madam," he quickly responded, "I would implore you to reconsider your decision. Our government cannot sustain itself with this kind of tension! You need strong leaders with great resolve!"

"What? Like you?" Kaindan shouted.

"Alenko!" Shepard spouted.

"You were thinking the same, Shepard!"

"Guys, please!" Liara tried to coax them.

"See, Councilors?" Jaervo said with a sickening grin. "Even our own living legends cannot act in a stable manner."

"At least we're not backstabbing, two-faced scumbags!" yelled Joker.

"Jeff!" said EDI.

"We have made our decision," the Asari said, raising her arms to get everyone to calm down, "and we will stand by it. Jaervo, regardless of your motives, you acted on your own in a manner entirely unbecoming of a Councilor, and you will be punished accordingly." The Turian guards began to take him away. "Your Council position has been revoked, and we shall decide on the severity of your sentence soon."

"Damn you!" Jaervo shouted as the crowd grew louder. "Damn you all! And damn you, Shepard! You have doomed us all!" He was led off the podium, leaving Sheapard and company. The Admiral himself was far from pleased with the outcome of the hearing, cursing it under his breath and in his head.

"Admiral," said Hackett, "thank you again for appearing today. We will contact you with a final briefing for your mission later today. You are dismissed."

Shepard and his friends bowed respectfully, and Shepard said, "Thank you, Councilors. We will be ready for when you give the word." The Councilors themselves bowed, and they, along with the audience, took their leave.

* * *

The trainers jaws hung low and their eyes were wide in response to what they had just seen.

"Holy crap," Ash muttered.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Well, well," Gary Stannis said, rubbing his brow when the camera returned to him, "that was quite the show."

"You said it, Gary," Carolyn stated with a forced smile. The wavy blond turned to look at the camera directly. "Already, statements from both members of the audience at the hearing of Krishen Jaervo and those who watched live are pouring in and flooding the extranet's social outlets. Admiral John Shepard and the Normandy squad's newest escapade was always expected to make its rounds, but we are seeing a near unprecedented response, rivaling that of Shepard's original induction into the SpecTRes."

The camera returned to Gary Stannis, who was forcing a grin as well. "Details are scarce at the moment, but we can be sure that the situation will not remain that way for long. Stay tuned to Alliance News Network as we continue our coverage on-" He was cut off when the TV was deactivated by Gary.

"Bunch of tabloid jackasses," he snided.

"Gary!" Dawn reprimanded him. "That was really important!"

"Oh, come on, Dawn," he threw the remote onto the couch, "we all know they're just trying to cover up all the crap that's really going on. They didn't even mention everything that's going on in the Terminus. Even the Council hardly acknowledged it."

"He's right, you know," Brock added. "It seems that the Council tried to dissolve the trial before things got out of hand. I'll bet they didn't like Jaervo making a big case over the whole thing in the Terminus."

"The galaxy's," Misty said, "trust in the Council is obviously not stable to say the least, so it's only in their best interest, regardless of how moral it actually is, to try and smooth over the situation in any way possible."

"I think we have bigger concerns now," Ash said.

Eyebrow raised and arms crossed, Gary asked, "And what would that be?"

"Shepard's leaving for the Relay soon, and we've got to find a way to go with them."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Dawn asked. "Not that I don't want to go on a major scientific expedition, but we're not exactly soldiers. We don't have training, weapons or armor. Why would they take us?"

"When we first met him, my father was convinced that something major and likely terrible was about to happen. I've had more than enough time to think over the whole thing, and I'll admit, it wasn't exactly easy to accept the fact that Arceus was my dad, or even that I have a dad, but as I thought about it, it started to make more sense."

"Meaning?" Brock asked.

"Well, even you guys could never have thought that all our adventures were just coincidence. C'mon, we've met more Legendaries than anyone at least I've ever heard of. What 'Arc' said made sense," he paused, his head dipped slightly, "I guess my heritage would tie me to those Legendaries. I can barely understand it myself, but I just know that we've gotta be there when the Normandy sets off."

His little speech was enough to leave the room quiet for a minute, his friends appearing to be in the midst of pondering words. For a moment, Ash thought he might've said something wrong; maybe got a bit too idealistic and carried away, that is, until he felt a smooth and light hand lace his fingers. It was Misty's, naturally, who gave him the same supportive yet slightly cocky grin he had grown so fond of. It was only in recent months that he gained a newfound respect for her face and the many expressions it could make. There was something about the contours of her features in tangent with the framing of her hair that practically intoxicated him. Getting to wake up to her contented smile was a gift in itself.

"Well," Misty said, "of course, I'm right behind you, Ash. That is, if we even get to go with them."

"Always the realist, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"I try."

"Count me in," Brock added. "No way I'm gonna let you go on another epic adventure without me." Ash couldn't stop the child-like smile that sneaked to his face.

Dawn stood up from her seat, placing her hands on her hips in determination. "I wouldn't miss this journey for the world, Ash," she said. "I'm ready for deep-space travel when you are."

Gary stood up as well, unfurling his arms and adopting a conceited smirk. "Gonna need someone to watch your ass out there," he snided, "so I'm all for it."

"Great, guys," Ash said, standing up to join his friends. "So, who's ready to finally get off this station and go save the galaxy?" His response was cheers from both his friends and Pokemon. "Alright," Ash said, making a fist, "when we get the news from Shepard, we're gonna make sure he takes us with 'em." He turned around to look out the window into the city. "Let's go become space marines," he said, then the video phone rang.

* * *

The ride back to Shepard's apartment had been far less exuberant than the previously described party. The Admiral drove in almost complete silence with Miranda in the passenger seat beside him. She knew better than to press him on the matter, at least at the moment. Miranda primarily kept her eyes forward, but her mind was like a hurricane, constantly trying to process a thousand thoughts and feelings, the latter of which was still a partially foreign concept to the almost robitcally logical woman. When she would sneak in a quick gaze at Shepard, his expression never changed from the same glare into the middle distance. He hardly blinked or checked his mirrors, even seemingly breathing less. Miranda had rarely seen John so visibly stressed, not since before the Battle of London, and she knew full well that there was very little if anything in her power she could do to relieve him, regardless of how much she wanted to.

Arriving at the apartment complex, they got out of the car as silently as they had ridden in it, and walked with a brisk pace to the penthouse, with Shepard maintaining the same steely glare he had worn since leaving the Council Chamber. Miranda's caring had now mixed with annoyance and she knew that she had to something about it.

"Shepard?" she said to grab his attention, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"I just want you to know," she said slowly, "I'm proud of how you handled the hearing. You did well, just like I knew you would."

Shepard smiled sadly before responding. "Whatever I did, it didn't exactly heal the Council peoples' divide. I was too focused on putting Jaervo behind bars, that I never even tried to relieve the situation with the politicians. I could've done more," he said morose, "I should've done more."

Miranda lightly touched his shoulder, and peered into his eyes with a consoling glare. "You may be a living legend," she said, "but you're still human, just like the rest of us."

"Never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"If I can learn to accept my humanity," she started walking down the rest of the hall, "then so can you." Moments later, the door to the penthouse was in front of them. Shepard immediately noticed that the door didn't automatically open, which was abnormal.

"Maybe it's stuck," he said. Miranda was confused as well. Shepard tried to open the door manually by pressing the holo-button, but was only answered with a negatory beep.

"What the hell?" Shepard said.

"Password," responded an inhumanly deep voice.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked. "Is that-?"

"Password," the same voice cut her off. Catching on, to a certain extent, to what was happening, Shepard smirked.

"Urdnot's the strongest clan."

"Correct," came the voice, sounding this time almost jovial. "Come in." The door opened, revealing a large Krogan in blue and white armor standing in the doorway. Shepard and Miranda immediately recognized him.

"Grunt!" Shepard said with arms out. "What are you doing here?"

"Pranking you," Grunt deadpanned. "Everyone else thought it would be funny."

"Everyone else?" Miranda asked.

Suddenly, the entire Normandy squad, including the Pallet group, popped out from behind the various furniture, all shouting in unison "Surprise!" And a surprise indeed it was.

"What's all this?" Shepard asked as he walked into the foyer.

Coming out from behind the sofa and holding a beer, Garrus handed Shepard the bottle and said, "Admiral, the Normandy is setting out for its last mission tomorrow, meaning it's the last night of shore leave," obviously already having had a bit of drink, Garrus continued saying, "and we're all gonna have a damn good time to close it out!" Cheers and "here-here!"s roared throughout the apartment as the squad congregated in the foyer, exchanging greetings.

Suddenly, a larger, older Krogan in rusty red armor came out of the kitchen, smiling and saying, "Shepard!"

"Wrex!" Shepard responded, reaching to shake his hand "Good to see you again."

"You too, Admiral. You too. Quite the party your friends cooked up. We'll have to catch up when you get the chance; it's been too long, kid."

"Likewise." The Pallet group came up behind the team rather sheepishly, staying quiet while some music started playing throughout the apartment.

Shepard and friends caught sight of the teens awkwardly standing behind the rest, and the Admiral decided it best to make them feel a bit more welcome.

"Hey, guys," he said, smiling and raising his beer, "you get all caught up in this too?" The awkward feeling they shared was beginning to fade with the welcoming smiles of the Normandy squad.

"Liara called us about an hour ago," Dawn spoke up, always being one a bit of a social butterfly, "and just told us to come over immediately."

"When we got here," Ash added, "they told us all about your next mission, and said they wanted to throw a party to send you all off, and that they wanted us all to make an appearance."

"Good thinking," Shepard said. "These crazies treat you guys right?"

"Are you kidding?" Gary responded. "They've been great! Feels good to get out of the apartment for a while."

"Glad to hear it. Well, let's not just stand around. Let's get this in gear." Shepard took a drink of beer, and the party then seemed to officially start.

It did not take long for the group to begin mingling, such as Dawn having a long chat with Liara and EDI about advanced science, the azure haired teen staring bug eyed in amazement at all the information. Gary joined them not too long after, his scientific curiosity getting the best of him, though his normally more informed conversations were not quite up to par after having a couple beers, or "space booze" as he referred to them. Even some of the Pokemon got in on the action, with Specialist Samantha Trainor taking a considerable liking to Pikachu, who found her lap to be more the satisfactory. Misty found herself in interesting yet endearing company with Miranda, Jack, and Tali, who's conversation covered a bevy of topics, from inter-planetary politics to contemporary beauty products. Brock naturally gravitated to the more rowdy guys, growing rowdier with time.

Ash, however, knew that he would have to discuss the matter of accompaniment on the Normandy on the mission with Shepard, a conversation he was more than a little apprehensive about. He figured it would be advantageous to wait until Shepard had had a few before getting him to talk. Shady? Possibly, but he couldn't think of any better ideas. A couple hours passed, and Ash managed to pull himself from the fun of a card game, deciding to finally catch up with the Admiral. Walking through the foyer, Ash noticed a familiar tightening in his gut; he was still a little nervous, but he knew what he had to do. Shepard was busily chatting with Kaidan and Wrex, while the latter two slurred every few words. The island they were standing at was covered in half-empty wine bottles, dishes, and other food items, all of which had been surprisingly good to Ash, who had not lost his famous appetite since his childhood years.

"You guys seem to be having fun," Ash remarked as he made his way into the little group.

"I'll bet you've been too," said Kaidan. "Shepard here may be a hard-ass marine, but he sure knows how to throw a party."

"You're too kind, Alenko," Shepard said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know, but it's still true, Command- oh, I mean, _Admiral."_

"Look at this one," Wrex motioned towards the human clumsily, "can't hold his liquor enough to even get his CO's rank right. You'll never see a Krogan get that way after only...how many have you had, Kaidan?"

"Four."

"After only four!" Well, this was turning out rather pleasant.

"So, kid" Wrex addressed Ash, "you're one of the 'other dimension' groups, right? Now, I've heard a lot of crazy stories in my life, and seen things you could hardly imagine-"

"Try me," Ash retorted confidently.

"Oh, this one's got a mouth, Shepard. Good, at least someone here's got some backbone."

"Are you implying," Shepard inquired, "that we, my crew and I, that is, the same crew that you felt with for a year, stopped Saren, the Collectors, and cured the Genophage, doesn't have backbone?"

"Not at all," said the huge reptilian beast, "I'm just making note that the tot's got guts."

"Tot?" Ash asked. "I'm eighteen."

"And I'm over four-hundred," said Wrex.

"Oh."

"Now, back to what I was saying. I haven't heard much of your story, Ketchum, but what I have heard is very interesting. Care to enlighten me?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Ash said, his confidence turning to cockiness.

"Come to think of it," Shepard added, "none of us no much about you guys before the Reaper. I'd like to hear some too."

"Count me intrigued as well," Kaidan butted in.

"Okay, okay," Ash said. "I guess I've got a few stories to tell."

Quickly, their conversation turned into a sharing of stories among the three men, which soon turned to four then five. As more and more people came in to tell their sides of the various adventures, thy moved into the living room, and spent the next hour discussing their respective journeys. Both groups ended up becoming a bit closer in light of the Pallet group's recent relative isolation, but soon, Ash remembered the very reason he had tried to talk to Shepard, and as the storytellings wrapped up, the teen took the initiative to talk to the Admiral.

Before Shepard could get distracted again, Ash quickly tapped him on the shoulder. "Shepard," he said.

"Ash, those were quite the adventures you had. Almost rivals some of mine."

"Yeah, thanks," Ash said quickly, "but there is something I really need to talk to you about."

"Sounds important."

"It is." _Alright, here we go._ "Can we speak in private for a minute?"

"Sure." Shepard led him to a lounging area on the upper floor. and they sat down at two couches with a coffee table in between. "What's up?"

"Well, first," _Maybe I should butter him up a bit first. Can't be too careful._ "I wanted to say that you actually did really well at the hearing today. Can't imagine something like that was easy, but you handled it about as well as anyone could, I'd say."

"Well, thanks," Shepard said, wondering just where this was actually going.

"Also, I wanted to ask you about your next mission."

"Oh? Do tell, er, ask." _Good, the drinks getting to him,_ Ash thought. _This might end up being easy._

"Remember back when we first meet, and you met my father, Arceus?"

"That's not the kind of thing you forget easily, so yes."

"And he said that we would get tied up in some dimensional hero business, or something like that?"

"I do," Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to ask, if it's okay with you," _Here goes nothing,_ "if my friends and I could go with you on your mission to find the Salarian ship."

Shepard's eyebrow remained raised, even as he looked down at his drink in thought. Ash wasn't normally a patient man, and the waiting was almost more than he could bare. The Admiral slowly looked from his glass to the young man in front of him.

"None of you are exactly trained, Ash," he deadpanned. This didn't sound like the beginning to the response Ash had wanted. "I don't want you to become a liability."

"Trust me, we won't. You've heard all the stuff we've done, it's not like we haven't defied death before. Besides, you'd have a bunch of superpowered monsters on your side too."

"True, but how well do you think they'll do if they get hit by a gun?"

"Depends on the pokemon, I guess." Shepard still didn't look convinced.

"I don't know, Ash," he said.

"So, you were just gonna leave us here then?" Ash pressed. "Thought we'd just sit tight for god knows how long while you're all off doing my dad's work?"

"Hey," Shepard said, considerably louder and sterner this time, "don't go getting defensive with me, Ash. I'm well aware of what your father tasked us with, and don't think I haven't thought about it, but the truth is I just haven't thought of a good solution. You may have had your fair share of adventures, but you've never fought in a war. You don't need to get mixed up in the politics of my world."

Ash rose form his seat. "This is about more than just your world!" he proclaimed, taking Shepard aback slightly. "My home town got blown to hell just a few weeks ago, people I knew died, vaporized by a giant robot bug. Whatever's going on out there, it involves a lot more than just the political shitstorm that is the Citadel. My friends and I don't want just another adventure, we want to help people, save people, keep whatever happened back home from happening anywhere else. That's why we want to go, Shepard: we want to stop a war, not charge into one." Shepard stared into Ash's large, dark eyes for a moment, his face colder than stone. Ash immediately thought he may have gotten carried away, then Shepard rose form his seat, and Ash thought he looked taller than usual, more intimidating.

Shepard exhaled slowly, then said, "You're not soldiers, Ketchum, but you sure do have the spirit of one." Ash's spirits lifted a bit. "If you can follow orders to a 't', do _exactly_ as you're all told, then we just might find some use for you." Ash couldn't help but smile. "Okay, wipe that dumb grin off your face and tell your friends to not get too drunk. We leave at 0800 sharp. Get moving."

"Thanks, Shepard, er, sir!" Ash stuttered, performing a sloppy salute before running back downstairs to the foyer, leaving Shepard alone, or so he thought, before a voice spoke up form behind him.

"You're really taking them with us?" Miranda asked, coming out from behind the corner.

"You're really eavesdropping?"

"You get some of the best information form eavesdropping, Shepard, you should know that. And I think I've just proved my statement."

"Look, I know you're mad, Miri-"

"I'm not mad, John," she interrupted, "just...concerned. They're nice kids, all of them, no doubting it, but you said yourself that they're not trained a bit."

"Relax, I didn't plan on throwing them into a firefight."

"But who says they won't still end up in one?" That was a point Shepard couldn't ignore.

"Sometimes I forget how insightful you can be."

"I'm aware, and I don't take much pleasure in having to remind you. I have no problem with taking them along, and I doubt the crew will as well, but do be careful, John. Don't expect much from them."

"I won't. Promise."

The party continued a little while longer, and Shepard formally made the announcement of the Pallet group's "inductment" into the Normandy crew, something the crew did take to considerably well, but from that point on, the party had a slightly less jubilant atmosphere to it. Space was calling, and one never knows just what they will find when they reach for the stars.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long wait, just needed some extra time to develop this EXTREMELY important chapter. Reviews welcome.

 **Chapter 20**

The party had ended thirty minutes ago, and everyone except for Miranda had left, leaving Shepard staring into the vid-screen. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, supporting his head with his hands, silently contemplating the message that was only moments away, along with the day's events, meaning he had no shortage of things to think about. He hardly even blinked until a light at the base of the screen accompanied by a ringing. It was time.

"Onscreen," he said to the house's V.I. as he stood up, putting his hands behind his back, and so appeared the Council, each in one part of a four block grid, minus the Salarian.

"Shepard," the Asari began, "thank you for taking this call. We won't keep you long. No doubt you need your sleep."

"It's not a problem, Ma'am," Shepard responded.

"Admiral," the Turian continued, "firstly, we would all like to commend you for your performance at the hearing today. The situation became heated, but all things considering, you kept a cool head. You represented us well."

"Thank you, sir," Shepard bowed his head quickly, all too aware that the Council was just biding time. "Have you received much backlash?"

"As of yet," Hackett spoke up, "the political and local response has been relatively limited, but we suspect that won't remain the case for long. But you don't need to worry about it, Admiral. We can handle it while you're away."

"I trust you, sir."

"We know, Admiral, and thank you. Your trust means more than you know."

"I agree," said the Quarian. "Shepard, no doubt you know that we did not make this call simply to congratulate you, but it was because we all have something to say."

"What is it, Ma'am?"

All four Council members looked more solemn as she continued. "Shepard, you have done more for this galaxy then anyone could've ever asked for, and we want you to know that you go out on this last mission with all your lives on our minds."

"We will make our best effort," Hackett said, "to keep yourself and your crew out of the political fallout of today's hearing while you're away and after. It's the least we can do."

"I appreciate it, sir."

"Get the job done, Shepard," said Turian. "And may the Spirits be with you all."

"Thank you, Councilors." The screen went black, leaving Shepard alone in his room. The bed was calling to him, for it would be a long day.

The morning went off largely without issue, with Ash and company being picked up by Liara and Kaidan in two skycars. Dawn and Gary would not stop their gushing to Liara over the prospect of embarking on a proper mission, and Brock made friendly conversation with Commander Alenko, but Ash remained largely quiet, though he did make an evident effort to be more social with Kaidan, much to Misty's relief. He did appear more relaxed to her, even as he silently watched the city go by out the window.

When they arrived at the Alliance platform, everyone was immediately greeted with the sight of a freshly cleaned and refurbished Normandy. The grey hull shined in the sunlight, reflecting the image of the service catwalks overhead and the platforms underneath.

"She's beautiful," Dawn gaped at the vessel.

"Ain't that a nice sight to wake up to," Gary said, putting his fist on his hips.

"Looks evens stronger than it did back home," Brock stated. "I've got a good feeling about this, guys."

Kaidan came up behind the little entourage, saying, "If anything can get us through this, she can. Trust me, she's been through worse."

"Let's not keep her waiting," Dawn exclaimed, and ran to the ramp that lead to the CIC.

"Well," Kaidan remarked, "she's a sparkplug."

"No kidding," Gary retorted, and made his way after her.

Ash too stared up at the ship, when he felt Kaidan's hand on his shoulder.

When Ash turned to him, Kaidan smirked, saying, "Nervous?"

"Not a bit."

"Really? Well, then you're a lot braver than I was on my first op."

"What happened?"

Kaidan just motioned for Ash to follow him. "Tell you what: you do well enough at your training, and I'll tell you all about it."

"That a challenge?" Ash asked confidently.

"It is."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that."

"Good, now come on. We're ready for launch."

Across the way, Traynor was busy making sure the ship was ready to launch. A list of supplies and personnel had been given to her, as usual, and she was finishing the checklist when she was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Excuse me, miss," said a dirty blond, rough voiced, sunglasses wearing soldier walking past her onto the docking platform.

Looking up from her list in a start, Traynor quickly said, "Wait, who are you? You can't just walk onto the Normandy. Do you even know what's going on here?"

"As a matter of fact," he replied, "I do. Am I not on your little list?"

"Just who are you?"

"Ryker Donovan, miss. I've been assigned to this mission."

"On who's authority? I am quite sure you're not a member of the crew."

"I'm a Council representative, miss...um..."

"Traynor," she finished.

"Of course. Traynor. Well, Miss Traynor, surely I've been put on the list."

"Well," she said indignantly, turning to her list, "since you're obviously not going anywhere until we figure this out one way or the other, I'll look." Traynor scrolled through the crew list to the 'D' registry and looked through the list quickly. When she got down to the "Do's" she found Donovan, Ryker: Council Representative. "Huh," Traynor huffed, "I guess you were right, _Representative_. Please accept my apologies."

"None needed," Donovan said with a wave of his hand, "you were just doing your job. Now, please excuse me, Miss Traynor."

"Specialist Traynor, actually."

"Of course, Specialist," he said dismissively as he walked to the loading ramp.

"Well, that was odd," Traynor remarked under her breath.

"Joker to engineering," Joker said to the intercom at the helm, "everything running smoothly?"

"Smooth as butter, helmsman," said the Irish voice of Engineer Ken Donnely. "Ready to go when you are."

"Great. Drive core up to par?"

"Affirmative, helmsman," came the female voice of Gabriela Daniels. "Drive core and all subsequent systems running at optimal conditions."

"Geez, Gabby," said Ken, "you sound like it's your first day on the job."

"At least I have an element of professionalism, Kenneth."

"I am entirely professional!" Joker could barely stifle a laugh.

"Always good talking to you two," he said as they continued arguing. "Shepard," he spoke into the comms, "we're about ready to launch. You're requested at the bridge."

"On my way," came the Admiral's response.

Everything started off smoothly. The normal pleasantries of takeoff were observed, with the Council seeing their poster-kids off, and the whole thing was broadcast to all of Council space and parts of the Terminus systems. Ash and company found suitable work before heading off, including some rudimentary training, and the atmosphere was noticeably friendlier than their first voyage, with everyone seeming more comfortable around each other - this includes the Pokemon. To his surprise, the plucky sodlier he met on the Citadel, Ryker Donovan, had been assigned to the voyage by the Council without him knowing. This surprised John, but Traynor had shown him to the list to prove his legitimacy. At least he was helpful, being well versed in crew work. Shepard slipped comfortably into his duties at the bridge, with a special sense of pride welling in him as he contemplated the nature of this mission, hoping that this would in fact be his last. Soon, the time came to give the order. Any onlookers had vacated the landing pad, and Shepard stood on the cusp of his final voyage in his beloved craft.

"Joker," he said, "ready to light this candle?"

"Just give the word, sir."

Shepard decided it was time for one last address. "Attention crew, this is Shepard speaking. As you are all aware, we are about to leave for our last mission, and I, for one, am thankful for that, but more than anything, I want to thank you all for your loyal service. Every one of you should be proud of the time and effort you put forth, and I expect you to put forth just as much this time. Thank you for serving with us. To your stations, everyone! Shepard out." The time had come. "Joker," Shepard proclaimed, "light this candle."

"With pleasure, sir. EDI?"

"Beginning launch procedures." The engines hummed to life, and the docking tech released the ship, letting it float in mid-air before taking off. The city zoomed by underneath them as they climbed higher into the artificial atmosphere.

"SSV Normandy, this is Citadel Tower Control," came a male voice on the comms, "your launch was a success. You are clear to depart the station."

"Acknowledged, Tower," said Joker. "Departing."

The Normandy rocketed into the space, heading for the Widow System Mass Relay. It would only take about twenty minutes to reach the Relay, allowing Kaidan to show Ash some fundamental elements of combat.

The elevator opened into the cargo hold, and Ash stepped out ahead of the Commander. Only a few squad and crew members were present, including James Vega, who was doing some pull-ups on a bar at his personal station in the back left of the hold.

"This way, Ketchum," Kaidan said, leading him to a set of lockers. "We're gonna start you out small, today," he said, opening the smallest locker. "Get used to this, and you'll work your way up." He puled out a small, silver pistol, and cocked the chamber. "I don't think you're gonna need any assault gear just yet." Kaidan flipped the pistol around in his hand so the handle was facing Ash, who took it carefully.

"What's this one?" he asked.

"An M-23 Shuriken sidearm; standard issue security pistol. Three shot burst fire, and high rounds-per-clip count. Doesn't pack much a punch, but it'll get you out of a scrape, if needed."

"Nice," Ash remarked, inspecting the gun before bringing it to a ready position. "What kind of bullets does it use?"

"Thermal rounds, just like every other standard Alliance rifle."

"Thermal rounds?"

"It's got a thermal clip in the chamber, and the rounds are concentrated blasts of 'hard heat'. When the thermal clip runs out, the gun won't fire because it'll just overheat and malfunction."

"Pretty sweet."

"Hey, Vega!" Kaidan shouted to the soldier across the room.

"What's up, compadre?"

"Set up a few targets for us. I'm showing the kid some of the ropes."

"Oh, really?" James walked over to a control panel, punching in a few commands. "Does Shepard plan on sending him out into the field already?"

"The Admiral just thought it would be a good idea to give the newbies some basic training."

"Well, where are the others?"

"We'll get to them, man. We'll get to them. They're all off doing their own jobs and being productive crew members."

"You gonna be like this all day?" Ash smirked.

"Welcome to the corps, Ketchum," Kaidan responded with a grin. "James, ready to go?"

"Ready when Ash is."

"I'm ready to rock, guys," Ash said confidently.

"Whoa, ho, back up everyone," James jeered as he brought the holo-targets online, "big man's on the range."

"Just bring up the dummies," Ash retorted.

"As you wish." A whirring sound emanated from the steel floor, and five holographic humanoid figures appeared, standing at varying distances.

"Now, remember," Kaidan added as Ash gazed down the barrel of the Shuriken, "keep your arm firm but not locked. That little pistol can pack a bit of recoil if you're not ready."

"Got it." Ash exhaled slowly, adopting an even more determined, steely look on his face. His brow hardened, and his eyes didn't blink. The cold metal of the trigger brushed against his finger as he took in the feel of the gun. Ash lined up the gun's sight with the closest dummy and pulled the trigger, immediately causing a burst of three orange bullet-like blasts to shoot out from it. The pistol recoiled upward with each shot, catching Ash off guard and causing him to nearly drop the gun, and prompting snickering from Kaidan and James.

"Like you were perfect on your first try," Ash snided without looking at them.

"You're right," Kaidan said, "you're right. James, did he hit anything?"

"Landed two shots on the closest dummy. One in the torso and one in the left forearm."

"Well, it would do some damage, at least," Kaidan added. "Don't worry, Ketchum, we'll get you there soon enough."

"Let's just try that again," Ash responded, and brought up the gun again.

"Attention, all crew," came EDI's voice from the comms, "approaching the Widow System Mass Relay. We will be arriving at our destination in one hour. All crew members are asked to be ready for duty when we arrive."

"One hour, huh?" James remarked.

Kaidan added, "Only one hour until our last mission. Feels pretty surreal, huh Vega?"

"You can say that again."

 **An hour passes...**

The torrent of blue and black outside the ship flew by the windows Shepard peered out of, hands behind his back and his face devoid of expression. The infinity of space speeded by the Normandy at three times the speed of light. Shepard was ruminating on who he would take with him. Garrus, maybe; Shepard hardly went anywhere without him. though he was getting older, and had voiced that he was not as into heated combat as he once was. Kaidan and James would be good choices in case they needed some extra firepower. Perhaps Zaeed? Or Liara; he'd need at least one techie on the team. In that case, maybe Tali would be a better choice. If only Mordin was still with them.

At least the kids found something to do that wouldn't interfere with anyone. Once again, Gary and Dawn were at work in the science labs, about which he had been informed that they worked like hamsters on coffee due to how excited they were. Ash had taken a liking to training under Kaidan and James, and was already becoming well off with the pistol. Misty had resumed her position on the crew deck, even aiding Dr. Chakwas with inventory management and the like. Despite her fiery and sometimes aggressive personality, the girl worked well with about everyone. She enjoyed working odd jobs for about anyone, even the prickly Mess Sergeant Gardner.

"Shepard," said Joker's voice, pulling him out of his thoughts, "we'll be arriving at the research station in five minutes. Now might be a good time to get ready."

"I'll get on it." Shepard then walked back to the elevator to get to the armory.

It only took a couple minutes to put on his Hahne-kedar assault N7 armor. He ultimately decided to bring Garrus, James, Kaidan, and Tali, who all suited up themselves.

On the bridge, EDI was running thorough scans of the area as they pulled out of hyperspace and into the Arghos Rho system. Planets and planetoids could be seen in the distance against a back drop of stars in a sea of black. An orange and red sun was a few thousand miles to their left as they sailed silently past more planets. The scans didn't take long to pick up what they were looking for.

"Jeff, I've found the Salarian research vessel," EDI said.

"Great, EDI. Take us to it."

"Already on it." As the Normandy took to its new course, EDI contacted Shepard. "Shepard, we have found the research vessel. We are headed there now. Be ready for boarding in three minutes."

"Roger, EDI. Ready when you are."

Three minutes later, just as EDI had said, a derelict and ghastly looking ship came into view of the bridge. The decrepit, black vessel floated in the void, its hull blown open, seemingly by a blast.

"Holy crap," Joker said. "Looks like it was in a fight."

"I agree," EDI replied, "but that is impossible. There are no hostiles in this area. Even if they encountered some pirates, they would not be able to rupture the hull. This was a high class research vessel, highly armored."

"Maybe they had a reactor core malfunction?"

"Possibly. Shepard, we are ready to board. Please report to the shuttle."

"On it," Shepard replied. "Let's move team," he said to his friends.

The five member team got on the Kodiak shuttle, and exited the shuttle bay into space.

Immediately, they saw the Salarian ship. Tali caught her breath at the sight, having not expected it to have the appearance it did. The rest of the squad had the similar responses.

"How long has it been out here?" James, who was piloting the shuttle, asked. "It almost looks ancient."

"Not that long," Shepard replied.

"It must've been in a battle," Tali remarked. "The hull is destroyed, and the engines look like they've been severely damaged as well."

"Take us in, James," Shepard commanded.

"Right, Admiral."

The shuttle approached a large breach in the hull that led to the main engineering deck. The Kodiak extended it's loading ramp so the squad could disembark, fully armored for the vacuumous environment. Shepard's grav-boots touched down on the floor; his reflection could be seen in the grey steel.

"The ship's as quiet as a grave yard," said Kaidan as he stepped onto the floor. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Shepard added. "Tali, can you splice into any of these computers? Maybe figure out what happened?"

"These consoles are completely shot," she said, "we'll need to find another one that isn't seriously damaged."

"Alright, you heard her, boys," Shepard held up his M-8 Avenger rifle at the ready, "let's get moving and find a security console."

"Whatever you say, sir," James deadpanned.

The squad moved forward through the dark lab, investigating the room. They found nothing but scattered notes, all of which were burned as to make them illegible. It was only a moment before Shepard found a door, scarred with black blast burns.

"Well," Shepard said, staring at the door, "that looks inviting."

"Is this really the time for jokes, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"I'd say so. Can you get this door open?"

"I think so." Tali activated her Omni-tool and ran some remote hacking software. "The door console is damaged but operational enough for me to splice it. And voila," she said as the door came back on. The metal sheets ground sickeningly against the metal floor as it slowly opened, revealing a long, dark hallway with a light fixture hanging disteneded from the ceiling, flickering ominously.

"Okay," James said, his breathing becoming slightly heavier, "that is just creepy."

"Scared, 'LT'?" Kaidan asked.

"Just saying what we're all thinking."

"I can vouch for that," Tali confirmed.

"Move out, everyone," Shepard ordered as he strode into the dark hall, "and keep your eyes open."

Doors leading to other labs lined the right wall with windows peering into the room. If it weren't for the flashlights built into their suits, Shepard and company wouldn't have been able to see two feet in front of them.

"Let's head into the lab," Shepard said, pointing to the nearest door. "Tali?"

"On it." She used her Omni-tool, glowing orange in the near pitch darkness, to hack into the console, forcing the door to open in the same grinding manner as the first. The four soldiers slowly walked in, guns at the ready, and began to investigate. The room was, just like their entrance, covered in blast marks. But there was also blood caked on the walls and floor, and bodies of Salarians floated in the zero gravity.

"Holy shit," James cursed. "There was definitely a fight here."

"What was your first tip?" Kaidan asked, moving around a floating body. "But who could've done this? No pirates I know of could've taken out this kind of vessel."

"I have no idea," Shepard replied, examining some bodies. They were punctured and burned by blasters, with each corpses eyes gone form the characteristic large and black to sunken and pale. The sight of the grotesque carcasses would've made anyone not accustomed to battle vomit. "It's almost like the Collectors.

"It can't be," Tali said as she continued to examine the consoles. "They were completely wiped out when we blew up the station."

"I know, but you can't deny the similarities: come out of nowhere, attack a ship, kill everyone on board, scrounge up some tech, and leave without a trace. Just what the hell are we dealing with?"

"Shepard," Tali suddenly exclaimed, "look at this." She pointed to a computer console that was flickering on and off, and had the body of a Salarian draped over it. "We might be able to get something "I've got something."

"Great work, Tali," Shepard complimented. "What did you find?"

The computer screen Tali was standing over came to life, flashing numbers and code as it booted up. The Quarian then found herself looking at a selection of data files. "Some security footage, and still mostly in tact. Thank the Ancestors. You have no idea how lucky we are, Admiral."

"So what are we looking at?" Kaidan asked.

"Just give me a moment, Alenko," Tali snapped. "I'm currently reproducing gigabytes of damaged data. These things take a few moments."

"Geez, uptight are we?"

Tali sighed, never looking away from the screen. "Sorry, Kaidan, that was uncalled for. I guess I'm still a bit freaked out is all."

"No offense taken."

"Now, it shouldn't take more than another moment and... Got it!" Tali said. "Take a look, guys. This was recorded just before the ship went off the grid."

The footage showed a group of Salarians located on the same floor they were on, all running frenetically in a panic trying to salvage equipment and data. A Salarian scientist stood in front of the lens and spoke into it.

"This is Dr. Daesil, head of this research expedition. My vessel and crew are under attack by an unknown force." His speech was rushed and his breathing ragged. "I repeat, neither myself nor any of my crew have ever seen these beast before. They are organized, carry powerful weapons, and are extremely dangerous. To whoever gets this message, beware of these creatures! They are unlike anything we have ever faced. This is my last mission and report. I can safely say that I am pleased with how I have spent my life in pursuit of scientific discov-" An explosion was heard in the background, followed by more panicked screams and the camera shaking. "Oh, no!" the doctor screamed. "They are coming! Everyone, get your weapons! Save yourselves. To the escape pods!"

The Salarians nearly tripped over each other in a heated frenzy to escape the labs, but were suddenly stopped by a barrage of blaster fire, and more Salarian scientists falling to the floor in agony as they died. If the immediate blast didn't kill them, the internal smoldering from the plasma did, and such a death is excruciating. Dr. Daesil pulled out a Carnifex hand cannon, and aimed it at the door. Two large, black forms appeared, carrying monstrous rifles. "Don't come any closer!" Daesil shouted. He fired two shots at the closer figure, which did no damage except causing the foe to lurch slightly as it walked towards him. "No, please! Don't do this-!" He was cut off by the black figure punching a whole right through his chest. A gargling, choking sound was heard before the Doctor slumped over, still impaled on the figure's arm. The alien grabbed Daesil's corpse by the throat, and pulled it off his arm with a squelching sound before throwing the Doctor back onto the desk the console was on, giving Shepard and his squad a perfect view of the lifeless Salarian as green blood dripped form his mouth. The aliens moved on, and the recording went black.

"Oh god," Kaidan said under his breath.

"What the hell were those things?" James nearly shouted.

"I have no idea," responded Shepard, his eyes fixed on the now blank screen. "They sure as hell weren't pirates. 'Weren't Collectors either. I've never seen anything like them."

"Neither have I," Tali added, "and I can assure you that my life has not been enriched by the sight."

Shepard lifted a finger to his ear and pressed the button that activated the comms built into his helmet. "EDI, did you get any of that?"

"I did," she replied form the ship. "The aliens in the video log do not match any species known to Council or even Cerberus records. And before you ask, I _am_ sure, Shepard."

"Touchy," Kaidan said.

"Can you gather anything else from the video?"

"Not likely," EDI deadpanned. "I would recommend your next coarse of action be to establish an uplink with the Normandy. I can then gather more information directly form the ship's database."

"Got it, EDI. You heard her, let's move!"

For the next twenty minutes, Shepard and his companions strode through the desolate, dark and corpse ridden halls of the engineering deck, trying to find a database for Tali to hack. When they came upon what they were looking for, the Quarian engineer wasted no time in feeding EDI everything the mainframe had.

"Data link successful," EDI said. "Downloading files... Done."

"That was fast," James remarked.

"No firewalls, Lieutenant," the A.I. replied. "That greatly speeds up the process. Shepard, I have processed enough data already to insist that you return to the ship immediately."

"Something wrong, EDI?"

"Yes. The research conducted on this vessel is highly confidential, essentially a black-ops division. You must return to the Normandy and see for yourself."

"Good job, EDI. We're on our way back now." Suddenly, the comms signal became disrupted by static loud enough to make Shepard cringe as his ears throbbed, with the same happening to his friends. "What the hell was that?"

"Interference, Adm-al. Some-ng is blocking our -nnection. Shepa-, you ha- to get ou- -f there now!" Shepard's blood started to pulse, his heart raced and his mind went wild.

"EDI, come in! Normandy, do you read? Joker? Liara? Anyone!?" Only static answered his call. "Dammit!" he shouted.

"What's going on?" Tali tentatively asked. "Nothing could possibly be jamming our communica-" she was cut off by a quake in the ship. The team fell to the ground as a bright, green light illuminated the deck through a hole in the ceiling. Shepard peered into the dark of space, and saw a large battle ship. Black and jagged was its hull, unlike any design he had ever seen; it was easily twice as large as the Normandy. A group of smaller fighters poured out of its hull, heading for the Salarian vessel.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" James shouted as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Shepard," Kaidan said frantically, "we've got to move!" He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Dear Ancestors!" Tali proclaimed. "What in Oblivion is that!?"

Two fighters landed near the engineering deck, and two large warriors descended from the ships. They were still two decks away, making any specific features inscrutible at the time, but Shepard knew where they were headed.

"Joker," Shepard shouted, "fire up the main gun! Blow whatever the hell these things are back where they came from!"

"Garrus is already on it, Shepard. Bastards won't know what hit 'em!"

"Alright everyone," he said to his squad, "this whole sector's going to go up in flames, we've gotta move!"

"Right behind ya!" James said gallantly.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kaidan said, running to the door.

The grav-boots clanged against the metal floor as the squad thundered down the long hallway. Fighter groups had begun attacking the Normandy, but to little avail. The enemy fighters could hardly scratch the Normandy's hull with their barrages.

On the ship, crew and passengers alike scrambled to their battle stations to man their own anti-infantry cannons. Gary and Dawn were held up in the labs with the scientists, while Brock and Ash had found their way into the security wing of the crew deck. Misty hunkered down in Miranda's office with the first mate and Liara, watching in awe as Miranda effortlessly coordinated the entire ship form the small room.

Looking up to watch the battle, Kaidan said, "Looks like the old girl's holding her own!"

"Let's not take our chances," said Tali.

They rounded another corner, running as fast as their armor would allow. Fighters silently soared through the vacuum of space, and low, dull hums were heard as the cannon blasts continued. If only they had been on some planet in an atmosphere, they would've heard another dropship coming straight towards the deck they occupied.

Stopped dead in their tracks as a bright, white light shone on them. The spotlight came from a large dropship that now hovered above their escape hatch that led to the MAKO. No shots were fired as they stared up into the ship, but a hatch opened on its side, allowing three hulking soldiers clad entirely in ornate black armor to quickly fall to the floor, each one landing on their feet without issue. Shepard and his squad raised their guns, but only James fired a short burst at the torso of the one in front. He didn't even flinch.

"What is this?" he asked, eyes widening and mouth gaping under his helmet.

The spotlight illuminated the warriors, allowing Shepard to get a thorough look at them. Their helmets resembled black skulls, with large, sunken eye sockets as dark as the night. Their armor framed bodies that were far beyond any normal human soldier in form, and their guns were jagged hunks of black metal. The leader pointed a finger at Shepard.

"Kees'ai roh tatha na'igh!"

"Oh shit," Shepard muttered.

He and his squad dove for cover behind doors frames as red blaster fire lit up the corridor. Shepard felt his blood grow hot as adrenaline filled his body, making his mid clearer and his reflexes faster.

"What are those things?" James shouted as he huddled in a doorway across the hall with Kaidan. "My blaster did nothing to them!"

"We can figure that out later!" Tali responded, breathing heavily. "Now, we just need to get out of here."

The blasts stopped, indicating that the warriors were advancing. Time was running short. Shepard racked his mind to figure out a solution, as fighting them head on was out of the question, when he got an idea.

"EDI," he sputtered quickly, "take remote control of the MAKO and blast these guys away now!"

"On it, Shepard."

Seconds later, as the warrior came within yards of the labs Shepard company were hiding in, the trusty Kodiak combat shuttle detached from the boarding dock and ascended to meet the dropship head on, causing the enemy warriors to turn around. The dropship began to turn around to face the new combatant, but a few quick shots of the MAKO's cannons insured that it would not be a problem. Green and purple fire erupted from the hull of the ship when the shots connected, and it began to drift off into space.

"Vee'cos sinca faar'ol!" shouted one of the dark warriors, and they began to open fire on the Kodiak, which proved almost completely unsuccessful. It then turned to face the deck.

"Get into the labs!" EDI shouted over the comms, and the whole squad obeyed. Blasts from the Kodiak rained down on the warriors, which could withstand the first few, but were then to bloody remains and scraps as their flesh and blood caked the walls and floor.

"Ya-hoo!" EDI shouted, which she then followed up with, "Sorry. Get on the Kodiak! I'll re-dock it for you."

"Come on, everyone," Shepard shouted as he waved his hand as a signal for his friends to follow him. "Let's get out of here before there's anymore surprises."

"Thanix cannon charged, Shepard," came Garrus' voice. "Get the hell out of there now!"

"Just what we were doing, buddy. Light 'em up," he growled.

"With pleasure."

A blue beam shot out of the underside of the Normandy's hull. It sailed through the battle, obliterating a few fighters unlucky enough to have been in its path, and made a direct hit on the body of the enemy vessel, visibly damaging it. Fire surged out of the point of contact just as it had with the dropship, and it was a beautiful sight to behold as the squad briskly walked to the Kodiak. They were fatigued, dazed, and the hall was long. The fighters retreated to their ship, causing crewmembers to cheer. All grew quiet. Too quiet. That was when a different color emanated from behind the enemy ship. It was orange, and not from the thrusters. A black circle, bordered in orange, slightly larger than the ship, appeared behind it. Reverse thrusters ignited on the front of the hull, pushing it back into the black hole.

"This is it!" EDI shouted. "This is what the Salarians were working on! Shepard, get on the Kodiak now!"

The squad began sprinting the remaining length, but found it to be more difficult, increasingly so. The rip in space was consuming everything, even pulling the Normandy towards it.

Shepard fought against the growing force, but felt his legs began to tire. They wouldn't last much longer, though the Kodiak was only a few feet away. Tali, who had the lightest armor, pulled ahead of Shepard and clamored onto the Kodiak.

"Come on, guys!" she shouted. "Take my hand!"

Her arm outstretched beckoned Shepard, with Kaidan right beside him, but James was lagging. Wearing by far the heaviest armor, he was struggling against his own weight to reach the shuttle. Shepard and Kaidan climbed on, with James a couple yards behind. They all shouted at him to spur him on, but James felt his strength waning. The Normandy was getting sucked into the black hole, making much of the crew panic, and Vega could see the Normandy trying its best to resist, but to little avail. His vision darkened and grew blurry. He was passing out. _No_ , he thought, _not like this. I won't die like this!_ But, despite his ironclad determination, his legs screamed in pain as he continued to walk, and he stumbled. His friends gasped in fear.

"Shepard," shouted EDI's voice, "I have to pull you out of there now!"

"No! We're not leaving him! Just hold on! C'mon, James, get over here! That's an order, soldier!"

The other two were shouting similar encouragement, which he could barely hear in the comms piece in his helmet, but he did hear EDI. Reality was seeping in, as was a cold darkness. If his friends waited on him any longer, they would die. _So I'm gonna have to make this count!_ James dug his hands into the metal, piercing it with his gauntlets, and desperately tried to crawl to his friends. His arms began to tire as they resisted the pull of the black hole, and the Kodiak began to rock violently as the pull intensified. The Salarian vessel, the enemy ship, and the Normandy would be sucked in, and there was naught anyone could do about it.

James continued to struggle, but the darkness closed in more. He was hardly breathing, his lungs were contracting, almost ready to collapse. _Not yet,_ he thought weakly. _Not yet..._

"James," Shepard shouted, furiously beckoning him, "come on!"

It was then the darkness set in. His mind was fading to fatigue, but some was left. Just enough for one last transmission. "Go on, Loco. Take a few of 'em out for me." James let go; the last thing he felt before senseless darkness was a feeling of flight. Peaceful flight.

"JAMES!" Shepard yelled in agony. Tali was too stunned to move, but Kaidan had some control of his faculties left. He pulled the two into the tight compartment of the Kodiak and jumped into the pilot's seat, taking the controls while trying to ward off a panic attack. "Kaidan, wait!" Shepard protested.

"No! I can't! The Normandy's going through that god forsaken portal, and we're going with her." He steered the ship as best he could to meet up with the Normandy, which was gaining speed as it approached the portal. "James would never let us miss out on this on his account, Shepard. We've gotta get going."

"How are you so damn calm, Kaidan!?" Tali shouted, resisting the urge to violently pry him from the controls. "We just loss one of our friends, and we're headed through another portal; don't you feel anything about-!"

"I am anything but calm, Tali!" Kaidan screamed. "In fact, I'm quaking in my fucking boots right now, and if you think I'm not horrified by losing James, you've got another thing coming!"

"Lock it down, both of you!" Shepard interjected. "You're right, Kaidan. We've gotta move." He paused, taking a breath before finishing. "Just get us the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir," Kaidan said, trying to control his temper and breathing.

Shepard sat down with Tali, and put an arm around her in reassurance, for whatever good it would do. The nose of the black ship's hull disappeared into the black hole, and the Normandy began its entrance as well. Crew members, soldiers, and trainers held each other close in preparation for what might come next. The turbulence increased as the little Kodiak and the powerful Normandy entered the tear.

"Hold onto something!" Kaidan shouted. Tali screamed into her hands. Shepard held her tighter and closed his eyes.

On the Normandy, people were being knocked to the ground my the turbulence. Traynor was thrown against her computer console, and immediately felt blood seep down her forehead. Joker and EDI tried to keep the ship steady, but had not effect. They were completely at the mercy of the gravitational pull. Joker was trying to remain calm without losing conscienceness, and EDI was feeling truly afraid, causing her to reach out and grab Joker's hand as the darkness enveloped the Normandy, and everything went pitch black.

How long it was before light returned to the Kodiak, Shepard could not say. A few seconds? A minute? He didn't know. The shuttle continued to rock in darkness, until everything went still, and something illuminated the interior. Warm. It was warm. It was sunlight. Shepard slowly peered out the window, and indeed saw blue skies and white clouds. It looked like Earth. Could they be back on Earth? Where had the portal taken them? Question upon question raced through Shepard's mind in torrents.

"Kaidan," he finally asked, "where are we?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but you're gonna want to see this."

"See what?"

Shepard walked over to his friend, now that Tali had calmed down, and got a good look of their surroundings. They were flying over a hilly region; green grass covered low knolls in the land off in the distance, and a sapphire blue sea was to their right, but it was what lay below them that intrigued Shepard the most.

They were flying over a village. A medieval village. Small, wooden houses lined the port town, but it took no time for Shepard to notice the smoke and flames. The buildings were on fire. People ran in a panic, screaming. Mothers clutched their babes to their breast as they sprinted through the stone streets, trying to find suitable horses, and for some, their families. If they were not running with their families, children huddled in alleys, hiding from something. Men and boys, brandishing swords, led their loved ones away from the outskirts of the city, headed towards a large, blue castle.

"What's going on down there?" Kaidan asked.

"And just where are we?" Tali finished.

"We'll figure that out after we've contacted the Normandy. Kaidan, can you set up a line with EDI? Did they even come out the same place we did?"

"I've got them on my scanners, Shepard, but I'm having trouble hailing them. But we do have another issue."

"Don't tell me."

"Those things came through with us."

Sure enough, the enemy flagship, although damaged, had passed through the portal, and was releasing another squadron of fighters as it slowly flew across the sky, casting a shadow on the world below.

"Well, where are they-?" An explosion and turbulence in the ship nearly threw the Admiral to the floor, cutting him off.

"Dammit," Kaidan swore, "we've been hit!"

"Get us to the Normandy, Kaidan!"

"You got it!"

Kaidan careened the Kodiak around in a tight turn to try and evade the pursuing fighters, narrowly dodging more blaster shots.

"There she is!" Tali pointed out the window. Sure enough, the Normandy was hovering a couple miles off over the sea, almost unscratched. "I'll try to hail EDI. Kaidan, just try and not do too much fancy flying while I work, please?"

"I'll do my best, but no promises."

Four fighters were ow pursuing the Kodiak, which Kaidan was pushing to its absolute limits. The ship's diagnostics protested such aggravating flying, but the Commander paid no attention to it, solely focusing on the job at hand. Another hit from the side rocked the shuttle, but wasn't as damaging as the first.

"They're flanking us!" Kaidan shouted.

"Open the door, I'll get the gun!" commanded Shepard.

"If you say so. Hop on and give 'em hell, Shepard!"

The side door opened, and a floor mounted anti-infantry chain gun appeared with it. Shepard grabbed the sticks that controlled the metal beast, and prepared to fire. The view of the village prompted more brief questions about where they were at the time, but they were quickly dismissed when a fighter came into view. Shepard opened fire, releasing a torrent of white hot lead in the path of the enemy, and successfully clipped its wing. It began to veer out of control toward the village.

"Shepard," Tali yelled over the commotion, "blow that fighter up before it hits the ground! We can't let it crash into the civilians!"

Shepard fired again, the force of the turret rocking him back and forth, but managed a direct hit on the hull of the ship, and it exploded in a ball of green fire.

"One down!" Shepard proclaimed.

"Two more on our other side!" Kaidan yelled. "I can't bank that fast enough." Just as he had finished, the fighters exploded in such a way that there was no visible remains of either, except that one of the pilots was now falling out of the green flames and to his demise.

"I got 'em! I got 'em!" Brock exclaimed jubilantly from his station at one of the turrets.

"Great kid," said Zaeed, who was manning the adjacent one, "Don't get cocky."

"It's the Normandy!" Tali shouted. "She's coming this way!"

"-mandy to Kodiak," interrupted a voice, "do y- copy? Repe-: Kodiak, do you copy?"

"We're here, we're here!" Tali said. "Is that you, Gabby?"

"Right as rain, Tali! We'll chat later, just get your butts back here now! We'll open the hatch for you."

"Copy that. On our way now. Get us to the Normandy, Kaidan!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Another tight bank, and they were on a coarse for the beloved SR-2, which had never looked so inviting to any of the three. Shepard then noticed one last fighter above them that was making a bee-line for the Kodiak.

"Got one on a collision course," Shepard said. "Get us out of the way!"

"It's locked on to us, I can't! You'll have to take it out."

"Say no more." Shepard aimed the turret, and roared with bravado as hew unleashed round after round into the sky. The fighter attempted to fire at the same time, but only got a few shots off before it was pelted with fourteen millimeter bullets. The shots broke through the hall, eviscerating the pilot, but the ship was still headed for them, now at top speed. Shepard continued firing as it drew closer, but it was still coming. He couldn't detonate it. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered. "GET DOWN!" Shepard dove back towards Tali, and what remained of the fighter collided with the Kodiak's rear right side, causing it to spin wildly as it lost altitude. The engines were completely destroyed, but the metal shielding was largely in tact, and the door automatically closed as a fail safe. The town grew closer as the G-forces took over. Shepard passed out before the Kodiak crashed into a small square.

His vision blurred and his muscles ached, but Shepard regained his senses quickly. He was still in the Kodiak, and remarkably almost unharmed, aside from a few severe bruises and painful cuts. Tali was slumped over next to him, but alive, and the same went for Kaidan, still in the pilot's seat. It was then that a scraping was heard at the door. Shepard quickly looked down to make sure that his Omni-tool worked. To his surprise, it did. The door then creaked open. Shepard squinted his eyes to make out the tall, shadowy figure in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw another one of the black warriors. His growing fear was worsened when he realized that said warrior had seen him.

"Tee'cas roth von-es," it said.

Shepard's fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and he adopted a challenging smirk, beckoning the thing to come forth.

"Vorsai tob'ad aen'daer!"it roared as it climbed in.

John then noticed something truly strange about it. Its armor was obviously of the same faction, with a skull-like design for the helmet, but it carried no gun. Only an imposing black sword. The warrior, whose breathing was so loud Shepard could hear it, reached out his hand as if to grab him by the throat. It chuckled to itself with a hideous voice.

"Big mistake," Shepard wheezed, before roaring triumphantly as his arm suddenly glowed with an orange light. A hard-light Omni-blade appeared on his forearm, and he thrusted it forward, running the warrior through the gut. The thing did not shout in pain, but instead made a choking sound as it looked down at the two foot long orange blade that now pierced his abdomen. Hot, gooey, green blood ran down the Omni-blade and onto Shepard's arm as the warrior slumped over, all life leaving it. The blade deactivated, and the warrior fell to the floor in a heap. The volume of the thud it made as it made contact with the floor implied that it was much heavier than even Shepard had anticipated.

John got to his feet slowly, and used thew walls for support as he exited the Kodiak to look around. They were faced towards more of the village, so he could see the pillars of smoke emanating from the homes, and now from the courtyard of the palace. To his left, the enemy flagship now rested in the sea, with the Normandy hovering over it.

"Oi!" someone shouted from behind him. "And who might you be?"

Shepard turned around and saw what appeared two knights clad in blue armor, with sword in hand. Green and red blood was splattered across their sets.

"You with them?" he asked him in a foreign accent. "The beastly warriors? You one of them?"

"Actually, I just killed one of them."

"You killed one of 'em?" asked another, a young man who appeared to be no more than twenty. "Bollocks, I say. Five of us could hardly bring down one!"

"See for yourself," he motioned for them to look in the shuttle.

The knights looked in, and saw the body of the warrior, Tali coming back to her senses, and Kaidan doing the same.

"What in the world are you people?" asked the oldest, indicated by the long, blond-white beard and darkened eyes.

"We're here to help, that's what."

"Well, if that's so, then you'll need to see the queen."

"Who is this queen?" Shepard asked. "Do you think she's safe?"

"Of course she's safe. At least... For now. Gods know what things'll be like not long from now."

"Let's not waste anytime then. I'll grab my gear and make sure my friends are alright, and then we'll help you."

"Ay," said the first knight he met, "by chance, is that flying thing with you as well?" He pointed to the Normandy.

"It is."

"Gods be praised, Aerendell just might be saved after all!"

"Aerendell?" Shepard asked. "Is that what this place is?"

"Aye, good master, it is. And I can assure you, Queen Elsa will greatly value your help. Hopefully, that being immediate help."


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry for the shorter chapter. We're really in the thick of things now, so hang on tight! This ride ain't near done.

 **Chapter 21**

"I still can't get a hold of them," Gabby Daniels said, dejected. "God, why can't things ever be simple with us?"

"Gabby," Ken added, "you've got to focus. You haven't let the Admiral or the team down yet, lass. You can't lose your head now."

"But…" she stuttered, "what if… What if they…?"

"Gabby," said Ken intensely, taking hold of her shoulders and staring into her eyes, "focus. We'll find them yet."

"Ken?"

"Gabby."

"Kids!" interrupted Head Engineer Adams. "You can ogle each other later; we've got an Admiral to save."

"Yes, sir," they awkwardly said in unison, and returned to their work. It would not be long before they spotted the Kodiak.

"Got 'em!" Ken exclaimed. "They're shuttle went down two clicks from the shore. You get that, EDI?"

"Affirmative," the A.I. replied. "However, their homing signal seems to be offline. We will have to dispatch an away team to find them. Thank you, Mr. Donnely."

"Nothing to it, EDI. Just doin' my job, is all. Huh, that was easy."

"We're not done yet, Kenneth," Gabby said. "Still got to find them."

"What did I just say?"

"I'm aware of what you just said, Kenneth."

"You should say it yourself. Just saying things like that can help keep you focused and optimistic."

"No."

Shepard, now accompanied by Tali and Kaidan, followed the knights as they walked through the smoking town. The sounds and roars of battle were heard farther up the avenue as they approached the castle.

"God," Kaidan uttered, and then coughed with a hacking grunt, "I think the smoke's getting to me. Starting to miss my helmet."

"Of what do you speak, sir?" asked the oldest knight, named Ehmyon.

"Well," Tali began, "the helmets we wear are designed to let us breath in almost any environment. They use highly advanced air filters to let us breath in everything from toxic atmospheres to limited exposure to the vacuum of space."

The knights blankly stared at the alien, both confused and flabbergasted by her matter-of-fact explanation.

"I, uh… See," said Ehmyon. "Yes, indeed, very fascinating. Truly, you are all from some wonderous far off land."

"You could say that," Shepard deadpanned.

"By chance," asked the youngest knight, a spry young man called Darrik, "are you and those ghastly knights from the same land? You do seem very adept at facing them."

"Actually, they're just as new to us as they are to you. We've never encountered them before today."

"Madness," muttered Caleb, the middle knight. "All of it is simply madness. What has this world come to? Have the gods truly abandoned us so?"

"Do not become so crestfallen, Caleb," Ehmyon reassured him. "The day is far from over, friend. Alas, we now have new allies to aid us in our battle with these dark hell-spawn wraiths. I say, friend Caleb, do not lose heart yet. We are far from finished."

"Aye!" exclaimed Darrik. "We shall kick these wraiths in the arse yet!"

"Well," Kaidan muttered in a low tone, "this should be fun."

"It is rather… Quaint," said Tali.

"Let's just stay focused, you two," Shepard said. "At least we're not alone, right?"

"I suppose," Kaidan said, waving some smoke out of his face. "I just would feel a bit more comfortable if I saw a few guns around. I mean, we haven't seen a single firearm on any of our mystery warriors. Don't you guys think that's at least a little suspicious?"

"I agree with Kaidan," Tali affirmed. "They have shown themselves to be extremely technologically advanced, so why would they run around conquering kingdoms with swords?"

"It's just as confusing to me as it is to you." As Shepard finished, two more knights rounded a street corner in front of them. They stopped in front of Ehmyon, out of breath and weak with widened eyes.

"Good master, Ehmyon," said one of the knights, who wore a royal purple breastplate with a sun painted over the chest, "thank the gods we found you. The wraiths have retreated!"

Ehmyon's face brightened at the news. "So, we have routed the honorless beasts?"

"Not quite, sir."

"Whatever do you mean, knight?"

"We could see their sky vessel battle the other one from the castle, and when it was finally destroyed, the warriors summoned many dark portals and passed through them. We do not know yet where they went, but Her Majesty is in need of your assistance back at the castle immediately."

"We shall make haste then," said Ehmyon stoutly. "Master Shepard, please accompany us, if you will."

"Of course," he responded.

As the troop continued on their way, cheers were heard from the now close courtyard of the palace. Some townsfolk began to make their way to their homes, walking past the strangely armored trio and every one of them giving confused glances. The knights grew noticeably quieter as they closed in on the smoking courtyard, which left Shepard and his friends confused, but only for a moment.

The normally flamboyant errant knights fell silent as the group came upon the battlefield. Bloodied corpses of knights wearing blue and purple armor were strewn across the stone yard. Bodies of the black warriors were mixed in the heaps, but what was most disturbing was the sight of innocent young men, women and children. Shepard nearly tripped over the mangled body of a boy, likely about fifteen. His left arm was missing, and his nose caved in. Blood had caked most of his body, and his eyes were closed. Shepard deduced that he must have bled out from his injuries; played dead until he no longer had to act it out. The Admiral's stomach churned as he examined his surroundings, and he felt a strong anger rise in his bruised chest.

"Dammit," he swore with eyes closed. "Damn it all."

"'Tis madness, sir," Ehmyon added. "Utter senseless madness. Come, the queen awaits."

Misty and Liara watched enthralled as Miranda frantically ran back and forth throughout the crew deck, calling out orders and prodding people into place. "You," she pointed to an engineer, "get down to deck four! Help make sure all our communications are functional!"

"Yes, ma'am," he stuttered as he ran off, avoiding the first mate's fury of precision micromanagement.

When Miranda Lawson was truly, deep in her most pure self, determined to do something or save someone, she would sprint across a gas giant planet to do so. Anyone who had the misfortune of being caught in her piercing glare could practically see the inferno that raged in her irises; a cold and consuming blaze that engulfed any unlucky enough to get caught anywhere near it. Lawson was so focused on maintaining order and finding her friends and figuring out just what in the world was going on that she had not noticed that she was at a loss for breath. Slowly, she placed a hand on her chest and realized that she could barely breathe. _Dammit,_ she thought, _I'm having a panic attack. I'm having a panic attack. Oh god, no. No no no no! Not now!_

She began to breathe heavier and quicker as the realization set it. She was still fully sentient and aware of what was going on, but her body seemed to be of a different mind. The room grew smaller and the shouts of the crew grew louder until they were completely deafening. Miranda panted as she bent over, her eyes bugging out of her skull as she tried to regain control of her faculties.

"Miranda!" she heard someone shout behind her. "Miranda, talk to us." _Liara,_ she realized. "Come on, Miranda, just tell us how you feel."

"I f-f-f-feel," she stuttered, "p-p-p-p-perfectly f-f-fine."

"We don't have time for this," said Misty. "Come on, you should sit down for a bit."

Even though she was in the midst of a panic, Miranda managed a huff. "Fine," she groaned, and slowly walked to a chair in her office.

"Miranda," Liara said as soothingly as she could manage, "Misty and I can take over from here. You just rest here for a little bit and we'll take care of things."

"But… We…" she responded weakly.

Misty waved a finger in the air. "No buts, Miranda. You rest while we work."

"Fine," she spat.

Liara, with the help of Misty, then went about organizing the crew to the best of her abilities, though her naturally less stern disposition required a change in tactics in order to keep everything in check to Miranda's standards. Miranda, however, was pacing about her office, her mind running at a few hundred miles a second. She began to feel sensory overload as her brain worked expediently to process the situation. Miranda knew he was alright. He had to be. They all had to be. _It's Admiral Shepard we're talking about. Shepard always wins_ , she thought. _Shepard always wins._ _We always win._ She breathed deeply, regaining control of herself, and felt an even more fiery and dangerous determination rise in her chest. With a confident smirk, she repeated to herself, "We always win."

The office door opened, and she stepped out, feeling a renewed sense of vigor. _We always win._ "EDI, have you found the Kodiak yet?"

"Only just, Miranda."

"Excellent. Get us down there, Joker."

"Yes, Ma'am."

 _We always win._

"Make way!" shouted the purple clad knight. "Make way for Knight Ehmyon!"

Maidens and knights were serving the wounded and clearing the singed courtyard of debris, fallen weapons, and fallen soldiers of both factions. Blood and black scars of flame peppered the stone yard. Stygian warriors lay next to dead knights and town militia.

"It was a hard fight, I see," Tali commented.

"Yes, it was," Ehmyon said, downcast. "We do not yet know the death toll, but we do know that only a third of your knights walked back to the castle."

"We are very sorry for your loss, sir," said Kaidan respectfully. "Believe me, we understand what it's like to win a battle and still feel like you lost."

"I suppose even among the stars, men are still at their neighbor's throats."

"No matter where you're from," Shepard added, "you're just as human as anyone else."

"Wise words, young master. Wise words."

"Hail His Majesty," came the booming voice of a herald from across the courtyard, "King Caedmon of Corona!"

Behind the herald clad in purple, a tall and stout man with a dark beard and flowing purple and gold robes walked out of the large, banded wood doors.

"Ah, the king of Corona," said Ehmyon. "Please, come with me. His Majesty will wish to speak with you three."

"What about your queen?" Shepard asked.

Ehmyon began walking as he spoke. "Since she is not yet out here with her people, she is no doubt inside with her sister and new brother-in-law. King Caedmon's family will be inside with them, awaiting a word of safety. You will meet them all in time. Your Majesty," he called, "I pray you are unharmed."

"Ehmyon," he spoke with a deep and stalwart yet calm voice, "your knights escorted me inside so quickly when the attack began that I had not the chance to be harmed. For that, I thank you," he smiled.

"I am grateful that, even in such dark hours, you are able to make jests, Your Grace."

"A king mustn't always be trodden and downcast, Sir Knight, lest his people become as such." It was only then that he took notice of Shepard and his friends, who he stared at for a long, quiet moment, inquisitively raising a bushy eyebrow. "And who are these, Ehmyon? I have never seen such outlandish armor."

"Your Majesty, this is Admiral John Shepard. He is a mighty foe of the wraiths that attacked us. His flying ship brought theirs down into the bay."

"That was your vessel?" the king asked, bewildered. "How can it fly? How did you bring theirs down? Just who are you people?"

Shepard confidently stepped forward. "As this knight said, I am Admiral John Shepard, soldier of the Alliance. These two are some of my closest companions and friends."

"Commander Kaidan Alenko, Your Majesty," he introduced himself, bowing.

Tali took a step forward and stood beside Kaidan. "Admiral Tali Zora Vas'Normandy of Rannoch, Your Majesty," she bowed.

Caedmon's eyes only grew wider. "You see, Your Highness," Shepard said, "as you may have guessed, we're not from around you."

"I supposed as such."

"Well, there is quite a lot we should tell you when you have the chance. And when the rest of my crew shows up."

"So, there are others like you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Tali. "And knowing them, they should be arriving any moment."

"Praise to the gods!" Caedmon raised his hands to the air. "We may be safe yet. Tell me, Admiral Shepard, have you encountered these wretched beasts before?"

"Only just before we arrived."

"Really? So, you do not know what they are?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"At least you are capable of fighting them. At least, I trust that blood on your armor is not your own."

Shepard glanced down at the dark green blood on his chest plate. "No, sir, it isn't."

"Very good. I am sure we will need your skills and magic in the coming days, if you are able to stay and help."

"Magic?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes, magic. How else can you make a ship fly?"

"Oh, it's not magic at all, Your Majesty," said Tali. "It's science."

"Science?" Ehymon butted in. "What manner of science could possibly make a ship fly?"

Tali, being the engineer that she was, stifled a well-meaning laugh. "Actually, it is science. Our world thrives on this kind of scientific advancement. Through the unity of many species and peoples, we have managed to colonize and settle an entire galaxy." Ehmyon only looked more skeptical, but the king had a different reaction: a hearty laugh.

"You are very spirited, young lady," he said. "I can only hope that your friends share the same attitude."

Tali blushed under her visor. "Thank you kindly, Your Majesty," she bowed.

"I look forward to further discussing this amazing technology," Caedmon replied. "Are you able to contact your comrades, Admiral?"

"Well, actually, sir, our communications were damaged in the crash, so-" A loud roaring engine from behind them cut him off. Shepard turned around to see his ship slowly hovering toward the court yard. "Never mind," he said, smiling. Caedmon, Ehmyon, and the other locals stared up toward the ship as the court yard grew dark when the Normandy blocked out the sun.

"The wraiths have returned!" shouted a priest. "It's the end times! The end times have come!"

"Shut it, you idiot!" Darrik sneered.

The Normandy hovered over the court yard idly, its engines now admitting a low hum. Locals muttered to themselves in awe and fear. Shepard stepped forward toward his ship, and the cargo hold ramp began to lower. More muttering with some frightened screaming intermingled in sounded from the onlookers, but were silenced when the first t being they saw was a human woman with long, black hair, accompanied by a blue skinned woman and what they perceived as some sort of seven foot tall rock warrior troll.

"Ahoy!" shouted the rock troll, waving a three-fingered hand in the air. "Shepard, you guys alright?" The troll, who naturally was Garrus, walked off the platform ramp, followed closely by Liara and Miranda, both of which looked both confused and annoyed.

"We're fine, Garrus," Shepard said. "Mostly, anyway. How are you all holding up?"

"A bit shaken," said Liara, "but alright overall." Liara looked around, inspecting the three friends in fornt of her, disheartened. "So, James really didn't make it?" she asked.

"No," Shepard replied, "he didn't. He let himself be left behind so we didn't have to be."

Liara shook her head. "Goddess be with him," she said.

People had begun to congregate around the strange aliens, and all were genuinely taken aback by the human emotions on display. They may be looking at strange creatures clad in strange armor, but they also saw things they were all familiar with: friendship, loss, morose, and happiness at being reunited with loved ones. King Caedmon also took notice just as much as the people.

"Young madam," he spoke coolly, "I am King Caedmon of this nation's neighbor, Corona, and on behalf of both people, I wish to welcome you all to our land." Caedmon's voice was soft and calm, betraying his outward appearance.

"You're the king?" Liara asked.

"I am."

Liara bowed reverently, thanking the king for the greeting, and Garrus followed suit. Miranda was more hesitant, but bowed quickly a moment later.

"Thank you for the greeting, Your Highness," Liara said. "We are all terribly sorry for your loss today."

Miranda spoke up next. "If there is anything we may be able to do, we would gladly aid you."

"Your generosity is appreciated, madam. Thank you."

"Now announcing," shouted a herald from the large door, catching everyone's attention, "Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, and Queen Elsa of Aerendell!" The crowd cheered at the proclamation, and the door opened.

In the doorway stood three young people, each about twenty. One was a tall, muscular man with fair blond hair. He was holding the hand of a young woman, only reaching just past his shoulders, with vibrant chestnut locks pulled back in a braid. To her right was one more woman. Seemingly a couple years older than the other, this one had blond hair so light it appeared almost silver. It shined in the sunlight, practically shimmering. Her eyes were large and an icy blue, complementing her slim robes. The trio tentatively walked out of the door and into the courtyard, where they caught sight of the strange flying ship that hovered just some yards away.

"Wow," Anna gasped, her eyes widening further. "What in the world is that?"

"Careful," Kristoff whispered to his wife, "it could be dangerous. Probably some kind of magic."

"Look!" Anna pointed across the way. "There's King Caedmon, and he's talking to someone. Wait, is that lady… blue?"

"What is going on?" Elsa muttered. The queen looked around the courtyard, seeing the workers and common folk put in their efforts to clean up the aftermath of the battle. Elsa nor her sister had ever seen a war. For the most part, the concept of violent death was foreign to them. To her.

"Queen Elsa," King Caedmon called, "come and join us if you will."

Still feeling off kilter by the appearance of a flying, metal ship, Elsa swallowed quietly. She then put on a more confident, queenly face, as it were, and strode toward the visitors, head held high and friends in tow. The strange people all stood rigid in respect of the young monarch as she approached, watching her closely just as she watched them. They, however, did not notice just how much Elsa was fighting back a swath of emotions over seeing her loyal subjects strewn across a battlefield in silent heaps.

As she finished her approach, King Caedmon introduced her. "Admiral, allow me to formally introduce the queen and princess of this land: Elsa and Anna." At the mention of her name, Anna darted behind Kristoff in visible fear and awkwardness.

"Hello," she said quickly, muffled by her husband's coat in her face. Kristoff nudged her with his elbow, forcing her back out into the open. Elsa just watched in embarrassment. "Oh, um, sorry," she rambled. "I, uh, just thought that… well…"

"Please, Your Highness," Shepard said in a friendly tone, "it's alright."

"Oh," Anna perked up. "Well, I guess you're not as scary as you look."

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff said in unison.

"Oh, drat!" Anna covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

The Normandy snickered. "It's fine, really," Shepard said.

"I apologize for my sister," Elsa said. "She can be rather… awkward."

"No offense taken, Your Majesty."

"Well, in that case, I have been told that you aided in our fight against the wraiths."

"Yes, as a matter of fact. My ship and crew managed to destroy theirs before it could cause any more damage to your city."

"I am greatly in your debt, Admiral," she bowed.

"You owe us nothing, Ma'am."

"Trust us," said Garrus, "it's kind of our thing."

Miranda added, "It's not the first time we've swooped in to stop in alien invasion."

"So, you are great warriors then, I take it."

"You could say that," said Kaidan.

"Well, in any case, thank you again for your help. I have no doubt that your, um… _contraption_ will prove very useful."

"I agree," said Shepard. "If you'd like, we can help your men get things sorted, then we can discuss brass tacks."

"That would be best. Thank you."

"No problem. EDI, did you get all that?"

"I did. The crew is preparing supplies now."

"Thanks, EDI."

"Of course."

Anna perked up again. "Who was that?"

"The ship. Kind of," Tali answered.

"Your ship can speak?" Kristoff asked, bewildered.

"Well, the artificial intelligence onboard can."

"Holy cow!" Anna exclaimed. "This is incredible. How lucky are we that someone as powerful as you guys came to save us?"

"Please, miss," Miranda coaxed, "there's no need for such flattery. We're just here to help."

"I certainly hope so," Ehmyon chimed in, grizzily.

Elsa was just as amazed as anyone else, but still felt more skeptical. It had already been a long couple weeks. Very long, in fact, and she was far from in the mood nor had the strength for treacherous visitors. However, these ones did seem friendly enough. As the Normandy team brought large metal crates out of their flying contraption and made good-spirited banter with her people, Elsa found herself reminiscing on the month she had had. It couldn't be any worse than that, could it?

As he hoisted a large crate, Garrus commented, "Seems we're getting pretty good at this inter-dimensional hero business, huh Shepard?"

"I'd say so. Let's just get the job at hand done."

"Always down to business, as usual."

 _They can't possibly be that bad,_ Elsa thought. _Can they?_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A few weeks earlier…**

Her eyes slowly opened to a blinding assault by the sunlight pouring through her window. Slowly, she brought a hand to her face to shield herself from the rays before rolling over in her bed to face away from the window, which only allowed her to catch a brief glimpse of the clock on her wall. 7:42, it read, meaning she had nearly overslept.

"Drat," she groaned into her pillow, her blond locks falling over her face.

Someone knocked at her door. "Your Highness," a man called from the other side, "have you awoken yet?"

Elsa sat up with a start, pushing her hair out of her eyes in annoyance. "I am," she replied. "Come in, Geralt."

The door slowly swung open, revealing a gray-haired man of about fifty, wearing a dark blue, hardened leather jacket and gray trousers. "Pardon my intrusion, my lady," her bodyguard, Geralt said without much emotion, "but I was sent to make sure that you were ready for the day. After all, we have a very important afternoon ahead of us."

"I am aware, Geralt," she deadpanned. "I suppose I just needed a little extra sleep to prepare for such an important day. Speaking of such, do you know what time the Corona royal family will be arriving?"

"Around three o'clock, to my knowledge."

Elsa sat at the edge of her large bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Well, at least that gives me some time to myself today."

"Actually, Your Majesty," Geralt raised a finger, "the local clergy is requesting an audience with you personally today, and they have asked that you meet them as soon as possible."

"The clergy?" she asked. "What could they possibly want?"

"I do not know, my lady, but they will be expecting you in about two hours."

"Two hours!?" Elsa exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her bed. "Curse it all, Geralt, how did you let me sleep in knowing that? I'll barely have enough time to dress and eat breakfast!" She then made her way out the door to find her chamber maids to prepare her for the day with her bodyguard in tow.

"The message only arrived this morning, Your Highness. I rushed to your room to inform you as soon as I was made aware."

Elsa sighed as she came upon the maids' room. "In that case, I guess there's nothing wrong. Sorry, Geralt."

"There's no need for apologies, my lady," Geralt said. "Just see that you are ready in a timely manner."

"I will be, don't you worry. Are you sure you don't know what the clergy wants?"

"Positive, much to my dismay. They assured the messenger that this was a matter to be discussed with you personally, and only you."

"And they couldn't have picked _any_ other day to have this meeting?" she sneered.

"As I said, the nature of this meeting is a mystery to me and everyone else. We will just have to wait until the clergy arrives."

"Thank you anyway, Geralt. Excuse me."

"Of course, my lady," the knight bowed.

Elsa opened the door to the maids' chambers and closed it behind her. The maids all perked up at the sight of their queen, completely disheveled and unseemly from a night of heavy sleeping. Making purposely pleasant conversation and typical gossip, the maids went to work bathing, brushing, and clothing the young queen in the usual morning routine, though the chamber was particularly abuzz morning with talk of the royals from Corona visiting.

This meeting had been planned four months before, and was meant to be a coalition to aid Aerendell in what had become a time of economic distress. The attempted coup de tat by Hans of the Southern Isles left the nation in shambles and divided over its ruling powers, something that had taken a great toll on the young Queen Elsa. It was commonplace for people to get into heated arguments over the question of whether it was a good idea to reinstate her as queen after the famous incident. She was a freak of nature, after all. Even she did not know where her powers had come from. In a time of desperation, Elsa proposed the idea to call on the western kingdom of Corona for aid, allowing the nation to help them get back to normal status in exchange for any sort of help they themselves could provide. Not only would it gain Aerendell a powerful ally, but it would also allay the rumor that Elsa was a selfish and unfocused monarch. At last, the day had come.

Elsa stared at herself in the full-length mirror, examining the girl staring back at her that was expected to be a queen. Every day, she saw the shadow of the frightened, angry girl that had run away in terror at the first sign of trouble; a memory that still haunted her without respite. _I was so weak,_ she thought to herself. _So afraid. Of myself, of everyone else…_ "Blast!" she shouted aloud in frustration as she reminisced that day. "Gods, can't I just get over it?!"

There were three knocks at her door. "Elsa, are you alright?" a girl asked.

 _Anna._ Elsa froze, having not anticipated that anyone, much less her sister, would hear her. _Confound that girl._ "Y-yes, Anna," she stammered in embarrassment, "I'm fine."

"May I come in?" Anna asked pleasantly.

"Of course."

Anna opened the door, revealing her normal, spunky self, not taking any time in hugging her sister with a jovial "Good morning". Elsa reciprocated lightly and quickly, then Anna looked atboth of them in the mirror. "You look, great, sis!" she said. "Though, that was never a challenge for you."

"Please, Anna, you're too kind."

"Oh, I know," Anna joked. "Kristoff's always saying the same thing." Anna sighed. "I can't believe the clergy would be mad at you, Elsa. You've never done anything wrong or to offend them. It's absolutely crazy that they'd get angry with you."

"No one ever said they were angry, Anna. They probably just have some business to discuss. Likely won't be anything too interesting."

"I know you don't believe that, sis," Anna said, compassionately looking into her sapphire eyes. "You're afraid they haven't accepted your powers."

Elsa let her head hang low, glaring at the floor, unable to deny her sister's accusation. "Why do you always have to be so empathetic, blast you," she said with a forced smile. "Yes, I'm afraid of their response to my powers, and I just have no desire to deal with it, at the moment. The life of a queen isn't quite as illustrious and extravagant as we thought it would be, reading those fairy tales and fantasy books all through our childhood. It's hard work, long hours, and it's entirely impossible to please everyone. I have no idea how Mother ever got through it."

Anna took her sister's hands in hers, grinning up to her. "It's plain as day that you got Mom's best qualities for this kind of thing. You're smart, a problem solver, determined…"

"And a complete freak," Elsa interrupted her, pulling her hands away.

Anna put her hands on her hips and scowled at the remark. "Elsa, are you really on this again? That's all in the past. No one views you as a freak anymore, just an extraordinary person. I don't know a single person that doesn't think your powers are awesome!"

"And just how many people do you know, Anna?"

The chestnut red-head found it difficult to immediately come up with an answer to that. "You know, lots. I'm a princess, I have to know lots of people," she confidently said.

"Of course." Elsa became more rigid at that, trying to compose herself in light of the rapidly approaching meeting.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Anna consoled. "You're gonna walk in to that room, surrounded by your loyal subjects, and knock the socks off of those stuffy priests. Trust me, you'll be great."

Elsa forced another smile to her face to appease her sister. "Thank you, Anna. That means a lot."

"Don't thank me yet, just prove what I said. That's all the thanks I need. See you later, Elsa!"

Anna waved goodbye to the queen as she walked out into the hall, and Elsa made her way to the throne room. The meeting was about to start.

Sitting on her throne, made from varnished, finely crafted wood with characters and runes etched into it, Elsa looked just as regal as any other monarch. She had grown quite accustomed to making, and sometimes faking, a stoic gaze when appearing before her people. When it was time for business, she would be rock solid and contemplative, and when she would address her subjects at large, she would adopt a welcoming, warm smile. She would only need to lie part of the time. This was one of those times.

Elsa watched with steely eyes as the doors to the throne room opened, and three priests walked in, followed by seven servants. The leader, a short man in a white robe adorned with gold and crimson, walked to the stairs that led to the throne. Geralt was standing beside her, looking skeptical. The priest bowed.

"Father Alivaster," Elsa began, "I hope the day has found you well."

"Indeed, Your Highness," the priest said. "Thank you for allowing me to speak to you. This will not take long."

"Please, just tell me what troubles you recently."

Alivaster adjusted his collar, and cleared his throat. "Your Highness," he began, "it has been just over a year since your ascension to your parents' throne, has it not?"

"It has."

"Well, Your Highness, if I may be frank, in light of your… tumultuous ascension, there have been subjects that have questioned the legitimacy of your reign."

"I am aware, Father," Elsa said, becoming suspicious.

"Yes, but you may not be aware that the number of vocal objectors to your reign has increased in recent months."

Geralt glared at the priest. "Where is this going, Alivaster?" he asked. "Her Majesty is quite busy today, and we all would prefer to not waste any time on such an important date."

Alivaster sneered at the bodyguard. "Truly, the queen is able to speak for herself, Sir Geralt. If she has any objections to this meeting, let her make it known."

"Just continue, Father," Elsa prodded.

"Of course." The priest cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa, I can say with certainty that the crux of your people's worries over your rule is that," he paused, making sure Geralt would not interrupt him, and scrutinized the queen, who maintained her steely glare, "there are many who fear your… abilities."

Murmurs sounded throughout the hall, and Elsa's unmoving gaze was broken with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I know that many still do not trust me, father," she said confidently, "but we have not had a single incident since I took the throne." She stood to her feat, looking down on the clergymen. "If there are any who object to my rightful rule, let them see that I am not some beast when the royal family of Corona visit later today. Tonight, a centuries old alliance that was all but broken when my parents died will be reaffirmed, stronger than it ever has been." Elsa sat back down her throne, emanating a steadfast strength. "You may tell that to any of your congregation who lives in fear of what _might_ happen."

The queen spoke with a solid refinement that took all members of the court by surprise. There was no fear, no reservation, and no wavering, taking the priest aback. More people murmured as the priest and his followers eyes grew wide, at a loss for a response.

The priest bowed shakily. "I w-will remember to d-do so, milady," he stammered. "T-thank you for your time."

"My pleasure, Father," Elsa said coolly. "Knights, escort them out and see them safely to the church."

"Aye, milady," said the present commander.

The priest and his men whispered amongst themselves as they were led to the courtyard, and Elsa left her throne, proceeding to the hall leading back to the living quarters of the castle, with Geralt in tow.

Geralt closed the wooden, double doors behind her, and said, "Well, that went rather well, I'd say. You've become quite the imposing leader, Your Highness."

"He was hiding, something Geralt," she peered pensively out the window at the town below, the morning sun getting shining off her silver blond hair. "Anyone could see he was holding something back; I wasn't about to just let him walk all over me."

"I completely agree, milady. Just because a man's a priest of the gods," he sneered, "doesn't mean he can't be a conniving weasel. I'll take extra care to keep the church under surveillance, if it pleases you."

"No, Geralt," she turned to face him, "that is simply out of the question. I'm not afraid of the priests, just suspicious. I want the people of Aerndell to trust me, and spying on them while they pray to the gods will destroy any sort of trust they have in me."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Geralt bowed his head. "Even so, I advise you to keep your eyes and ears open. The coming of the Corona royals will likely stir up some commotion for the people, and we wouldn't want to be caught by surprise, regardless of how unlikely it is that anything will happen."

"I understand. Thank you, Geralt. You are, as always, just as wise in politics as you are with a blade," she smiled.

Geralt chuckled to himself. "You are too kind, milady. I really know little of the finer pursuits of court and politicking, but I have learned a few things in my years of service. You already know much more about the subject than I do."

Elsa sighed, returning her gaze to the window. "Sometimes, I find that hard to believe, Geralt. I know I've only been a queen for a year, but I still feel like I'm flying blind most of the time, just trying to make something work, whatever it may be. But worst of all is that I still feel like my subjects are watching me like hawks, scrutinizing every move I make, every word I say. After all, I didn't exactly make the best first impression when I was coronated."

Geralt's eyes narrowed. "Look at me, Elsa," he said. Elsa was surprised. Geralt rarely ever used her name, almost always using "Your Majesty" or "milady" and the like. She turned around slowly and faced him, looking directly into his dark eyes. "You will never rise to your true potential as queen if you continue to dwell on that which is in the past and beyond your control. How would your subjects think of you if you were unable to move on from past mistakes?"

"You're not helping, Geralt," Elsa said, her eyes falling to the floor.

"All I'm saying is what happened happened; there's nothing you or anyone can do about it now. No doubt Anna has told you the same thing."

"More than once."

"She's right, you know."

"I know," Elsa sighed.

"Food for thought," Geralt said. "Now, the King Caedmon and his family will be arriving in a few hours. Why don't you take a break and enjoy a bit of peace and quiet before they get here, huh? I hear the cook's made up some special chocolate desserts for the reception banquet tonight."

Elsa let a smile come to her face at her bodyguard's explanation. "Thank you for that, Geralt. I will take all you said into consideration."

"That's all I can ask of you, milady. Good day."

Geralt took his leave, and Elsa walked down the hall, her mind occupied by thoughts of chocolates and a good book.

The queen of Aerendell sat cross legged on her bed, idly eating a chocolate truffle she had just obtained in a box of assorted imported candies from the castle kitchen, and reading a favorite story of hers: Andrzej's _The Hexer:_ _The Princess Beast_ , the tale of a renowned, magic using monster hunter who investigates the plight of a crumbling kingdom's cursed princess, now turned into a terrifying monster. Times like these came rarely for Elsa since she had taken the throne; business always came first in her hectic life, leaving little room for true relaxation. She was a queen, but she was still a young woman who enjoyed reading more than anything. When she did find time to sit down and envelop herself in a story, she would often impose herself onto the main character, imagining herself fighting horrid beasts with sword in hand, or surrounded by good friends in a well-mannered comedy… or dealing with the trials and rewards of a relationship in the rare indulgence of a romance novel.

In this moment, she was preparing to fight the cursed princess and relieve the curse after getting information from the local knights and negotiating with the princess' worried king of a father. The approach must be carefully calculated, and the timing perfect. One small mistake, a single miss-angled sword swing, and she could be done for. Elsa had the bait, she had the resources, now all she had to was wait for the monster to show itself, and its fate would be—

Three knocks were heard on her door. "Elsa? You in there?" the voice of Anna asked.

 _Oh, confound it all!_ "Come in, Anna," Elsa said, sounding more pleased to see her sister than she felt.

Anna opened the door quickly, adorning a bright, open smile. "Elsa, it's almost time!" she exclaimed, rushing to sit beside her sister on the bed. "One of the lookouts at the port spotted the Coronan ships coming into the harbor. They'll be here soon!" Elsa sighed, putting down her book with a conceding grin. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to meet their princess and her prince! I heard that Prince Eugene is a former rogue that used to steal from the rich to give to the poor, and that he met Princess Rapunzel on one of his daring adventures. I also heard that Rapunzel was locked away in a tower by an evil witch that wanted to take over the kingdom. Oh my gosh, Elsa, it's like something out of a fairy tale! Or maybe one of those books you like to read. Oh man, I'm just so excited!"

"I can see and hear that, Anna," Elsa said. The blond couldn't help but smile at her sister's unending enthusiasm, a trait she had had since she could speak. The redhead's fiery and spunky personality shown in every aspect of her life, regardless of what it was. "Just be sure to not get too enthusiastic over Prince Eugene. I can't imagine Kristoff would appreciate that too much," Elsa chided.

"Oh please, Elsa, I'll be fine. Believe me," she put her right hand over her heart and raised her left, "I've learned my lesson."

"That's a great relief. I'd rather avoid a repeat of what happened the last time you swooned over a man you'd just met." The sisters shared a pleasant laugh.

"Believe me," Anna said, still smiling, "I'd rather avoid that too. Gods, I was a ditz back then. He and I knew each other for one night and I was head over heels for him. I can't imagine how awkward it was for you."

"It's all in the past, Anna. It's fine now."

"You should tell that to yourself more, Elsa," Anna prodded. "You'll feel a lot better about yourself. Trust me."

Elsa pursed her lips. "I guess I just walked into that one, huh?" she said, giving a weak smile.

"Yes, you did, but it's alright. C'mon," she grabbed Elsa's hands pulling her off the bed, "let's go see the Coronan ships!"

Elsa walked with her sister, watching as the castle was abound with commotion at the coming of their visitors. When they reached the port, the ships were only just pulling into the dock. Almost as if it were an omen, the spring sun shone brightly over the sea, with only a few passing clouds in the sky, making the scene look like something out of a classic oil painting depicting the beginning of a great alliance between two great nations at the dawn of a new peace time.

The attitude of the people present was contradictory to the description Father Alivaster had given. All through the port, soldiers, farmers, merchants, and common folk watched in blissful awe of the massive, royal flagship that carried the royal family. To the tune of a cultural fanfare, the ship docked at the harbor, where the royal family of Aerendell awaited.

A wooden ramp was put at the edge of the main deck to allow its passengers to exit. First came a group of officials clad in purple and gold, who lined by side by side in two rows along the ramp and onto the ground below. The crowd became hushed.

Slowly and gracefully, a man in royal garb, holding the hand of a beautiful woman, appeared at the top of the ramp. Following them was a young woman about Elsa and Anna's age, holding the hand of a slightly older, confident looking young man with a dark beard on his jaw. When the man, who was obviously King Caedmon, and his wife, Queen Eliza, stepped off of the ramp, the large crowd erupted into cheers. The king and queen, followed by the newly wedded Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, stepped forward to address Elsa and her companions, who all bowed reverently.

"My lord, King Caedmon," Elsa said mid-bow, "welcome to Aerendell. We are honored by your presence."

The king and queen smiled warmly down to her. "The honor is ours, Queen Elsa," Caedmon said. "On behalf of my family, I thank you for allowing our visit. The voyage was excellent, might I add."

"Indeed," said Queen Eliza pleasantly. "The sea was truly beautiful - as blue as the sky. The sight alone was a privilege, Your Majesty."

"Please, milady," Elsa said, holding a laugh, "you needn't be speak to me with such titles. I am not much more than a girl. It is you both that are the true royalty."

"Your age does not define your royalty, Elsa," said Caedmon. "There was a mantle to be taken up, and you were up to the task. If that is not queenly, I don't know what is."

Anna leaned in to whisper into her sister's ear. "At least he seems friendly."

"Yeah."

It was then that Caedmon and Eliza took addressed Anna and Kristoff. "Oh, where are my manners," Caedmon said. "I have not introduced us to your sister and her husband." He extended a hand toward Anna, who shook it excitedly. "Greetings, young one. You must be Princess Anna."

"Uh… yeah! That's me," she sputtered with a smile. "It's, um… a great honor to meet you, uh, sir!"

"Uh, likewise!" added Kristoff quickly. "A really great honor!"

Caedmon and his three family members laughed. "Young prince, please. Be more relaxed. We'll be spending plenty of time together soon. You needn't be so uptight."

Kristoff straightened his back, as if standing at attention. "I am greatly sorry, sir," he said.

Eliza then said, "At least Rapunzel and Eugene will finally have someone their own age to be with. I know from my own experience that being forced to only interact with stuffy, old council members can be so horribly dull when you're young."

"Mom," said Rapunzel, "it really isn't that bad."

Eliza smiled, raising her eyebrow. "At least you're modest about it, Rapunzel. But come on, all of you, it's high time we made our way to the castle. Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Caedmon, taking his wife's arm. "Elsa, I am under the impression that you had a banquet prepared for us. Is that so?"

"It is, King Caedmon."

"Splendid! Let us be off then. A good, hearty meal should be had before any sort of politicking is done. Elsa, lead the way."

"Of course, Your Highness. Right this way."

Eugene clenched his fist in excitement. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I could eat a horse about now." The smirking prince placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, who only looked confused. "Tell me, do you eat horses here? Where I'm from, it's more of an expression."

"Uh, no," Kristoff replied awkwardly. "But we do have tons of other types of meat."

"Excellent! Well then, let's not waste any more time. Onward," he pointed to the castle, "to the feast. Man, I'm excited now."

As he walked off, Anna laughed at the gallant display, Kristoff only looked more confused, and Elsa appeared completely dumbfounded. Noticing this, Rapunzel walked up to her and said, "He has a rather… rambunctious personality. I'm sorry in advance for any trouble he might, and probably will, cause," she smiled.

"I could say the same for Anna," Elsa replied pleasantly. "But please, let me introduce myself," she extended her hand. "I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you."

The brunette firmly grasped Elsa's hand, with more fervor and strength than Elsa had anticipated. "My name's Rapunzel. It's an honor, Your Majesty," she bowed in fun.

"Let's just keep to our names for now," said Elsa. They then began walking to the banqueting hall.

Banners representing both kingdoms hung from the walls of the large hall in an alternating pattern. Dignitaries, socialites, and higher ranking members of the adjacent village congregated in droves for the feast. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff quickly grew accustomed to their guest. Even Eugene's rather eccentric personality grew on the trio as they learned more about the actually well-meaning prince. Kristoff, at first, butted heads with him a bit, but a few drinks later and they were close friends. Anna and Rapunzel, both being social butterflies, hit it off almost instantly, with Anna being drawn to the aspects of Rapunzel's personality that seemed to keep her more in control than Anna. Elsa, however, found herself engaging in chatter with the King and Queen for most of the night.

At the head table, where the two families had been seated, Caedmon took another bite of his pork leg, and washed it down with a drink of ice cold honeyed mead. "Elsa," he said, "I've said it many times tonight already, but I must say it again: this is one of the finest meals I've had in my whole long life."

Eliza, who had been eating with a bit more refinery than her husband, gently placed her finely crafted silverware on her platter. "I concur with my husband," she said, beaming, "this truly is some exquisite food. We must meet the chef as soon as possible to give him our regards."

"I will send for him immediately," Elsa replied. She then turned to address the maid who had recently come to stand beside her: a tall, blond woman of thirty encompassing every element of the north's regional features found in its women. "Marion, please have the chef come to the table as soon as he can."

"As you wish, milady," the maid said with a soft, motherly voice and bowed, and took her leave.

"Who was that, if I may ask?" Caedmon inquired.

"My head maid, Marion. She has taken care of me for over ten years now. There are few people in the world I trust more than her."

"I see," said Caedmon. "She seems a very kind sort, and very lovely."

"Caedmon," Eliza added slowly, "I hope you do not develop such an eye for our northern neighbors during our stay here. It would not reflect well on you as a loyal ruler of Corona," smirked as she took a sip of wine.

"Is a king not allowed to appreciate the treasures of other lands he visits?" he asked. "Am I not to acknowledge the beauty of my allies' holds?" Eliza met his gaze with devilish eyes, and Elsa found herself feeling slightly awkward. "I only kid, love," Caedmon said, placing a hand on his wide's shoulder. "I have already found the most beautiful gem on the sea, and it will always shimmer brightest."

"Good save," Eliza chortled.

"By now, I hope I would have become pretty good at those," he let out a hearty laugh, which made Elsa stifle a giggle. The south was known for its more relaxed and friendly lifestyle, and it showed in its rulers.

As the next hour passed, Caedmon and Eliza met with the chef, a stocky and heavily accented man named Gregor. His looks betrayed his personality, however, as he was very well mannered and highly refined. Elsa began to intermingle with the other three her age at their own table on the floor, engaging in friendly conversation until the great bells of the halls clock struck midnight.

"Oh wow," Anna said, "has it really been that long already? It feels like we just got here."

"I guess we were having more fun than we thought," remarked Eugene. "Or it might've just been the mead. Either way, I've had a great night, everyone. What do you think, Rapunzel?"

"I couldn't agree more, sweetest!" she gushed. "I'm so happy to be able to spend time with you guys for the next month! We're gonna have the best of times!"

"She's a happy drunk," said Eugene with a smile.

"I am not drunk!" Rapunzel protested. "I am far too much of a lady to ever become even the least bit intoxicated."

"How many have you had, hon?"

"Three… ish?"

Eugene made a "tsk tsk tsk" noise. "I suspected as such." He leaned over to the other three, who were trying to stifle their own laughter, and failing. "You see, guys, _Princess Rapunzel the Fair_ here actually has a bit of taste for wine. You should've seen her at our wedding reception-Oh! She must've tasted every year we had on show!"

Rapunzel stood up out of her seat, placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she sneered. "I believe you are exaggerating, _hon._ I only had a few sips of the 1296." She crossed her arms and sat back down. "It was a very good year."

"And what about the 1312?"

"That was pretty good."

"And the 1308 that Duke Martinet gave us?"

"Just shut up, shut up, shut up!" she lightly punched his shoulder.

Still smiling from the antics, Anna whispered in Elsa's ear, "These two are a hoot, don't you think?

"I do," Elsa grinned. "They are certainly… rambunctious."

"I think it's just adorable."

"You would."

"Oh, come off it, sis," Anna chided.

Caedmon stood from his seat and used a spoon to strike his wine glass, making three dinging sounds. "Attention everyone," he began in a booming voice. "May I have your attention please?" The loud congregation quickly grew quiet, watching to see what the king would do. "I, on behalf of my family and myself, would like to thank you all for showing us your most gracious hospitality this evening. And for the exemplary dinner." Some light laughter sounded through the hall. "However, I would also like to extend a personal thank you to your most honorable queen, Elsa. In only a few short hours, she has shown us the famous steadfastness and grace of the northern peoples of Aerendell." He looked to the young lady in question, who was trying not to look away out of self-consciousness, but found it impossible to hide the smile sneaking onto her face. "Come up here, Elsa." The queen walked to her previous seat beside the king and sat down. "I am proud to aid in the safeguarding and advancement of your nation in any way I can, Elsa, and I am just as proud to go about it alongside such a respectable and admiral ruler and young woman." Caedmon raised his glass to signal a toast. "Long live Queen Elsa!"

"Long live Queen Elsa!" responded the crowd, including the royals.

"Down with the witch!"

Everyone present let out a confused and frightened gasp at the statement, looking around in search of the source.

"Burn the witch!" shouted the same voice. "It is no queen of these lands!"

Elsa quickly stood from her seat, peering into the crowd with a hardened gaze to find the slanderous man. "Who said that?" she called out. "Show yourself, coward! Those are strong threats to be left empty."

A middle-aged man, thin and gaunt looking, walked out from the crowd, glowering at the queen.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Master Virgil Vigo, a man who will no longer stand by as an insult against nature and the gods sits upon the throne!"

"Hold your tongue, wretch!" shouted Eugene, rising from his seat. "Do you honestly think that you can come to a feast of good, making inane accusations and not get called out for it. You're lucky the queen hasn't sent the dogs on you!"

"Forsooth, say I, uh," said Rapunzel, trying to follow her husband's suit, "verily!" Eugene's face turned red. "Oh, whatever! Why should anyone listen to you, fiend? Guards!"

"Wait, Rapunzel!" Elsa held her hand motioning for her to be silent. "Let him speak."

"Elsa, what are you doing?" asked Caedmon. "We should have him detained."

"I said: let him speak." Her eyes never moved from the Vigo's.

"Perhaps," began Vigo, "you have fooled these visitors into thinking you are some sort of benevolent ruler of a loyal people, but all here know the truth. All present were just so at your coronation. You attacked the priest with your black magic and ran, hiding as a beast who had narrowly escaped its hunters." Elsa gritted her teeth. Anna watched her sister. "You fled the men of the gods before, and you forced them to leave your presence today. It would seem as if you are afraid of the holiness of the church. Befitting of a magic born demon who can summon mockeries of life from the snow."

Anna slammed her fists on the table with a start. "I've heard enough!" She stormed over to Vigo before her husband could protest.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa shouted.

Anna ignored her, and glared into Vigo's pale eyes. "My sister is the most pure and caring person I or anyone else can ever meet. She was not born of black magic, and possesses none herself. We don't know how she got her powers, but our parents did not-"

Vigo grabbed her shoulders and turned around in a head lock. As Kristoff, Eugene, Caedmon, the rest of the royals, and the guards quickly made their way to save her, Vigo pulled out a knife from a pocket behind his back and brought it to Anna's throat. The princess tried to struggle, but with each tug of the ruffian's arm, she felt the cold blade of the knife push a little more into her jugular.

"You have all been deceived!" he shouted. "Her powers are a bastardization of the power only the gods should have! She has corrupted your minds and perception using her magic! We are all doomed with that _thing_ on the throne! The clergy has spoken true! She is a monster!" Elsa's eyes widened and her fists clenched as she tried to think of a way to save Anna.

"What do you want, Vigo?" Caedmon asked, leaning forward over the table. "Just give us the princess, and I will see that you are given whatever it is you ask."

Vigo laughed a cruel laugh. "I want nothing you can give, _sire._ All I want is for all to see the true nature of the beast! Come, Queen Elsa, do you not want to save your precious sister? We all know you can!"

"Don't listen to him, Elsa!" Anna yelled. "He's insane!"

"Do it, Elsa!" Vigo continued. "The gods will reward me greatly for showing your true nature, and they shall reward all who does not accept her magic! Here me, people, it is the word of the church!"

"Guards!" Eliza commanded. "Arrest this foul creature of a man!"

Vigo wrenched Anna around in his arms. "No! Only Elsa can take me! Only Elsa! Only the false ruler! Only the beast!"

Elsa felt a powerful, nauseating mix of fear and rage. Anna tried to remain brave, but was on the verge of tears. If the guards tried to subdue him, Anna would die. _Anna can't die_.

The air in the hall grew colder, and the fires dimmed. A biting wind swept through the room, chilling all to the bone.

Vigo smiled a cruel smile. "Yes! This is it! The true nature of the beast: DEATH! Cold and ruinous death! The gods give life, and the beasts take it away!"

 _I won't let Anna die._

The guests fell to their knees in terror. "The gods shall reward you all, good folk. Stand against the beast!"

Elsa's breathing became rapid as her head hung low, her hair obscuring her face. Puffs of air flew from her mouth and nose, yet she uttered not a word.

 _Anna will be saved._

"Stand against the false queen!" Anna screamed

 _Anna will not die!_

"Stand, folk! Stand against-!" A horrible, revolting choking sound came from Vigo. His arms went limp, his knife fell to the ground, and Anna fell to the ground, scrambling back to her husband, who caught and held her in his arms. A jagged, sharp jut of ice rose from the ground behind Vigo, and the edge protruded from his mouth, hot blood dripping down the tip. His eyes rolled back, and he let out a weak gurgling noise before truly dying.

The air returned to normal, and the guests looked to their queen. Elsa's arm was outstretched, pointed at Vigo. Her teeth were bared as she glowered in his direction, seemingly frozen in place. She blinked, coming to her senses. All eyes were on her, confused and terrified. Her gaze darted around the room, and some hid form it. She stood up straight, and looked at her hands. Her skin had turned a pale blue, and her fingers were thin, as if there was no blood circulating through them. She did not notice the people begin to scream, many running for the doors

 _What happened? What did I do?_

She knew exactly what she did, but was shocked by the reality of it. Her eyes fell on the mutilated corpse of Vigo, and her eyes widened.

 _Dear gods! What have I done?_

She looked to her family and new friends, all trying to comfort each other, but still looking at Elsa in fear.

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_

The noises around her grew deafening. She could not hear Caedmon and Eliza trying to get her attention. She placed her hands on her ears, and screamed. A loud, high, terrified scream. It was all she could muster in the world-breaking confusion. A child-like, horrified scream.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Anna stared at the intricately designed wooden door of her sister's room. Elsa had passed out after the incident, and was rushed to her room by Anna and Caedmon and his family. Eliza and Rapunzel watched over her and kept Anna company through the night, but made her go her own room after a couple hours, but only after much exhausted protesting. Anna had only awoken minutes earlier now. Her hair was greasy and unkempt, she still wore her pajamas, and her eyes were heavily bloodshot. They watered and stung constantly. It was about six in the morning, and the sun was only starting to peek over the hills.

"Anna," came Kristoff's voice from behind her, accompanied by a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to look at him with a disheartened, vacant expression. Kristoff became crestfallen at the sight of his wife. "You look terrible," he said out of concern. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A couple hours. Maybe." Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, and it hurt her throat to speak. Hours of crying was the cause. She had spent the night in her own room away from her husband for this and other reasons.

"Honey, you can't do this to yourself. Do you think Elsa would want you to be literally worried sick over her?"

"I'll know that when she comes out of her room," she said defiantly, and returned her gaze to the door.

Kristoff sighed. "It's fine with me that your worried about your sister, but please don't shut me or the others out. This can't be easy on your own."

The princess' gaze fell to the floor. "It isn't."

Kristoff put his arm on her shoulder to bring her eyes to his. He took in her worn-looking face, with dark bags around her eyes and gaunt cheeks. "Then why don't you get some hot tea from the kitchen and get back to bed?" he said with the best smile he could muster. "If Elsa comes out while you're asleep, you'll be the first to know.

Anna forced herself to grin, conceding to her husband's request. "Fine. I'll head to the kitchen now."

"Good. You want me to come with you?"

"No thank you, Kristoff," Anna replied. "No offense or anything, but I'd still rather be alone right now."

"Fine with me." He kissed her lips, and didn't care that they were extremely dry. "I'll see you later, Anna. Love you."

"I love you too." They waved to each other, and both took their separate ways down the hall.

As Anna made her way to the kitchen, her mind was still fuzzy from the stress and lack of sleep. She did not notice Eliza as she walked past until she called her name.

"Oh, Anna!" came the queen, stopping Anna. "I'm glad I ran into you." She put her hands on the princess' shoulders to inspect her. "My goodness, Anna, you look simply ragged."

"I've been told," she replied indignantly. "I was about to get some tea and head back to bed."

"That sounds like exactly what you should do, dear. Come, I will put on the tea for you."

"Oh, there's no need, Your Highness. I can do it myself."

"Nonsense." Eliza raised a hand to silence the girl. "I'm going to make the tea, and then you're going to get bed. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Anna quickly said.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Eliza quickly set about preparing herbal tea.

"How much did you sleep last night?"

"Two hours or so."

"It shows, Anna. You look like you've aged five years in a night." She poured the steaming tea into a china cup for the princess, and then some for herself. "I assure you," she sat down across from her, "Elsa's stable. She'll be alright. She's a strong young woman."

"Is she stable physically or mentally?" Anna asked with the smallest hint of a glare.

"You mean to ask if she's well emotionally, I presume." Eliza sipped at her tea.

"Yes." Anna took a small sip, scrunching her face as the hot liquid hit her tongue, but continued to drink in the hopes that it would calm her.

Eliza held her cup in her lap. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you either way right now. When Rapunzel and I calmed her down, she slipped into a deep sleep. She barely moved, and breathed lightly. She must've mentally and physically collapsed from the breakdown. We will only know how she's doing when she awakes."

Anna sighed. "I know."

"Finish your tea, and get to bed, young lady. A beautiful princess such as yourself needs her rest."

"I know." She took a long, slow drink of her tea. "Thank you, Eliza."

"It's my pleasure, Anna. Rest well."

Anna set down her cup, bowed to the queen, and went to her room, where she fell onto the bed, and was asleep in moments.

* * *

Elsa held her knees to her chest in the farthest corner of her room. It was quiet and cold, and her head was fuzzy. She had secretly been up for almost two hours, still wearing her nightgown. Her eyes hurt terribly from the crying, and her breathing was ragged. The memories of the previous night were vivid until she was practically picked up off the ground by Caedmon and led to her room. She did not know what had transpired after she left, but she did know that her subjects were in a great panic. What would they think of her now? She had never before used her powers to kill, barely even hurt.

 _Kill._

The small word rang in her head like a gong.

"No…" she muttered. "I am not a monster. I am not a monster. _I am not a monster._ "

How much she had slept, what time it was; these she did not know.

Her legs grew sore from the position she had curled up in, and she wanted to leave, but found it hard to muster the strength to get up and face her people. And yet, she could not allow herself to slip into such a state. She was queen. Aerendell needed her. If not her, the responsibility would fall to Anna.

 _Gods,_ she thought. She loved Anna more than anyone she knew (which, in all honesty, wasn't saying much), but Elsa knew she wasn't responsible nor mature enough for such a position.

A sigh escaped her, and she felt just how tired she was. Elsa glared at the door, loathing the world beyond. What would they think of her? What would they say? What would they do when they saw her?

Elsa screamed in frustration. "Dammit!" she shouted. "Damn it all!" she threw a pillow across the room and slammed her fist into the floor. It was then that she allowed herself to cry again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and bowed her head into her knees, making noises that she couldn't tell if they were even actual crying anymore. Whatever it was, she now felt less self-pity and sadness, and more anger.

The door opened quickly yet carefully, and Rapunzel stepped through, seeing the quivering form of Elsa as muffled escaped her.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. There was no response. Elsa did not even look up. "Oh, Elsa."

Rapunzel rushed over to Elsa and held her close, to which the queen replied by leaning against her. They remained this way for a few minutes before Elsa quieted and raised her head.

"I have to go," she said weakly.

"Elsa, you're in no condition to go out."

"I don't care!" she yelled in protest. "Every moment I spend in here, my people trust me less. I have to be strong. I don't have a choice. I'm a queen, damn it!"

Rapunzel was surprised by her swearing, but knew what the best response would be. "But you're still a human, Elsa."

Elsa paused. "Am I?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What do you think, Rapunzel?! What I did last night was not human. My powers are _not_ human. No human can conjure ice from nothing in any form they want! No human can will creatures of snow to life! I am no human, Rapunzel! Gods only know what I am, or how I am, but I assure you I am anything but a human!" Her bloodshot eyes were filled with rage and despair, and she breathed heavily as she finished.

Rapunzel sighed, lowering her gaze. "I know how you feel, Elsa."

"No, you don't!" Elsa stood up, glaring down at the princess, who looked up at her with fear. "I know about the powers you had, Rapunzel. I know about your hair. You could _heal._ Heal! All I can do is destroy. And kill. Ice doesn't bring life, like the sun. It saps it; freezes, suffocates, and destroys everything it touches."

Rapunzel stood up, and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I guess you're right."

"About what?"

"I don't know how you feel, as much as I hate to admit it. When I still had my hair, my powers, I didn't fully understand it." She moved to the bed and sat down. "I read all the books I could on magic anomalies and found hardly anything like it. I only figured out what it meant after Eugene and I found my parents."

"A flower, right?"

"Yeah. A magic flower that they say fell from the sun. They ground it up into some sort of herbal tea and gave it to my mom so she would survive giving birth to me. Neither of us would be here without it. Somehow, it gave me my powers, which I lost just over a year ago. I'm now as normal as everyone else. So, you're right. I don't know how this feels for you."

Elsa, arms crossed, looked off to her side, focusing on nothing in particular. "At least you're honest about it," she mumbled.

"That's not my point." Rapunzel patted the spot beside her on the bed, beckoning Elsa, who slowly complied. When she sat down, Rapunzel put an arm around the queen, who still refused to look her in the eye. "Wherever your powers came from, I know that it wasn't some sort of cruel joke by the gods, or whatever you might think it is. We can't decide the circumstances of our life, Elsa." The younger princess put a hand on Elsa's trembling shoulder. "All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you. At least, that's what my dad tells me," Rapunzel smiled. Elsa let a small grin sneak to her face, and wiped away a lone tear. "You have the potential to do so much, more than literally anyone else in any of the lands. It's up to you to decide what that will be."

With her eyes closed, Elsa smiled faintly.

"Thank you," she said. "You really do have a gift for helping people, you know?"

"Oh, stop, you'll make me blush," Rapunzel teased.

Elsa looked to the door. "I'm hungry," she deadpanned weakly.

"Whatever you want, I can whip it up for you," said Rapunzel jovially.

"Something with chocolate, if you can."

Rapunzel raspberried. "Please, of course I can! I'll make you the best brownies you've ever eaten!"

"Well, then you've got quite the bar to hit."

"And I definitely will!"

With that, they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

For the next week, life seemed to go smoothly. The public was surprisingly accepting of their queen, though the Coronans helped with their perception of Elsa. Not all were so compassionate toward Elsa's plight, but they seemed to be in a relatively small minority. The queen and her two family members grew close to their visitors, to the point that they all ended up acting almost like a proper family, gathered for a reunion. This returns us to where we left off, with Queen Elsa emerging from an other-worldly attack on her city to her saviors, who seemed to her just as other-worldly as the wraiths that had just been defeated.

* * *

The crowd was abuzz as the Normandy crew exited their flying magic craft, all carrying crates of supplies. Other crew members began distributing the food and medicine, and medical staff were tending to as many of the wounded as they could. Soon, all able-bodied men, women, and children began pitching in to help. Elsa had not seen this level of selfless cooperation in her people since after her return. Whoever these space people were, they at the very least seemed to be good folk. The queen found this somewhat relieving.

Caedmon then said, "Young Admiral, your crew is doing a fine job for these people. Are those from your world always so caring for strangers?"

"I wish, Your Highness," said Shepard. "Back home, there doesn't seem to be many people who would help out the needy on their own. Our world, as you've probably guessed, is pretty different from yours."

"I suspected as such. I was inclined to think that we humans had evolved some in your far-off future time."

Shepard looked off to his left. "I'm afraid that's not quite right, Your Highness."

"I see. Well," the king straightened his back and puffed out his chest, "there is no reason to dawdle any further. We must see to the people at once, then we shall speak, Admiral."

"Couldn't agree more, sir."

For the next hour, locals and those from the Normandy saw to the wounded, with many of them being brought into the castle's courtyards to be seen to by the healers. Elsa stood at the end of a long row of makeshift tents that housed the wounded and sick, with six other rows going up and down the courtyard placed side-by-side of each other. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in purple and orange. The moans of cries of her people echoed through the hall. In her relatively short life, Elsa had never been forced to see much pain. Aerendell was a peaceful place. Even during Hans' attempted coup, few had been hurt. This was not peace. Looking over her people, her family standing beside her, Elsa began to feel sick.

She swore under her breath. "I'm a queen," she whispered to herself. " _Their_ queen. I must be stronger than this. For their sake."

"Elsa?" Anna said abruptly. "Are you alright? You look a bit, uh… off."

"I'm fine," Elsa snapped back. "Just a bit tired is all."

"Among other things, obviously," her sister said.

"Whatever those things may be, they do not concern you, Anna. Honestly," she looked her in the eye with a cold stare, "can't you please focus on what's important for once?" Elsa's eyes were wide and dark, and not just from her apparent exhaustion. Anna took a step back, raising her hands.

"Elsa, I didn't mean anything by it, really." She sounded more scared than she had intended. This only worsened Elsa's mood.

The queen pulled her gaze back to her people, feeling herself about to snap. That would not be the ideal display for her subjects. "Gods," she said, "I'm going mad."

"Oh, you're not going mad!" Anna quickly perked up so as to try and keep this day from getting any worse for her sister, or anyone around them. "You just need to relax a bit. Take a break, you know?"

"Anna!" Elsa glared at her, seemingly disgusted by the notion. "I can't just 'take a break'! I'm responsible for these people. I have to see this through to the end. I can't just up and leave them to be treated and pampered while they are suffering without a home or clean clothing, or anything that they should have."

Anna crossed her arms. "But do you think that they would want you to run yourself into the ground right now? You won't be much good to them if you can't even stay on your feet."

"I'm aware, and that's not going to happen. I have to stay here with them, and I'm going to. My mind is made, Anna, and nothing you can say will change it. I'll stay with my subjects as long as I'm able; maybe longer than that."

"Gods above," Anna said, "you're impossible, Elsa. Downright impossible!" She turned from her sister and looked back at the refugees. "Have it your way, I guess. You are the queen," she said with over-exaggerated hand motions, "and you make the decisions."

"Oh, come off it, Anna."

"No, I will not 'come off it'! What happened today was horrible, and unimaginable, and terrible, and tons of other words I could use to describe it, but I'm still looking out for you, Elsa. I'm not ever gonna let you over-exert yourself, especially not now." She began walking away, but turned back after a couple steps. "If I see you over-doing it, and you're not taking a much-needed break, I will make you do so." Her voice was dark. Very dark. "That's a loving promise and caring threat, Elsa. I care about you too much to do anything else." She walked away, leaving Elsa alone.

The queen let out a long sigh, and looked up into the ornately painted and crafted wooden ceiling, depicting images of brave warriors, fair maidens, and proud kings and queens. She reflected on what happened earlier that day, and what it would mean for herself and her people.

"There's not much I can do," she said to herself, "for them right now. It would be best to let the healers do their work. I should, however, speak to our visitors." Elsa grimaced. "And now, I've resorted to talking to myself," she remarked. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Later, after the great clock in the town square, which remarkably had not been destroyed in the attack, struck eleven at night, it was decided by both the Aerendell workers and the Normandy crew that all had been done that night which could be done, and they would leave the citizens and workers to get some sleep. Elsa, who had managed to stay awake the whole time to help out as much as she could, decided that this would be the best opportunity to get some time with the Admiral, her exhaustion be damned. Luckily, he was still up and about, and he agreed to speak with her when she approached him. Elsa sought out Caedmon as well, and the three of them went to her royal quarters.

They exchanged pleasantries, then got down to business.

Shepard sat down in a chair, which proved to be one of the most comfortable he had ever sat in, and sighed as he finally was able to relax for a moment. Caedmon sat in a chair beside him, but Elsa stayed standing, now looking both exhausted and stressed.

"Admiral," she began, "I am glad we can finally speak privately. Judging by your crew and what I and others have overheard them say, you seem to have quite the great amount of wonderous tales to tell. I recall something about giant insect-like machines descending form the sky."

"They were called Reapers, Your Highness. I'll admit, that's quite the story."

"I'll have to hear it someday. But now, we must get down to at least some business before we retire."

"Gods, Elsa," Caedmon said with a grin, "must you be so formal? The town is quiet, the waxing moon hangs in the sky, and all is peaceful right now. You can relax, at least for a bit. Forgive me for being so frank, but you look like you got trampled by a horse, and I say that because I, and many, many others care about you."

"I've already heard this speech, Caedmon."

"Well, then you shall hear it again." Shepard watched quietly from his chair, trying not to doze off. "I have heard from Anna and Kristoff, and seen enough for myself in this last week, that you run yourself ragged every day to maintain order in your kingdom. Now, I'm not saying that you mustn't be vigilant in your rule, but you seem to allow yourself little time to breathe. A queen must learn to balance her work and leisure, not wholly sacrifice one for the other."

"Is this truly necessary to the matter at hand, Caedmon?" Elsa retorted.

"Fine, then I shall be more direct. Take a seat and talk to the two of us like people, not those aristocratic fuddy duddies in your court. King's orders."

"Hmmph," went Elsa, and she pulled up another chair.

"Now that that's settled," said the King, "we can finally speak. Shepard, isn't it?"

"It is." Shepard rubbed his increasingly heavy eyes.

"I, and Elsa here, I am certain, would like to know just who you are and how you came here. It is not that we don't trust you, but we can't be anything else but concerned over the day's…events."

"I understand, sir."

"Caedmon, if you please."

"Right. Caedmon." Shepard forced himself to sit forward in his seat. "Well," he began, clearing his throat, "I'm John Shepard, Admiral of the Systems Alliance of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Milky Way Galaxy?" Elsa asked.

"You don't know what that is?"

"I can't say we do."

"Oh. Well, it's the large cluster of billions of stars and planets that we inhabit. Not long ago, we found a way to travel between each star system to explore all of the galaxy: Mass Relays; giant alien machines that harness dark energy and what we call 'Element Zero' or 'EeZo' to make ships travel faster than light between star clusters."

Elsa and Caedmon shared dumbfounded and perplexed expressions.

Shepard coughed awkwardly. "Um, it's all pretty cool. Especially when you see it in action."

"Sounds like nothing short of magic," said Caedmon. "Are you sure your world is not simply filled with sorcerers?"

"Well, I guess you some of us are like that. Biotics, which is kind of like our version of magic, can let those who can use it levitate and throw objects with their mind, teleport, and lots of other stuff. They actually use 'EeZo' to pull it off in a similar way to the Mass Relays. It's pretty spectacular to actually see it."

"Sounds amazing," Elsa said wistfully.

"Yeah, it really is."

They continued to chat in a similar manner for an hour, with Elsa and Caedmon becoming enraptured by Shepard's almost breathless explanation of the inter-political situations and natural wonders of the beautiful universe that we have spent far too bloody long analyzing throughout this fucking brick of a fanfiction, so we're just going to fastforward to the point in this scene where the plot actually advances, if you don't mind. We cool? We cool. On with the show then.

"Ahem," begins the author.

"Wow," Elsa said, completely flaborghasted, "that's…all incredible."

"Why, thank you, Your Highness," said Shepard. "Did you both follow all that okay? I know you're not exactly used to all this techno-babble that I've been spewing."

"It is…alien sounding," Caedmon replied slowly, "but I believe I could follow at least a fourth of it." The king laughed in good nature. "It all sounds like something out of some old coot's fairy tale, right before he sent off to a bloody institution."

Shepard smiled, something he had been doing all night. "I thought it would sound crazy, Caedmon, but it's all true, I swear."

"I believe you, Admiral. After all, your Normandy is right outside, is it not? Gods above, aliens, space travel, living machines that bring fire down on all the living? I have seen war in my time, Shepard, but nothing like what you described."

"I had hoped so."

"In this world, men fight against men in fields and forts, meeting on the field of honor, and looking their brother in the eye when they bring their sword down upon them. In your world, they fight from a distance; they needn't take a spray of blood to the face, or worry about a skilled riposte from their foe. Forgive me if that does not sit well with my principles."

"I don't blame you, Caedmon. I've seen tons of war, and every day I wish that I could just wake up in my own bed with my fiance, actually live a normal life, you know?"

"I do know," said Caedmon, solemnly. Elsa continued to watch the men speak, utterly interested in their conversation. She had a habit of only speaking when she felt she needed to, and this provided with many opportunities to listen and learn.

"But, as I said, my friends and I just keep getting pulled back into the thick of things, all because of our fame. Everyone sees us as heroes, and that's the one thing keeping us tagged and collared."

"It is a rare thing outside of storybooks for great knights to truly enjoy peacetimes, Admiral. The same goes for royalty," he briefly looked at Elsa, but he couldn't tell if he noticed or not due to her gaze no longer focusing solely on either of the men. "But that is not to say that I condone the actions that have been taken against you or your friends. I only hope that you will be able to live with your Miranda as you both see fit."

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot."

"Even when one cannot take action against the circumstances of life," Caedmon continued, "a kind word can sometimes go a long way, even helping us figure out what we need to do in the present or future."

Shepard bowed his head with a smile in thanks for the anecdote, but Elsa's reaction was more internal. Whether it was due to her exhaustion or still shaky emotional state, she did not know, but what the king said struck a chord with the young queen.

"That's very wise, Caedmon," Elsa said.

"I'm aware, my dear. It is why I say it." He smiled at Elsa, and then turned his attention to Shepard. "Admiral, this chat has been very enjoyable, but I feel we must wrap things up with one final subject: what are we going to do about these wraiths?"

"I'm not sure yet, Your Majesty, but we're working on it. We've already decided to investigate their crashed ship to try and find out what they are. My crew and I are going to get on that tomorrow."

"Well, sounds like you'll have a full day then. Perhaps a bit of rest will help prepare you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. That goes for you as well, Elsa. We all need some rest."

The queen had no objections or arguments. "Alright," she said. "Shepard, it's been a pleasure tonight."

"Likewise, Your Highness." They quickly shook each other's hands, and said their dues. Shepard left Elsa's chambers, leaving the two monarchs alone.

Caedmon let out a yawn. "Well, I guess I shall be going myself. Get some rest, Elsa. And if you need a bit of extra sleep tomorrow morning, I can handle royal duties that might need attending to."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly put you out like that," she quickly objected.

"Nonsense. You are strong, Elsa. Extremely strong, but you are not invincible. Rest, and face the day anew. Understand?"

Elsa sighed. "I do, yes."

"Excellent." The king straightened his collar. "Well, I'll be going now; my blasted eyes can hardly stay open. Good night, Elsa. Pleasant dreams to you."

"Good night, Caedmon…and thank you. For everything."

"It is my pleasure, child." He opened the door and quietly left.

Elsa wasted no time in throwing off her clothes, not even bothering to put on a nightgown. She kept her undergarments on, and crawled into her bed. She did not even have the strength nor will to ruminate on the day's events any further, and was peacefully asleep minutes later.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dawn lay bare next to her light brown, spiky haired lover, short for breath and dazing. Even though it had been only a couple days since she had lain in a proper bed, it felt to her like months had passed since their excursion to the Citadel. Gary felt similarly as he stared into the ceiling atop a feather bed in a considerably sized guest room so generously provided by the ice queen herself. He was tired, and not just because it was late at night and he had had a very long day. He and Dawn had made love only three times prior, but their last had been almost two months ago. They had finally been able to satisfy their desire and hunger for each other, and they felt content.

"I missed this," Gary said, still staring upwards. "I missed you, Dawn."

"I missed you more," Dawn replied slowly. "We've barely gotten a break since Shepard and his crew came to Pallet, and I think that made this all the more enjoyable."

"Because of the anticipation?"

"That, and because of the stress." She sat up in bed; Gary watched her every slow, sensual move. The blunette turned her bare back to him, and stepped out of bed to find her nightgown, which had long since been discarded. As she picked it up, slowly bending over, she said, "Everything we ever thought about the universe is changing again. We've been to two different dimensions in two weeks, Gary. It's definitely amazing to me, but that amazement came at the cost of seeing so much violence and death." She pulled her white nightgown over her head, and crawled back into bed under Gary's arm. "I can't help but wonder what home is like right now. How did everyone react to the Reaper, and to what degree? And what if there are more of them out there? We had a hard-enough time taking down one."

Gary tenderly kissed her forehead. "Yeah, we did. But now, we've got Shepard, the crew, and it seems that everyone on the Citadel wanted to prevent those things from wreaking more havoc just as much as we do. Also, Ash now has the power of god on his side. I think we're gonna be okay, Dawn."

"You're always so confident," she giggled girlishly.

"It's one of the reasons you love me."

"It is, Oak. It is."

Soon after, Dawn fell asleep, and Gary felt his eyelids grow heavy. It had been a very long day, and he was ready and eager for a night of rest.

 **Hours pass, and it is a new day…**

The time was only 5:38, but the Normandy crew was already hard at work preparing for their next mission: investigate the downed vessel. Tali had already volunteered to go with Shepard, as did Miranda, claiming that she was clamoring for some field work. Shepard, however, was reluctant to go out so quickly. He had said that James Vega was deserving of a memorial service as soon as everyone was able to attend, with Miranda telling him that there would be more time to do so once their mission was complete. Reluctantly, Shepard suited up for the investigation, and the shuttle made its way toward the sea.

"EDI," Shepard said as he was standing in the KODIAK, "have you got any new information on the ship? What can we expect to find down there?"

"Somehow," came the voice of EDI, "I knew you were going to ask me that."

"Is it so bad that I'd like to have an idea of what we're up against?"

"Is it so difficult to ask me about the mission before you leave?" There was an awkward pause. "That was a joke," EDI said dryly.

"Right," Shepard remarked in the same way.

"I'm afraid I was not able to ascertain much information, Shepard. The construction of the ship is completely alien to all my databases. I'm sorry, guys. Looks like you're on your own for this one."

This made Shepard feel less confident.

"Thanks anyway, EDI. Keep a close track on us while we're in there. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Of course, Admiral."

There was a long pause. Tali shifted uncomfortably in her seat before breaking the silence.

"Shepard, you know that James did not… um, pass with any regrets. He went out a hero. It was the only way a man like him could have gone out."

"I know, Tali." Shepard didn't look at her when he spoke.

"We all know you don't like losing people under your command," the Quarian continued. "It's one of your best qualities, honestly. James admired that too. I'm sure he was proud of what he had done with all of us."

Shepard let a smile set on his face. "Thanks, Tali. I kind of needed that."

"I knew that. It's why I said it," she said pleasantly.

"Tali's right, John," Miranda added. "I'm not the best at emotional support, but I'm positive that Tali was correct on all accounts. James was a good soldier, and a good friend. He died with dignity. And you know that he wouldn't want any of us, much less you, John, to get so caught up in mourning him that we don't perform well on our mission."

"Yeah. He'd have lost his mind over that."

"Indeed." Miranda stood up from her seat and put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "We'll pay our respects. I promise. But we need to focus right now, Shepard. Can you do that?"

"I can," he responded resolutely.

"Good. We're about there now."

The KODIAK shuttle glided smoothly over the azure sea of Aerendell, and came upon the wreck of the large alien ship, colored like obsidian and still releasing smoke from multiple breaches in its ghastly hull. To Shepard, the ship almost reminded him of a Reaper. But where Reapers had a certain grace to their design, this looked completely savage, not as if the race that built it had been godlike sentient machines, but as if it were built by wholly evil warriors who only wanted to appear as such.

"That is one scary looking feat of engineering," Tali remarked. "I'd be impressed if hadn't tried to kill us."

"Well," Shepard replied, "you're gonna get a good chance to inspect all of it, Tali. I don't plan on leaving until we have at least some idea about what we're up against. Take us down, Ross," he said to the pilot.

"Aye, sir. Be careful down there. I'm getting some fist-hand readings of the interior now, and the whole thing is like a labyrinth. I'm sending the schematics back to EDI so she can keep track of your progress."

"Good work, Ross. Take us down." The shuttle quickly descended toward an opening in the ship's cargo bay, dropping Shepard and his companions in a large metal room that seemed to be almost the size of the Normandy itself. "Keep close, Ross. Just in case."

"Yes, sir," Ross replied over the comms.

"Right. Let's get moving, girls."

"Just like old times," Miranda said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Tali said, "but it is a bit like when we would take the MAKO out for away missions on different planets. I, for one, actually enjoyed that."

"At least you had fun with it," Shepard said nonchalantly.

"I did, in fact."

Making their way through the cargo hold, the team came across many destroyed alien ships and corpses strewn about. Scorch marks covered the steel gray floors and walls, and dried green blood was strewn about, making the hold look like a splatter painting.

"Wow," Miranda remarked, placing a hand on her pistol without thinking about it, "this cargo hold alone could help us understand these aliens better. All this tech could be used to find out at least a little about what they are, or where they came from."

"Possibly," said Tali, picking up a piece of gear that seemed to be some sort of communications device, "but this technology is completely alien. I don't know of anything like it, so it will most likely take extensive research to crack it."

"Well, grab what you can and we'll head toward-" A beeping noise interrupted the Admiral. Shepard and Miranda looked back at where the sound was coming from, and it originated from the communications device Tali was holding.

"Um," she said awkwardly, "I didn't touch anything, I swear!" The device continued to beep, and a blue prompt with strange sigils appeared on the screen. "Should I press it?"

Shepard glanced at Miranda, both appearing worried. "Well, we're not probably going to get a better chance at finding some information than this," Shepard said. "See what it is, Tali."

Tali gulped, and Miranda tensed up. "Here goes nothing."

Tali pressed the prompt on the touch screen, and the screen went black. A buzzing, droning noise emanated from the small tablet. Shepard and Miranda gathered behind Tali to inspect the screen. Nothing happened.

"Well," Miranda exhaled, "that was disappointing." Suddenly, the screen glowed a strange blue and began to vibrate violently; the droning sound growing louder.

"I really hate it when you say things like that," Shepard remarked.

"Sorry," Miranda said quickly, still watching the screen.

The device continued to vibrate until it suddenly went eerily quiet, leaving only the darkened image of a large humanoid being on the screen. The trio gasped in unison.

"Hello," the figure said in a gravelly, unsettling voice that only barely registered as human. His inflections were long and drawn out, almost snake-like. Shepard and company looked to each other, not wholly sure of what to do next.

"Um, hi?" Tali said hesitantly.

"I must say," the figure continued, "it has been a pleasure watching you three traipse around that small portion of one of our ships, unable to begin to comprehend what you are perceiving. But such has been your entire experience with us, hasn't it? Would you not agree, Admiral John Shepard of the Alliance?"

Another gasp came from Tali, and Miranda's eyes widened. Shepard only glared into the screen. "How do you know me?" he asked, unware that he had adopted his famous "angry face". "And how do you know our language?"

"In light of all you have witnessed on your little adventure, these things surprise you, Admiral? It is honestly rather quaint."

"Cut the horseshit!" Miranda shouted. "Tell us who you are and how you know about us!"

"My, my, Ms. Lawson, there is no need for such harsh language, especially from such a lovely lady. It is not becoming of you, and you will not be able to intimidate me with such menial fear tactics, believe me."

"I don't like this, guys," Tali remarked.

"I did not expect you to, Tali Zorah." Tali's eyes grew wider behind her visor. "Now, I know you have a million questions right now, and I assure you, all will be answered in time."

"Great," Miranda butted in, "it's gonna be one of those extremely vague villain plans. So, where can we meet up to vaporize you like we did with your friends here?"

The figure laughed in a low, dark tone befitting of a gothic film villain. "Oh, Ms. Lawson, there is no need. I, in fact, will come to you."

"What are you talking about?" Tali asked, becoming perturbed with the person's aloof attitude.

"Exactly what I said: I'm coming to you. It won't be long now, actually."

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Shepard. "Why tell us that you're coming here if you want to destroy us?"

"Because, Admiral, I want you to have a chance to prepare."

Shepard and his friends were only becoming more confused and agitated. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to muster all the strength you can in that little backwards hamlet of a world you're currently in, and prepare for glorious battle. This shall be the first phase in our coming war. I have been watching you for a long time, Admiral, and I must say that I am very impressed. You, or rather, this version of you, managed to accomplish what a million million other versions of yourself could not. You destroyed the Reapers and lived the tale, and that is a magnimonious accomplishment, Admiral. You have ascended beyond the level of any other version of you, and that makes you and your companions very interesting to us."

Shepard forcefully grabbed the tablet from Tali's hand. "How do you know all this?" he nearly shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Patience, Admiral. Patience. Have you no sense of theatrics? Do you not have a taste for reveling in the overwhelming weight of the drama of war? The rising tension as your fate and that of those around you hangs by a thread? A thread that at any moment can be cut by the Fates fickle blades? Patience, Admiral. If you wish to know more, you will have to earn such a luxury on the field of battle."

"Come out from the shadows, you bastard!" Miranda shouted. "Look us in the eyes, unless you're too much of a spineless coward!"

"See, Admiral? Your beloved understands. At least, in some capacity."

"Why you!" Miranda about punched the screen with her biotics.

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Shepard asked in a steely, threatening tone. "How do we know you're even real? You could be some V.I. with a sick sense of humor, for all we know."

"That's the thing, isn't it, Shepard?" the figure said. "You don't know, but are you willing to gamble the lives of all the people around you on the fact that you are not sure of what will happen next?" Shepard became crestfallen as the reality of this madman's speech came crashing down on him. "I did not think so. I will be watching you, Shepard, just as I have been since you destroyed the Reapers. And when the right time comes, which will not be long from now, I assure you, my army and I will arrive in that pathetic excuse for a world, and we shall truly test the metal of yourself and you allies. Prepare for a brutal trial by fire beyond anything you have ever experienced, Admiral! Bus before you go off to try and save the world, as you always do. Well, most of the time, at least, know this: you have not begun to understand the expanse of the universe. Your achievements may appear to rival that of the gods to your people, but we have seen, experienced, and know of so much more, that even the most advanced civilizations of your vast universe could not have even begun to comprehend the smallest fraction of our understanding. I am telling you all this so that you may have an idea of what you face." The smallest perception of a smile appeared on the figure's face, shrouded in shadow. "This conversation is being recorded, so you may use it as proof of what would otherwise be mad ravings. Feel free to use it as needed. Now, get going, Admiral. Time is running out, and I have long since grown impatient in anticipation for this glorious occasion. Until we meet again, Shepard. Good day, and good luck." The screen went black, quiet.

"What," Miranda asked, "…the hell… was that?"

Shepard's hands shook and his eyes narrowed in indignant rage. His teeth gritted as he stared down into the blank tablet. "I don't know, but someone just declared war on us."

"Wonderful!" Tali exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. "Absolutely fantastic! Keelah, as if we didn't have enough problems already. First, we find out the Reapers are still out there somewhere, then we're pulled back into the military against our wills by the Council. Then James dies, and now, we're on the brink of war with inter-dimensional whackjobs! Can this mission get any worse?"

An earsplitting creaking noise of metal grinding against metal rang throughout the cargo hold, and the black ground shifted abruptly under their feet.

"Tali," Shepard sneered, "what did I say about saying things like that!?"

"Sorry!"

Miranda pushed both of them in the back, shouting "Move!"

The cargo hold began to angle backward, meaning the ship was falling. The trio could see the view of the sky outside of the hold shifting, angling up towards the bright sun. Shepard, Miranda and Tali sprinted to the opening, fighting against the force of gravity pulling them toward the far wall.

"Ross," Shepard shouted into his earpiece, "we need an emergency evac now!"

"I see it, sir. On my way!"

The ship was tilting faster now. The sound of rushing water could be heard from the sea below; crates and fighters began sliding backwards along the floor, adding to the deafening cacophony of noise that assaulted the soldiers' ears. The trio slowly trudged up the growing incline, grabbing anything that was bolted the floor to aid them. Tali pushed ahead to the lead, with Shepard behind her, and Miranda next to him. A large crate flew by Shepard's head, with him barely managing to duck underneath it. "Damn!" he yelled. "That was too close."

"Where's Ross?" Miranda shouted above the chaos. "This thing is going to take us to the bottom of the ocean if we don't get out of here now!"

"You called, ma'am?" said the voice of Ross. "Get to the entrance and you can jump to the shuttle, but hurry! The ship's gonna go down any moment."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Tali said confidently. "Let's get the- Woah!" Tali exclaimed as the ship lurched. The Quarian lost her already unstable balance, and began sliding down the floor, screaming. " _Help!"_

"Tali!" Shepard shouted in fear. He tried to grab her extended hand, but missed and she slid past him, gaining speed and clamoring for anything she could grasp.

All of a sudden, Tali stopped dead, feeling something grasp her wrist firmly. She looked up to see the contorting face of Miranda peering down to her, holding on to Tali and a crate with all her above-human might. "Hold on, Tali!" she shouted, slowly pulling the Quarian behind her. Miranda grabbed both of Tali's hands and heaved her forward as the ship continued to tilt backward. They had almost reached the entrance. The sun was growing brighter.

"C'mon, guys!" Ross yelled. "You can do it! You've gotten out of tighter spots before!"

Shepard paused to let the girls catch up to him, now only a few yards from the entrance. They could hear the roar of the KODIAK's thrusters. Shepard helped Miranda support Tali as the trio ascended the final steps. Explosions sounded off behind them. Realizing that the fighters were about to blow, the group mustered all their might and sprinted uphill to the opening. They reached the edge and, with wild hollers of bravado, made a daring leap of faith out over the sapphire ocean water, and into the open hatch of the KODIAK.

Shepard and Tali had made a clean jump into the hatch, but Miranda barely missed, and dangled from the shuttle. Grunting and panting, she shouted "Help me!" She felt her fingers begin to slip as fatigue took hold. Her vision was filled with spots, and her arms screamed at her in pain. She felt her grip slipping beyond the point of no return, when two hands grabbed her arms. Tali and Shepard were above her, holding onto their comrade.

"Got you!" Tali exclaimed. The Admiral and the Quarian hoisted Miranda into the hatch, and they all lay back on the ground as the doors closed. Panting and wheezing, Tali laboriously remarked, "Consider us even, Miranda."

"Considered," Miranda said through heavy breaths.

"You both okay?" Shepard asked. Miranda and Tali responded with nothing more than thumbs up. Shepard laughed, then clutched his side in pain. "Please try not to make me laugh for a little while, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Tali wheezed.

"Second," Miranda said.

"Everyone good back there?" came Ross.

"We're fine, Ross," replied Shepard. "Just take us back to land. _Immediately."_

"You got it, sir."

The KODIAK veered back toward the mainland, and the giant alien ship sunk into the sea. The trio pulled themselves into seats, still exhausted from their adventure.

"What was that all about?" Tali asked. "Why did the ship just sink into the ocean? And how did that creep know we were there to begin with?"

"I have no idea," Shepard said, putting an arm around Miranda, who gently laid her head on his shoulder, "but we've got to get this message to the queen and the Normandy. I'd like to say that I think the guy was bluffing, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't. No one's that confident and _snarky_ without any cards in their hand."

Miranda added, "And they'd only act that snarky if they wanted everyone to know that they had a good hand. This guy is too antagonizing for us to take any sort of risk. We have to mobilize the armies of Aerendell our way."

"But isn't that wrong, at least in some way?" Tali inquired. "We'd be advancing their technology centuries in a single day! I know that these are desperate times, and all that, but doesn't that sound dangerous?"

Shepard stroked his chin in thought. "We don't have a choice, Tali," he said gravely. "I'm not about to let all these people get blown to hell over possible moral quandries." He breathed deeply, and looked out the window as if he would find more answers in the sky as it raced by, giving way to a long off mountain range. "We're going to prepare them for whatever comes next," he said stoutly.

"A war, John," Miranda added gravely. "Another war."

"Yes," said Shepard, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Another god damned war."

Elsa sat up in her bed and stretched, feeling her muscles relax as she woke up. For the first time in years, she knew she had overslept, and yet, she didn't care. She couldn't deny the blissful feeling of being refreshed after a long, sound night of sleep. With a spring in her step, and a song on her lips, she set about putting on some lounging clothes, all while humming a cheerful tune. Even her voice was feeling better, as she found herself using her full range.

When she was presentable, she walked to her large window and threw open the curtains, taking in the crisp morning sunlight. "A new day," Elsa said to herself, "and with a new day comes new strength." She peered down over her city. Most of the town looked abandoned, which immediately had her worried, spoiling her pleasant mood. "What is this?" she asked to the air. "Everyone should be helping to rebuild. Where is everyone?" It was then that the queen caught a glimpse of the front gates, and saw a large mob of angry townsfolk in some sort of heated argument. She could not make it out perfectly from the height of her room, but it appeared that there was even a fight breaking out among some of the citizens. Elsa put her hands on the side of her head and let out a very un-ladylike angry growling noise. She shouted to the air, as if towards the gods themselves, "Can I please just get one peaceful morning?! _Just one!"_

Fuming and sporting a terrifying scowl with deeply furrowed brows, Elsa stormed out of her bedroom and into the hall where she was immediately stopped by two handmaidens.

"Milady," said one of them, a tall blond with lines on her face characteristic of her middle age, "please, this is something you needn't concern yourself with at this time."

"Yes, milady," said the other, a shorter dirty blond not much older than Elsa. The maid put on a fake smile of reassurance which did not fool her queen in the slightest. "King Caedmon and Princess Anna have it all under control, Your Highness."

"Ladies," Elsa said, raising a hand to silence them, "just don't." The maids gawked at their queen, and then each other before bowing and moving out of the way. "Thank you," Elsa said as she walked away.

The ice queen, now heated with anger and irritation, began descending the many flights of stairs that led to the grand hall where many of the wounded were being held. She rushed past her servants, all scrambling to fix the mess that only she seemed to be unaware of, and then came upon the bannister seats overlooking the grand hall. The incessant shouting could be heard three floors away.

People were arguing all throughout the hall, some amongst their own families and friends. Mothers tried in vain to calm their screaming and frightened children. Brothers and sons tried to break up fights amongst their families. "It's a madhouse," Elsa said under her breath.

"Elsa!" came a soft woman's voice behind her, accompanied by a hand on the queen's shoulder. Elsa turned to see Eliza standing beside her, looking exhausted and afraid. "What are you doing down here?" she asked with intensity. "How long have you been down here? Are you alright, my dear?"

Eliza placed her other hand on Elsa's shoulder, but the younger woman batted both away, saying "Unhand me!" Eliza's look of surprise and hurt cut Elsa to the core, and she let out another vocalization of anger. "Sorry," she said with more snap than she had intended, "it's just… gods, _what is going on down there_!?"

"Some men," Eliza gazed out over the angry crowd, seemingly forgetting about Elsa's aggression, "we do not know who yet, started rousing the rabble against… well, against my family, your family, our Normandy heroes, and you, my dear."

"Of course," Elsa sneered at her subjects. That was not the reaction Eliza had expected. "This probably has something to do with the church, doesn't it?" she asked.

"That is what we believe, yes. Elsa," she tentatively placed a hand on the girl's back, "perhaps you should go back to your room. Let us sort this out, and we'll come get-"

" _Out of the question,"_ Elsa nearly growled. She stood up straight to look Eliza in the eyes, and found that she was actually marginally taller than the other queen, making her appear more imposing with a stare that could freeze flames. "I spent years cowering in my room waiting for someone else to solve the problems of _my_ kingdom, groveling in a corner while others pranced up and down my castle ruling my land for me. I have had enough of it," she hissed slowly, and turned to the stairs. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, you will follow me down there to help my people, or you will stay out of my way. Your choice."

Eliza's response got caught in her throat. She had never seen Elsa so defensive, or antagonistic. She was taken back, but understanding of the young woman's mentality. Everything she had said was true, and there was no way she could debate it. "I'll go with you," Eliza finally said. "You may not need help, but I'd rather be prepared to give you whatever you need than watch idly by as the situation gets out of hand." Eliza walked beside Elsa. "Come," she said regally. With back's straight and heads held high, the two queens descended the carved stone steps.

The roars of the roused rabble grew louder as they came to the floor. More people had begun fighting, wrestling and tossing each other around. Any who did not wish to be involved fled back to any tents which were not already occupied or toppled by the mob. _They have become like animals,_ Elsa thought. _Furious apes scrambling for attention._ "I will not allow this," she said aloud.

As the queens came upon the first set of tents, the refugees occupying the makeshift shelters looked on their ruler with awe and fear. Elsa carried herself unlike any time they had seen before: cold as death, confident as a warlord striding across the field of victory, and unshaken as the mountains to the east. She did not fully know the nature of the mob, but whatever it was, men and women on both sides slunk back at her presence, many bowing their heads in reverence and fear.

Elsa and Eliza came upon the full expanse of the hall. Murmurs of the queens' presence began to seep through the crowd like skulking, stealthy vipers. More people gradually took notice of the royal women, with some ceasing their squabbling, though most did not even register their presence.

"This ends now," Elsa said.

"Don't do anything brash, Elsa," whispered Eliza worriedly. "Handle this like a queen, not a…" her voice trailed off.

"Like a monster?" Elsa finished.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter," she snapped back. "I wasn't planning on it anyway." Elsa breathed deeply with eyes closed. She felt herself focus on the situation at hand, drowning out all of the world and retreating inwards. _I am the queen. I am_ their _queen. Whether they like it or not._ She exhaled slowly, and looked out to the mob, all inhibitions or doubts gone from her being. She had never felt more powerful. " _Enough!"_

The command rang out throughout the hall with a resounding echo, catching the ears of all present. The fighting immediately stopped. All eyes fell on Elsa, including that of Eliza, who gazed with mouth agape at the unbridled and unfettered display of power and dominance she had just witnessed. A great silence fell on the room, as if the world itself had stopped spinning.

Elsa began to walk forward, with Eliza almost tripping over herself to catch up as she snapped out of her trance. "We are not savages," Elsa cried out into the crowd with a commanding and resolute voice. "We are not a divided people! Whatever quarrels you may have with each other or with me shall be handled just so: with me! Do not bring others into problems they have no part of!" As she came to the end of the hall and out near the courtyard, all her subjects present hanged on every word their queen said. Caedmon, his children, Anna and Kristoff were all present trying to relieve the situation, but were just as well caught dumbfounded by Elsa's display.

Elsa breathed again. To her surprise, she did not feel her confidence begin to wane, as it so often did, but she felt it only swell in her, a warm pride billowing in her core that she could not help but release unto the world. "We survived an attack unlike anything we have ever seen or heard of before together. You huddled together around the fire I and my staff provided you in the wake of such a catastrophe. We have all lost loved ones and those we were close to, but we can only pull through and honor their lives they so tragically lost if _we_ are to band together as one nation, one _people!_ " Elsa was still not fully sure what she was doing, but it seemed to be working as many began to rise from their sitting positions or stand at attention.

The queen scanned the room, and her eyes found Geralt among the younger members of their visitors; the "trainers, as they had been called. They apparently had been trying to dissolve the conflict themselves, but with little results. Geralt and Elsa's gaze met, and the bodyguard gave the queen a slow nod of approval before she continued. "It is true that we have been in the midst of great political strife, but our problems are just that, _ours._ We now know that there is more to the universe than just ourselves, and that means that we can no longer allow petty squabbling to seize our attention, as forces beyond us are out there," she pointed to the horizon, "waiting to destroy us. Put aside the politics and arguments, I beg you! and help each other in this time of need!" Slowly but surely, cheering began to sound throughout the hall. Some scorned her speech, but they were drowned out by the cheers of those who agreed. A confident smile came to Elsa's face, and she looked to Eliza with it, who responded with a soft smile and nod of her own. Caedmon, his family, Elsa's family, and Geralt joined her side in victory without fighting.

"Spoke like a true queen," Caedmon said into Elsa's ear. "I am very proud of you, my dear."

"Thank you," was her only response.

The scene that followed consisted of families reconnecting, persistent agitators being sent away, and people genuinely helping one another. Heads bowed to the queen of Aerendell, and she stood tall and proud in the midst of her people. Crewmembers from the Normandy helped distribute more supplies, and for the next hour, it seemed that there was at least some peace in the tumultuous city.

When an hour of service and help had passed, the great vessel that carried the wraiths was seen sinking into the sea, and a shuttle appeared on the horizon minutes later. The blue KODIAK landed in the courtyard, and out walked Shepard, Miranda and Tali. Elsa and the other royals came out to address them.

"Admiral," Elsa greeted calmly, "is your investigation already done? I've been told you only left this morning."

"That's correct, Your Grace, and I'm sorry to be pushy, but I must speak with you all in private immediately."

"Sounds serious," Anna remarked.

"It is," Miranda responded for her fiance. "I'm afraid this is a matter of absolute importance. So, if it is not too much trouble, we would like an audience as soon as you are able, Your Highness. Right now, if possible."

"Of course. This way, please," Elsa gestured toward her castle.

"Your Majesty!" came a man's voice form the crowd. A guard in blue leather armor ran up to the group with a look of intensity on his face. "Milady," he said, "I deeply apologize for the interruption, but we have found the man who started the riot."

"Riot?" asked Shepard.

"Long story," Rapunzel replied.

"Who was this man?" Elsa inquired with no change in her expression. "Where is he now?"

"In chains, milady."

"Have him and any accomplices he may have brought before me after my meeting with the[JG1] Admiral," Elsa commanded darkly. "I want to hear his reasonings for all this myself."

"As you wish," the knight bowed and went on his way.

"Shepard," Elsa turned to address him, "shall we?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

When they were in one of Elsa's private chambers, Shepard brought the tablet out for all to see. "We found this on the alien carrier," he explained. "When we tried to use it, we… well, received a message."

"What sort of message?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"This sort, Your Highness." Shepard cued up the video message from their mysterious antagonist. Upon completion, everyone present stared at the tablet in terror, except for Miranda and Shepard, who only appeared more disheartened.

"By the gods," Caedmon finally said. "How can something like that exist?"

Miranda's normally perfect posture wavered slightly before she spoke. "We have seen many things in our time that should be unexplainable, Your Majesty, but even with all that has happened to us recently," she paused, her eyes growing dark, "we find this hard to believe."

"What are we going to do then?" Anna stammered, fear obvious on her face.

"The only thing we can do, Princess," Shepard replied. "Prepare for war."

 _Gods above,_ thought Elsa. _We're going to war._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The royal decree by Elsa had gone out shortly after her meeting with Shepard. Confidently, the silver blond queen strode out to address her people and explained what had happened. For further proof, the Normandy projected the video message onto the castle wall for all to see. She called all throughout her city and beyond to war. With technology provided by those on the Normandy and the resolve of her hearty hardened people, Aerendell would go to a war unlike any they had ever imagined. Training would begin the next day, but Elsa had other matters to attend to first.

The dungeon was dank, dark and reeked of piss and rotting food. It was rarely used, as crime was infrequent in the land of ice and mountains, and so was not kept regularly. Elsa, sporting a flowing dark blue cloak over her robes, walked down into the dark tunnels of the prison just off the castle grounds. She had only imprisoned eight people since her ascendance to the throne, but had never performed an interrogation. She was tired, worried and angry over the day's proceedings. The queen was aware that she was likely not in the best state of mind for such an ordeal but decided against leaving this matter to the guards. This was personal. Her sister had nearly been killed by these men and women, and now they try to sow discourse among the populace in the wake of the most catastrophic attack on their land in history. Elsa was determined to finish this business herself, to look her adversary in the eye and assert her strength on the throne.

Elsa came upon two guards on the outside of banded wooden door, staring straight ahead with no expression. "Open the door," she commanded. The guard on her right opened the wooden door, revealing a short man with messy black hair that framed a round face rife with scruff. He wore plain leather clothing on his straight and pudgy body and his hands were chained in shackles. The man's gaze quickly fell upon the dark, tall woman, letting Elsa see his large blue eyes and scowling, antagonizing grin. Three guards were behind the prisoner who stood at attention when she entered the dark stone chamber. "Leave us," she said to the guards without looking at them. They obeyed and she closed the door behind them. Looking at the presence brought about a searing hot rage boil in her belly and rising to her head, making it sing in anger.

"Well, well, well," said the prisoner. "The illustrious Queen in the Mountains visits little humble me in my little humble cell. I am greatly honored, Your Worshipful grace," the man bowed his head over the table. Elsa strutted over to the chair opposite the prisoner with silent steps and sat down, staring into his eyes. "Oh, I can already tell we're going to have so much fun."

"Who are you?" asked Elsa with little inflection, her hands folded in front of her.

"Ramsay, milady. Ramsay Edeis, at your service."

"What brought you to try and rile the refugees? What did you think you would gain from a stunt like that?"

"A lack of trust in your rule, milady."

"Do not call me that." Elsa was becoming more angry, and it showed on her face. Her brow furrowed and her large eyes narrowed while her head tilted downward, giving her a more intense expression.

"Why not? Don't you want us to respect you?"

"I want to you to tell me who your group is and what they seek to accomplish."

"Isn't that already obvious?" Ramsay asked, leaning forward in his seat, his grin growing wider to show his yellow, cracked teeth. "We want you off your throne because you are an affront to the gods and their nature they created. You are nothing more than a monster, _milady._ " His voice was filled with poisonous spite, causing Elsa to seethe even more. "You are a baseborn beast! A bastard of magic and man. Your blood and that of your sister is tainted by the womb of a woman who used black magic to imbue her firstborn with unholy power, and now that unholy offspring rules our land and sits on our throne? No! I and many others do not accept that!" Elsa's grip on her chair became so tight that her knuckles turned white and her fingers almost bled. "We demand a rightful, sanctified ruler! One who is reverent to the gods and will provide us with holy line of successors. We demand a new king!"

Elsa slammed her fists into the table so hard it caused the wood to shake. "I have had enough!" she cried out, standing to her feet. She peered down onto Ramsay with a blazing, furious anger. "Tell me, who is this 'we'? Where is your leader!? You will tell me!"

"So you can snuff us out for having an opinion on who should rule the kingdom? That's not very fair of you!"

"So I can snuff you out for attempting to assassinate myself and my sister! For trying to rouse the people against my family!"

"There is nothing you can do!" Ramsay snapped back. "We have already sown the seeds of contempt for your miserable family throughout the hold. They are coming!" Ramsay chuckled darkly, sitting back in his seat. Elsa's hand groped for something she could not quite place. She could almost swear that she felt the pommel of a dagger in her hand. "They are coming, Elsa," Ramsay said again. "They will break down your gates and walls when you are at your weakest, and finally sanctify our nation! They are—"

"That's it!" Elsa cut him off. She did not know how she had not noticed conjuring the shimmering blue ice dagger she now held in her hand, but she did not care. The only thing that mattered was that the blade, emanating a cold so intense it burned Ramsay's skin, was now at her prisoner's throat, and it had gotten the insolent welp as she saw him to shut up. Elsa glared into his eyes, now full of fear. "Give me a name, or I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a _rock troll."_ Ramsay recoiled at the threat, falling silent as he felt a scream catch in his throat. "Who is your leader!?" she asked again, nearly bursting with anger. Again, he did not answer. She dug the edge of the blade deeper into the skin of Ramsay's throat, causing him to wail in pain from the smoldering cold. " _TELL MEEEE!"_

"Raegar!" Ramsay wailed. "They call him Raegar!"

"What else?!" Ramsay cried out in pain and fear, begging her to stop. Elsa did pull back slightly, only now examining what she was doing.

" _Monster!_ " Ramsay cried. "Vile monster!"

 _Monster…_ She was doing it again, using her powers for horrible means. _I cannot do this again!_ "Shut up!" she shouted, flinging her dagger across the room. It hit the far wall and shattered into tiny particles that disappeared into the air. Elsa leaned against the chair, breathing heavily and staring into nothing.

Ramsay let out a dark, low laugh, ignoring the steady stream of blood seeping out of his neck. "So, you can dish it out," he jeered, "but you can't take it? And you think you're fit to be our queen? No wonder so many laugh at you as you parade around the throne room like a child who just found their father's sword. That power is intoxicating, is it not?"

"Shut up," the queen said weekly, almost whispering.

"You know I'm right, Elsa. In your heart, you know that your nothing more than a vile monster conjured by a witch."

"Guards!" Elsa called out. Immediately, the three guards rushed in at the behest of their queen. "Take this man to a cell so deep into the dungeons that I never see him again."

The guards unshackled Ramsay and forced him to his feet. "Order them around like puppets while you can, Elsa!" he cackled. "You won't be able to for long! We'll have you soon!" He was dragged off down the halls screaming with laughter, leaving Elsa in the cell.

She regained as much composure as she could before leaving. The guards on duty kept from asking questions. When she came to the entrance to the dungeon, Geralt was waiting for her, still clad in his typical hardened leather jacket.

"You really should've gotten some rest and let me handle this," the pale knight said. Elsa did not reply. "Shall we be going, milady?" he asked her.

"Yes," was all she responded with. Elsa's head hanged low as Geralt walked with her across the field that separated the castle from the dungeon. A path back to the castle came up ahead that led to a large garden of flowers, fruits and vegetables. Elsa opened the glass door, feeling the humid air warm her cold skin. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"Would you answer if I asked?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Elsa stepped inside, and Geralt closed the door behind them.

"Well, at least I already know what happened then."

"What do you mean?"

Geralt motioned for her to follow him though the garden. Pots of exotic flowers and plants hung from the ceiling and lined the floors along the path, giving a strong earthy aroma. "I could hear that prickless git cry and wail all the way upstairs, Your Majesty. Sounded like you did a number on him."

"Not quite, but I threatened to."

"Yes, yes, I heard. 'I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a rock troll'," Geralt repeated. "Classy."

"I don't need this from you right now, Geralt."

"No, you don't. But you do need some counseling." They came upon a carved wood bench, which Geralt sat down on. "Come. You need a moment's rest, Your Grace." Wordlessly, Elsa sat down, not bothering to look at her bodyguard. "He called you a monster, yes? Baseborn, and spat on your mother's name."

"You heard him."

"I did. I also heard you roar with rage like a lioness." Elsa's patience was wearing thin. "Elsa, tell me, what happened today?"

"A riot."

"Is that all?"

"A terrible interrogation."

"Gods, you are stubborn with these things." Geralt pulled out a flask of ale and took a quick drink from it. "Did you already forget that you quelled said riot using only your words? I didn't see any displays of magic, and neither did anyone else. It was your words and the people's respect for you that saved them from tearing themselves apart."

"But not all trust me yet, Geralt. There was plenty of people who wanted to keep fighting, rioting. And now Ramsay, that bastard, told me that some upstart called Raegar is planning to wage a coup for my throne."

"I heard that as well. And what do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know," Elsa said on the verge of tears. "Maybe I'll have you put together a battalion or special guard or something to keep watch while everyone else prepares for war. Geralt, for the gods' sakes! We can't have this right now!" The queen's pale cheeks grew red and single, cold tears started to fall in isolated rivulets down her soft face. "Horrors from beyond time and space are descending upon us and a bunch of zealots want to kick me and my sister out of our family's castle." Geralt saw her anxiety begin to take hold and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but Elsa shirked it off and shot to her feet.

"No, Geralt!" she said. "This is not a matter of moral support or counseling, at least not like this. What I need is a war council, not some sit down over my personal thoughts!"

"And what then!?" Geralt snapped, standing up and towering over his queen. "What will you do when it becomes too much? 'Conceal, don't feel', is that it? Just bury everything inside you to deal with later. Well, with all due respect, Your Majesty, this time, there may just not be a later." His words hit the young queen like an avalanche. She recoiled back with an expression that showed an inexplicable mess of fear and confusion. "I'm only saying this to try and help you… because I care about you, milady, as does so many others. We will try our absolute best to succeed, but we need you at your best to lead us. Please," Geralt asked with a tenderness Elsa did not know he had, "don't shut us all out again. We need you, Elsa."

Elsa's mind was muddled, clouded, and chaotic as a thousand thoughts rushed through with little discernible rhyme or reason. She felt her hands begin to shake with what she knew to be either anxiety or anger, though she could not tell which was trying to overtake her. Elsa was sucked into a memory of her running away when things like this happened before. It had been her default response. _Retreat,_ she thought. _Just go._

Elsa turned to the door headed back to her castle, saying, "I will see you tomorrow, Geralt," without looking at her bodyguard. "Don't try to follow me."

"Milady, please."

"That's an order," she cut him off. With that, she walked away into the cool night air, leaving Geralt alone in the garden.

"Shit," Geralt swore. "She's got walls around her like a treasury." The knight did not care that he was talking to himself. Geralt sat back down on the chair, taking another drink. "Agnar, Udina, if only you could see your girl now. Don't be mad at her. She doesn't know." Geralt sat there for a while longer watching the moon float across the sky. He knew a night this quiet would become a rarity soon.

Off in the distance, a choir from the cathedral sang a hymn on a street corner. It was an old hymn, telling the tale of a young god who brought peace to the land eons before. Others could be heard joining in, making the song resound more. Geralt was not a very religious man, but he knew the hymn just as well as anyone else. Everyone from the mountains to the sea knew it, regardless of their thoughts on the gods. Softly, Geralt hummed the hymn in between drinks. Softly, he let out a small prayer that his queen would be safe. Softly, he prayed for all those who would get caught up in the coming war. Softly, he hummed. _Does Elsa hear this?_ he thought. _She needs to hear it. Just like the rest of us._

"Ready!" Kaidan called out to the soldiers. "Aim!" The men who had only hours before been knights in armor wielding swords brought their M-8 Avenger rifles to their shoulders, aiming at the holographic targets that the Normandy technicians had set up on the castle training grounds. "FIRE!" The holographic representations of generic humanoid soldiers were pelted with blaster fire from the trainees. The ground was rid of the flashing lights in seconds.

"Gods be good," said one of the younger knights, not much more than a squire, "this thing is like a fairytale wizard's magic! We could blow the head off a mountain troll from gods know how many meters!"

Walking up to the knight, Kaidan said, "That thing is the only _thing_ that's going to give you a chance at surviving the biggest battle of your life, kid. Treat it with respect, or you're going to end up a pile of ash so small you could use it as salt and pepper on your meat. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," the knight stammered, quaking in his boots and nearly pissing himself.

"Good. Gentlemen, your people, your wives, your children, and yourselves have just entered a much larger world than you previously knew." Kaidan paced back and forth in front of the line of men, reveling in the chance to be a drill sergeant, if only to blow off some steam. "We are preparing for a higher form of war, and I will accept nothing less than a hundred and ten percent from all of you. Because anything less, and you'll all wind up dead in a pile of ash and soot, and the same will happen to all your families. Are you prepared to give more than your all, men?"

"SIR! YES, SIR!" they shouted in unison.

"Excellent. Ready!"

Along the castle walls, the few deployable sentry turrets the Normandy had were being erected to ward off invaders. Like the knights with the rifles, squires, other knights, and countrymen were being trained in the arts of higher war by those from the Normandy, which now sat behind the castle. The Pokemon trainers took to their own training wholeheartedly, though they were a faster learn than those from Aerendell. By the end of the day, the castle was becoming a fortress with trained, armed soldiers guarding it, though the Normandy itself would still be the main line of defense. Garrus Vakarian was hard at work calibrating the high-powered Thanix cannon, just in case.

* * *

The red sun was setting over the sea, painting the sky in purples and oranges. Misty took notice of this in between releasing a heat-sink for her M-8 Avenger. She had been practicing in the newly erected target range most of the day, getting a handle on different weapons, and it was beginning to show. After only a few hours, Misty was knocking down about an average of one target every 1.8 seconds. The redhead had never had much of a fascination with weapons and warfare, but something in her had changed in the last few weeks. Seeing the refugees in Pallet, the destruction of their home, and now seeing that it was spreading to engulf other innocents in a war none of them understood struck her in her core. Misty felt that the time to step up to the fight was at hand. She was going to do her absolute to do whatever she could to help anyone she could.

Misty popped another used up heat-sink out of the rifle's chamber and set it in the munitions case she had gotten it from. Her arms were sore from holding the gun for so long. Something she immediately recognized as her Togechic tugged on her pant leg to get attention. The small pokemon cooed up to her with a look of hunger on her face. "Alright, honey," Misty replied sweetly, "let's get you some food." Togechic chirped in excitement. "Sorry I've been distracted lately, Togechic. Just… got a lot of things going on." The egg pokemon chirped again

Misty walked back to the Normandy to get her pokemon some food. Outside of the spacecraft, a sort of refugee camp bazaar and haven had been set up, allowing the young woman another view of the horrors of war. Families, or what remained of some, huddled together in tattered clothes under tattered tents, bargaining for food and supplies. Some boys and girls who were left alone tried to steal such things from elders, only to be caught and would be hurt if not for knights of Aerendell and Alliance soldiers. It was beginning to become hard to differentiate the two as some knights now carried similar gear to the soldiers. The pokemon normally ate happily and excitedly, but now they barely uttered a sound.

"Terrible, isn't it?" came a woman's accented voice from behind Misty. She turned to see Miranda leaning against a pile of crates, arms folded and looking over the people. "They were forced to technologically advance a thousand years in a few hours because of those monsters. We can give them all the training and tech in the world before whatever they are arrive, and still probably won't be enough." Miranda's eyes narrowed and her voice fell. "Most of these people will die when they come."

"How can you say that?" Misty shot back with fire in her eyes and voice. "These innocent people lost everything just a day ago! You won't even give credit to any bit of hope they have left?"

Miranda stepped forward to look the younger woman in the eyes. "Hope won't save you from being vaporized by a laser cannon." Her voice was an agonizing poison rolling off her tongue, making Misty flinch. She remembered vividly the innocents in Kanto being blown to smitherines by the Reapers. "Sorry," Miranda apologized quickly. "That was… uncalled for."

"Yes, it was. But I get it. It's not like it's untrue or anything."

"Even things that are true needn't always be said," Miranda replied with the voice of a sage, offsetting her previous biting delivery. "I heard you were out on the practice range all day," she changed the subject. "Do you have any past interest in being a soldier?"

Misty stood up to address the black-haired woman directly. "It's hard to explain. Ever since the Reaper attacked Pallet, I've wanted to do something… I dunno, meaningful, significant, everything I can to keep as many people from experiencing that as possible. It's idealistic, I know, but why shouldn't I try to save people? I have the tools and the means now, it would be horrible of me to sit in a corner and just look after my own skin."

"You make a good point, Ms. Waterflower," Miranda replied plainly. "That's very noble of you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Where are your friends?"

"Ash is probably off training, Gary and Dawn are helping your crew with the refugees, and Brock's probably helping with the food."

"Ash isn't helping out?"

"He was earlier. He and I both were helping distribute supplies, but he ran off a couple hours ago."

"I'd think that he would want to train with you."

"I offered, but he refused. Said he wanted some alone time. He's wanted a lot of that recently."

"I think I get where he's coming from," Miranda said with a bit more reserve.

"Father issues?" asked Misty.

"Plenty, but they were all taken care of." Miranda sighed. "That's probably what Ash is doing right now, Misty; trying to find a way to resolve those issues. I just hope it doesn't end like mine did."

"What do you mean?"

Miranda looked wistfully off into the sunset, the light framing her head and hair in deep colors. "My father subjected a refugee camp much like this one to hideous, inhumane experiments to figure out how the Illusive Man could control the Reapers. He genetically and psychologically mutilated hundreds of refugees to get his results. Shepard stopped him, but," her voice trailed off and she looked Misty in the eyes with a cold glare, "I killed him."

Misty was shocked. "You killed your own father?"

"Yes. I'm a patricide," she said darkly, then breathed before continuing. "Henry Lawson destroyed the lives of hundreds of innocents in his madness and nearly killed my little sister while he was at it. I wouldn't let that happen. Shepard made an opening, and I took the opportunity to end the whole ordeal. Am I proud of it? No. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

It took Misty a moment to absorb Miranda's whole speech, causing her mind to race with possible images of how such a thing would transpire. "I don't understand what you went through myself. My parents weren't the best, but they weren't evil either. I don't fully understand, but I don't judge you either, Ms. Lawson."

"And I thank you for that," Miranda replied before looking off to the sunset again. "What you see before you, Misty, the refugees, the innocents wrenched from their homes with only a portion of their families remaining is only a part of the horrors of war. The other part is what happens to those who survive." Miranda's fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. "War, death and destruction awake something in you, Misty. Something terrible."

"What?" Misty drew closer to the woman. "What do you mean?"

"It awakens a rage, Ms. Waterflower. A terrible, brutal rage. The kind that turns good people _cruel._ " That last word rang out to Misty like a great clash of thunder, reverberating in her being. "Do not pray for an easier war, Misty." Miranda began to walk back to the ship. "Pray that you don't come back a monster."

Miranda left Misty alone, staring out to the sea. What Miranda said shook her to her core to the point that she did not want to look back on the refugees for fear that it would break her. In that moment, the only thing she wanted wascomfort. A release and safe haven to hide from the world's troubles and terrors. She set out to find Ash.

* * *

A red sun fell over Aerendell that night. The townspeople were hushed, and talks of Armageddon permeated the quiet corners of the city. In the streets, the children screamed. The lovers cried and the poets dreamed, but not a word was spoken. The church bells all were broken, lying in the courtyard of the cathedral where they had once hung, torn asunder by the power of wraiths. The night would be long for all, as even heroes feel fear when facing the maw of hell.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Anna stood on a terrace of the castle, gazing out over the courtyard that led to the sea, shimmering in a soothing and beautiful display of colors as day turned to night. The orange sun kissed the horizon, sinking into the water. The princess reflected on her sister's behavior following her interrogation of Ramsay. Elsa had been quiet and cold, for lack of a better way of putting it, though she had seemed to at least be trying not to completely push everyone away anymore. She gave Anna a smile when they passed each other in the hall, though the princess could not tell how forced it was. Elsa had initiated a few conversations as well. Small talk, really, but it warmed Anna's heart to see her make an effort. Perhaps she was trying to make things right. Or perhaps she was just as afraid of the coming war as everyone else.

It was an explanation that Anna could not escape, no matter how hard she wanted to. Neither Anna nor Elsa had ever truly seen a war in their lifetimes. The attempted coup by Hans of the Southern Isles had only lasted a few days, but no lives were lost. It had ended up being relatively arbitrary, except for it bringing her sister and herself together. _It won't go that smoothly this time though,_ she reflected. _There will be pain. There will be deaths. Lots of deaths. No matter how much we prepare, we won't be able to save everyone._ The prospect of death frightened and perplexed Anna. In her twenty years of life she had never seen men fall in battle until the attack by the wraiths, and even then, she had seen hardly any of it as she was locked in the castle. _What will happen this time? Will I just have to sit in the tower on my behind while everyone else dies for me, my family and the land? No one seems to even know what will happen when they come. Except Shepard and his friends._

Anna had been excluded from much of the meetings in regards to preparation for the battle, being told that she was needed with the people, though she knew that they really meant that they deemed her not mature enough to be of any help. "That'll all change one day," she said to the air confidently. "I'm gonna show them. I'm gonna show them all that I can be just as good a queen as Elsa or my mom." Anna looked back down over the refugees, seeing them all preparing to turn in for the night. Many of the families were eating rations and soup for dinner, and those who had food to spare gave up some to those who don't. It warmed Anna's heart to see true acts of kindness among those in need. Supply crates were constantly being brought in and out of the Normandy, and two of the aliens, referred to as Garrus and Tali, had set up something they called a movie that projected moving, talking pictures to entertain the masses. It was all a wondrous and beautiful sight to the princess.

"It's amazing," came a girl's voice from behind Anna, "what people are capable of when faced with a common trouble." Anna yelped at the voice, whirling around to see who it was. Rapunzel stood in the glass doorway behind her, appearing just as surprised at Anna's reaction. "Oh, sorry, Anna," the other princess said frantically. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just guessed at what you were thinking about and… well, thought I would add my own thoughts. Again, sorry."

Holding her hand over her chest, Anna said whilst trying to catch her breath, "It's not a problem, Rapunzel. You just startled me is all. But geez, you're quiet as a ghost. That or I was just that deep in thought. Or both," Anna sputtered quickly.

"Probably both." Rapunzel giggled and walked to the terrace to look over the camp with the other princess. "I think it's incredible how we humans can find something to smile and laugh about even in the darkest of times, don't you?"

"Definitely. Even I've found it hard to smile recently. Me! Of all people."

"I understand. I've felt the same way, Anna." Rapunzel's large emerald eyes looked off to the darkening sky. "Your people are strong and sturdy, just like you and your sister. I really admire you both, actually. I've had more than my fair share of troubles over the years, but I did grow up with a woman that at least pretended to love me. When I lost her, I gained two more parents that were everything I could have asked for and more. That, and Eugene along with them." Rapunzel laughed lightly, then sighed. "I can't imagine what it was like for you two when your parents died, if you're okay with me talking about it."

"No, it's okay," Anna affirmed her. "It happened a long time ago. I've had a lot of time to process it. I still miss them a lot, yes, but Elsa told me there's just nothing we can do about it now. We have a responsibility to the people," she said stalwartly, invoking the mannerisms of her sister, "and that responsibility is more important than anything." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she understands how hard acting like that is for me. You know, like the only thing that matters is our jobs. It just comes so naturally to her, which makes me kind of jealous of how she can always stay focused on what's important when I… well, can't."

"Well, you two are about as different as fire and ice," Rapunzel replied. "But I don't think that's really a bad thing. In fact, I think Elsa is a little jealous of your upbeat personality."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think having such a rational personality is hard on Elsa; always faced with the brunt of reality, never really being able to just enjoy yourself because there's more important things she could be doing. What you seem to do, Anna, is give her a glimpse of what it's like to not have all that weight on her shoulders. You just prance about, enjoying life and being an optimistic social butterfly with everyone around you. That's what I think makes her jealous."

Anna was perplexed by Rapunzel's theory. "But she's got everything, Rapunzel! Smarts, strength, bravery, everything a queen needs."

"She does have all those things, but the one thing she doesn't have is the will to accept that she's a human."

"What do you mean?"

Rapunzel looked at Anna, then back to the wide blue sea. "I don't know where her powers came from, Anna. I doubt that anyone does, really. But I do know that she isn't exactly happy with them."

"That part I did know. Even after all this time, she feels like some sort of monster."

"Yeah. She told me about that after the whole thing with that Vigo creep." Rapunzel paused again. "She's not what she thinks she is, Anna. But it would be naïve for any of us to say that she's not capable of becoming what she fears."

Rapunzel looked to her friend, afraid of the reaction she would get. Anna looked hurt at her words, but her expression then softened. "I want with all my heart to say that you're wrong, Rapunzel. I want to say that my sister is the kindest, most pure person in the whole world, but…" he voice trailed off.

"What is it, Anna?"

The princess of the North felt stinging tears well in her eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say, alright?" Rapunzel was confused but obliged with a nod. Anna breathed deeply. "When Elsa saved me from Vigo, I could see something in her eyes I never had before," she explained. "I had never seen my sister so terribly… _angry._ " Anna held her hand to her heart, trying to fight back the oncoming tears. "I was scared of her Rapunzel. I was _scared._ " The Northern princess was barely able to get that last sentence out. She refused to truly cry, but she could not help but whimper. "I've felt so guilty about it since. I was truly afraid of her!" Rapunzel put a hand on Anna's shoulder, unsure of what to say. "And I'm afraid of what she'll do when those wraiths come back, or when those other radicals try to take her throne."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. "I know what you mean. But you don't need to be ashamed of feeling afraid of such a power."

"Then how am I different from everyone else?" Anna pleaded. "I'm probably even worse because I'm turning my back on my own family."

"What makes you different from everyone else is that you haven't turned your back on Elsa yet. You still care about her, right?"

"Right," Anna replied weakly.

"Then you are different. You want to help her with anything you can, not hurt her. That's why you shouldn't feel guilty."

Anna looked as if she was about to cry, but she then smiled faintly. "You're very wise, Rapunzel."

The other princess smirked. "I get it from my mother," she said. "I think you and Elsa should talk these things over between yourselves. I'm happy to help in any way I can, but there are some thing I think you two need to address."

Anna wiped a small tear from her eye. "You're right, Rapunzel. You're right. Again."

"I know," she said cheekily. "But before you do that, let's go do something else to clear your head. Nothing helps someone process emotions like food."

"You're speaking my language," Anna laughed. "C'mon," she grabbed Rapunzel's arm. "To the kitchen!"

The cool sea water felt refreshing as it ran over Misty's feet with the tide. She had been standing on the sand for ten minutes after telling Brock to tell Ash to meet her in thirty minutes. The water-type gym leader had forgone her typical sporty and practical attire in favor of a flowing, white silk dress on loan from Dawn. It ran down to her knees and fit her form snugly, more so than Dawn as Misty had seen more growth in her features than her friend. Her fiery hair fell down past her shoulders and flowed in the soft, salty breeze coming off the sea as the final hour of sunlight gently kissed the blue expanse of the ocean. Misty knew in her heart what she would ask of Ash this night, and she felt a twinge of nervousness coupled with a strange yet enticing feeling of anticipation. The end was nigh, and there was some desire in her that was dying to be satiated.

Misty gazed out into the sea and her hands found a pendant that dangled from a necklace. One year before, on a night much like this one, on a beach much like this one, Ash was approaching his final battle for the title of Pokemon Master. The two friends' paths beyond that day were unknown, and neither Misty nor Ash knew how long they would be able to be together following his victory or defeat. As a token of affection not yet admitted, and a promise of remembrance, Ash gave her an expensive heart-shaped pendant that played a beautiful tune when opened. It was obviously very old when Ash found it in a little antique shop during a festival preparing for the Pokemon World Championship and he had used a large portion of his money he had accumulated to purchase it for her. At the time, Misty was almost unable to accept such a gift, but when she heard the soft melody play slowly and mysteriously for the first time, she had fallen in love with it.

Misty only wore the necklace occasionally, but only because it was so important to her that she felt it only appropriate to wear for the most impactful times of her life. This would be one of those times. In preparation for the possibility of being separated from the most important in the world to her, Misty had written and memorized some lyrics for the music box piece. She opened the pendant, heard the first bars of music, and began to sing softly from her heart to the sea… and the man who would make her his and himself hers.

" _Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea,_

 _Will you ever return to me?_

 _Hear my voice, singing with the tide,_

' _Our love will never die.'_

 _Over the waves, deep, crashing blue,_

 _I would give of my heart for you._

 _For as many years I must wait to pass by,_

 _My love will never die."_

"Lovely song," came a voice to Misty's right. She gasped out of surprise when Ash's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Her face went red with embarrassment.

"Ash," she sputtered, "w-w-when did you get here?"

"Just in time to hear your singing." He looked out to the sea. "Beautiful sight, isn't it? Reminds me of back home almost." Ash walked to Misty and took the heart pendant in his index finger and thumb, scrutinizing it. "I haven't seen you wear this in so long that I almost thought you lost it or something."

"I'd never be that careless with something you went out of your way to get for me… especially something so sweet." _God, I sound like a braindead tween! This is already not going my way._ She caught herself in the midst of her self-reprimanding with seeing a different expression on Ash's face. "What is it?" Misty asked.

Ash held the pendant to Misty's chest, causing her to become perplexed but unable to stop a wide-eyed blush. "I'm just glad you still have the necklace, Misty. Just giving it to you meant a lot to me. But, I gotta say, I don't remember there being any lyrics for that song."

"There wasn't," she replied sheepishly. "I made them up after you gave me it. It meant that much to me." _Keep yourself in check, Misty. Don't get too touchy-feely with him. Do. Not. Screw. This. Up._ "Well, you're probably wondering why I wanted you out here."

"As a matter of fact, I am. What's up, Mist?"

Misty's eyes darted around one last time as she tried to find the words she had rehearsed but seemed to have now forgotten. _Here goes nothing._ "Ash, you know I love you right? And that I love that we're together after all these years?"

"Yeah, I do. And I agree. I love all that too."

"Well, the last few weeks have been beyond anything I could have ever imagined. We've traveled the stars, we've found new worlds and seen things beyond anyone's wildest dreams." Misty took hold of Ash's hand and looked to the sea. "And now we're preparing for a great battle, and, as much as I hate to admit these things, I'm scared, Ash." Misty breathed deeply and Ash gripped her hand tighter. "None of us have ever been in a battle like this before, and we won't have the power of the Legendaries or something to back us up. We're gonna be on our own… in the fires." Her eyes closed, one hand gripping Ash's, the other finding her pendant. "I don't want to waste what little time I may have left."

"Don't say that," Ash shot back. He grabbed Misty by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Misty saw anger in his dark eyes. "Don't you dare say that, Mist! Don't ever say anything like that!" Ash's right hand pressed to her cheek. "We are not dying, Misty. None of us are going to die! I won't let that happen!"

"How do you know, huh?! How do you know all of us are going to get out just fine?"

Ash paused before answering, his anger fading into solemn reflection. "You're right. I don't know," he finally replied. "I guess I just don't want anyone to die."

"I know you don't, but even a Master isn't absolutely powerful. But that's not why I brought you out here."

"I know." Ash sat down on the sand and Misty did the same. "Are you sure about this, Mist?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Misty, I'm not that dumb anymore." Ash smirked at her. "We've already had one foot in this for a while. But I just want to make sure that you're sure."

 _He's finally catching on._ "I know I can be… well, impulsive and hot-headed at times, but I've thought a lot about this, Ash. I want this, and I know you do too."

"You're right. I do." Ash breathed deeply, then put his arm around Misty's slim waste, gazing into her cerulean eyes. "I want _you,_ Misty."

Misty's breath caught in her throat and she felt a stirring in her chest and core. Her anticipation was growing. "I want you, Ash. Here, at the end of our journey."

"Then come on." Ash stood up, taking Misty's hand again. "Let's find a room." Before they set off, with Ash, already feeling himself become boyishly giddy at the prospect of engaging with the woman he loved, pulled Misty in for a quick but deep kiss. "I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Ash," she replied.

As the two lovers made their way back to the castle, Elsa was walking aimlessly though the halls. Her mind was clouded and filled with worry, but she could not simply lock herself in her chambers while the rest of her people prepared for battle. The queen had taken to strolling through the castle grounds to make herself visible and force her to come to terms with what was happening. It was while she was meditating on the nature of these events that she bumped into a tall man from Shepard's crew.

"Oh, pardon me, Your Highness," he said politely. Elsa immediately noticed his dirty-blond hair, pale blue eyes and deep, raspy voice, but what really perplexed her was the two white, dangling chords sticking out of his ears that converged into a single chord and ran into his right pocket. She had not seen him since the Normandy had landed. "I really should've been paying more attention."

"It's not a problem, sir. I was lost in thought, is all."

"No, no, Your Majesty, it was my fault." The soldier took the chords out of his ears, revealing two little buds, a very quiet sound that almost sounded like music emanating from them. "Where are my manners? Captain Ryker Donovan," he bowed, "at your service, Queen Elsa."

"It's a pleasure." Elsa lowered her head in a slight bow. "If I may be so bold, just what are those things you had in your ears, Captain?"

"These?" Ryker held the buds in his fingers. "They're earbuds, Ma'am. You listen to them."

"And what do they tell you, exactly?"

"Well, Your Highness, they don't necessarily tell you anything. Most people use them to listen to music."

Elsa was only becoming more intrigued and confused, which her facial expression showed as her eyebrows rose and her nose crinkled. "Are you saying that there is a tiny band playing music in those earbuds?"

Ryker chuckled. "Not quite, Ma'am." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, reflective device. The front of it lit up, revealing some strange artwork of a rainbow passing through a prism. It was unlike any type of art Elsa had seen. "You see, where we come from, we can have bands play music in what we call studios, and record them to listen to as many times as we want. Literally everyone has something like this music player. Yes, most people use those newfangled Omni-tools, but I personally prefer something a bit more classic."

"That's remarkable!" Elsa gaped at the device. "What were you listening to?"

"Well, Ma'am, they're called Pink Floyd. One of the most famous bands to ever come out of Earth culture."

"Fascinating."

Ryker took notice of Elsa's interest in the player, causing him to smile at her naïve inquisitiveness. "You wouldn't want to try it out, would you?"

Elsa could not help but beam. "Really? You'd let me try it?"

"You're the queen, Ma'am. I'd be happy to lend you it. My library is very comprehensive, if I do say so myself."

Ryker held out the device in his hand, which Elsa tentatively accepted. The captain showed the queen the basic commands for working the music. He pleasantly said goodbye, and Elsa left to her room. It was growing late, and everyone was winding down as the night was quiet. It was no secret that Elsa was a lover of music, and the queen was utterly entranced by the idea of having a whole new world of music at her fingertips. She sat down at the window, gazing out over the port that led to the sea as the moon shone a bright blue over the water.

"Pink Floyd?" she asked the air. "I wonder…" Using her fingers, she scrolled through the list on the seemingly magic device and found something among the philosophical sounding titles that intrigued her. _Us and Them,_ it read. "Fitting." She selected the song with the buds in her ears and heard something unlike she had ever heard before. A wisping, flowing sound that persisted for a while, then broke into soft tones over softer drums. Some wind instrument she did not know came in, revealing to her an enchanting melody. Elsa felt herself be whisked off to some other land in her head. A land where there was peace among sorrow, joy among pain. It was then that a familiar knock on her door was heard.

"Elsa?" came the voice of Anna. "Have you got a minute?"

Elsa paused the song. "I'm here, Anna. Come in."

The door opened carefully, and there stood the chestnut-haired princess of the North. "Hi."

"Hey." Anna looked sullen to her sister, but she could not make out much more about her before she was embraced tightly. After a moment of mental processing, Elsa returned the hug. When they broke off, Elsa said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Anna laughed, slightly forced. "Yeah. I just… well, you're probably wondering why I'm here, even though I think just wanting to hug you is a perfectly good reason to barge into your room in the middle of the night. You see, I was—"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted with a smile, "you're rambling."

"Of course. Oh boy, I'm sorry."

"Not at all, Anna. Just tell me what's on your mind." Anna did for the next hour, explaining all she already to Rapunzel. The two sisters found common ground among the issues, resulting in more hugs. In the midst of one particularly strong embrace, Elsa, with tears in her eyes, said in her sister's ear, "I will never hurt you, Anna. I don't hate you and never will. I'm not mad that you were afraid of me... because I was too. I'm always afraid, but I also always have you. That's what really matters here, Anna. Us. It's us and them, and it always will be. I promise."

They remained this way for a while longer before Elsa, in an effort to lighten the mood before bed, showed Anna the music player. Immediately intrigued, Anna told Elsa to play something for them. One bud was in Anna's ear, and the other in Elsa's. The queen restarted the song she had begun, and the voices sang as they gazed over their home, for the first time in so long feeling almost comforted.

 _Us and them  
And after all we're only ordinary men  
Me and you  
God only knows  
It's not what we would choose to do  
_

 _Forward he cried from the rear  
And the front rank died  
And the general sat  
And the lines on the map  
Moved from side to side  
_

 _Black and blue  
And who knows which is which and who is who?  
Up and down  
And in the end, it's only round 'n round  
_

 _Haven't you heard? It's a battle of words  
The poster bearer cried.  
Listen son, said the man with the gun  
There's room for you inside._

 _"I mean, they're not gonna kill ya, so if you give 'em a quick short, sharp, shock, they won't do it again. Dig it? I mean he get off lightly, 'cause I would've given him a thrashing - I only hit him once! It was only a difference of opinion, but really...I mean good manners don't cost nothing do they, eh?"_

 _Down and out  
It can't be helped that there's a lot of it about  
With, without  
And who'll deny it's what the fighting's all about?  
_

 _Out of the way  
It's a busy day  
I've got things on my mind  
For the want of the price  
Of tea and a slice  
The old man died._

Ash's room was spacious but not too large. A single bed in the middle of the back wall and a wardrobe and chest to its right, with a mirror to the left. It was quaint but still had a regal feeling to it. Misty stepped in after him. Ash was feeling apprehensive at the moment, but he saw no evidence of such a thing on his girlfriend. She walked with a high head, as usual, emanating calm confidence.

"I like your room, Ash. It's very nice."

"Thanks. It's not much, but it works."

Misty walked to the mirror on the wall, inspecting it for a moment. "Ash, can you please wait outside for a moment? I need to freshen up."

"You already look beautiful."

"Well, then I'm gonna be a complete knockout when you get back." She sat at the mirror. "Now go, Ketchum!" she said playfully. "I'll call for you when I'm ready."

"Sheesh, fine." Ash walked out of the bedroom and into the hall.

Leaning against a wall, Ash stared into space with his arms crossed, ruminating on the nature of the coming encounter. The pokemon were safe and sound on the Normandy, letting Ash and Misty go about their business in peace. Their friends were already in bed, meaning no interruptions were to be expected. _I can't believe we're actually doing this,_ he thought. _Well, we are about to go to war. It's just as good a time as any. I just hope I can do well enough. Hey, this is me we're talking about. Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, inter-dimensional hero, son of god. Huh, that has a cool ring to it. I wonder if my bloodline helps me with these things? I mean, supposedly I have awesome powers locked away inside me. Maybe I have powers for these situations? Wait, wait, focus. God, that sounds so stupid. Of course, I wouldn't have special powers in bed! That makes no sense! Well, maybe not absolutely no sense. Oh, shut up, will ya!? You're about to have sex, Ketchum! Focus!_ His desire to focus brought about consequences that were undesirable but he felt he should have seen coming. _Okay, maybe not_ that _much focus,_ he thought as he crossed his legs slightly to hide himself.

Meanwhile, Misty had just finished her last-minute primping and rummaged through her backpack in search of something very important. "Come on, where did I put it? Please don't tell me I lost it. Now, of all times." She continued to rifle through her belongings until coming across a small sealed plastic wrapping she had picked up on the Citadel during a shopping trip with Dawn. "Bingo." Misty ripped the wrapping, which was only half the size of her palm, revealing a small white pill. "Better safe than sorry," she said. Misty held the pill up to her face. "Maybe someday, but not right now." The pill went down her throat effortlessly.

 _Okay,_ she thought, _it's your time to shine, Waterflower. This is gonna be the night of his life and yours. No fear about the battle, no fear about the future. You both are gonna make it through this, but tonight, there's none of that. Just you and the man you love… for some reason. You're gonna blow his mind and he's gonna knock your socks off. It'll be great. Nothing to be afraid of._ Misty then walked to the door, opening it only enough to peek through. "Aaaash," she cooed. "You still out here?"

 _Oh god,_ Ash thought at the sound of her voice. _Here I go._ "Right here, Misty." He walked to the door and saw her face peeking though, bearing a flirtatious smile.

"Well, come on in. I'm ready now."

Ash opened the wooden door slowly, revealing the woman he loved in minimal makeup, just enough to enhance her facial features, giving her a look of purer beauty. She stood in the middle of the room before the bed with her hands folded in front of her, pushing her bosom together. Ash may have been inexperienced in much of these things, though he had been cohabitating with Misty long enough to tell when she was not wearing a bra. Her hair was down behind her back, and she gazed at him with those large sea blue eyes that always made him melt. "You look incredible, Mist."

"Thank you." The couple walked toward each other, and without another word, embraced and began to kiss passionately, their tongues engaging in a hot battle. After a moment, Misty pulled away and looked Ash in the eyes. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Ash's eyes were not shy in wandering her body before saying "Yes."

The young woman closed her eyes and took hold of the top of her dress. Her hands slowly pulled it down, revealing her modest but ample pale breasts to her lover. Misty half-expected Ash's eyes to burst from his head, but he simply stared for a long moment. His eyes then met hers again and he brought her in for another kiss.

Soon, Ash and Misty found themselves on the bed unclothed, with the young man staring down at the young woman. Ash's mind had gone completely blank in the midst of his current situation, and Misty fared no better. The warmth Misty's body emanated had increased in the time leading up to this, which Ash took as a good sign now that they were preparing for what they had truly been waiting for.

"I'm glad you were my first, Mist," Ash said, breathing heavily and finding it difficult to focus, "but I want you to know that this won't be our last."

"How do you know?" asked Misty, staring up at her lover and rubbing her hands slowly over his back. "A million different things could happen in the next day. How do you know we'll be okay, Ash?"

"Because I'm not gonna let the woman I love die, especially when we're universes away from home." Using his elbows to support his weight, the man cupped Misty's face in his hands, who then brought one hand to join with his. "We're gonna make it. We're gonna find a way home, and we're gonna live very long and happy lives. I swear it to you, Misty Waterflower. You and I are going to live through this… and we won't be alone."

"Ash…"

With his breathing and heartrate increasing, Ash kissed Misty deeply, savoring the sensation of her lips against his. His arousal grew like a great tidal wave charging for the shore, clouding his mind and overwhelming him with a sort of desire he had never felt in his life. He broke off the kiss slowly. "I love you, Misty."

"I love you, Ash."

With one final, deep breath, Ash Ketchum entered Misty, eliciting a scream she stifled with her hand. Her eyes were tightly shut but Ash saw tears forming on her eyelids. For a very long moment, Misty felt as if her body had been ripped in half up the middle. Ash knew what had happened, but still felt a twinge of fear for her as she experienced a pain he would never have any knowledge of. The shredding pain finally subsided in the young woman, and tear-filled eyes opened to Ash. "It's okay," Misty whispered. "I'm okay." Their coupling then truly began. For how long it lasted, the two teens did not know. What they did know was that it lasted long enough.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Something stirring beneath Misty roused her awake slowly. Her eyes pried themselves open with great effort to inspect what had brought her from the dream she could not quite remember at the moment, though she did know distinctly that it had been a very good dream. When her vision adjusted, the blurriness fading away, she saw the face of a young man with spiky hair as black as an oil painting of the night. His breathing was slow and deep as he continued to dream. With a smile brought forth by the memories of the previous night, Misty let herself sink back into the bed and rest on Ash's muscular chest. It slowly rose and fell, leading her into a trance-like state. Peace had found them, if only for a moment. A moment that, though not lasting, would help see them through the times ahead. No longer did Misty feel alone in the world, but as if she was now one with the man she loved. Her smile brightened for a moment before fading away as sleep took her into its embrace.

The door before Kaidan opened automatically, letting him peek into Shepard's cabin. There was no sight of his Admiral and friend, only the sound of water being pumped into the fish tank and the hum of machinery throughout the Normandy. "Permission to enter, sir?" he called out into the room.

"Granted," came the deadpan voice of Shepard. Kaidan carefully walked into the cabin and saw Shepard sitting in his lounging couch, absentmindedly flipping through pages on his tablet. "I'm sure you've noticed the lack of extranet here, Commander."

"Yes, sir." Kaidan stood up straight at attention. "Some of our crew seem to be going out of their minds without their social media or movie streaming, but Joker strangely seems to not be bothered at all by it."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Shepard's face. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"If I may ask, sir,-"

"You may, if you stop calling me 'sir'."

"Right. What are you looking at, Shepard? I doubt you get any sort of TV shows out here. But if you do and you haven't told us, I think we may end up dealing with a mutiny on top of this new war."

"Battle, Kaidan," Shepard said. "Battle. This is not going to end up being a war."

"You sound very sure of that, Shepard."

The Admiral motioned for his friend to sit beside him. "Because I am." Kaidan sat down on the couch, but found it hard to relax, keeping his back straight as a board. "At least I like to think I am."

"How do you mean?"

Shepard turned off the tablet and placed it on the coffee table. Looking out the window toward the sunrise, he leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. "I'm not going to put you all through another war, Kaidan. I couldn't do that to any of you and still think of myself as a good leader. All I've been trying to do for the last year and half is get us out of the military, but I've been shut down at every turn." He leaned back in the seat, still looking forward as Kaidan watched him attentively. "I'm do not want that to happen again," he said sternly.

Kaidan looked downcast for a moment, but then raised his head to look back at his friend. "You're the best leader we could have ever hoped for, John. Yeah, none of us want to go back into a war, but if we have to, you can be damn sure that there is no one in any galaxy we'd rather have leading us." Kaidan placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "We've got your back, Admiral," he said, smiling. "No matter what. That's why I came up here in the first place, to make sure you still had your head on straight, and get it back in the right place if it wasn't."

Shepard could not help but chuckle at his friend's remark. "You came up here just to check on me, Commander?"

"At Miranda's behest. I caught a break and you hadn't come back down yet. She and the rest of us were getting worried."

"Worried?" Shepard asked with a friendly tone. "I can understand Miranda worrying about me, but the rest of you? You guys almost act like we're close friends, which is unbecoming of soldiers."

Kaidan immediately sensed the sarcasm in Shepard's voice. "There is that, but you're our admiral too. We need our leader to be at his best, even if we're not. You just start breaking, and we all fall apart."

"Not doing much to take the pressure off, Commander."

Kaidan lightly punched Shepard's shoulder. "Hey, we still want you to be on edge and focused. It wouldn't benefit us much if you're sleepwalking through the battlefield. Now, c'mon." Kaidan stood up and extended a hand to his comrade, friend, and brother. "The royal families are expecting us soon. And we've got a battle to win, sir."

Shepard eyed Kaidan's hand then looked up to him. He grabbed the hand firmly and was pulled out of his seat. Now standing up straight, he shook Kaidan's hand with a firm grip and said, "Damn straight, Alenko." He released the handshake and started walking to the door with Kaidan in tow. "Let's show this renaissance fair how the Normandy wins a battle."

Elsa was still as stone in her chair before the dead fireplace. Her private study was now dark and the smell of smoke and burning wood hung over the room even after she had opened the windows to the morning air. The queen's hand was held to her lips as she pondered, glaring into nothingness. Sleep had only found her for a few hours but a good night's rest had fallen from the top of her priorities in recent times. So much was at stake, and so much needed to be considered. Elsa could not do that very well in her slumber, so she stayed awake often. At least, that is what she told herself when she woke with her heart attempting to break from her chest and sweat covered her to the point that she thought she could almost drown.

"It will be over soon," she said to the air. "It _will_ be over soon. We even have the power of the stars on our side now." The crew of the Normandy had been a welcomed addition to their defenses, but Elsa could not shake the feeling that such a dramatic leap in technology in such a short time would disrupt the balance of their society in the future. _Should we live to see it._

A knocking at the door shook the young queen from her thoughts. "Your Highness?" came the voice of Geralt. "Are you decent?"

"I am," Elsa quickly called back. "Come in, Geralt." The door opened to reveal her bodyguard, and Elsa felt a sharp pang of guilt in her gut upon seeing him. Her sensibilities told her to apologize for her behavior the previous night, make things right with the man. Her brain told her to get down to business and be done with it. She decided on the latter. "What is it, Geralt? Is everything alright?"

Geralt stood up straight when Elsa spoke to him; a habit he had begun to lose in the past few months. The sight of such a thing only made the guilt in the young queen well up more. "The men are largely acclimated to the weapons Admiral Shepard provided us, Your Grace," Geralt stated formally. "And the crew of the Normandy will be arriving for briefing shortly. You are expected in the War Room as soon as you are able."

"Thank you, Geralt. Is that all?"

"One more thing, Lady Anna and Lady Rapunzel made up some breakfast only a short while ago. Eggs and biscuits, I've been told, just as I've been told that they made up a plate for you and saved it in the kitchen should you want it."

Elsa paused; she looked away from her bodyguard to the floor. "That was very thoughtful of them," she pushed out.

"I thought the same. You still have some time before the Admiral arrives if you would like to eat."

"Thank you again, Geralt." That guilt continued to stab at her as she forced herself to look the knight in the eyes, but something was holding her back from apologizing. Geralt's face was as still as stone, where she felt ashamed as her normally muted expression wavered ever so slightly. "I think I will take them up on that. Just where are they right now?"

"At the south wing with Eliza. I shall send for them. Will that be all, Your Majesty?"

 _Gods, no. Not nearly all, my friend._ "That will be all, Geralt." The pale man bowed and left the room. Elsa was once again alone, her guilt burning and stabbing within her like flaming knives. There were rare times where she truly hated herself and her cold, reclusive, proud nature. This was one of those times. _I need some damn food._

Elsa left her room when she was sure Geralt was gone and made for the kitchen, passing by knights, maids, servants and Normandy crew members. All gave her respect, which she returned as briskly as she walked. She soon came upon the kitchen; quiet, and unmanned. _Odd,_ the queen thought. The kitchen was normally bustling. _Were they alerted to my coming before? Did they simply wish not to be near me?_ Elsa had been afraid of her people hearing of her treatment of Ramsay. Perhaps word was slipping out?

Looking around the room, the queen found a plate of basted eggs and golden-brown biscuits with jam on the counter. The food appeared fresh, and Elsa was not sure how long it had been since she had last eaten, although assumed it was the previous afternoon. The food looked tantalizing to the tired queen, and she wordlessly grabbed a fork and brought the platter to the small wooden table. She sat down and began to eat. The eggs were cooked perfectly and the biscuits were freshly baked; its warmth contrasting wonderfully with the chill of the grape jam. Elsa started eating quicker, losing some of her normally flawless manners. As she finished off the biscuits, licking her fingers to get the last of the jam, Elsa heard a rapping knock on the wooden doorframe behind her.

Standing in the doorway, watching Elsa lick her fingers, was Anna and Rapunzel, both trying to stifle their laughter. Elsa's normally pale face went red and she scrambled to compose herself, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth as the princesses broke out into laughter. "Good morning, Your Eminence," Anna said amidst her laughter, followed by an unflattering snort. "Oh gosh!" She looked to Rapunzel as she continued to laugh. "I swear, I don't normally—" she snorted again.

Rapunzel only laughed harder. She waved her hand in front of her ever-reddening face. "I can't breathe!" she heaved in her uproar.

"Good morning to you both," Elsa sputtered, trying to contain her embarrassed laughter. "The, uh, food was delicious."

"It certainly looks that way," Anna replied with a beaming smile. "Rapunzel whipped it up in only a couple minutes."

"Okay, it wasn't _that_ fast. But it was pretty fast, if I do say so myself."

"Well, it was exquisite." The queen finished wiping the last of the jam and crumbs from her mouth then beckoned her sister and friend to sit beside her at the table. Conversation started out slightly awkward for Elsa, with Rapunzel and Anna finding no trouble in bouncing off each other, but the flow of speech soon found the queen as her normal personality gave way to jokes, laughing at jokes, and general pleasantness. The thoughts of the day never left her, but for only a while they were not at the forefront of her mind.

Anna brought up minutes later that she and Rapunzel would be going horseback riding for most of the day, offering Elsa a chance to join them. The queen politely declined though, telling them that she was expected at a meeting in the war room. A few more jokes were shared and hugs were given before Elsa made her way to the war room, mentally preparing for the trying meeting ahead. At least she could admit that her head was clearer after the brief break.

As there had not been any true war in Aerendell for years, Elsa had never had any use of the war room, only visiting it a couple times throughout her career as a monarch. The doors were made of sturdy timber, and the phrase "Strong as the mountains" was inscribed across it. She knew she was late, but she did not care as much as she would have expected. Perhaps even a brief moment of relaxation could actually be relaxing? Els held her head high and pushed open the doors.

Admiral Shepard was already inside, along with King Caedmon, Prince Eugene, Kristoff and Geralt. The alien referred to as "Garrus" stood beside the Admiral, as did the alien Liara and Miranda Lawson. Other knights stood behind the king. "Elsa," Caedmon addressed her, "excellent timing. We were only just beginning the meeting."

"I can see that," the queen replied, her eyes slightly narrowed. "May I ask what business you have already discussed?"

"Battle strategies, primarily," Caedmon replied. "At least, to the extent that we are able, as we honestly know very little about our enemy."

"His Majesty," Shepard spoke up, "is correct. Regrettably, my team and I were able to gather very little information on the enemy army from our mission. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

The Admiral seemed normally a very stoic man, with nerves like steel. But the young queen glimpsed a twinge of regret in his eyes. They were bright and blue, she noticed, and those bright blue eyes had seen many terrors in his life. "There is no need, Admiral," Elsa said sternly. "You and your team did their best, and for that, I thank you." She bowed her head to Shepard, surprising all in the room. Two guards gasped, and Geralt's eyes widened. Elsa's head rose and she smiled at Shepard with confidence. "Any information you can give us will be an invaluable asset in this war."

Shepard scrutinized her as the others watched on, but then smiled and bowed his head in turn. "You are too kind… milady."

"Now, shall we get down to business?" Elsa asked.

"We shall." Shepard drew everyone's attention to the map of Aerendell on the table in front of him. "Our enemy will most likely attack from the sea to the west, as it will provide them with a direct path of assault that won't require them to disperse their troops. This will allow us to use the surrounding mountains and hills to our advantage. We're already in the process of placing sentries and ordnance in spots of tactical advantage, allowing us to attack the enemy from all sides. We don't know much about their capabilities, but we do know that they bleed." He paused, growing more confident, standing up straight in front of the war council. "And that they die. We've killed them before. We can kill them again." Elsa felt a powerful heat in her chest. Admiration, she surmised. Perhaps with some inspiration. She smiled.

Shepard slammed his fist on the table, his smirk growing wider. "I've seen things considered gods in my time. I killed every last one of them. My friends, our allies and ourselves pulled the devils of our world from the skies." He stood up again. "I promise," he declared, "that we will do the same for you all."

The guards from both sides that were present clapped for his speech. Caedmon admonished Shepard, saying "Well said, Admiral. And on behalf of Corona, I greatly thank you."

"As do I," Elsa added. "I don't know how we can ever repay you, Shepard."

"Survive the battle, and then we'll talk about payment, Ma'am." Shepard stood tall and proud before the listeners. "We don't know how much time we have left, so we're all going to act like we have no time at all, got it? Let's head out there and kick some ass."

Hours passed with little in the ways of event. People conversed with others, preparations were made, but what everyone noticed was the waiting. Especially Elsa. After engaging in three more meetings with her own military officials and her visitors, she sat alone in her study, watching the fireplace as she had earlier. Only the smallest of flames remained as the sun began to set outside. The soft reds of the evening sky matched the lingering flames in her fireplace almost perfectly. Her eyes were closed as she contemplated the next twenty-four hours. Elsa was so lost in thought that she did not here Admiral Shepard enter her room.

"Your Highness?" he spoke up from behind her. Elsa started at his voice, turning around in her chair to see the man, dressed in one of those strange red and black leather jackets of his. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's perfectly fine, Admiral," Elsa replied quickly. She stood up from her seat to address the man. "What brings you to me, Shepard? Shouldn't the cooks be preparing dinner for yourself and your crew?"

"They are and it should be ready in twenty minutes, but I didn't come up here just to inform you that we'll be having dinner soon. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Shepard walked over to the table where Elsa sat and pulled up a chair, positioned so that he could see out the window; it showed a beautiful backdrop of the evening sky. "It's lovely up here," he commented, "but isn't it a bit dark? Your fire seems to be dying."

"I'm aware. I just haven't gotten up to stoke it yet."

"I can see that. How long have you been up here anyway?"

"Well, what time is it?"

Shepard looked to the grandfather clock against the wall in front of him. "Almost seven," he replied.

Elsa's head lowered ever so slightly at the clarification. "About three hours," she said quietly.

"I see." Shepard was quiet as well, staring past the queen and into the sunset. Elsa felt almost uncomfortable as he seemed to barely register her presence, forgetting about her for a moment and focusing on the painted sky. "The waiting is awful, isn't it?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the sudden question, confused at the Admiral's meaning. "What do you mean?"

"The waiting, Elsa. Waiting for the war." Shepard returned his gaze to her eyes, appearing as a pale blue in the dimmed light. "Every soldier has felt it, the strange mix of apprehension and… boredom."

"I assure you that I would never think to describe waiting on war as 'boring'."

"Then you've never been in a war before, Your Highness." There was no arguing with that statement. "You see, it really is a strange and alien feeling when you're waiting for the battle to begin. You don't know when the enemy will strike exactly, but you know it will be soon. Everyone in your platoon seems just that little bit quieter, stiffer than usual. They blankly stare into nothing for long periods of time, sometimes hours from what I've seen. Sometimes they'll try to pass the time with a game of cards, but what is usually a laid back and crass game of luck and friendship becomes reserved and weirdly quiet. Not in the way it normally is when the players are considering their next move, but a completely different kind of quiet that just hangs over the game until either someone wins to no congratulation or bragging, or they hear the explosions of shells and gunfire. Then the frantic screaming starts."

Elsa froze in her seat. "You are very familiar with these things, I see," she barely got out.

"Very. That horrible, gut wrenching boredom that comes with waiting on a battle is one of the worst parts of war. It's unavoidable, you know. The enemy is coming, but God knows when they'll arrive. So you just sit, and wait. It's that weird feeling in your gut you've obviously had for the last three hours. Don't be surprised, I know that look on your face. Everyone gets that same feeling every time, you just eventually learn to mask it better."

Elsa hung her head. "I understand, Admiral. Thank you… for being honest. I have little understanding of these things, and I'm glad you're here to help me with this."

"Of course, Ma'am." Shepard scratched at the scruff on his chin. "In times like these, we all could use some friends to see us through."

His words cut the young Queen like a serrated razor. "Something I've been doing a terrible job of as of late."

"I heard about that, actually. You and Geralt had some sort of fight?"

"A childish, stupid, ignorant fight," she confirmed with a biting tone. "I was just being an idiot, Admiral. An emotional, scared idiot." Elsa sighed, bringing her hand to her face. "Bad things happen when I allow myself to feel, Shepard."

"Since we met, I've been able to tell that's not something you allow often."

"No. Only when it's safe. Like when I'm having lunch with Anna and Kristoff, or Rapunzel and Eugene are telling me the same few jokes. I swear, they know only five jokes between the two of them." The slightest hint of a smile found its way to Elsa's face, which then disappeared. "But when something negative happens, like a particularly terrible day at court or… an alien invasion, I always have to maintain complete control over myself, or else bad things will happen." Elsa looked Shepard directly in the eyes, her expression hot and angry. "Every time, always, something bad happens, Shepard! All this power in me, it doesn't only effect my physical self but… it…" her voice trailed off and her eyes returned to the now dead fireplace.

"It affects your mind too," Shepard finished.

Elsa sat as still as the stone statues commemorating her ancestors for a moment. "Yes," she final said.

Shepard scratched his chin again. "I know many people with extraordinary powers like you, Elsa. It may not be common here in Aerendell, but back where I'm from we can do all sorts of things your people would consider magic. I know it's a far cry from the norm here, but I want you to know that you really aren't alone with these abilities, Your Highness. And maybe your powers do make you more prone to anger, sure. Or maybe it's just your personality. I've heard from others that you didn't have the best childhood."

"That is true."

"So don't put all the blame on the way you were born, Elsa. I could say you just got dealt a bad hand, but I don't really think that's true." Elsa perked up at that last statement. Shepard's face looked kind, friendly, betraying the legends she had heard of his might and ferocity in battle. "You have great gifts in you, Elsa. Even if you don't know how or why you have them, they are a part of you. All that's left is for you to seize control of it, not by burying it, but by utilizing it. Because I know that we will need you to do just that very soon."

Elsa felt the twinge of warm tears under eyes. She wiped them away, considering if she should make a crass but humorous remark to deflect her feelings or banish the Admiral from her study for bringing forth these emotions. She decided to simply say, "Thank you. Again."

Shepard stood to his feet and bowed. "My pleasure, milady." He then extended a hand to Elsa. "May I escort Your Highness to the dining hall?"

Elsa, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise. She noticed the details in his hands for the first time, softly illuminated by the last light of the setting sun falling into twilight. They were coarse, calloused and rough, but she took them anyway, feeling the tiny grooves in the rough skin. "You may, Admiral." Elsa mustered a smile as she was led back to the hall by the strange alien man with a magic flying ship.

The hall was far from quiet, yet still not as bustling as usual. People conversated amongst each other. The Trainers and their Pokemon engaged in restrained but friendly chatter with Eugene and Kristoff, with Kaidan and Garrus joined in while on a break. Anna and Rapunzel had taken a liking to Miranda and Liara, and were enjoying some hot tea with pork drenched in lingonberry sauce whilst making any sort of conversation they could that did not involve war. However, all conversation fell silent as the Queen entered the room, announced by her herald. At the top of the stairs to the right of the throne stood Elsa, wearing the uncharacteristically plain clothing she had on as she brooded in her study. Holding her hand was Shepard, who the herald then announced as well.

The two walked down the stone stairs, Elsa smiling to the crowd and Shepard doing the same while stealing some glances at the queen. Those sitting stood in respect of their queen, and all bowed as she came to the floor. When they arrived at the main table beside her family, Elsa let go of Shepard's hand and curtsied to him, which the Admiral returned with a bow. The Queen looked around the hall for her bodyguard, finding him at the other end of the large room before he disappeared into a hallway. She surmised that this would at least give her some time to think up a script for herself when she would ask his forgiveness this evening. They sat at their table, Elsa with her family and Shepard with his friends and fiance. The conversations were amiable and the food deliciously prepared. It was over an hour later before there was even a single break in the flow of words.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Anna exclaimed with a delighted smile. "That was one of the best dinners I've had in a long time."

"Right with you, Princess," Eugene agreed, patting his stomach. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," he put his arm around his wife, who leaned into his shoulder, "the Northerners truly have wonderful taste."

"I…" Rapunzel yawned softly, her eyes becoming heavy, "agree, honey. The cuisine just makes you feel nice and full and warm and… uhm…"

"Tired, Your Highness?" Kristoff joked.

Rapunzel sputtered and jerked herself awake, sitting upright. "I am not tired, good prince," she rebuttled. "Only… content. Yeah, content."

"I'd say so," added Anna.

Rapunzel continued to attempt to defend herself, but that only made the ensuing laughter all the more uproarious. Even Elsa could not help but laugh. Not merely snicker, but truly laugh at their bantering antics. It felt good for her to laugh.

After a while, as the conversations became more lethargic as the night came upon them, Elsa excused herself from the table abruptly. No one knew that she had a very important conversation of her own to get through that night. The Queen went to one of her captains of her guard, a stalky but soft-spoken man named Kraud, and told him to find Geralt and have him report to her study. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he replied and walked away. Elsa made her way back to her study, and lit the fireplace once again.

For ten minutes, the Queen fed the fire and watched the flames rise. She lit the candles scattered around the room to add more light, but then returned to the fireplace. Fire had always made her feel uneasy, understandably, but it had also fascinated her. Ice was cold, and seemed still and dead. Where fire always appeared wild, free and alive; things she had desired her whole life. The door opened behind her.

"You wished to see me, My Queen?" Geralt asked, entering the room slowly, with cordial restraint. "Is everything alright?"

Elsa turned to him, and her voice caught in her throat. She tensed up; dealing with social problems was never her strength. But the Queen caught herself and took a quick deep breath. "No, Geralt," she slowly found her voice, "not everything is alright, honestly."

"I know that there… are troubles on the horizon, milady, but I assure you that—"

"That's not what I am talking about, Geralt." The old guard raised an eyebrow. Rarely did Elsa ever interrupt him. It was surprising to say the least. Geralt's expression did nothing to ease Elsa's nerves, but she forced herself to soldier through in spite of it. "I acted like a... stupid, foolish child last night. Regardless of whatever is happening in this crazy world, I should not have acted that way toward you. You're one of my oldest and trusted friends, Geralt, and you deserve a lot better than what I give, or what I often give for that matter. I just wanted to privately apologize." Elsa bowed her head to him, closing her eyes, unsure of what his response would be. A moment passed, and Elsa felt a fingertip on her chin. It softly led her face up to meet the gaze of Geralt.

"Never bow to me again, Your Highness," he said. His voice was calm but stern, just as Elsa had always known him. "I was never angry with you." He removed his finger from her chin. "These times are beyond troubling for me, so I cannot imagine just how it must feel for you." Elsa felt the burning of tears again, though she did not know what emotion brought them forth. "You are strong, compassionate, and loyal to a fault. These are merits which all great leaders possess. Inside you is not only magical powers, but the potential to change worlds and influence others. And I know that you will always do what is right, Elsa. I have faith in you." Elsa could not hold back her tears or herself any longer. She embraced her long-time friend in a tight and relentless hug, holding onto Geralt as if it were the end of the world. She cried softly. "I am proud of you," Geralt said as he held her, "Kristoff is proud of you, Anna is proud of you, Rapunzel and Eugen are proud of you, your parents are pour of you—"

Geralt cut off there. Elsa's eyes shot open at his words and she slowly slunk back from his arms, looking up to his eyes with confusion. "Wha—what?" She spoke with a voice as quiet as the breeze and her eyes shook in what seemed like some sort of fear. Geralt's face became pale.

"Elsa," he began, but a resounding boom interrupted him, followed by a crash and a scream. There were more screams. Elsa stifled a scream. Geralt grabbed her shoulder and said, "Stay here, Your Highness."

Elsa immediately came to her senses. She jerked back from Geralt's hold. "No! I have to be there for my people!"

"It's too dangerous! We don't even know what happened, Elsa!"

"Then we'll find out together."

Elsa ran out of the study with Geralt giving chase, sword drawn. More screams, more crashing, and now the sound of steel clashing with steel mixed with the sound of gunfire. Battle cries muffled through the walls rose above the audible chaos. Geralt and Elsa followed the sound to the source, and came upon the dining hall.

Geralt stopped in his tracks, holding his hand out to signal the same to Elsa. "I would suggest you stay clear, but I know you won't listen. And your powers will come in handy."

"What's happening, Geralt," Elsa sputtered in a panic. "What's happening? What's happening!? What the hell is happening!?"

"Stay calm, my Queen! We need you!" The words cut through the storm that was her mind. "We need you," Geralt said again. Elsa breathed and nodded her head. Geralt nodded back. He kicked the closed door in, revealing the dining hall.

Flames erupted throughout, engulfing the woodwork and tapestries. Knights fought with men clad in lesser armor. Pokemon aided their trainers as they tried to escort those who were not fighting away. The Normandy team fought against the raiders, shielding themselves from crossbow bolts and slicing open their enemies with their Omni-blades. "Down with the witch!" a knight shouted, charging at another knight. Elsa frantically looked for her family. She saw Anna, Rapunzel and Eliza huddled behind Caedmon, Kristoff and Eugen at the throne. Their swords were drawn and they fought off the few raiders who had made their way past the guards walling off their rulers.

"The usurpers… We must help!" Elsa shouted above the chaos. "We must act, Geralt!"

"Yes, milady!" He rose his sword high, and another group of knights came from the hall behind them. They surrounded their Queen and raised their blades, axes, or crossbows. "For Aerendell!"

"FOR AERENDELL!"

"And for Elsa!"

"AND FOR ELSA!"

They charged into the mob. Geralt ran a raider through with his sword, the rended his head from his shoulders, adding to the thick blood that covered the floor. The other knights fought relentlessly to navigate the raid and reunite Elsa with her gamily so that they may be escorted out. Across the hall, Shepard, Garrus and Liara were attempting to reach the royals as well, with Liara creating a biotic field to shield anyone close from crossbow bolts. Elsa and her guards were half-way there.

"NO!" a woman shouted. The cracking of bone and a fall to the floor was what Elsa heard. Time seemed to slow as she looked to the source. Eliza lay beside her husband, a bolt protruding from her belly. Rapunzel screamed. Caedmon roared. The princes roared. The knights roared.

Caedmon stood beside the guards in front of him. He went to a raider and caught his sword arm in the air before it could strike another knight. He pulled back, the arm snapped at the joint and the raider howled in pain. Caedmon jabbed his sword through the knight's mail and twisted the blade. Blood erupted from the wound and his mouth, and he fell. Kristoff leaped forth with Eugene following and sliced off a raider's arm, then his leg. He fell to the ground and Kritoff stabbed him through the chest. There was no scream, only a gurgling spasm. Eugene, who was possessed of excellent reflexes and fencing skills, fended off three raiders at once with a different style more befitting of one from the Southern Seas. He jabbed a raider in the gut, quickly removed his sword and spun around to evade a strike from the side. With a swift movement of his hand, Eugene's blade ran through the raider's skull. Blood rained from the wound.

Rapunzel and Anna, with the help of three knights, tried to remove Eliza's barely alive body from the carnage and retreat. Els saw this and knew she had to move to them. "Geralt!" she called to him. "Cover me! I must reach them!"

"Yes, milady!" Another raider fell to the bodyguard and he rushed to her side. "Suppress the bastards!" he commanded his men. "Send those sons of whores back to their hills!"

The Queen and her body guard ran. All converged on the royalty. Time once again seemed to slow. Liara and Miranda unleashed a combined biotic blast that sent ten men flying. Another battle cry was heard, calling for archers, but it was not Elsa's men. Fourteen crossbowmen aimed from across the hall. "FIRE!".

Knights guarding the king fell. Caedmon ducked to escape the barrage. He fell to the gorund, clutching his side. Rapunzel screamed. Eugen stood in shock. "NOOOO!" Elsa shouted.

Caedmon used his sword to regain a kneeling stance as the raiders reinforcements charged. Knights med them head on. Geralt and Elsa ran to the king.

"My lord!" shouted Geralt. "Defend us!" he called to his knights.

Eugene came to them next. "Caedmon! We need to get him out of here."

"I'll defend you. We mustn't falter now!"

Caedmon groaned as he forced himself up, but fell again, coughing up blood. Elsa saw that two bolts had pierced his chest and gut. Both wounds looked fatal. The anger inside her boiled, but she caught it. As she was told earlier, she knew she could use it. She roared and summoned a wall of thick ice to defend them. "Let's get him out of here, Eugene!"

"Got it!" The two of them supported Caedmon, hoisting his arms over their shoulders. The king's legs barely moved, forcing them to drag him away to their families.

Through the door, they found temporary solace with those who had escaped into the halls. Caedmon clutched his gut and shouted in pain. Elsa and Eugene lowered him to the floor and Elsa sealed off the doorway with ice. Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff and Anna went to the king, leaving Eliza in the care of the maids for a moment.

Caedmon's eyes were pale and grey; he stared off into nothing perceivable and breathed sparingly. Rapunzel held her father's head in her hands, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She brushed his hair with her fingers, trying her best to smile.

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

Caedmon breathed slowly, wincing as he did. "I've been better, love."

"Don't worry. We'll get help. Shepard can help us."

Caedmon took his daughter's hand in his. "Be… good, Rapunzel."

The princess' speech faltered. "Daddy…? No, Daddy, please!"

"Where is… Eliza?"

"She's okay. Mom is fine, Dad." Rapunzel lied. "Just like you're gonna be. Right?"

Caedmon shuttered. More battle cries poured through the sheet of ice protecting those who had not yet made it out of the castle. "You are our flower, Rapunzel," he whispered. "Shine, my love…"

"Daddy?"

Caedmon then looked behind them. Eliza lay still, her belly barely rising as she breathed. The king smiled through tears. "Hold your mother close, Rapunzel. You as well, Eugene."

"Daddy? Father, no!"

Caedmon brought a cold hand to his daughter's face. She held it against her reddened cheek as she began to cry. "Be good, my flower. Hold fast to your husband… and…" he looked to Elsa, her eyes going wide as she held Anna in an embrace with Kristoff, "sister…" His eyes closed. The princesses were too shocked to react for a moment. An explosion rang out outside. All went silent.

Then a great and deafening horn-like sound rang through the halls.

All stopped fighting. Shepard stood to his feet, gazing out through the giant doors that had been smashed in, toward the sea. Eight dark behemoths of metal were at the front of a legion of black ships.

"They're here," said Garrus. "And they brought…"

Shepard clutched his rifle and glowered to the enemies on the horizon. "Reapers."


End file.
